Over and Over Again
by cabbage.head
Summary: The adventure begins here, love and defeat, heartache and pain, what's the difference? In this adventure these girls are about to find out.
1. The Beginning

Animegrrl- hello everybody it's me again!

Nozomi: yah w/e just start the story

Animegrrl- you, just shut already

Nozomi: why do I gotta shut up? Misa's the loud one!

Animegrrl- yes well right now she's in Florida so let me do the talking

Nozomi: whatever…..

Animegrrl- okay this is my new story!! Kingdom Hearts can you believe it…..

Nozomi: no, no we can't… why are you doing this?

Animegrrl- cause I want to now just shut up. Let the story begin!

Summary-

4 girls get transported to Kingdom Hearts through unbelievable ways. After finding out that they have to help a certain person during the game they have to risk life and limb just to make sure that they can fulfill the mission they were sent to do. Not knowing that some may have grown some affection for them.

**Chapter 1**

At the moment four girls were fighting, complaining, and in other words being completely bored.

"C'mon Nozomi! Why can't we play DDR?!?!" Whined a brown haired girl with brown eyes.

"Cause I said so!!! Not to mention that DDR isn't all that cool…" said a black haired girl with brown highlights but with black eyes.

"Yah but Kingdom Hearts is a one player game." Stated another black haired with purple eyes.

"But it's a cool one player game." Said another girl but this time with black hair tipped with light blue and black eyes.

The two girls saying that Kingdom Hearts was not so cool started glaring at the blue tipped girl. "Shut up Kana!" they said in unison. Kana as we now know her just sighed in disappointment all she did was try to help out Nozomi and then turned up the volume on her ipod.

"It's a one player game! That's all I have to say about it." Stated the purple eyed girl.

"I have to agree with May, AND it's not cool." Said the whining girl, adding the last part with a glare towards Kana.

"But May, Misa c'mon I love this game, I ADORE this game just 10 min of it please!" said the girl with the highlights.

"Yah whatever." Said May her purple eyes drooped down.

"Fine but only 10min Nozomi!" said Misa.

The girl bounced in pure joy and rushed to get the PS2 on and put in Kingdom Hearts. All the other girls just rolled their eyes Nozomi was obsessed with Kingdom Hearts, and so was Kana until her mom got her an ipod.

Kana's never thought about anything else, now May and Misa didn't care about video games other than DDR and it's kinda annoying now a days.

Then Nozomi muttered something unexpected, "Hey Kana I think I broke your PS2…."

Then Kana looked up at Nozomi in surprise "You did what?" "Hey it's just not working don't freak out I am an expert in this." Then she started waking the PS2 with the controller.

May and Misa stared in shock 'what the hell is she doing?' they both thought in shock. Kana then grabber her arm before Nozomi was about to take another wack at it. "Nozomi!!! You break it you owe me!!" "Hey I didn't break it….look!" Nozomi was pointing towards the TV screen where the PS2 intro was showing.

"Umm… did that actually work?" asked May.

"Yes, yes it did!! HA! I told you guys I was an expert in this." Said Nozomi triumphantly, but then Kana wacked her up side the head. This caused Nozomi to fall head first to the carpeted floor. Misa just broke down laughing, while May just sighed and wacked her own forehead. "I can't believe you guys are my best friends…" she muttered fortunately no one heard her. Then Nozomi got back up in anger.

"That hurt you know that!" she yelled in Kana's face, but Kana retaliated yelling back "Yah! It was supposed to you idiot! You almost broke my PS2!" "No I didn't! It's working isn't it?!" "Yes but that doesn't mean you had to wack it with the controller!"

That was when the intro on the TV disappeared and the TV turned white. May stopped muttering to herself, Misa stopped laughing, and Kana and Nozomi stopped yelling at each other when they noticed the bright light emitting from the screen.

"Oh shit…. I had a dream about this once…. Then the girl from the ring pops out and kills us all!!" yelled Misa in utter despair.

This time May hit her up side the head. Kana sighed, "Look I bet nothing's wrong maybe the TV is messed up." "Wow Kana first your PS2 and then your TV is there anything in you house NOT broken?" teased Nozomi.

Kana just glared at her and started looking at the back of the TV. "Well the cables are okay and the TV isn't going haywire on us, hmm… weird." Kana stated, then Misa just sighed, "Well this just blows." And then she leaned against the white screen then in a blink of an eye, she was gone.

"HOLY SHIT!! KANA YOUR TV IS POSESSED!" yelled Nozomi in complete fright. She then grabbed the nearest thing and hid behind it which happened to be May.

Kana and May just stared wide eyed at the screen. "Hmm….," contemplated Kana, "well you can't knock it till you try it." Kana then cautiously touched the white screen and disappeared as well.

"NNNNNNOOO!!!" Nozomi yelled pushing May aside and tried to grab Kana but in all her haste she started hurtling head first towards the screen. Once her head touched the screen she disappeared.

That left May on the floor looking right at the screen. She then did a cross sign over herself and looked at the screen.

She slowly got up and walked shakily towards the "possessed" TV. It was still shining a ghostly white, and then with out hesitation May touched the screen and disappeared.

Once she was gone the PS2 turned off by itself and the TV screen turned black.


	2. The New Guides

Animegrrl- hello people this is chapter two, unfortunately Misa is in Florida so she wont be with us if you haven't already figured it out in chapter one

Nozomi: yah w/e now I'm stuck with a freak like you

Animegrrl- argh… why can't you be nice for me just for once…

Nozomi: Well, why would I be nice to you?

Animegrrl- technically I made you so you have to be nice to me.

Nozomi: o.e does that make you my mom?

Animegrrl- 0.0 NO!! HELL NO!!!

Nozomi: oh thank kami-sama, so then what are you?

Animegrrl- Forget it just forget it

Nozomi: whatever

Animegrrl- on with the story!

**Chapter 2**

Misa, Nozomi, Kana, and May were currently on a platform just like the one on the beginning of Kingdom Hearts 2. With the whole Sora, and Destiny Island glass design.

"How in the world did we get placed here." Thought Kana.

"I don't know but I think Nozomi has some explaining to do." Said Misa.

They all turned towards Nozomi who was laying down spread eagle on the ground utterly bored. Nozomi noticing that it was quiet without Misa's constant whining she turned towards the group who were all staring towards her.

"What?" she said completely confused.

"We thinks that you had something to do with this." Stated Misa, who was currently standing up and looking down straight at her.

"What?! You think I had something to do with this?! All I did was beat up the PS2!" "Exactly as to why we are questioning you!" Misa screamed in anger.

"Hello!! It was Kana's PS2 that got us here AND her TV!" Nozomi finally got up and yelled right back.

That was when May just went right in between the two and pushed them away from the each other. That was when a disembodied voice decided to announce itself, _"It looks as if you four have cause a lot of ruckus." _Then May and Misa screamed for the hills while Kana and Nozomi jumped up in surprise.

"_I am not here to hurt you, I am just here to guide you."_

Kana then decided enough was enough, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN?! IF YOU WANNA GUIDE US THEN GUIDE US HOME DAMNIT!!"

Nozomi just sighed and Misa and May were freaked out by Kana's sudden yelling.

"_Do not fret little one, you may go home-" _"YES!!" _"-after you have finished your mission." _

That was when Misa started freaking out to the maximum level, "Mission?! What mission?! What on Earth are you talking about?!"

"_It was I, who sent you here." _

Kana got enraged by the words of the disembodied voice, "YOU sent us here? YOU were the one you made my TV messed up?! YOU were the one who made my PS2 go berserk so then Nozomi practically destroyed it!" That earned a "Hey!" from said girl, but Kana wasn't finished yet, "YOU were the one you who sent us here?! If there is a mission of which you speak of WHAT THE HELL IS IT THAT MUST BE SO DAMN IMPORTANT!" 'well she has officially lost it' thought the 3 other girls.

"_Yes I was the one who did all those things but it was the only way for me to contact you, I'm sorry for all the inconvenience it has caused you." _

"Inconvenience my ass." Nozomi muttered under her breath and only Misa and May were the only ones who were able to hear her since Kana was still panting from all her yelling.

"_You are destined to guide four boys during their time in Kingdom Hearts the-oh-so- famous video game in your dimension."_

"Wait there a second, dimension? And did you just say guide four boys DURING Kingdom Hearts?!" Misa was in utter hysterics, she couldn't believe it. "Oh, now I really wish we played Kingdom Hearts now." Muttered May.

Nozomi just burst out laughing at what May said; it was true they really wished they paid more attention to the game.

Kana wanted this whole dream (or really she thought this was a dream) to just be over after she finally managed to catch her breath. Misa wasn't one to take surprises well, they made her a surprise party once and she threw her purse at the closest thing that was near her, which unfortunately was Nozomi. She had a bloody nose for half of the party but that didn't stop her from eating 5 pieces of cake.

May on the other hand just was well… let's just say that she was the only one of the four taking the news lightly.

Nozomi was the one who always takes things seriously, in other words she was really gullible. So if you were to tell her you had cancer with a very serious face she would instantly take you to a hospital and buy you a room full of flowers.

Kana well she was the one who was always laid back and didn't give a damn about you unless you were really close to her. And she can be scary if she wanted to be, like that earlier scene.

But then the voice broke her train of thought, _"Yes, you are correct four boys will be lost without your guidance, help them and in return I will send you home." _

"Oh that's just cheap, kidnap us and then make us do his bidding in return for us to go home." Said May in a very sour tone of voice. After Nozomi managed to stop laughing she had to agree with her.

"_In order for you to help them you will be helping them for the amount of 1 year."_

"ONE YEAR!!! ONE YEAR!!! What are you crazy!! What do you want us to do?! If we leave for one year do you have any idea how worried our families are gonna be?!" Misa yelled out towards the sky. Her arms were stretched like she was singing or something while her head was looking straight up.

Nozomi decided to sit down a while ago with May right beside her. But Kana thought it would be better to stand and watch the fight against the disembodied voice and Misa.

"_Yes one year, and don't fret about your families and loved ones once the mission is over you will be perfectly fine and return the same time you left." _

"Hmm… that's not a bad deal." Nozomi thought aloud. Kana just looked at her like she was crazy along with May. But, Misa was once again thinking of another excuse.

"So you just expect us to go and, and wander around a video game?!" Misa finally asked.

"_You will not wander, you will stay by the person you were designated to stay with." _

"Hold up, designated? It sounds like we're going to be separated." Said Nozomi as she started to stand up.

Kana was also interested as to what the voice said, 'designated?' she thought.

"_Yes, designated, and no you won't be separated. I must say you girls are really hard to convince, Sora was much easier by far."_

"Wait, Sora? Does that mean you're the same voice that led Sora and Roxas when they were beginning to be the keyblade masters?" asked Kana and Nozomi in unison. They both looked at each other but then they just shook it off. They both finished the game of course they would both know this.

"_Yes again I am the very same one, now back to the point at hand will you do that mission or will you not. And before I forget if you don't decide to accept this mission you will be forever placed in this very platform." _

Nozomi just rolled her eyes, "Well there goes plan A!" she said sarcastically.

Misa just gave a grunt of defeat, "Guys I think we already know our answer." She finally said.

May and Kana looked at each other and nodded, "We'll take the mission." They both said.

"_That's excellent but now I think this will take a change of wardrobe."_

Then there was this ghostly light that seemed to have a mind of it's own that appeared out of no where. It started to drift towards Misa who was standing in complete shock and looking at the thing. It then began circling Misa and then in a great beam of light Misa was standing with a whole new look.

She was now wearing a jean skirt with small rips on the bottom that ended right at her knees, under that were black tights that ended in the middle of her shins. She was wearing a black zip-up hooded jacket that only covered up to her chest and sleeves only reaching to her elbows. Along with black and white striped fingerless gloves, and her hair was down and completely straight. She was also wearing pure black van slip-ons and a white shirt under her jacket.

Then the white transparent ghost like thing went towards its next client which happened to be May. The same thing happened to her, the circling, the white light, and then her new threads.

She was then wearing dark baggy jean capris with a nice designed hole on her right knee. Along with a black belt, and a white full zip-up form fitting hooded jacket with Japanese characters on her left sleeve and back of the jacket with a purple sakura flower on her bottom left front cover of her jacket. She was also wearing a whitish-purplish tank top with a small black heart designed in the middle. Along with white converses, and high socks only reaching to the middle of her shins. Her hair was also in a high ponytail with a ribbon holding its place.

Then the ghost apparition started to float towards none other then Nozomi. The whole transformation repeated itself. Then there was a new found Nozomi.

She had on tan baggy shorts that reached up to her knees with lots of pockets on it. Along with a black baggy boy collared polo shirt that was buttoned up and a white long sleeved undershirt and black leather fingerless gloves. She also had black high topped converses, with her hair down and her highlights showing clearer.

If the apparition had a head it would've turned towards Kana then it slowly skimmed its way to Kana and then she got a new outfit.

She had on black baggy jeans that had a white belt with a black fire design on it. With a black zipped-up form fitting hooded jacket with white skull design over the back and right sleeve of the jacket. She then had a white wife-beater under that and silver converses partially covered from her baggy jeans.

The apparition the disappeared and the voice disembodied voice was back again.

"_Now your mission shall begin, here are the boys you shall lead."_

They then noticed a piece of paper slowly floating towards them.

"I got it!!" yelled Nozomi, and she then jumped for it and caught it. She started skimming down the paper and her eyes stopped after what she must've read and then she dropped the paper in shock. All she was able to say was, "No fucking way."

Misa then picked up the paper and the other two crowded around her, they then noticed why Nozomi was in such shock it stated.

Guiding Schedule

Misa- Roxas

May- Sora

Kana- Riku

Nozomi- Cloud

Along with that came a set of rules, "Hey Nozomi I think you should come see this." Said May.

Nozomi cautiously stepped towards the huddled group and looked down at to what they were all staring at.

Kana then started reading the rules out loud, "Rule 1. You must not alter the game at all for if you do there will be supreme consequences." She started. Misa shivered at that, "I don't want to find out what those would be." "You and me both." Said Nozomi.

Kana continued, "Rule 2. You must not at any time tell them that you they are part of a game." "Hmm… no shit." Muttered Nozomi, while getting a lazy look on her face. "What's the point of putting that rule?" asked Misa. "Maybe just to ensure that we don't tell them probably." Explained May.

Kana started again, "Rule 3. Do not do anything reckless and/or stupid, like dying." All girls didn't have any comment on that so Kana went on. "Rule 4. Because of your presence some events may change in the game so if it were to happen do not fret." "Well that's kinda weird, I wonder what volume of Kingdom Hearts we'll be in anyway." thought Nozomi out loud.

Kana just ignored her and kept on reading, "Rule 5. If you are in dire need of help or if something terrible were to happen or if you are on the verge of dying simply say 'Dakota' and I'll be there to help." "Verge of dying? VERGE OF DYING?! WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GONNA HAPPEN TO US?!" Misa shouted in despair. She was about to walk away slowly till Nozomi put her arm around her shoulders to stop her from going anywhere. "Please continue Kana." Said May.

Kana looked back down at the paper after Misa's sudden drama fest. "Rule 6. Never I mean **NEVER **try to act like a hero. We have lost 3 guides that way." After that little detail Misa went crazy, "LOST?! AS IN THEY DIED?! OH MY GOSH!!" she got out of Nozomi's hold and started running around like a chicken that just got its head cut off.

"_They did die Misa, but only in the game, after they finished they were sent back to their own dimension." _

After that Misa settled down some. And the other three breathed a sigh of relief, they thought they might've had to knock her out of something.

"_I understand that you must have already read who you must guide as well as the rules, yes?"_

"Yah we have but seriously are kinda weirded out by all this." May said towards the voice. "Not to mention I gotta ask what volume of the game are we doing?" asked Nozomi.

"_At the moment since we have already had guides for Kingdom Hearts, you will be guiding them in Kingdom Hearts 2." _

Then a strange door appeared out of no where like the one in the Kingdom Hearts game, kind of fitting don't you think, but all they could only stare at it.

"_Go through the door, your path is set."_

One by one they went through the door till it was only Kana and Nozomi on the other side.

"Well see you in the other side." Started Kana but was stopped by Nozomi's sudden statement.

"This is one way of spending a sleepover don't you think?" Nozomi said smiling lightly. Just as Kana was about to set foot into the door she stopped, turned back to Nozomi and smiled, "You're right, it's one very cool way of spending a sleepover." She said returning the smile and then walked through the door.

Just as Nozomi was about to walk through she started thinking about Cloud. 'Wait, doesn't Sora meet Cloud later on in the game?' Then her eyes widened in realization. They were gonna be separated, until practically half of the game. While contemplating on the whole thing she suddenly felt the whole platform shaking violently, she then said "Righto." And she finally stepped through, then the platform shattered and everything disappeared.

"_Let the adventure begin."_


	3. The Arrival

Animegrrl- yes Misa is still in Florida unfortunately

Nozomi: yah stop complaining already

Animegrrl- who said I was complaining?

Nozomi: you already said that Misa was gone for 2 chapters already, what are you scared of me or something?

Animegrrl- umm… well no, not really….

Nozomi: sure w/e man

Animegrrl- on with the story

**Chapter 3**

"Argh…my head, what in the world happened?" Misa then looked up and noticed she was in a very foreign place.

By the looks of it she was in a bedroom and a boy's bedroom at that, from looking at the mess on the ground. She started cautiously towards a bed that had some form of a lump on it. She then noticed the lump was….breathing?

Too scared to fully observe what it was she started looking around the room more. It was overlooking a town with a nice open view window. This person must've had some kind of fetish for stars and moons because they were everywhere. There was a door to go in and out of the room. Books and papers galore, with the bedroom painted yellowish brownish and a stars kind of night light on. Along with what she thought seemed to be a computer or a TV. Misa then heard a sudden rustle and turned towards the "thing" on the bed. She then got a clear view of that persons face.

It was indeed a boy and he had a clear complexion, with sandy brown spiked hair and tannish skin. Her breath started to hitch, 'oh no, oh no, oh no, where is everyone? What if he wakes up? The voice said we wouldn't be split up!!' she thought. That was when the worse happened.

Shocked sky blue eyes stared back at panicked brown ones.

**With May**

"Where am I?"

May was currently in what seemed a vast black everlasting place. She couldn't tell what was up from down anymore. Everything was pitch black and the only thing she was able to see was herself, her hands and so on.

Earlier when she woke up she had the worst headache ever and she didn't know why. So then she started to walk endlessly trying to find any sign of life.

"Misa! Nozomi! Kana?!" she shouted, only to get her echo as a reply.

She then started getting cold and stuffed her hands in her jacket pockets only to feel what seemed to be a piece of paper in it. She took it out and noticed it looked exactly the same as the one that said who they would be guiding.

It was slightly crumpled so she then opened it out, inside it read

_Sorry May for the inconvenience,_

_but the boy you were supposed to guide_

_is in a somewhat eternal sleep_

_though he will wake up just not at the moment_

_if you would like to eat simple shout out the food of your choice_

_and it should appear in your hand._

_-Voice_

She then felt like having a Nozomi moment, where she might cuss her head off. Eternal sleep? Since when did that ever happen to a person? 'Well this is a video game.' She thought. 'Eh, might as well enjoy this' "Cheese Pizza?" she said a little unsurely, then a cheese pizza prepared with a plate and napkin came out of no where and landed right in her out stretched hands.

"Well what do you know; I think I could get use to this." She said then she ordered a coke and sat down for the time being.

**With Nozomi**

Nozomi at the moment was bound tied and gagged on a chair in front of the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee. You see she fell from the sky unconventionally and then landed flat in front of the Bailey, well from what Yuffie's said. Her forehead was now bleeding quite slowly and she could feel it going down the side of her face.

Unfortunately, by landing in front of the Bailey also meant landing in front of Yuffie. Which in turn frightened the crap out of her, she then thought she was part of Organization XIII because of the black she was wearing.

I mean Yuffie was wearing was as much black as she was, heck Cloud and Leon were wearing a hell lot more than her even Tifa.

After Yuffie bound and gagged her she called the rest of the Committee members to show them her knew catch.

"See she's glaring at me! I told you she was part of the Organization!" Yuffie stated. Yes in fact Nozomi was glaring at her but that was only because Yuffie was the loudest there, and she was just making her headache worst.

"Yuffie I glare at you when you call me Squall that doesn't make me an Organization member." Leon pointed out.

"Yes but what about all her black?" Yuffie said sounding as if she just won the discussion. "Umm…sorry to break your bubble but Cloud and I are wearing a whole lot more than her." He once again pointed out. "Damn ninja." Nozomi muttered but since she was gagged it sounded like "Argh winja." Their attention finally went back to her and the blood slowly going down her head.

It then started dripping down her shirt, and her head started getting heavy. 'Oh that's just great, this is technically a new shirt too.' She thought.

"Oh, yah what about how she fell from the sky?!" Yuffie finally yelled out running out of excuses.

"Yes well that was a little unconventional but we can't blame her. Maybe her world was destroyed or something. You know how the heartless are getting at now." Said Aerith lightly.

Not being able to stand the throbbing pain going through her head Nozomi finally passed out.

**With Kana**

"Got any threes?"

"Go Fish."

Seeing as how Riku, in Ansem's form, just happened to find her outside of the haunted mansion he took her in and they were currently playing a game of go fish.

"So when can we see Roxas?"

"When DiZ tells me to, I'll let you tag along."

After he found her, he expected an answer so she lied her way through. Saying she was looking for her friends after they got separated from their world being destroyed.

He bought it seeing as how there wasn't really anything else to believe. After that they had a mutual friendship. He then decided to give Kana a tour of the place, and seeing as how there wasn't anything else to do they got really bored hence them playing gold fish.

After a while Riku thought he could show Kana the virtual Twilight Town since there was nothing else to do. Then after a while they were finally able to go.

"Don't stray off too far and don't talk to strangers." Riku told her sternly.

"What are you my mother?" Kana asked looking at him right in the eye, or well where she thought his eyes were. His hood was up and he was wearing the infamous Organization XIII attire.

"No, it's just that if you get lost that means I have to find you." He explained.

"Your point?"

"You get lost you find your own way out."

She then started walking towards the forest and did a small 'see ya' wave signaling the end of the conversation. He just looked at her back as her form started to disappear from the darkness of the forest. He kept looking at her until he noticed he was supposed to be escorting her. He then did a practical mad dash towards her and they continued walking towards Twilight Town.

As Riku maneuvered his way around the dense foliage and trees Kana could only follow behind. Since the whole forest was much bigger than in the game, Kana silently prayed that the town wasn't the same. So if she were to get lost she can rely on her memory of the video game.

Just as they reached the crack on the wall Kana ran for it. Leaving Riku in the dust, and completely confused as to what just happened.

'Hopefully she doesn't get completely lost.' He thought.

Then he walked casually in the town, looking around to see if he could spot Kana or Roxas anywhere.

Why Kana ran for it? You may ask. Was because she knew that Misa was Roxas' guide here. And if she was correct Misa should be following Roxas wherever he goes so that should mean that they were at the front store trying to find out who stole all the pictures.

Finally coming to where all the stores connect Kana finally spotted Roxas with Hayner, Pence, Ollete, and finally Misa.

"MISA!!!" Kana yelled, but just as Misa was about to turn and look to who was calling her name, everything paused.

'oh shit.' She thought, 'this only happens when she comes out…' "Kana what are you doing out here?" Kana turned to face none other than…Namine.


	4. The Expectations

Animegrrl- hello everyone

Nozomi: What is with you? You've been updating like crazy?

Animegrrl- yes well I just want to okay so stop pressuring me

Nozomi: w/e

Animegrrl- Anyway today we have a very special guest, Aki! From Unintentional Emotions!

Aki: hey guys

Nozomi: who the hell are you?

Aki: I could ask you the same thing

Nozomi: You better shut up girly, before I rip your head off

Aki: -getting in karate stance- oh yah? Just try it!

Nozomi: -holds up katana- I'm gonna enjoy this

Animegrrl- sorry everyone about this but it seems my two characters don't get along

Nozomi: why the hell did you bring her in the first place?!

Animegrrl- because Misa's in Florida we need a replacement until she gets back.

Aki: So then Nono you better get use to me being here!

Nozomi: -holds katana up at Aki's neck- _don't you ever call me nono_

Animegrrl- now Nozomi but down the katana

Aki: Why? Misa calls you Nono

Nozomi: That's because she's Misa, you on the other hand are dead meat

Animegrrl- lets begin the story!!!!!!

**Chapter 4**

"So who do you think called you Misa?" asked Ollete.

They were Twilight Town gang were currently all on top of the train station eating what none other than sea salt ice-cream. After Roxas' battled Seifer and his journey to the old mansion they decided to enjoy themselves. You may be wondering how Roxas first reacted to Misa's sudden intrusion into his room. Here's a flashback,

_**Flashback**_

"_You're cute."_

_Misa then started blushing every shade of crimson._

"_Pervert!" _

_**End Flashback**_

After Roxas woke up the first thing her noticed was her choice of outfit. And unfortunately for out little key wielding friend his mouth just had to utter the very thing he was thinking.

He soon tried to get her from hitting him with a pillow after he called her that. So then after she seemed to settle down he said his apologies and so on. When he introduced her to the Twilight Town gang Ollete was all over her trying to get Misa to tell her where she got her outfit.

All Misa could say was "Umm…. I'm not too sure actually." And she wasn't The Voice could've gotten it wherever.

Hayner and Pence where less enthusiastic but they still welcomed her with open arms (not literally). They showed her around the place until they noticed that their (pictures) ---- were gone.

So when they got to the candy store Misa heard someone calling her name very loudly too. But when she turned around no one was there.

So there they were sitting on top of the huge structure after solving the picture mystery and she couldn't help but notice that whoever called her sounded a lot like Kana. That and that Roxas kept looking at her every 10 seconds.

'Great not only am I freaked out about the whole name thing, but the boy I'm supposed to guide has a crush on me…I think' she thought while blushing.

Unfortunately that blush didn't go unnoticed by none other than Ollete.

"Hey Misa why are you blushing?" she asked.

Noticing what she said the rest of the crew looked at Misa's face and it was true her face had a faint shade of red on it.

"W-what?! I-I'm not b-blushing!" she finally managed to stutter out. But that only made her face even more red.

"You so are! What's wrong? All I asked was who do you think called you? And then all of a sudden you start blushing like crazy!" Ollete said practically pointing at Misa's face.

'oh shoot… I can't tell her that Roxas' stare is making me blush like crazy.' Misa thought.

"Umm…. Well actually the sun is really getting to me, where I use to come from the sun wasn't all this hot." She lied through her teeth.

Roxas was looking at her in shock, "Really? Well where do you come from?" he was very curious now.

By this time she was thinking at hyper speed. 'Let's see I was supposed to go to Florida before the whole TV thing I'll just tell them that I guess.'

"I come from a place called Florida; it's somewhat always cloudy there. Not to mention that my friends and I always place video- I mean football." 'Football?!? Where did that come from?! And I almost spilled out video games.' She thought.

"Football? You have that there too?" asked Pence with sudden interest.

"Yah we do but I wasn't the one who always played. It was mostly my other friends like Nozomi and Kana." It was a partial lie. I mean Nozomi said she played once. And Kana was okay at any sport.

"Really? Well I bet I can beat their butts in any sport. I am the champ after all." Hayner said with some pride in his voice.

But then Roxas said, "Hayner I don't think eating a lot of ice cream is a sport."

Everyone laughed at Roxas' statement but Hayner only started muttering something along the lines of 'I'm not talking about that' or 'Roxas you party pooper'.

After they got down to solid ground they said their goodbyes and parted their ways.

But since Misa just happened to pop out of no where she had no place to stay, but Roxas would have none of that and offered for her to stay at his place. Since his mom was never home anyway, she wouldn't know if Misa stayed for a few nights.

Misa practically tackled him to the ground with a bone crushing hug yelling "Thank you!" over and over again.

This caused our little spiky haired friend to blush this time but he returned the hug, if not lighter. After realizing the position they were in Misa let go of Roxas with a little embarrassed smile.

When they got there Roxas showed her the guest room, he gave her a white tee and black shorts since she couldn't sleep in her skirt and jacket. "Goodnight Roxas." "Goodnight Misa, see you in the morning." But before he left he placed a small peck on her cheek and then he hurried back to his room. Leaving in his wake a very confused girl with mixed emotions.

**With May**

"I'M BORED!!!"

Yes unfortunately scattered around our friend May were coke and pepsi cans galore. After she finished eating she felt very thirsty so then she ordered coke after coke, pepsi after pepsi. So then you see where I'm getting at.

Then after a few hours of doing nothing she started to yell random things like "I LIKE MONKEYS!" or "STICK FIGURES ARE ANOREXIC!"

Yes you could say that May was on the brink of insanity.

That was when something amazing happened.

The black nothingness then changed into what seemed like a place in Kingdom Hearts. **(A/N- She's witnessing Roxas' dream first hand because it has Sora in it)**

"You the keyblade wielder should now that messing around in other worlds is dangerous." Said a person that looked remarkably like King Triton from the little mermaid.

Then it started to get blurry and then more images were shown in front of her. She didn't get a thing until she noticed a piece of paper slowly floating towards her. She caught it in one hand then began to read it.

_May these are events that have happened in Kingdom Hearts 1_

_I thought that it would be better if you were to witness them yourself_

_Just watch them, also you are transparent while watching them_

_So nothing is going to touch you_

'Events from Kingdom Hearts 1 huh.' She then ordered popcorn and sat down and watched the show.

**(A/N- Imagine the images to be Roxas' dreams all put together and some parts from Kingdom Hearts 1)**

**With Nozomi**

"Sorry about Yuffie, she's been on high alert every since the heartless have been going haywire." Said Aerith while wiping the blood off of Nozomi's head.

Nozomi thought about nodding until she thought otherwise. That would make her head hurt even more. She planned about not talking at all to anyone since she didn't want to accidentally say something she was going to regret. But thinking otherwise she didn't want to seem rude to their hospitality so she decided to speak.

"Oh that's fine." She finally managed to say with a slightly cracked voice.

After they noticed that she passed out they also noticed that the blood was slowly dripping towards the floor.

They then took of the gags and the bindings and they laid her on the couch so she could rest. After that they all went to their jobs before Yuffie interrupted them. Aerith took the liberty of healing her up.

"Ok now that the wound has stopped bleeding drink this." Aerith then handed her a potion.

She took it without hesitation and drank it in one gulp. While Aerith was looking at her in surprise, "Wow, the only one who could drink a potion that fast was Cloud, even though he had to drink it in two gulps." Aerith said in amazement.

'Cloud? Oh shit, where the hell is he?' Nozomi thought. When she woke up the first thing she noticed was Aerith wiping her head and she almost freaked out, thinking she was in her room, until she noticed her surroundings.

"Hey Aerith is it okay if I walk around a bit? My legs are numb from sitting in that chair and then laying down." Nozomi asked in the most innocent voice she could muster. Which I must say wasn't that bad.

Aerith smiled that kind smile and nodded. "Do you need me to come with you?" Nozomi shook her head. "I just need some time for myself that's all, plus I need to think about where my friends might be." Aerith understood, and besides Nozomi was telling partly the truth.

As Aerith left the room Nozomi noticed that she was in Merlin's cottage or something like that.

Nozomi cautiously got up and noticed that Cid wasn't at where he usually was. Typing away on that computer like thingy doing something with the security ball thingy energy, 'Argh!! Forget it I forgot what it's called. Hmmm… I've played this game as if it was oxygen, why can't I remember it.' She thought.

As she began to walk around the room she couldn't help but notice that the "Winnie the Pooh" book wasn't there. She then opened the door and walked outside, the repairs they were doing on Hollow Bastion or Radiant Garden whatever was going okay.

As she continued walking around she went down to where all the stores were. She also walked past a moogle and chuckled quietly so it wouldn't hear her. 'Misa would kill to be in my place.' She thought. For, you see just because Misa and May didn't play Kingdom Hearts didn't mean they didn't watch Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children.

Her head then started throbbing like hell that she had to lean on the nearby wall.

"Oi!!! Lassie are you alright?" asked a concerned yet familiar voice.

She looked behind her with one hand on the wall and the other on her throbbing head and looked to see none other than Scrooge.

"I-I'm fine, thanks for asking." She said in a wobbly voice. Before continuing on her way to wherever, 'Hmm… I wonder what about the postern. I doubt they figured anything about Ansem's Study. Or even about Tron and the whole Space Paranoids thing.'

She then decided to go to the Bailey and see where exactly she landed. After walking up that somewhat hill leading to the bailey, she started to hear voices (no she's not going crazy). She disregarded them and noticed small spot of blood on the floor. At first she thought her head was bleeding again, but when she felt her forehead it was completely clean. Then it dawned on her that was where she landed. She followed the small trail of blood and then it stopped at a small dry pool.

She kneeled down and touched the dry blood on the floor. But as she got closer to the Bailey she noticed that the voices got louder. Nozomi looked up to see the whole Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee, excluding Aerith, talking about…actually she didn't know what they were talking about.

As she slowly got closer making sure to stay in the shadows she listened to the conversation.

"Wha dya mean we can't handle it?!?" "I mean that we don't have enough manpower to actually defend all of Hollow Bastion from the heartless."

"What do you mean 'manpower' Squall?!" "_Okay_, we don't have enough _power_ to actually defend Hollow Bastion."

'of course Cid would be off his rocker, and not to mention that Leon would be a sexist and Yuffie would notice. That only leaves Cloud.' Nozomi thought.

"Then what do you suggest we do?" 'speak of the devil.' Nozomi then realized how close Cloud really was to her. Just about 10 ft. off, 'hopefully he hasn't noticed me, and by his expression he hasn't.'

"That's exactly why I called this meeting; we have to think of a solution to this." Leon said it what sounded like a distressed tone.

'Leon distressed? Now I know there aren't anymore surprises in this world.' Then she heard Cloud sigh, 'I stand corrected.'

That was when she noticed Yuffie get really tense, "Someone's here." She then popped out her mega big shuriken and readied it right behind her shoulder. Leon got his gun-blade out and Cloud got his big ass sword. While Cid he, well actually he just sat there as if this was an everyday thing.

That was when Nozomi saw some movement on her right where the opening to the Bailey was, at first she thought it was the heartless until she saw none other than Aerith come out.

Everyone else calmed down and Cid just grumbled incoherent things.

Leon just glared at the wall in front of him and said, "Now that everyone is here what do we do about the whole heartless problem."

That was when it in Nozomi's head, 'They haven't thought of the Defense System yet. Oh yah sure now I remember it.'

Then she remembered The Voice's words, _"Some events in the game may change,"_ 'Does this mean **I **have to suggest the Defense System? Well it's now or never.'

"A defense system wouldn't hurt you know." Nozomi finally stepped out of the shadows, thankful for her black attire.

Unfortunately, by coming out of the shadows she scared the hell out of a lot of people. One namely is Yuffie, who never trusted her in the first place. By scaring her Yuffie grabbed one of her smaller shuriken and threw it towards Nozomi's head. The cool thing was that Nozomi merely side stepped and it struck the wall behind her.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Yuffie yelled in all her might. The rest of the committee were silently asking the same thing.

"Well, I'm just giving a _suggestion. _A defense system won't be all that bad, you know something that might aim right at heartless beings." She said "suggestion" because of Leon's earlier statement.

After a small confirmation shown in all their eyes Nozomi gave a small smile. She then backed up a little, turned and then started to head out the Bailey. "Hey." A voice called out to Nozomi. She turned to see none other then Cloud looking right at her. "We never got your name." he stated. She then gave another small smile and said. "Nozomi, it's Nozomi."

Cloud gave a small nod and said, "Thanks for the suggestion, Nozomi." She didn't even bat and eye as she began to walk to the Postern.

When she was a few yards away from the Bailey she noticed some movement in the corner of her eyes. Then before she knew it she was surrounded by heartless. 'oh shit oh shit oh shit, okay the voice said something about a word. Umm… aloha? No Senora? No wait I got it!'

"Dakota!!"

**With Kana**

"DAMNIT!!" Kana then tried to kick the door open again.

If you can remember Kana's little escapade made her meet Namine but then Riku just had to come out of no where and want an explanation as to why Namine got out. When Namine told him that she just wanted to see Roxas, Riku had to take Namine back.

But by doing that Kana had to go with them since she couldn't stay at the virtual Twilight Town without any attendance.

When they started to walk back to the forest, time returned and Kana saw a quick glimpse of Misa looking behind her to see who called her. But before she could see anything else Riku grabbed her arm and made her keep walking.

As they entered the Mansion, DiZ came out of no where. He then started asking where Namine was until he noticed her with Riku. Unfortunately, he also noticed Kana and in turn made him question who she was.

When Riku lied/explained she was with Namine, hoping that DiZ didn't think the worst, he thought she would be of some importance. Unfortunately, DiZ thought that Kana was the one who helped Namine escape the Mansion. So then he locked her in a isolated room near the same place Sora was sleeping.

So that's where we'll find Kana banging her head against the room wall. The room only consisted of a table a bed and a small solitary light bulb hanging from the ceiling.

'Well to pass the time I might as well listen to my ipod.' She then put her hands in her pockets and searched for her ipod…and searched…and searched…and searched, until she realized it wasn't in there.

Her eyes grew wide and she started to look through every single pocket from her pants to her jacket. She turned them all inside out, until she realized something, the last time she remembered seeing it was at Twilight Town.

'Fuck, fuck, fuck! Okay let's backtrack I was putting my ipod in my jacket pocket. Then I saw time return, saw Misa, Riku grabbed my arm right as I was about to let go of my ipod and then…oh shit…I dropped my ipod in Twilight Town.' Her eyes grew wider if that was possible.

'Damn!! What if someone picket it up?!?! What if someone STEPS on it?!? What if it actually BREAKS!!!!'

Kana then started to bang her head even harder against the wall. Her head started to hurt so she changed from banging her head to banging her fist against the wall. That was when she got so frustrated she decided to take all her anger out on the door, 'Hey at least it's something productive.' Without a further thought all her anger and frustration was focused on this one punch.

BAM

After finally realizing what she just did she slowly took her hand away from were she hit the door and then the door fell forward with a clunk. If someone were to be standing right in front of the door they would've seen an opened mouth Kana with a small fighting stance with her fist right in front of her chest.

By then Kana got out of her stupor and then jumped out of the room landing right next to the door.

That was when she finally realized her room was the one with the messed up door when you enter that place where you can see Sora's vitals and where Roxas got sent to the virtual Twilight Town.

She looked down at the door on the ground and decided to lean the door against the empty room. She then picked up the door with a little difficulty because of its weight and then she noticed the door was old to begin with. She then noticed some pipes on the ground and thought that she might lean those against the door too.

When she leaned against the wall she decided to at least try to find something to eat. Once she got out of library thingy she entered the entrance hall to the Mansion. Once she got there she thought she might try to get back to Twilight Town.

When she was about to take another step forward she saw a dark figure with an Organization cloak on. 'Damn it's Riku!' she then ducked into the shadows of the place hoping that Riku wouldn't notice her. Actually he wasn't even going to head towards her, he turned and started headed towards Namine's room.

Kana then breathed a sigh of relief, but then she realized something. She was Riku's guide she was supposed to stay with him. Or else suffer the consequences, from what the rules said.

'Oh great, let me weigh my options. I could go to Misa, or stay with Riku. Go to Misa, stay with Riku. Go to Misa and suffer the consequences, or stay with Riku and DON'T suffer the consequences. Well that made my decision.'

Once Kana made sure that no one was in sight, she used her stealth to sneak towards Namine's room.

She then cautiously opened the door just a creak and then listened to the conversation.

"Namine how exactly did you get out?" a voice said, Kana guessed it to be Riku.

"Just as the door was going to close when DiZ left I threw my sketchbook so the door would stop just a crack." Said a voice that sounded like Namine, 'smart girl.' Thought Kana.

"Okay then, tell me this, why was Kana with you when I found you two?" Riku asked again.

There was a pregnant pause until she heard Namine's answer, "I actually don't know what she was doing there, I just found her when I got out."

Once again there was a pause and Kana was getting impatient, 'How long did it take for them to say anything?'

"Okay Namine thanks." Then she started to hear footsteps closing in on the door. Kana then started to panic, she started to look around for any place to hide until she realized that there was no where to hide. It was just a hallway with a ledge, 'Wait a ledge, oh shit I know I'm gonna regret this.' After that thought Kana grabbed onto the ledge and jumped. Letting go at the opportune moment she landed gracefully on the 1st floor of the mansion.

Just as she landed on her feet Riku stepped out of Namine's room. When Kana looked up she came face to face with none other than DiZ.

**Interlude**

Animegrrl: hope you guys like it!!!

Aki: yah and this chapter was dedicated to **Infamous.Rene** and **aznanimefreak1 **

Nozomi: thanks for ALL of the reviews

Animegrrl: Now that we got that done with-

Aki: Can I be a permanent member of the intro squad?

Nozomi: HELL NO!! YOU'RE ONLY A REPLACEMENT FOR MISA!!

Aki: WHO THE HELL ASKED YOU?!!?

Animegrrl: um… well I'll decided next chapter

Nozomi: WHAT?! YOU EVEN SAID SHE WAS A TEMPORARY REPLACEMENT!


	5. The Danger

Animegrrl- MISA'S FINALLY BACK FROM FLORIDA!!!

Nozomi: That's nice to know

Misa: Hi Everyone!!! 

Aki: who the hell are you?

Misa: -stares at Aki then turns to Nozomi- Nono who's this?

Nozomi: Some bitch that won't leave me alone

Animegrrl- 0.0

Misa: oh okay, but what is she doing here?

Nozomi: how the hell should I know Girly here –points at Animegrrl- brought her

Aki: I'm standing right here you know.

Nozomi: Like anyone gives a fuck.

Aki: -glares at Nozomi- just watch you're gonna get yourself killed one day

Nozomi: looking forward to that day, and just to let you know I'm taking you with me

Animegrrl- okay then my hostile characters-

Misa: hey!

Animegrrl- besides Misa, let's just get on with the story

**Chapter 4**

**With Misa**

"Okay then let's go to the beach!" shouted Olette in pure joy.

"The beach?" "Yes Misa there's a beach nearby; all you need to do is take a train!" explained Olette in once again pure joy.

After Misa woke up she thought she was still in her house which started up as a little ruckus. Her usual routine when to wake up was to go down stairs and make her and her brother some breakfast. But when she got down to see Roxas making cereal for the both of them she started screaming her head off, thinking that some dude was trying to rob her and her family of their food. But when all of yesterday's occurrences flooded back to her she blushed in embarrassment at Roxas' compromising position.

Since she screamed she scared the living daylights out of Roxas' and since he was pouring the milk right into the cereal bowl, while holding the two (not on the counter) he managed to flip the cereal up into the air and the bowl to land right on his head and for the milk to land on his shoulders and everywhere on the floor. His expression was priceless it was on the verge of disgust and annoyance.

Misa kept saying sorry over and over again as she helped clean the kitchen with Roxas. He just shrugged it off saying it was okay, he didn't care it just gave him more of a reason to take a shower. After that Roxas and Misa ate in silence, but then came the uncomfortable part, where would Misa shower.

Roxas just let her use his bathroom and she showered etc. then they went to meet everyone else at the Usual Spot. Everyone grew quickly bored seeing as how there was nothing else to talk about. Then Pence got in this depressing idea about how they wouldn't be able to see each other again. But then Roxas then kept looking at Misa again. That was when Olette thought of the idea to go to the beach.

"That sounds like a good idea don't you think Hayner?" Said Pence in his aloof nature. "Course that's a great idea, but what about the train tickets?" "Not to mention food, and since Misa's here that makes 5 of us." Said Roxas with a thoughtful tone.

"Now that you think of it that is a lot of money." Olette seemed a little put down by her own statement.

Something seemed to click in Misa's mind. 'I remember this part, Nozomi kept complaining about some dude named Roxas….and how they had to earn money by doing odd jobs.' Misa quickly surveyed the room and noticed no one had a suggestion as to what to do.

Then the Voice's words rang through her head. _"__You are destined to guide four boys during their time in Kingdom Hearts the-oh-so- famous video game in your dimension."_

'Okay then I'm going to do just that.' "Okay then, how about we earn the money?" Misa suggested to the dumbfounded group.

All their attention went to her and since no one was talking she continued, "Well while we were walking to the candy shop I noticed a posted board with posters saying some people needed some help with their jobs. They even mentioned a salary if some people were to help." Once she was done Olette then started getting happy again.

"Misa you're a genius!" Said Roxas in delight, Misa just tilted her head cutely which made her hair lean to one side, placed her hands behind her back and leaned against the box thingy that Hayner was sitting on and said while smiling, "I try."

Since Roxas was watching her every move he blushed at her stance, and unfortunately for him Misa wasn't the only one who noticed. "HA! Roxas has a crush on Misa!" after that Roxas' blush deepened and everyone else, which meant Olette and Pence, finally noticed the blush covering Roxas' entire face. Pence cautiously went closer to his face and asked, "Do you like Misa?" Roxas' blush just went darker, as in REALLY darker, and he looked away.

Hayner just said matter-of-factly, "See he does like Misa, the only question is does Misa like Roxas?" Their attention went back to Misa only to find that she was gone.

"Hey where did Misa go?" That was when they heard a familiar voice calling from outside the Usual Spot, "Hey c'mon what's taking you so long?!" That was when they all decided to not talk about what just happened to Misa, it'd be best if she didn't know.

As they all walked out they followed Misa to the poster board where she said the job descriptions were. Just as they were walking they passed a poster saying something about a struggle match.

"You two should totally join the struggle match." Olette said facing Roxas and Hayner. "Yah not to mention you guys are gonna get so much money if either of you win." Pence said adding his two cents.

Misa just stood there not fully getting what was going on. 'Struggle match? Never heard of it.' Then she watched as the boys talked about a pact between the two. How they were gonna split the money and all that junk.

After that little session they all continued walking towards the poster board. But since Misa didn't know her way around the place she just stayed at the end of the group. When Roxas noticed that Misa was near the end of the group he lagged behind to talk to her about something.

"Hey Misa," Roxas said getting her attention when she was looking at the never setting sunset, "did you hear anything after I called you a genius?"

"Umm…no after that, I just went outside and thought I would look around, eventually I thought you guys would come out. But it took a while so I just yelled." She answered him turning to look at him directly in the eye. He just nodded and said, "Okay then I just wanted to know." Then they finally reached the bill board.

"Okay then, who wants to do what?" said Pence surveying the board.

"I'll do that entertainment thingy!" said Olette while running away to find that girl named Sarah; she's the one sponsoring the job.

"Pence and I will go push the cart up the hill, maybe it actually pays well." Hayner then grabbed Pence and dragged him up the hill.

"I guess that leaves the delivery thing." Said Roxas looking at the last thing on the bill board. Misa just shrugged, they then headed towards the post office.

Hayner, Pence and Olette watched as the couple started to walk towards the post office. You see when they were lagging behind in the group they thought of a way to get Misa and Roxas together.

Olette thought that they made a cute couple, Pence and Hayner thought that Roxas just needed a girl. So they all decided on a different job so that Roxas and Misa would end up together.

"Okay thanks for helping! You see my delivery birds some how went haywire and we've been trying to get the letters delivered. But unfortunately some of the birds still out there have a letter still attached to them. Can you get the and deliver the letters please! Also can you bring the birds back to me? Here is a paper of how many birds there should be. If you do it really quickly I'll pay you even more!" said the owner of the post office, her name was Melody.

"No problem we'll have it done in no time." Stated Roxas taking the piece of paper, Melody nodded in joy.

As they started to walk towards a bird they noticed up on a small ledge Misa thought about the man they saw earlier, when Roxas threw the stick at him anyway. "Hey Roxas," started Misa, "do you remember that guy in the black trench coat."

Roxas just nodded not looking at her; he was focused on the bird on the ledge and thinking of a way to at least get it down.

Misa then looked at what he was looking at, "Roxas why don't we just get it?" Roxas stared at her then back at the bird. "Yah that seems like the only good thing to do right now."

So they shoved a crate that was nearby, and put it directly under the ledge so then if someone were to get on the crate they could easily reach the bird.

"Here I'll get it." Said Roxas as he got up on the crate and tried to reach for the bird. Unfortunately, the bird bit him and he retracted his hand back in surprise. Thankfully the bite wasn't bleeding but it still hurt.

Misa just giggled and shook her head, while Roxas glared at her in mock anger, "Oh and you think you could do better?"

She just looked up at him and nodded while Roxas jumped off the crate and did a sweeping motion with his hands, as if to say 'go ahead and try see if I care'.

As she got up she had to reach on her toes to try and reach the bird, the bird just tilted his head and look at Misa's out reached hands. "Come here birdie, c'mon I won't hurt you." She cooed. Roxas just rolled his eyes but to his surprise the bird seemed to have jumped down and land softly in Misa's hand.

As Misa got off gently she started to rub the birds head affectionately. While looking at Roxas' shocked face she giggled again. Roxas just huffed and turned away and started to mutter incoherent things.

Misa noticed the letter that was tied loosely around the bird's leg. "Hey Roxas here's a letter." She took it off and handed it to Roxas. He looked at the address and started to look around. "Hey this is pretty close to here, let's just bring the bird and drop of the letter before giving the bird to Melody."

Misa nodded and started to stroke the bird again. Misa watched as Roxas put the letter into the slot of what looked like an apartment.

"So how many birds are there?" She asked Roxas, he pulled out the piece of paper and looked. "Well, it says here the there should be 5 birds out including this one, so there should be 4 birds left. Hey this is cool, she also but down where some of the birds were seen last. It says there's one next to the station."

"Okay but first can we give this bird in?" said Misa. Roxas nodded while smiling, it looked as if he was having a good time.

They continuously went to and fro looking for the birds. They even spotted another bill board with other jobs. They tried the one with the poster and well that didn't go too well.

But while they were doing that, Misa noticed something on the ground while returning the extra posters. It was something blue with white thread popping out of it.

Then without realizing it she slowly walked closer to it and noticed, that is was Kana's Ipod.

With trembling hands she picked it up and surveyed it. Yes it was her Ipod, when they were at Kana's house she was constantly changing her skin for her Ipod.

She kept asking their opinion on what seemed the best, but when they all got fed up she just chose a green skin.

Her headphones were kind of smudged by the dirt on the floor but it was still white.

Then Misa looked around to see if Roxas was anywhere, he was currently talking to the guy who was sponsoring the job.

Without a second thought she grabbed the Ipod and stuffed it into her jacket pocket. Walking towards Roxas she started to think, 'Where in the world would Kana be?'

A few hours later they were able to collect enough money. When they reached the train station they noticed everyone else there.

Olette collected all the money they earned and it looked as if Roxas and Misa were the ones who gained the most.

"Okay guys, thanks to Misa's and Roxas' generous amount. We now have 10,000 munney!!" she said in sheer delight. "Alright thanks to their hard work we can actually buy watermelons there too!" Pence said in equal joy.

Misa and Roxas just smiled. Olette handed the bag of money to Roxas. So then Misa, Olette, Hayner and Pence started walking towards the train station. What they didn't notice was Roxas' sudden trip and him miraculously get up in a very strange way. Once they got to the ticket booth they all looked to Roxas for the money.

But once he started to look for it, it was gone. They were all slightly disappointed and they went home. Roxas looked put down the most, and Misa tried to cheer him up. But he just kept looking sad, he wouldn't even look at her.

Misa gave up quickly, once they got to Roxas' house they quickly ate dinner, which was pizza, and then did the regular night routine. They said their goodnights, even though Roxas still looked put down, and Misa was still thinking about Kana's Ipod, and went to bed.

**With May**

'Dang… he had a pretty hard life, and he must really care about his girl. Kairi….hmm' she thought.

By now she has finished two cartons of popcorn and was now sipping on a coke. She was also sitting on a beach chair, you see she did a little experiment and tried to call objects and not food. It worked all right, and the other thing she noticed was that no matter how much she ate she didn't have to go to the bathroom.

"I wonder what happened to Riku." She thought aloud. Then from her sudden scene which was Sora going into the pod thing from The Chain of Memories, it changed to show what seemed like a figure in a long black trench coat and what seemed like Kana.

May suddenly shot up from her seat on the beach chair and threw the coke can on the floor as she watched wide-eyed at Kana.

She then noticed the figure was yelling at Kana and Kana was yelling back at him.

'Is that…is that Riku?' she thought. Although they were yelling she couldn't hear a thing unlike the previous scenes.

As she was watching she noticed a piece of paper once again floating down. 'Geez…I guess this Voice guy doesn't like to talk to much.' She thought but caught the paper none the less.

All it said was:

_Hang On._

"To what?" she then started to look around wondering what was going on.

Then she felt a distant breeze going through the empty vast of darkness. Then the whole scene of Kana and Riku yelling disappeared and then she felt as is she was being pulled by her heart and stomach towards something. The scenery changed around her, she was going so fast that it just came as colorful blurs. Then she suddenly stopped which knocked the wind out of her lungs. Then sudden stop also made her tumble to the floor, but it wasn't a black floor that welcomed her it was a white yet mechanic looking floor. She quickly got up and noticed her surroundings; it looked as if it were a small empty room.

And before her was what looked like a big egg, with small chimes on the top. Then right before her eyes it slowly opened which made her jump back in surprise.

The folds of the so called "egg" opened to reveal none other than Sora floating in what seemed to be a small compartment in the egg thingy.

He seemed to be asleep by her observations and that his clothes seemed to be slightly small for him, that was when she started to hear approaching footsteps.

She quickly turned to see the doors open and some dude in what seemed like a long red skirt with red clothe wrapping around his head and chest with only one bright yellow eye showing. It gave him the appearance of a mummy, kinda anyway.

He slowly started to walk towards May but wasn't looking at her he was staring right ahead of him, which happened to be Sora.

Before May could turn away the man walked right through her as if she were not even there.

She then started to get freaked out, 'What in the world is going on.' But her attention returned to the man in red when he started to talk.

"Soon Sora you will be released by this gangly prison and walk once more, all we need is Roxas." 'Roxas…that name sounds very familiar.' She thought as she watched the man stand there watching Sora float unconsciously.

The man soon left with a quick turn and strode out of the room. Leaving May there looking at his retreating back in confusion.

'This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder.' But then the egg thing that was holding Sora was slowly closing. May looked at it in shock, 'Oh no, Oh no, Oh no, what do I do?!?! Do I stop it??!! Umm… well it's worth a try.'

She then tried to grab the sides of the folds of the contraption and to her surprise it stopped, and was slowly opening again.

It was then again open completely before her and she heard no approaching footsteps. She started to look towards the door and Sora, choosing what to do.

And then to her amazement, Sora's eyes started to open…

**With Nozomi**

Nozomi slowly opened her eyes to see herself in the same platform she was in the first time she came through Kana's TV.

_I understand that you called me?_

The Voice suddenly spooked her, and she jumped in surprise. "Oh right umm…you see how do you expect me to fight heartless?"

All she got in response was what seemed like a chuckle then right before her was a katana sheathed in a black strap that would go around her back and a strap to go around her shorts. It was just floating in mid-air, and then she cautiously grabbed it and held it out before her.

_A katana, you do know how to use it don't you?_

She spotted what seemed like amusement in its voice, so she just rolled her eyes. "Okay yah thanks for the weapon, but no I don't know how to use it. Unlike most people like Sora and them we four don't have any experience with a weapon before."

There seemed to be a long silence until she got a response.

_Okay then just hold a minute._

She waited until her brain started to get a little fuzzy, all the way until she suddenly started to get a huge migraine.

Then just like that it was gone.

_Good luck_.

'Good luck what the hell is that supposed to mean?'

Then in a blink of an eye she was standing in the middle of the circle of heartless. Then with a quick motion she unsheathed the katana and dropped the case on the ground.

She held it before her, and then waited until the first heartless made its move. It started to melt into the ground until it started to move towards her, and out of the corner of her eye she spotted two other shadow heartless doing the same.

Then on instinct she then started to attack the heartless with skill she didn't know she had.

'Where the hell did I learn this?' she thought after she managed to catch her breath.

Now there were only two remaining heartless, and then before she knew it she dissipated them into thin air. Unfortunately she wasn't use to moving like that so it took a lot out of her.

'Damn if only potions and shit would come out of them when you pop 'em.'

After she slowly grabbed the holder off of the ground did she re-sheath the katana. After making a quick observation and looking if anyone noticed her she quickly made her way to the postern.

A Few Minutes Later….

**(A/N- I'm not describing this part cause I'm feeling lazy)**

'Let me see here, hmm…it seems Ansem has every single documentation of old and new heartless.'

Nozomi was currently at Ansem's study looking through small things and such. When she first got there it was a small challenge to actually find the small part of it which contained the small library thing through the purple maze.

She then started to head to the computer, the mega big computer where Tron should be. She continued to survey the keyboard and the huge screen. She looked behind her to see the needle like thingy that could perhaps bring her to Space Paranoids.

'Course I couldn't actually go there, hmm…could I?'

She soon found the power button for the computer and watched as it showed the desktop for it.

It was just pure black, and she finally noticed that it didn't have any mouse.

"What the hell, do I just type something in here?" she surveyed the thing again, and indeed notice that there wasn't a mouse.

"Okay then what about….keyblade wielder." She then typed "keyblade wielder" onto the keyboard and waited as it was being processed.

Then something popped out on the screen and it read,

No Results/Documentation Found

Nozomi just kept starting at it, 'So I guess he didn't know anything about the keyblade wielder yet.'

She then continued typing numerous things, like Hollow Bastian, Nobodies, and Organization XIII. The only thing that came up was Hollow Bastian or Radiant Garden as the computer put it.

But all it showed was a detailed description of the whole place.

'This computer sucks.' She thought that was when another idea came to her mind.

She then typed Tron, and out came a full body picture of him looking as if he was being dissected or something.

Then his body slowly turned into what seemed like a graph like structure showing his imprints and what not.

With small pointers pointing at his arm and legs, and then the picture slowly started to rotate showing other useful information about Tron.

'Damn, Ansem must be really proud of his creation.' She thought as she read that Tron was "ticklish" if you pressed some spots on the keyboard.

That was when something strange happened, the screen went blank and then it said it bright green letters,

Contacting Tron

"Shit!" Nozomi then tried to stop the system from doing anything like that but unfortunately it was too late.

Before her on the screen was none other than Tron in what seemed to be in a monotonous state.

When he saw her he gave her a look of suspicion.

"Excuse me but where is Master Ansem?" Nozomi could only look dumfounded at the screen. She then slowly reached towards her katana; really quickly she developed the habit of holding the hilt of her katana if she were nervous.

While looking for the library thingy in the purple maze she held tightly onto her katana. Thinking that whenever she turned a corner a heartless was gonna pop out, that and she was freaked out as hell.

"Umm…Tron…sorry to say but, Ansem isn't here at the moment."

He just gave her a look of disbelief, "What are you saying? He's the only one who can contact me."

'Damn, what now umm…technically this isn't telling him about the game.' Nozomi then told Tron about how Ansem left. Going into hiding after his student took over his identity.

Tron just had this impassive face again then he finally said, "And you would be?"

Nozomi just gave a small smile and then took her hand off of her hilt of her katana. "You could see me as a friend, the names Nozomi."

Tron seemed to think for a while until he seemed to actually smile. "Thank you for telling me Nozomi."

She just nodded they then started to have a conversations, about how his world was doing, whatever happened to the guy who took over Ansem's identity. All in all they just had small talk; they actually got to know each other.

That was until it dawned on her that it may be late now. "Hey Tron I got to go."

Then what looked like to be disappointment showed into his eyes. "Hey now don't worry I promise I'll come back tomorrow."

Tron seemed to brighten up to the news; they said their goodbyes and Tron automatically turned off the computer.

As Nozomi slowly made her way out of the postern she made her way to Merlin's Cottage. Nozomi finally noticed that it was indeed late, and the sun was setting beautifully.

When she got there she slowly opened the door, and heard a somewhat familiar typing of a keyboard.

When she opened the door fully she looked inside to see Cid typing away rapidly onto his computer with Aerith, Cloud, Leon, Yuffie, and Merlin watching closely.

To her advantage she noticed that neither of them seemed to notice her. So she quietly closed the door and then practically tip-toed towards the group huddling around the computer and Cid.

"Mmm...get me the heartless sample." Said Cid and when he did Nozomi thought that he saw her but when she heard what he said she continued to walk slowly towards them.

Merlin, with a wave of his hand, seemed to come up with a disk like thing that seemed to "posses" a heartless sample. Merlin then handed the disk to Cid and then Cid, without taking his eyes off of the computer, slipped the disk into a compartment to insert the disk.

Then more mad typing and by then Nozomi was right behind the group. The stance went like this, from left to right it was Cloud, who was leaning against the side of the computer, Yuffie, who was holding onto Cid's shoulder excitedly, Leon, who was right behind Cid looking at the screen, Aerith, who was looking at the screen with interest, and Merlin, who was looking a bit disgruntled from them using technology instead of magic.

From looking around Leon she could see some words Cid was typing. "Maintain" "Target" and "Heartless" was some of the words she saw.

With a smug look she thought, 'So they did use my suggestion.' After a minute or two she thought she would make her presence known.

"So you guys did take my suggestion." Then with that she had a mega big shuriken, a gun blade, a huge ass sword and a magical wand all pointed at her. But knowing that they would do this she stood perfectly still, still wearing that smug look on her face.

After noticing that it was Nozomi they all lowered their weapons, except Yuffie that is.

"DO YOU ENJOY SCARING THE HELL OUT OF US?!?!?" Nozomi just still had that smug look on her face. "Maybe." Was all Yuffie got out of her.

Aerith just laughed lightly and then said, "Nozomi thanks to your idea our protection of Hollow Bastian has increased by 45." Cid who was still looking at the screen just nodded his head and also said, "That's about right, an' not to mention that I finally got to put this baby to use! And you guys said that makin' this thing was a waste a time and space." The last part he grumbled under his breath.

She just nodded and then she started to feel a little hungry, "Yah umm…that's nice and all but no offense, you got any food?"

Cloud was the one who turned to her and he just nodded her way and made a motion to follow him.

They slowly left the little room thingy, and then did Nozomi notice that there was an upstairs to the Cottage. 'What the hell, this wasn't in the game.' Nozomi thought as she surveyed the stairs.

It was a slightly narrowed passage with walls and it went straight up. When they finally reached the second floor she looked around.

It looked to be a cross between a kitchen and a living room. There was a couch placed against a wall to her left with a table across from that. With two chairs facing the table as well, the floor was wood, and then she noticed a spot where the wood ended and there were tiles and that was near the left of the place.

The tiles led to a place with a fridge, a sink, a countertop, a few cupboards, and what seemed to be a dishwasher. She also saw some stairs leading to most likely their rooms.

Cloud went into what supposedly was the kitchen and took out a pizza box. "Help yourself, there's coke in the fridge and some cups in the dishwasher."

With that Cloud descended back down the stairs, 'Okay then, I've now realized first hand that Cloud is not a very social person.' Nozomi thought.

She walked towards the countertop which had the pizza box on top of it; she opened it to see none other than pepperoni.

Nozomi just took a slice and thought it would be cool to look around. Walking towards a set of stairs Nozomi took a bite out of the pizza and chewed quietly.

After opening random doors and not seeing anything interesting but beds and closets, she quickly got bored. After a while she decided to go back downstairs and see what was going on.

When she got down she again noticed that they were all talking to each other again, but with slightly hushed voices.

"Well why not? I mean she did give us the idea of the defense system." "Yah but haven't you noticed, SHE'S OUT TO GET US I TELL YOU!!"

Then there was a long pause.

"Yuffie, damnit, shut up she's gonna hear us." "Whatever, Squall." "Okay but really are we going to let her join or not?"

"Let me join what?" The whole group turned again, to spot Nozomi holding a piece of pizza and watching the group suspiciously.

Aerith was the one who spoke first, "Nozomi, we would like you to join the Restoration Commit-" but before she could finish Yuffie placed a hand over her mouth and started to glare at Nozomi.

"I know what you're up to, you want to kill us in our sleep and then take over Hollow Bastian! But I won't let you do it I tell you!! I will not let you!" Yuffie yelled while pointing an accusing finger at her while still putting her hand over Aerith's mouth.

Nozomi just stood there with a raised brow that was when Cloud said what Aerith was trying to say.

"We would like you to join the Restoration Committee." Then Yuffie gave him a shocked face, then let go of Aerith, crossed her arms and started to grumble to herself.

Nozomi just stood there, "Why?"

"Cause girly you told us about the defense system, it's the least we could do." Cid said while typing away.

Nozomi just shrugged, "Okay then, I'll join." Then Aerith handed her a small card that had Hollow Bastian Restoration Committee written on it.

That was when Leon realized something, "Where did you get the sword?"

That was when Nozomi paled.

**With Kana**

"LET ME OUT DAMNIT!!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Right when DiZ found her, she got in major trouble.

Not only was she blamed for helping Namine escape she was now also accused of being a nobody.

Now she was trapped into an even smaller room with an even harder door.

Riku was ordered to guard the door at all times, and no matter how loud Kana yelled he would yell back just twice as loud.

Then there was this one time that he opened the door just to yell at her face to shut up, and this was the very same scene that May saw.

Now that this happened Kana was beginning to loath guiding the dimwitted Riku, **(A/N- no offense to Riku fans)** Since May just had to get the main character and then Misa got the second most important person in the game.

'I bet Nozomi is having a worst time than me.' Kana thought, for once being quite.

Riku, who was outside, sighed in relief, 'Damn I thought she would never shut up.'

That was when a mental light bulb went off in her head, "Dakota." She muttered under her breath.

Then Kana saw the ghost like appendage again, it started to slowly circle Kana. While outside time stopped, and then Kana was gone in a great big flash of light.

Then Kana found herself in the middle of the platform, just like Nozomi was.

_You know it's just the second day and now two of you have managed to get in trouble._

'Did it just say two?' Kana thought, "What do you mean by two?"

_Nozomi was here a while ago, she received her weapon and then she also received some knowledge of how to fight._

Kana thought for a moment, 'A weapon?'

"Then I guess you could say I have the same problem as her."

_Of course you are, I'm supposed to know everything you know that._

That was when Kana suddenly got very agitated, "Do you mean you've known from the start that I was supposed to get blamed for Namine getting out?!"

_That, and you're supposed to kiss Riku_

Kana's sudden train of thought went crashing to a stop. 'Kiss' was going through her head like an echo.

"Y-Y-you're k-kidding right?" but her only reply she got was great blinding light and then her wrists felt like they were being suppressed by something.

When the light was gone she thought she would be in hand cuffs or something only to find her hands completely fine, but that suppressed feeling was still there.

She slowly pulled her sleeves up to see silver armguards going from her knuckles all the way to her elbows.

Then she saw that if she clenched her fist she saw a little piece of a grip thingy.

_Clench your fists tightly around the holders._

She did as instructed and then three foot long daggers seemed to pop out of the knuckle part of the armguards.

_Squeeze tighter and the knifes become larger. When they reach their full extent they curve even more to look like claws instead. _

That was when Kana noticed a small button that popped out of the side of the grip thingy when she squeezed it.

_Press the button to retract the knifes._

She did so with both of her hands then with a sudden bolt they slipped right back into the armguards, but what confused her the most was that the armguards were a centimeter thick, very light, and the knifes were faced the same way the wolverine would have it like in X-Men.

That and the daggers just seemed to disappear, not to mention that even when the daggers were out the whole thing still felt as light as a feather. And by now the whole kiss incident was far from her mind.

_Now you have to go back, and be gentle on Riku he doesn't know that without your guidance he will die. And if he dies, YOU die._

Then without the ghost apparition coming out of no where Kana found herself back in the closet like room.

She slowly put her ear against the door to see if there was anyone outside. Silence was what met her ear, but then she heard footsteps retreating from the door. Then the footsteps stopped all together.

She waited for a few seconds before taking her ear away from the door.

Then without a second thought she placed her left knuckle on the door as if she just punched it. Then squeezed on the handle bars on the armguards and then with some force the knifes sliced right through the wooden door.

When it did it made a small crunching sound, then she waited for a few more seconds if anyone heard that.

Again nothing happened so then she started to experiment. She then only put pressure on her pointer finger and then two daggers retracted then one was left propped onto the door.

She slowly brought her hand back inside and then looked at the knife. The only one that was left was the right knife.

She then looked at the door knob in thought; she then stabbed the door right on top of the door knob and started to cut a square like shape around it. The dagger cut through the wood like butter then within minutes she door knob was loose enough to just pull off and so she did.

Then she pulled it off of the lock placement first, you know that metal thingy thing that is connected to the knob that goes into the wall. Then she pulled it off, so then in place of a knob was a square sized hole.

She then cautiously tapped the door with one finger and then the door opened ever so slowly right before her eyes.

With a quick glance around she noticed that no one was there. Retracting the claw like knife she pulled down her sleeves and started to walk forward. Without making a single sound she started to look for Riku.

'Be gentle on Riku he says, without my guidance Riku will die he says, and if he dies I die, and I'm supposed to kiss him.'

Then she stopped and was frozen solid mid-step, thinking over what the voice said. _"That, and you're supposed to kiss Riku"_ she then started to have second thoughts about searching for Riku.

She then thought about searching around the place again, since the first time it was interrupted by DiZ.

'I wonder how Sora's doing.' Kana thought while she started to head towards the library thingy again.

But once she got there, the table thing was there instead the set of stairs she first saw when she got out.

Looking around and out the door to see if anyone was around, she slowly headed towards the table. When she got there she saw the small insignia's and the empty circle of space.

She then got the piece of chalk like thingy, and drew the insignia that was missing.

Then she slowly started to step back and the floor started to get glittery and it just disappeared all together.

But just as she was going to take a step down she saw down in the metallic room none other than, May and Sora.

May was leaning against the wall looking up at her with shock evident in her eyes, with Sora who was standing a few feet away from her with his hands behind his head and his feet in the ever so known position.

Sora was also looking at her with some confusion but also shock. Kana's face was priceless her eyes were wide, her mouth slacking open, and her foot not even touching the first step yet.

Kana looked from May to Sora, then back to May. "May what the heck did you do?"

May looked dumbfounded but then ran towards Kana and hugged her none the less. May soon even had tears in her eyes, and Kana just hugged back.

That was when May pulled back and wiped her tears away. "What do you mean?"

Then Kana whispered really quietly still taking notice of Sora's presence. "Sora isn't supposed to wake up for three more days." Then May just looked at her as if she were crazy.

"What do you mean?" "I mean did you go to the pod like structure he was sleeping in and wake him up some how?"

That was when May had this thoughtful look on her face, "Now that I think of it yah, I think I did."

But that was when Sora decided to make them notice him, "Hey May who's she?"

That was when May looked back down at Sora and smiled shyly, "Oh sorry, Sora this is Kana, Kana, Sora."

Kana just gave her this look that said, 'I already know him you idiot.'

And May just returned it with one that said, 'I know that but he doesn't know you so act like you two just met, and don't call me and idiot.'

Kana nodded slightly to Sora, and Sora just said, "Hiya!"

Then there was a moment of silence that was when Kana started to hear some footsteps.

'Shit.' She mentally cursed then started to push May down the stairs.

When the reached the bottom of the stairs May looked back at her and said, "What was that for?"

Kana just pressed her finger against her lips and whispered, "Someone's coming we gotta hide."

May looked at Sora who was still standing there confused as ever, May just pointed at the door when the footsteps seemed to become louder.

Sora's eyes widened with understanding then he grabbed May's arm and he pulled her along with him to the room leading to the huge computer.

May looked back to Kana and Kana quickly followed after them. When they got there Kana moved them towards where Donald and Goofy were still sleeping.

"But we just came from there, where else is there to hide?" argued Sora. Without a second thought Kana went and locked the door to where they came from. Then she went to the computer and started to look on the screen for something, while Sora and May were looking at her in confusion.

May then noticed that Sora was still holding onto her arm which slowly slid down so that he was then holding onto her hand. She blushed lightly but didn't say anything.

When Kana seemed to spot whatever she was looking for she started to type madly on the keyboard.

May started to take a step forward until she noticed again that her hand was still being held by Sora.

"Umm…Sora my hand?" Sora looked at her in confusion until he looked at her hand which was still being held by him. He blushed slightly then let go of her hand.

May finally walked towards Kana who was still typing madly and looking at the screen. Then images on the screen started to change and then she started getting confused.

"Kana what are you doing?" her only reply was, "Getting you guys out of here."

Then she pressed enter and then the needle thingy, the same one that brought Roxas to his virtual world, started to light up.

"What did you do?" Sora asked with a slight edge to his voice.

Kana only glared in his direction, she then turned back to the computer screen. "I just gave you your way out."

That was when May finally noticed what she just said, "What do you mean our way out? Aren't you coming with us?"

Kana just stayed silent, she didn't even look at May. May then started to get frantic, "Kana you ARE coming with us, right?" When Kana still didn't talk May just yelled, "Right?!"

Sora then noticed what was going on, "Kana what are you doing?"

"I'm sending you guys to a place where they would least expect you to be." Kana finally said.

Then the needle thingy instead of lighting up shot out a thin stream of light. Then Kana finally got up from her seat and faced May, "May I can't go because well," Kana took a quick look at Sora, "my job is here."

Then a quick flash of realization was shown on May's face. "You mean that dude-" "Yeah May it's here." Kana cut her off.

May just nodded and smiled, even if it was going to be while before they saw each other again, they both knew it.

"Thank you Kana." Sora finally said, after the small scene between the two friends.

Kana just nodded and then they heard a small electronic sound, like static. May and Sora started to pale, then Sora said, "That's the same sound we heard when you opened the floor."

Kana nodded and looked back at the screen, "It's ready go on ahead." Sora and May looked at each other.

But then May gave Kana a really quick hug, and then went beside Sora. May was the one who went in first, once the light touched her skin her whole body then started to dematerialize. Then she was gone completely in a matter of seconds. Then before Sora was about to go Kana said, "Oh and Sora you might want to come back here in 3 days time." Sora then stopped and looked back at her in confusion, "Why?" "Oh Goofy and Donald you know they might be awake by then." Sora thought for a second before giving Kana a nod. Sora then started to dematerialize as well, and then he was gone.

Kana finally gave a sigh of relief, after thinking for a bit she looked back at the screen. It read,

**Transportation to Actual Twilight Town a success,**

**Would you like to continue?**

'Did I do the right thing? Maybe I should've sent them to where Misa is, and not the actual Twilight Town. Oh what am I saying if I sent them there they would most likely be found.'

Then Kana pressed the escape button, and the screen went blank.

A sudden sound behind her caused her to look back, and she heard voices. 'What the hell, I thought only one person was coming. Damnit I better get moving damnit.'

Just then the door opened, and in came DiZ and Riku or ahem Ansem. Before they saw here she ran towards the pod room, the door quickly opened then closed.

"So you're saying that I should keep a better eye on Roxas?" asked DiZ with , what seemed to be a very peeved expression. "Yes, that's exactly what I'm trying to say."

When DiZ and Riku finally got to the computer DiZ suddenly turned and came face to face with Riku. "I know how to do my job and I don't need anyone, least of all you, to tell me how to do it."

Then he sat down on the chair facing the computer and turned the computer on. Then as it was turning on they suddenly heard a noise coming from the pod room.

"Go check on it." DiZ said, not even giving him a small glance.

After that Riku then started to walk towards the pod room after a small survey of the place he saw that nothing was out of place.

That was until he saw the room leading to Sora's chamber close suddenly, just as he was about to go investigate he heard DiZ yelling out in rage.

Riku sprinted towards the computer room and saw DiZ leaning onto the computer seat glaring deadly at the screen. As Riku followed his sight he saw a red screen with the words, NO DATA in a even paler red.

Riku then looked up at the screen on the wall, and it too said the same thing.

He cautiously looked over to DiZ and said, "What does this mean?"

"It means that our specimen seems to have escaped."

_**Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**_

Animegrrl- did you guys like it?

Aki- sure I just gotta say it hella long.

Nozomi- yah and so is your stupidity

Aki- what don't you just shut up for once

Nozomi- cause I don't have to you bitch

Misa- okay now you two settle down

Nozomi- grumbles

Aki- ha I win

Nozomi- WHAT THE HELL DID SHE SAY!?!?

Animegrrl- I'm sorry Aki but this is the last day you're going to be here

Aki- 0.0

Nozomi-

Misa- : 3

Aki- WHY?!

Animegrrl- because obviously you don't know how to get along with other characters

Aki- what's that supposed to mean?

Animegrrl- Umm…. Thanks for reading!

Aki- Wait!

Nozomi- HELL YES!!


	6. The Unknown

Animegrrl- Hello everyone!

Nozomi- yo

Misa- HHHIIIIII!!!!!

Animegrrl- okay today we have 2 new guests here

Misa: oh gosh…don't you remember Aki?

Nozomi: a.k.a. asshole

Misa: -slightly narrows eyes at Nozomi- Nono…

Nozomi: -rolls eyes- whatever

Animegrrl: anyway today we have Kana and May with us!!

May- Hi

Kana- Hey

Misa: May-chan!!! –Thus glomps May-

Kana: -looks at Nozomi- don't you dare

Nozomi: -raises her hands in truce- wasn't gonna try

Animegrrl- well at least you guys get along and whatnot

Kana: Animegrrl doesn't own Kingdom Hearts

Nozomi: she can barely afford her house

Animegrrl- WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT NOZOMI?!?

Nozomi: -shrugs- just wanted to say it

Misa- okay then can we get on with the story?

May- yah I wanna know what happens to Misa

Misa- I wanna know what happens to me too, wait what?

Animegrrl- Kay then on with the story.

**With Misa**

"Misa I'm fine trust me."

"You weren't fine earlier…are you sure?"

"Yes Misa I'm sure."

"…You hungry?"

"…what?"

"Sorry just running out of things to say."

Roxas didn't say anything as they entered the Usual Spot.

But when they entered they didn't see anyone, Roxas and Misa looked at each other for a second before they started to walk around trying to see if the rest of the group was hiding or something.

That was when Roxas noticed a piece of paper. "Hey Misa look at this."

Misa, who was at the other side of the room, started to walk towards Roxas. "What?"

Roxas just handed her the piece of paper and then she read it said,

Hey Roxas and Misa!

Meet us at the Train Station, today we are seriously going to the beach!

And Roxas stop sweating about the munney, it's perfectly okay.

"C'mon Roxas lets go!" Said Misa, but it seemed that Roxas didn't hear her.

"Roxas lets go stop acting so emo." But just as she was about to grab Roxas' hand, the letter she was holding slowly floated to the ground and she noticed. 'What in the world, wasn't I just holding that?' she thought as the paper landed softly by her foot. She ignored it and went to grab Roxas' limp hand.

That was when something happened; her hand went completely through his not even making him flinch.

It seemed that was when Roxas seemed to notice the lack of response from his friend. When he looked he saw the room was empty besides him. 'What the, where did she go?' he thought.

He started to look around and without knowing it walked right through Misa. She just stood there in complete shock not knowing what just happened. She turned back to see Roxas still looking for her, Misa then tried to get his attention "Roxas! ROXAS! I'm right here!!!" she started to even wave her hand frantically.

But he couldn't even see her nonetheless hear her. So he tried to think of places she would go without him, 'Maybe she went to the Haunted Mansion, she always wanted to go there.'

He then started to walk out of the Usual Spot and Misa had no choice but to follow him. 'What's happening I don't get this is The Voice doing this?'

She continued to follow him all the way till he got to the Sand Lot.

When Seifer noticed him though things started to get a little messy. "Hey chicken wuss, what are you doing on our territory?"

But Roxas didn't have any time for this so he ignored him completely and started to head towards the haunter mansion.

But Seifer, who hated to be ignored, stood in his way and asked again just more fiercely, "I'll say it again, what the hell are you doing here?"

Roxas, seeing as how he didn't have any other way out, said just as forcefully, "I'm looking for Misa, you know that girl that was with us when we were looking for the pictures we _didn't _steal."

Seifer seemed to have been taken back by Roxas' sudden bravery, heck even Roxas himself was surprised.

Fuu and Rai appeared behind Seifer as well. That was when Seifer decided to anger Roxas some more seeing his distressed state.

"Oh you mean that hottie that was with you, jean skirt, and black jacket. Yah I might've seen her." Seifer said while Fuu and Rai snickered in the background.

Roxas started fuming, 'What the hell is wrong with them, I just want to find her.'

"Whatever." Roxas muttered while he tried to walk around him. But Seifer, noticing him trying to escape pushed him back with a shove to the chest.

"Hey now where are you going chicken shit?" "I'm looking for Misa like I said earlier dumbass."

But before Seifer could retaliate, four silver figures popped out of no where.

Misa and Roxas both looked at them in shock and they both thought, 'They look exactly like the one at the mansion.'

Then Seifer, Fuu, and Rai got in a fighting stance and seeing this Roxas thought it would be a good idea to do the same thing.

Then the silver figures, began to circle them and then started to attack them.

Then just as one was about to strike Roxas full force, he put up his hands in defense. And Misa could only watch as a bright light consumed the two of them.

Roxas blinked and looked around noticing that he was suddenly what looked like a glass platform, he also noticed that he was on a picture of what looked like the guy that's been haunting his dreams. 'Sora.' He thought, while Misa was freaking her head off, 'Oh no what's going on.'

That was when three weapons, a sword, a wand, and a shield, appeared before Roxas floating in mid-air.

Then before anything else happened time stopped right before her. She thought she was stuck too until she started to move around.

_Misa I have something for you._

"AAAAHHHH!!!!!!" Misa screamed for her life, after hearing The Voice speak it scared her out of her wits.

_Are you done yet, because I'm in a bit of a rush?_

Misa just blushed deeply, suddenly thankful that Roxas couldn't hear her, stuttered out "Y-yah I'm okay."

_Good now here is a little present I've been meaning to give you._

Then two hand knifes that were sheathed with belt loops were floating right in front of her.

She slowly reached out for it and once it was in her hands she started to inspect them.

They were about the length of her elbow to the tips of her fingers. She placed one at her waist and once that was on her person she unsheathed the other one. It was beautifully engraved with small Celtic designs; there was even a small gold engraving near the hilt of the knife.

It was a Chinese character but she didn't know what it said.

_It means Misa._

She jumped again, but this time she didn't yell or scream. She nodded, and strapped that onto her belt loops too.

Then with that time seem to return but it still seemed that Roxas didn't notice her.

So she watched as the scene unfolded itself in front of her…

**With May**

"So May have any idea where we are?"

"Yes I think I do."

Sora then turned quickly towards her, "You do?"

May just nodded while she continued to look around, they seemed to be in a town of some sort since so far they've seen some shops and a post office.

'This is Twilight Town, why would she send us to Twilight Town.' May thought, but even thinking of Kana hurt her. 'If only she came.'

"Yah Sora I think this place is called Twilight Town." She said while still looking around, not meeting his eyes.

Sora looked at her strangely until he just nodded and they continued to look around. Before long they came across a restaurant, and seeing as how they haven't eaten in how long they decided they might as well eat.

"I can't believe they accept munney here, at some other worlds they have some different economy." Sora said before stuffing his face in spaghetti. May just laughed at his antics and ate her food as well which consisted as of a cheese burger, fries, and a coke.

Sora had some spaghetti and garlic bread along with a coke as well. As they ate in silence they started to notice some sort of commotion outside.

They quickly finished their food then walked outside; they saw a small crowd develop around what seemed to be some kind of show.

They could both hear some "oohs" and "aahs" coming from the crowd. As they walked closer they saw some blond kid decked in some camouflage, with what seemed like a blue bat of some sort. He was constantly hitting a ball making it stay in the air. But occasionally he would miss and then the crowd would sound a little disappointed.

As they watched more it finally came to them that this seemed to be what everyone seemed so interested in watching.

After a few minutes May thought she was somewhat impressed with the boy's stamina, although at times he would face fault into the cement making some people in the crowd laugh really hard.

One group of kids May noticed laugh really hard when he did so, one had a beanie and seemed to be the leader, another one was a girl with straight silver hair and only one eye showing, the last one was a boy with a red shirt and some gold chains hanging down his neck.

They would sometimes snicker too, but everyone else would ignore them.

"I bet I could do better than that." Sora muttered under his breath but May managed to catch it.

She looked at him with one eyebrow raised and replied, "You think you can?"

Not knowing anyone else heard him he turned his head to look at her. "Well yeah I am the keyblade wielder after all remember; I have a lot of experience."

She just giggled and said, "Okay then when he's done ask if you could try, cause I think his time is up right about now."

And just like that some girl with a stop-watch that had a green dress and short black hair said. "And time!"

The guy finally stopped and looked at the ball in anger, by now he had missed it about 7 times, and face faltered 8.

He gave the girl the bat thingy then she started to look around, "Anyone else wanna give it a try?!"

Now, May realized, was Sora's chance to try and he seemed to realize it too.

"I'll try." Then some people that was in front of him looked back to see him, most looked surprise others had this bored face.

The three other teens that were laughing at the earlier boy now looked at him with disinterest. But the blond kid that was just participating seemed skeptical, but he was with three other kids. A girl with brown hair and another girl with brown hair but with pink highlights and a boy with black hair with a red sweat band holding it back. They all just looked on in interest as to who the new kid was.

As Sora walked to the girl a murmur spread throughout the crowd, while some were pointing and looked at him in wonder.

When he reached the girl, she looked a little skeptical herself. Sora just raised his eyebrow and looked down at her, "Well?" he asked.

She sighed and handed him the bat, "Ok, here are the rules. Don't hit the crowd or aim the ball towards them either. No matter what happens I'm not responsible for injuries you might get okay?" Sora just nodded and the girl went on, "You have 10 minutes, and the objective is to keep the ball in the air. You can only miss the ball 10 times and more than that you're automatically out understand? You last the ten minutes without more than 5 misses I'll reward you."

When she didn't say anything Sora took it as his cue to begin.

He slowly walked towards the ball, and then with a hard hit he sent it into the air. Then while it was up he jumped and hit it once more aiming it towards the wall. Once the ball came back he thought he could mix things up.

He switched the bat to his left hand and hit the ball again this time up in the air again. Then when it started to come back down him, instead of hitting it, he started tapping it against the bat like a tennis ball with a tennis racket. Soon some people watched in wonder and awe.

The three other kids that were mean earlier just huffed, while the blond kid and his group watched in wonder as well, although the blond kid seemed to kind of jealous.

Then Sora hit it harder making the ball go up about 2 feet above his head and then he didn't hit it again either.

He then balanced the ball on the bat with one hand. Some people gasped in surprise and May just watched with a small smile on her face.

Sora decided he might as well show off and balanced the bat on the palm of his hand. After a few seconds of that he grabbed the bat again and started to originally hit the ball again. So far he didn't miss it, and then it continued for the next few minutes. He even managed to do a back flip which had a lot of more people come and watch.

Even more were mesmerized by his performance. May's smile just grew, and then she started to get even more bored. That was when she heard a voice behind her ask, "Hey is he your boyfriend?"

May quickly turned to see one of the girls that was hanging out with the blonde kid she had brown hair and pink highlights. May just blushed lightly and said, "Who Sora? No we're just friends."

The pink hair tinted girl just tilted her head and said, "Really? Well sorry for asking but every so often I saw him looking here. I finally noticed that he must've been looking at you or something."

May looked a little taken back about this statement. She then turned her attention back to Sora who was once again gaining the crowds attention. Then she realized the girl was right, sometimes he would look at her when the ball was up in the air or something, once she even caught his eye.

She blinked and looked back at the girl, "No we're just good friends that's all." 'Good friends? Where did that come from, I only found out things about him by watching a movie type thing.'

The girl nodded but smiled none the less, "Hi I'm Midori, and you might've seen my boyfriend up there earlier the blond boy? He has a kind of camo fetish. His name is Hayner."

May smiled, happy to have a friend already, "Yah I saw him, and I'm May by the way."

That was when they heard some more cheering, but they both ignored it.

"Well your friend is really good, oh wait let me get Hayner and his friends really quick I'll be right back." But just as Midori was about to go May asked, "Why don't I just come with you?"

Midori looked back at her, "I wouldn't do that if I moved you Sora might start looking for you, I wouldn't want to move his motivation from his sight." Midori winked and then moved back into the crowd.

May started to blush at her word choice, 'motivation?' May looked back at Sora and just then they both looked at each other and then May smiled a happy smile. Sora smiled back but his cheeks seemed to be dusted pink.

Then she felt a tap on her shoulder and she looked back at Midori that was when she finally noticed what she was wearing.

Midori was wearing what seemed to be pink slip-ons with a small penguin on it saying "HIII!!!"

She was also wearing pink baggy shorts that reached her knees and a pure black belt, along with that she was wearing a pink t-shirt with words in black bold letters saying, "I AM AN ICON."

She was also wearing fish net fingerless gloves with her brown hair down with her pink highlights shining in the light and what seemed to be a black kind of bandanna head band. She also seemed to be wearing a chocker with small chibi penguins on it.

"Hey May this is Hayner," Midori said pointing at the blond haired kid with a lot of camo on. **(A/N- okay you guys know what the rest are supposed to be dressed like so I'm a just gonna put down some small details) **

Midori then pointed at the other brown haired girl with green eyes, "This is Olette, and this," she said while pointing at the other boy, "is Pence. Everyone this is May, her boyfriend is the one who's participating right now."

May looked quickly at Midori, "Midori he isn't my boyfriend he's just a really good friend."

But that was when Olette decided to interfere, "Sure May, that's what they all say. Most people just say that to hide the face that they _are _together."

Then the three girls started to talk amongst themselves as if they knew each other their whole lives. They would laugh occasionally catching the attention of the two boys.

That was when they heard a familiar voice say, "And time!"

May looked back at Sora and she then noticed just how big the crowd suddenly became. Some people were even cheering, that was when she noticed that the three kids earlier were gone.

She turned back to Sora who was receiving a whole bag of money.

"Wow, man he even managed to impress Sarah. She didn't even bat an eye when she saw Seifer's performance." Said Pence when she saw how much money Sora was receiving.

May turned towards him, "Whose Seifer?" But Hayner was the one who answered her, "He's some cheap hot-shot who thinks he's cool when in reality he's just a piece of shi-" "Hayner!" interrupted Midori.

Hayner just blushed some then mumbled a small "Sorry, just got carried away."

Olette just rolled her eyes, "What he's trying to say is that Seifer is just a big bully. He was the one with the beanie and has two followers; their names are Fuu and Rai. Rai's the big guy and Fuu is the girl."

May nodded, and then at the corner of her eye she saw Sora walking towards the little group. "Hey May, who're your friends?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

May introduced her new four friends to Sora and they said their hi's and hello's.

"I can't believe you got the huge stash man. I've wanted to get that for months." Complained Hayner, but Midori just rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek which snapped him out of his sad stupor.

He grinned then put his arm around her and whispered something into her ear causing her to giggle.

Olette and Pence just rolled their eyes simultaneously, while May blushed and Sora just coughed some.

"Don't worry you two we'll just ditch them." Said Olette while she grabbed May's arm and then Sora and Pence, having no other choice, followed not wanting to watch the small love fest.

That was when Pence noticed Sora's choice of wardrobe. "Hey Sora no offense but you your clothes look like their two sizes too small."

That was when Sora looked down at his own clothes and he did notice that they were indeed small. That was when Olette started to get starry eyed, but Pence just groaned. Sora just looked back at him, "What?" "I know that look, it means that Olette wants to go-" "SHOPPING!!"

That was when May also groaned, because before they used to go shopping, all four of them, her, Misa, Nozomi, and Kana. Although the only reason they went was because Misa begged them to and boy could that girl shop.

They would spend hours on end at the mall because of her. Then they would have to put ice on their feet just to see if they could still feel them, that and their feet were burning like hell.

"Thanks, but I'll pass." Said May, but Olette would have nothing of it. "No, you're coming whether you want to or not."

So then began the torture- I mean shopping. They went to this thrift shop to actually find some clothes that would fit Sora, and they did. A black shirt that had some white skulls on them with some baggy jeans but he refused to let go of his shoes.

Then they found some kind of form of an areopostale store and Olette dragged May in there.

The boys, although with detest, followed them inside. And miraculously the three of them, excluding Olette, managed to get out still breathing. While Olette had a smile on her face, she forced May to get three shirts and five pairs of pants, and Sora paid for it.

May tried to protest but soon lost the argument.

They soon also found a skate place where Sora bought himself a skateboard. Then they came across a pizza joint that had cheap but decent pizza there.

Unfortunately some girls were there and they were all looking and pointing at Sora. He seemed to be the talk of the town now. Sora didn't bother noticing it, but May seemed to be a little agitated.

After that they all decided to try and look for Midori and Hayner. Eventually they found them in front of the train station ledge……kissing.

Pence thought it would be cool to freak them out and that he did. But he did earn a slap from Midori and a firm, but not painful, punch on the arm from Hayner.

It was nearing 7:00 o'clock, and then it dawned on them that May and Sora didn't have a place to sleep.

"Okay then who wants to go with who?" asked Hayner looking around the group. That was when Olette said, "I say they stay at Midori's house."

"What?! Why?!" yelled Midori, looking at Olette, but Pence said, "Well if you haven't realized, you're the one of the richest families in Twilight Town. Besides the Tomi family that is."

Midori just started grumbling, while Hayner rolled his eyes and put his arm around her. "C'mon what's so bad about them staying there?"

Midori just stood there before finally giving a sigh, she then kissed Hayner on the cheek and said, "Okay whatever; you guys can stay with me."

May and Sora, seeing as how they didn't even have a say in this, just followed Midori to her house while they said their goodbyes to the others.

"So Midori why exactly are you the second richest family in town?" said May with some slight curiosity, Midori just looked at her and sighed again. "My father owns the train station in these parts."

Sora just whistled deeply and May was shocked, heck if they owned the train station then her family must be loaded.

"If you're the second richest family then who's the first? No other major business is here besides the train station I think." Said Sora, and he did have a point.

Midori just sighed again; it seemed she liked doing that. "The Tomi family just appeared out of no where, buying some mansion overlooking all of Twilight Town. No one knows where they came from; they just know that they're freakin rich. They bought the most expansive mansion here. So expensive even we couldn't get it."

May and Sora were in stunned awe, man this Tomi family must be really rich.

They finally came to her house; actually you couldn't even call it a house. May thought that it looked like the white house, and Sora thought it looked like Disney Castle.

But instead of taking the front door, as May and Sora thought they would, Midori led them to the back yard. But, in order to do that they had to jump several walls and big fences, and it was a hassle with Sora's skateboard and May's knew clothes.

When they finally managed to get inside it was deadly quite. "Hey Midori, why is your house as quiet as a graveyard?" Sora managed to whisper to her.

"Because we don't hire a lot help unless it's a really special occasion, we only have about 2 maids and one butler, and my dad doesn't get home till like 12:00 so we don't have to worry about him." She said while they stealthy walked up the stairs.

As they finally came across another room Midori opened the door. She made a signal for the two to follow her. As the three went in Sora and May gasped in surprise, the place was HUGE even for a room.

"Okay you guys stay here for now, since no one bothers to come here since there's like 15 other rooms in the house." "15?" "Yes 15."

Sora just looked at her before shaking his head and placing May's knew clothes on the floor.

Midori left them so she could go to sleep herself, and then that left May and Sora alone in the room.

The suite like room looked like this, when you first enter it shows a living room like place with a plasma TV, a table and a few chairs surrounding that. A couch against the left wall and a balcony window with flowing like curtains.

Then there were two white sliding doors on opposite walls, and the floor was wood.

Sora went to the right door and opened it, inside was a four poster bed with what seemed like a closet a balcony and a bathroom.

May then went to the left side and opened it as well; it had the same thing except hers had a mini-refrigerator and no balcony.

Sora went to look at her room, "That's not fair, you got a refrigerator."

May nodded but said, "Yah but you got a balcony."

Sora just sighed, and said "Whatever." But that was when May noticed that he still hasn't let go of his new skateboard.

"Umm…Sora shouldn't you put that thing down?" Sora looked at her in confusion, before she pointed at his skateboard.

He looked at it again and said, "Nah, I'd rather hang onto it."

May just rolled her eyes, "Why are you so overprotective of that thing anyway?"

Sora just slightly narrowed his eyes before he sat down on the couch. "Well I just like to hang on to my stuff."

May just shrugged, "It's just a skateboard."

Then he turned sharply at her with his mouth agape, "That coming from a fellow skater."

May just raised an eyebrow then said, "I don't skate, I don't even know how to ride a bike."

Sora looked a little shocked at the news, "You don't?" May just shook her head.

Then Sora got up, still holding on to his skateboard, then took May's hand. May just looked at him in confusion, while he put his skateboard down on the ground.

"Sora what in the world are you doing?" Sora didn't say anything until the skateboard was perfectly still.

He then turned to her smiling and said, "I'm gonna teach you how to skateboard."

May just gave him a deadpanned look, "What?! No, you won't." But before she could escape to her side of the room Sora grabbed her hand and held it tightly.

"Aww c'mon, what's so bad about it. At least we'll be doing something productive."

May stood there for about a second before caving in; she actually didn't mind being taught how to ride a skateboard. But it's just that when she was little she tried it before and she broke her arm from falling of and hitting a ledge. Seeing as how they were in a room she thought there would be a low possibility of anyone being hurt or breaking a bone.

Sora then helped her onto the skateboard and began lecturing her, "While on a skateboard think of balance, and don't put too much weight on your front leg or your back leg. Plus, don't even think about leaning too much either."

She nodded and he continued, "I think the best thing you could do right now is to try and push forward." He then let go of May and backed away before going to stand a few feet in front of her.

Sora nodded and said, "Go ahead and try."

May used her right foot to push slightly but, since she wasn't use to being on a skateboard, she pushed a little too much. This left her falling towards the floor, but Sora miraculously dived and caught her.

But in doing that left them in a rather…compromising position, May was on top of Sora with Sora's hands holding on to the top of May's arms while her hands were laying on Sora's chest.

But that wasn't the worst part, there were both facing each other their lips touching with both of their eyes wide…

**With Nozomi**

"Concentrate."

"I am concentrating, just shut up."

"I'm trying to help you."

"You can help me by shutting up."

"Concentrate."

"I AM CONCENTRATING DAMNIT!!"

Slice.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU RIP MY SLEEVE?"

"Because I knew you weren't concentrating."

Grumble.

"What?"

"Nothing, you chocobo haired freak." The person mumbled the last part under their breath.

"I heard that."

"Oh, like I give a shit."

Swish.

"WHAT THE HELL, DO YOU WANNA SLICE MY NOSE OFF?"

"Concentrate."

Nozomi and Cloud were currently at some distant part of Hollow Bastian, near the crystal fissure.

When Nozomi lied and said that she bought her sword off some duck at the armory store, they accepted her story. Seeing as how there was no other way of getting a sword, or a katana for that matter.

But then Leon became interested about how much she knew about the art of carrying a weapon. So they tested her, Nozomi beat Yuffie in 10 min. when she disarmed her. And she immediately lost to Cloud and Leon while Tifa was off doing something else.

The other unbeatable two thought they might as well try to train her. So Cloud was first, and the first thing he said was, "You need to concentrate when trying to hit your opponent."

Thus that led to their feud about how she was and/or wasn't concentrating. Actually even if she said she was concentrating, only about 15 percent of her brain was actually paying attention to the world around her.

The rest was thinking about how Misa, Kana, and May were doing. What she was going to do once Sora gets here with May, and how she was going to explain about Tron once they were to eventually find Ansem's study.

Her brain was over working itself, she was also thinking about her home, what her mom and dad might be doing. But then she remembered that The Voice said that time would stop at to where they were.

Unfortunately with her dazing off Cloud managed to disarm her, again. Cloud sighed and lowered his sword, "Nozomi I can't help you if you can't concentrate."

Nozomi just wanted to cuss her lungs out at him and be over with it. But of course Cloud just had to be the one person she was supposed to guide, he also just happened to be very annoying too.

He then shoved his sword down on the ground and put two fingers on his temples. That was when Nozomi noticed that a light bulb of some sort must've gone off in his head because he looked up and looked down at his sword.

"Nozomi, get over here." He commanded while he pulled out his sword.

She just raised an eyebrow and calmly walked towards him, katana at hand. Once she reached him he said, "Put away your katana, you won't need it."

She obeyed and sheathed it into her scabbard that was when Cloud handed her the hilt of his sword.

She just looked at the hilt then to him and back again. "Take the sword I want to test a theory of mine."

She just shook her head in a 'whatever' fashion and wrapped both her hands around the hilt of the sword.

Cloud let go and Nozomi, not expecting its sudden weight, dropped down a bit. But she still managed to keep a good grip on it so it wouldn't fall.

"Now I want you to try and at least slash it." Cloud said while studying her, standing a few feet away from her.

Nozomi picked the sword up, if not really slowly, and then right when it was right above her shoulder so she could hack it the weight of the sword sent her tumbling backwards.

The sword got shoved into the ground while she lay right beside it with an even more ripped sleeve. Since her white long sleeve got caught onto the edge of the sword that was near the hilt.

Then she heard a very weird sound then, it sounded like…laughing?

She turned her head to look at Cloud…to see him laughing. His arms were crossed and his head was thrown back in laughter.

Nozomi just have him a very, VERY shocked look.

'And all this time I thought he was unemotional.' She thought, her mouth was agape and her eyes were wide.

She cautiously got up, still watching Cloud who was now chuckling, and started to walk towards him.

At first she thought that she might be dreaming or something, but then after pinching herself a lot of times she found it to be reality.

She was now in front of Cloud and she said, "Were you just laughing?"

Once she said that Cloud immediately became quiet, he looked at her dead in the eye and said, "Tell no one of this…or else."

Her eyes were wide now and she gulped and backed away from the murderous looking Cloud.

He sighed again and quickly went up to his sword, lodged it at his back, and made a movement for her to follow him.

Nozomi, at first, was reluctant to actually stand near him then to actually follow him. But she still followed him nonetheless.

'Shit….where the hell is he taking me?' she thought as she followed Cloud through the maze like crystal cave.

When they finally got out, he was still walking to who knows where. So Nozomi had no other choice but to follow him.

Once they finally got to the market place, he headed down towards the armory and of course Nozomi still followed him.

But once she saw him get there she started to lag down a bit, she studied the place and she also noticed what seemed to a bed put up against a wall.

When Nozomi looked back at Cloud, he was now talking to what seemed to be a small duck, 'Must be one of Scrooge's nephews, oh what were their names? All I remember is that they rhyme.'

She shrugged the thought off, and continued to look around.

Then she saw Leon and Yuffie talking with Scrooge himself. That was when she heard a familiar voice say, "Nozomi!"

She looked back to Cloud who was calling her and she trudged towards him.

Once she got to him, he held out what seemed to be a ring, "Here it's yours."

She just rose and eyebrow at him, "Why?"

"You may have a lot of skill with a katana, but you lack strength…a lot of strength." He explained while still holding out the ring.

Nozomi's emotions just got deflated by that statement, "And the ring helps…how?"

"It boosts strength and energy." Then Nozomi just took the ring and she started to stare at it.

It was silver with some small engravings on it and what seemed to be a small black crystal at the top; to her the engravings seemed like some form of Latin.

She slid it on her right middle finger and she felt a tingling sensation travel from her arm to the rest of her body.

Suppressed energy started to form in her, and she had the weirdest sensation to run some laps.

But instead she started to tap her foot and she seemed to start bouncing, that was when Cloud put a firm hand on her shoulder and she stopped immediately.

"You may feel a little hyper at times, but try to ignore it. In a little while you'll get use to it."

She just flexed her fingers and nodded, feeling too uncomfortable to talk. With Cloud's hand pressed kinda firmly on her shoulder she was partly afraid to breath.

"Cloudyourhandisseriouslybuggingme." She tried to say, but it just came as a rushed sentence.

Cloud just raised an eyebrow, "What?"

Nozomi then just took a very deep breath and said calmly. "Cloud, your hand is seriously bugging me."

Then Cloud slowly let go of her shoulder, if not reluctant to, but he did slowly drape his hand down so it brushed against her arm.

But Nozomi didn't even notice since she really, REALLY needed to do something productive. **(A/N- you know that feeling when you drink A LOT of soda but then you have to sit down and all that energy is surging inside you, that kind of feeling.)**

Seeing as how Nozomi didn't have a reaction to Cloud's action, it seemed disappointment showed in his eyes.

Again Nozomi didn't notice, "Hey Cloud, Nozomi!"

They both turned to see Leon walking towards them. When they got there Nozomi by then was rocking on her heels not paying attention to anything.

Unfortunately Leon and Cloud noticed, "What's wrong with her? And what happened to her sleeve?" asked Leon. "I just gave her a strengthening ring; unfortunately she isn't use to all that new energy yet. That and during training she ripper her sleeve."

Leon just nodded slowly while still looking at Nozomi, by now she was tapping one foot again while flexing her fingers on her right hand which was the one holding the ring.

"Nozomi." Leon said trying to regain Nozomi's attention while snapping his fingers in front of her face.

She snapped out of her stupor and looked at him, "Yah!" she said really quickly.

Leon and Cloud sighed simultaneously, then Leon said "Okay Nozomi it's my turn to train you just come with me."

Nozomi just nodded her head really quickly, then soon Leon and Nozomi were heading somewhere with Cloud looking at their backs, well Nozomi's actually.

This time they headed to the Bailey, and once they got there Nozomi still had a slight jump to her step and was looking around the place really quickly.

Leon looked at her, "Are you done yet?"

Nozomi then snapped her attention back to Leon and nodded, if not bobbed her head really quickly.

Leon just continued to look at her, and then he said "Okay then the ring may get some getting use to, but we'll be doing some pretty intensive training."

Nozomi just nodded her head but said, "Okay, okay, fine, fine, but is the ring supposed to make me feel like I'm running on pure caffeine?"

Leon just looked at her strangely, "No it's not, I wear one occasionally but it's not supposed to make you feel that way."

Nozomi just looked at him, and by now her fingers were twitching, Leon just rolled his eyes and said, "Just hold out your katana and we'll see what we have to work with."

Then in a blink of an eye Nozomi unsheathed her katana and was running towards Leon at full speed, if he hadn't blocked quickly she could've given him another scare on his nose.

So then it continued like that Nozomi on the offensive while Leon was on defense, occasionally they would switch but not for long.

'Where the hell did she get so much energy? Regular items don't do this…'

"Nozomi wait." He said just as she was about to hack at him she stopped.

"Let me see your ring." But just as she was about to pull off the ring Leon grabbed her hand, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Nozomi just looked at him strangely; she wasn't so hyper anymore since they had their battle. "And why wouldn't I?" "Because you could feel a major drop in energy and you could possibly pass out, then where would we be?"

So instead Leon just grabbed her right hand and looked at the ring.

After a few seconds he narrowed his eyes at the ring, and let go of her hand. He then started to stalk away and Nozomi just watched in confusion.

With nothing else to do, she followed after him. She followed him all the way to Merlin's Cottage and he swung the door open, in what seemed to be in rage.

"Where's Cloud." Leon demanded looking at Aerith and Cid, "He should be upstairs-" But before Aerith can say anything else Leon was halfway up the stairs already.

This then left Nozomi, Aerith, and Cid downstairs looking at where Leon just was in confusion.

"Hey girly what got him worked up?" Cid asked looking at her. "I don't know he just looked at my ring and then went all haywire."

Aerith and Cid looked at each other for a second before Aerith looked at Nozomi and said, "Nozomi may I see your ring?"

Nozomi walked towards her and then showed Aerith her right hand. Aerith took it gently then started to inspect the ring, after a few minutes Aerith gasped in surprise and put a hand on her mouth and let go of Nozomi's hand gently.

Nozomi just looked at her and said, "Aerith what's wrong?" But Aerith was still looking at her right hand looking at her ring.

"Aerith, pinks, what's up?" Cid seemed to have finally caught her attention by calling her pinks.

"Cid, it's a materia ring." She said so quietly Cid and Nozomi could barely catch it. Cid just rolled his eyes, "Ya, so what most rings are made out of-" "No Cid, it's made out of black materia."

Cid then went deathly quiet, and he too was also staring at her hand. They were both now freaking Nozomi out to the most irritating level. "You guys, if you don't like my ring I could just take it off." But just as she was going to do that both Cid and Aerith shouted, "NO!!"

That took Nozomi in complete surprise and she stopped just as she was going to touch the ring.

Aerith just sighed and said, "Nozomi I think you should learn what exactly a black materia ring does." Nozomi just looked at her strangely but nodded nonetheless.

Aerith continued, "Black materia rings are very dangerous and very rare. Even if you were to find one you would most likely not be rich enough to buy it."

Nozomi just kept that same look on her face, "Why is it so dangerous?"

"Because girly not only will it boost your strength, energy, and all that junk. But it will also boost your stamina to a dangerous level that could leave you awake for weeks on end." Explained Cid.

Nozomi just rolled her eyes, "No wonder Leon was pissed."

But Aerith continued, "No Nozomi that's not it, if you can't keep your energy level to a minimum and if you take off the ring…you could die."

**With Kana (2 days later)**

By now DiZ and Riku were ransacking the place for any clues on Sora's whereabouts.

They've checked virtual Twilight Town to see if Roxas was missing or something, only to see that he was perfectly fine with his friends, which just left them even more confused then ever.

They didn't even bother with Namine and Kana, who were currently in the kitchen snaking on some sandwiches.

When DiZ found Kana by Namine's room he merely pushed her aside and continued searching for some clues onto where Sora could be.

So then Namine and Kana in a way had the whole mansion to themselves. Since they hardly saw DiZ or Riku anywhere ever since Sora disappeared they just wandered around the house.

"Where do you think Sora is Kana?" asked Namine after downing a soda, Kana just shrugged not trusting her mouth.

Ever since Sora's and May's escape Kana's been on high alert, hardly talking to Namine. Not only that but she had to hide her arm guards constantly.

But as she did this, she partly felt like a criminal. Even though she knew the truth, that was she did was the right thing.

The only thing that didn't add up though was how Sora woke up 3 days early, not only that he woke up WITHOUT Roxas. Even if The Voice's explanation kept echoing in her head, some events in the game may change and to not freak out. Even so she kept freaking out; most things now just didn't have an explanation.

But while they were eating Namine and Kana suddenly heard a crash, as if a vase of some sort just broke.

They both looked up and tried to determine where the noise came from, "I think it came from the upstairs bathroom." Said Namine and Kana just nodded and they cautiously went upstairs

They heard a small thump coming from the door leading to the bathroom. Namine was right someone, or something, was in there making quiet a ruckus.

And just as Kana was about to open the door it was thrown open and a very surprised Riku with hood down landed on top of Kana.

The scene was like this; actually it's similar to Sora's and May's predicament. But of course the two don't know that.

They were kissing all right but it was a small and sweet kiss. Riku immediately pulled back and his hands were both on the ground beside Kana's head so that he could look down at her.

But Kana gasped because the face that was looking down at her wasn't Ansem's or whatever his name was, it was Riku's actually Riku's.

But realization dawned onto Kana like a splash of cold water. Their position, what just happened a few seconds ago, and how Namine was just standing a few feet away.

"Kana! I-I-I-I-" "JUST GET OFF ME YOU PERV!!"

That said she practically kicked him off then stalked away, leaving a dazed Riku and a shocked Namine behind.

Namine shot Riku a quick look then ran after Kana.

Riku just stood there in his stupor hardly thinking about anything, 'Did…did I that actually happen?_ Her lips are soft._'

But Riku quickly shook his head, trying to get the memory of him just kissing Kana.

The event just kept coming back to him, as if to taunt him.

At the beginning he thought that he shrunk a little bit, after noticing that he was the same height as DiZ, but remembering that he was slightly taller than him.

So he just went to the bathroom to see what was going on, and when he put down his hood he wasn't expecting to see his face, HIS actual face looking back at him in the mirror.

When he did he practically yelled in shock thinking it was someone else, growing use to seeing Ansem's reflection looking back at him not his own.

But by doing so he stepped back a few feet and ended up breaking the vase on a counter top.

Then he landed flat on his butt on the ground, then he cautiously went back up to see his reflection to see if he was hallucinating or not.

But to see his reflection looking back at him again, he quickly dashed for the door swung it open and you could imagine his surprise to see Kana standing there just about to open it.

Then they both fell to the floor and then, well you could remember what happened.

Once Riku realized he was indeed still in the mansion, he quickly pulled his hood up and started to look around for DiZ, to see if he saw his face or not.

When seeing that it was empty he quickly went back to his original task, to see where Sora had run off to.

After Kana ran off she went straight outside thinking that she just needed a little air.

'THE IDIOTIC SON OF A BITCH.' She thought madly in her head, as she started to pace around.

Namine soon came outside as well, looking at Kana with a worried expression. "Kana are you okay?"

Kana, who was still fuming, didn't answer her and started to grumble to herself.

Namine just sighed, and then remembered who exactly kissed Kana. She silently gasped and looked back at the mansion.

'Riku…Riku just kissed Kana, but what was Riku doing here in the first place?' Namine thought in confusion.

"Kana why was Riku here." That statement stopped Kana in her tracks, 'Oh shit, now she knows who the he is.'

"Namine I don't know." Kana managed to say.

Namine looked at her for a little bit, then she nodded her head and started to walk back to the mansion.

'Damnit, what have I gotten myself into.' Kana thought.

As Namine went into the mansion she thought about finding Riku, and asking him as to why he was here.

Once she was in she started to search high and low for him, finally she found him at the library type room.

"Riku, what are you doing here?" Namine managed to catch him by surprise because he jumped in shock and before she knew it Riku was in front of her one hand covering her mouth and the other making a silent sound by putting a finger as to where his lips were.

Then he silently whispered, "Don't call me Riku, DiZ doesn't know who I am yet. And he isn't suppose to know either, got it."

Namine nodded slowly and then he took his hand back. But then Namine said, "Did you like kissing Kana?"

Then it seemed that Riku started to blush because he started to stutter, "W-w-what? Where d-did you get t-that idea?"

Namine just smiled and said, "You're stuttering and I think you're blushing under that hood of yours too."

Riku just sighed, but didn't reply at all. When he didn't say anything Namine started to get a few ideas. "If you don't answer me I might just tell DiZ your real name."

Riku put his head up in surprise and said, "You wouldn't…"

Namine's smile just broadens and he knew she was dead serious.

Riku finally gave in and said, "I guess it was okay…" "Ah ha! So you DID like it?"

But before he could retaliate Namine was already speeding down the hall to where Kana was.

'Damnit, what have I gotten myself into.' Riku thought.

Animegrrl- okay then people, if your wondering who Midori is, think of her as another oc

Nozomi- holy hell man, Cloud laughing….

Kana- that ain't natural

May- I don't think it is either.

Misa- I thought it was about time he showed some form of emotion in this story.

Animegrrl: anyways thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!


	7. The Forgotten

Animegrrl: I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY!!!!!!!!

Nozomi: damnit what the hell took you so long?

Animegrrl: sorry again it's just my computer was on the fritz and Microsoft wasn't working

Misa: It's okay we forgive you

Nozomi: pssshhh you might I don't

Animegrrl: argh! Damnit Nozomi why can't you ever like me!

Nozomi: who said I didn't like you? I just like annoying you it's funny as hell

Animegrrl: 0.0

Misa: see! I told you she had a good heart you just had to get her on her good side.

Animegrrl: umm… wow I guess you do learn something new everyday

Nozomi: just start the story already

Animegrrl: yah whatever, here's the story you've been waiting for folks! And to all my reviewers thank you for staying strong even though you have threatned me before already…….

Misa: Animegrrl1 doesn't own Kingdom Hearts if only though.

**With Misa**

Misa could only watch helplessly as she watched Roxas get hit by the very, very big umm….. 'Argh, what were they called? Oh yah! Nobodies' she thought as the scene around her faded to black.

When everything was silent no clanging keyblade or nobodies appearing out of no where Misa started to get _seriously_ scared.

"H-h-hello?" Misa managed to stutter out when a sudden chill overcame her senses. She turned her head side to side frantically looking for any sign of life, or more importantly Roxas.

_Misa I know what you saw was hard for you to see._

Misa didn't even flinch at the Voice's sudden appearance but anger suddenly overcame her and replaced her previous fear.

"Hard for me to see? _Hard for me to see_!?!? I wasn't able to help Roxas whatsoever I've never felt so useless in my life! I-I-I just had to stand there and endure watching that whole scene!" sudden tears sprang from her eyes and started to roll down her flushed cheeks as she continued her ranting.

_Misa_

The Voice tried to sooth her down some but that didn't happen.

"I was scared to death!!!! And not to mention the whole platform had to go topsy-turvy and then I was practically clinging onto it for dear life!!! And you didn't mention that earlier when nothing was able to touch me!!!! I was freaking out by that point! And also I thought I was dead!" she continued to shout, the tears still leaking out.

_Misa_

The Voice tried to sooth her again, but to no avail.

"I-I-I j-just can't imagine what would've happened if R-Roxas d-died, it looked like he d-did." But then pretty soon she was hiccupping and the tears suddenly became big fat tears and rolled down her cheeks.

All the while she was holding her self and was bending just the slightest, as if at any

moment a huge gust of wind would come out of no where and sweep her away.

But then before she could utter another word to scream at The Voice, a sudden numbing sensation developed her head, which soon became a very big headache.

"AAAAHHH!" she went from holding herself to holding her head in pain and was now kneeling down on the floor.

Just like Nozomi before her the headache soon dispersed and she blinked her eyes in confusion, but before anything else she hastily wiped away the tear streaks on her cheeks.

Shakily she started to get up, being very cautious about her head which was still a little numb.

_I've been trying to tell you earlier but decided to just do it, you are now equipped with the knowledge to handle your hand knives._

Misa barely paid attention to The Voices words, her head still kind of hurt and her anger had yet to fade.

_I know you may hate me right now, but it was your choice to do this might I remind you._

'My _choice_? He practically forced us to do this unless we wanted to be stranded on that platform.' She furiously thought as her anger came back with a full force.

But before she could do anything whatsoever, her world turned black as an invisible forced reared her unconscious.

_**Back in Twilight Town**_

Roxas then chose that moment to shoot up from his bed gasping for air, and his arm waved as if striking an enemy but only hitting air. As he got up sunlight quickly shined on his face, forcing to him to cover his eyes from the rays.

"Wha-What?" he said as he started to look around finding his room was as messy as he left it, and nothing to seemed to be out of place.

"Was it all….just a dream?" he questioned himself; he then looked down at his left hand and flexed his fingers ever so slightly.

He was wearing his usual attire for sleep, and the sun outside suggested it was early morning or late afternoon. He could barely comprehend anymore since the dream was the only thing on his mind, and it continued to vex him.

Then a small thought quickly went across his mind, his head then snapped up and he swiftly got off his bed and made his way to the guestroom.

'Please let her be there, please let her be there, pleaseletherbethere.' He silently prayed to himself as he practically ran down the halls of his house.

When he finally got to the door to the guestroom he stopped. He didn't know whether to knock or just kick down the door and yell Misa's name. Instead, he slowly put his hand on the doorknob and he turned it ever so slowly. When the door was open up enough he quickly poked his head in to see inside.

There Misa lay sleeping in all her wonder, her chest going up and down showing she was evenly breathing. Her hair was sprawled across the pillow and her head was turned to her right side. The blanked was kicked off so it went to her mid-thighs. Her left arm was draped across her stomach while her right arm was hidden beneath the pillow.

She was wearing a big black t-shirt he found as well as a pair of shorts that didn't fit him anymore. 'She looks good in anything.' He thought.

Unlike his room, the bed was directly in the middle of the room with the headboard leaning against a wall. The window was to her right and the sun streamed in and giving her body a heavenly glow.

While looking Roxas couldn't help but blush ever so deeply at the display before him. Quietly, he fully opened the door and stepped inside. The room was dark and he didn't bother to turn on the light since the sunlight was lighting up the whole room.

Roxas was finally next to Misa on the bed and he looked down on her peaceful expression that graced her face. He couldn't help but smile down at her she just looked so calm, and so he sat on the edge of the bed on her left side. Slowly he brought up a hand to her cheek to brush away some strands of her hair that had moved slightly.

That caused Misa to stir some, and also caused a certain blue-eyed male to stiffen but she didn't wake up much to the relief of Roxas.

And so he took his hand away and sighed lightly he couldn't believe what had happened in his dream, it seemed so vivid! But, what scared him the most was when Misa suddenly disappeared it felt like a part of him went missing and was replaced with worry.

Glancing back down he couldn't help but do one more thing. When she stirred her face turned towards him; as Roxas leaned a little more closer he didn't realize that Misa's eyes started to open just the slightest.

Finally Roxas leaned down so then he was just centimeters away from her face, then without a second thought he pressed his lips down on hers giving her once of the lightest kisses ever known to man.

That was when Misa's eyes shot up and Roxas realized a little too late that she had woken up.

**With May**

After the little incident the skateboard was left forgotten, still next to the wall and hasn't moved since. May had blushed so much her face could resemble a tomato. Sora on the other hand, felt deeply confused about his feelings.

Deep down he knew he still loved Kairi, but May? When he looked down at her again she was still blushing, and was as red as ever. Finally comprehending their position **(A/N- wow he's slow)** he slowly got up and when he went to help up May, she jumped up and ran to her side of the room opening the door and slamming it behind her.

Unfortunately for our little key wielder bearing friend, he took that as a sign of rejection. And so hurt flashed across his face and he couldn't help but feel a small twinge at his heart.

After that he just sat down on the couch brooding and glaring at nothing, he grabbed the remote for the plasma and flipped to a random channel not even caring what it was. The channel showed commercial after commercial, but he didn't care.

His pride was hurt and his heart hurt more, every so often he would glance at May's door. Practically hoping for her to come out any moment and smile at him, and possibly kiss him again but he wouldn't voice that out loud.

May on the other hand just couldn't believe she gave her first kiss to a fictional character. 'Wait; technically I didn't _give_ him my first kiss I fell. Does that still count as giving?'

May was currently sitting on her bed that was a calming blue color along with the rest of her room. But that didn't help her one bit since blue just helped her remember of a certain brown haired boy sitting in the room next door.

Every so often she would sigh and think things over and over again. Contemplating wasn't one of her strongest points, she just likes things done right there and now, she barely thought about her actions. But this! This was huge bigger than anything she had ever done.

The feeling of his soft lips on hers would slightly tingle her lips at any given moment. If that happened she would touch them ever so slightly. But then, the reality of the situation would always come splashing on her like cold water and she would shake her head furiously trying to get the feeling off. She felt like crying but knew she couldn't, she hadn't cried since her dog died and that was 9 years ago.

She sighed again, and she realized that was about the 27th time she did. She felt like sighing again but quickly held it back in. Quickly glancing at the door she didn't know whether to tell Sora she was sorry, kiss him again till it hurt, or just ignore him all together.

May had never felt like she did now, since no boy had ever showed any attraction to her before. Although since this was all an accident, she honestly didn't see why she was making such a big deal out of it. Her feelings were in such a huge mess that she did actually let just one lone tear slid down her cheek.

Midori, however, hearing the ever so loud thump from the room when they fell was making her way there to investigate. That certain thump almost alerted the maid that was cleaning near by, but then Midori easily came up with an excuse.

'Damnit, now my maid thinks I have some fetish with cats and has one in a room no less. Argh, and I don't even like cats, dogs are more my type. They better have a good explanation for this.' Thought Midori as she continued making her way towards the room.

Finally reaching their door she quickly swung it open only to reveal a brooding teen, a lone skateboard, but no purple eyed girl.

"Sora where's May?" questioned Midori as she looked around the room with one eye-brow raised.

"In her room." Was the bland reply, which caused Midori to look at Sora with more confusion in her eyes.

"What the hell crawled up your ass and died?" she retorted which just cause the teen to glare at her from his seat on the couch.

"Tssshhh." Was all she got from him, his sudden mood surprised Midori greatly. Even though she only knew him for half a day she always saw him smiling or laughing never like this. This new side of Sora confused, and angered, her greatly but she ignored him and went to the right side of the room where the door was.

Once she opened it she found, to her surprise, a crying May on her bed looking out the window in confusion.

That just seemed to puzzle Midori's mind even more as she quietly closed the door, noticing that May had yet to acknowledge Midori's presence. Midori then crept up to May with stealth **(A/N- she seems to have that a lot) **and in a few seconds time she was right next to her.

"May what's wrong." Midori asked in a soft tone as to not frighten her. When May heard a certain voice she quickly whipped her head to look at Midori, who had a worried expression etched on her face. May, who was wondering how long she was just standing there, quickly wiped away the one tear and managed to make a small weak reply.

"Nothing's wrong Midori." "Right and I'm the Easter Bunny." May just looked up at Midori in confusion but ignored her anyway.

Midori just sighed noticing her friends quietness, she was supposed to be happy as well. She started to wonder what happened exactly to these two that caused them to be so….so…so….well unlike themselves.

"Look Mr. Grumpy Pants in the other room wasn't exactly happy either you know. So you better tell me now before I force it out of you." Midori slightly warned towards her purple eyed friend, but the warning fell on deaf ears since May didn't even bother to look at her.

That was when Midori slightly gave up and went to plan B.

"May." She said softly, that cause the other girl to stir but not enough for her to look at Midori.

"May please what happened." Midori slightly urged, but then again nothing happened.

"C'mon May you can tell me anything." But that certain sentence struck a cord and Midori could tell. May just broke down since that was what Misa, Nozomi, and Kana would always say to her if she was ever sad.

That was when May told Midori everything from the skateboard to falling down and to the kiss. She was so emotionally drained she even told Midori that she felt like kissing him again but knew that might not be the best thing to do.

Midori could only listen wide-eyed to her friend's story. Midori couldn't believe that May would be so distressed about this one thing. I mean when Hayner first kissed her she just happily kissed back. But May, she seemed like the kind of girl to take things slow than do all this in one big rush. Midori just patted her back ever so lightly when May was done.

"May do you like Sora?" Now May wasn't stupid she knew what Midori meant by "like" not the friendship kind of like but the more……affectionate kind of like. And in all honesty May didn't know how to respond to Midori's question.

"May seriously, do you think Sora is your kind of boyfriend material?" Midori questioned again, she pulled May back a little to look her in the eyes. May could only look dumbfounded back at her, she really didn't know how to answer, and Midori could tell.

May was scared, frightened, and confused all together she didn't think she could handle love and affection with those categories. But May had this nagging feeling at the back of her heart. She just couldn't describe it or shake it off. "Maybe I do like him." May thought a loud, and she didn't realize she said it out loud until she noticed Midori's smug expression.

May's eyes-widened and then feel in defeat maybe she did like him deep down. Hell, maybe she's liked him ever since they've met. Unfortunately a little nagging voice just had to come back and tell her, 'But he's a fictional character.'

That just made her heart break, and her mind turn to goo. How could she like a fictional character? Not to mention they would leave and go back to their own dimension. But then she thought, 'If I do like him, nothing is going to change that fact.'

When May went silent Midori went into her own little thinking frenzy.

'She likes him!! Yes!!! Ha, they just make the cutest couple!!! Now we only have to get Sora to admit his feelings for May!!!...wait that's easier said than done damnit.' She thought and then without thinking left May in the room and went out to have a "nice" talk with Sora.

**With Nozomi**

'I'm….going…..to….die?' Nozomi thought confused wondering what the hell Aerith was talking about.

Noticing her ever so shocked expression, with a slight hint of confusion, Aerith's expression turned solemn.

"H-h-hold up there now, this is just a ring." "Yah, but we already explained it to ya, you're gonna die missy!" Okay now Nozomi learned to never go to Cid for comfort.

"Maybe we should explain a little more in depth about the situation." All Nozomi could do to stop from passing out from shock was to slowly nod.

After seeing the nod Aerith went on, "Nozomi the energy that you receive from the ring, is like a drug, your body slowly gets addicted to it and soon can't survive without it."

Aerith wanted to explain as slow as possible just to make sure that Nozomi didn't pass out right then and there. From there Cid was still watching the conversation with mild interest, but with interest none the less.

"It was said that in the past, only the most notorious murder's and assassins wear such a ring, not only because it gives them amazing strength but most likely because they were cursed with it." Cid just nodded, listening intently while Nozomi tried to slowly digest the given information.

"But wearing the ring comes with the a price, if you don't continuously work yourself to the max all that pent up energy the ring is practically force feeding your body will in turn cause it to overload and….well…..stop all together. If you keep exerting the energy however you should be able to live with the ring on. That's why such killers were infamous everywhere, by the mere numbers they have killed." Aerith watched Nozomi's reaction but surprisingly found none. In a way Nozomi was and wasn't looking at her at the same time. Either or Aerith continued, while Cid just sat there and listened.

"That's why keeping that ring is very dangerous, and possibly why Leon was furious." Aerith finally concluded.

Nozomi finally nodded, after she was finally able to hold down the information.

"W-w-well tha-that'll be e-easy. I-I-I'll just ha-have to c-c-continuously keep m-my body working r-r-right?" Nozomi finally managed to stutter out in less than 3 seconds.

Aerith and Cid had to strain to remember and hear what she said. When they were finally able to comprehend it their expressions went even more grave.

"Nozomi it's not that simple-" "Look here missy." Cid cut off, and Nozomi's attention was fully on him.

"The ring will immediately keep your body pushing itself with the energy it's giving off. Yah, keepin' yourself in tip-top shape and giving out the energy whenever you can sounds easy. BUT IT AIN'T!" That caused Nozomi and Aerith to jump back a little.

"The ring will constantly give out energy every oh I don't know, EVERY SECOUND FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE! Those killers weren't remembered for nothin' They killed hundreds most likely thousands or hell even millions to be put into the history books. The ring will keep you up every single second of every single day. Since the energy you keep gettin needs to go out _somehow_ your body wont go to sleep whatsoever. Being tired is now a thing of the past, so missy I would get use to it." Concluded Cid, although Aerith gave a disappointed glance at Cid, since he didn't help whatsoever, and that just caused Nozomi to pale ever so slightly.

"B-b-but this just doesn't make sense to me." Nozomi managed to say again, but that just left two people confused.

"Girly we just explained _everything_ to you, whatcha mean this don't make sense?" Cid asked with the slightest hint of annoyance.

"I-I mean if _you_ know all this, then wouldn't Cloud know all of this? A-A-and why would he give this to m-me?" Nozomi asked with another pained expression.

That however Aerith and Cid couldn't seem to answer, but by then the yelling from upstairs seemed to get just a tad louder.

Then, from upstairs, they heard something crash (probably a vase) and a loud thud which caused the three occupants from downstairs to wonder what the bloomin' hell was going on up there.

Not being patient whatsoever, and not waiting to hear the warning about to come from Aerith and Cid, Nozomi started to go to the stairs. Then, and not before looking at each other in confusion, Aerith and Cid soon followed behind Nozomi.

Once Nozomi was at the top two males were seen practically at each others throats, with the look of kill in their eyes.

Nozomi could only raise an eyebrow at the two but didn't say a word and continued to watch the feud between the two. Behind her Cid and Aerith managed to catch up and watch in wonder at what scene before the three of them.

"_What the hell were __**YOU THINKING?!?!?" **_Leon managed to shout at Cloud's face with an expression of pure anger.

"LOOK!!! I'LL ADMIT I WASN'T THINKING!! But-" "But nothing! You've already _**killed**_ her Cloud by giving her that ring." "Like I haven't already realized that." Cloud sounded like some sort of feral creature about to attack anything at any given moment. And that thing just seemed to be a certain scar-baring man right in front of him.

"You've killed her Cloud, _just like_ you killed Rayne." That seemed to affect a very delicate topic to Cloud and he couldn't help but step back a little from Leon's new accusation.

But he wasn't the only one who was shell shocked, Cid just gaped like a fish with his jaw on the floor, while Aerith gasped lightly which caused the two previously arguing males to look at their little audience.

Cloud's eyes widened just a tad, while Leon tried to regain his composure at the sight on them. Nozomi quickly put her head down looking straight at the floor, not making eye contact with anyone. Cid just looked away while Aerith looked like she was about to cry.

Cloud, not able to take this anymore, started to walk towards the stair case. Everyone watched him, excluding Nozomi, as he started to walk down. But when he was right next to Nozomi he shot her a glance and stopped, his mouth opened as if he was about to say something but he quickly closed it and continued walking down. A few seconds later a huge slam indicated that Cloud had left the building.

The silence that overcame the four people was uncomfortable and awkward. Finally after what seemed like forever Nozomi managed to ask ever so quietly, "Who's Rayne?"

At first it took the rest of them to realize that it was Nozomi who spoke, she sounded so sad and disheartened about something.

Silence was her only reply until Nozomi felt a light weight on her shoulder only to look to see it was Aerith's hand.

"Nozomi I think you should sit down c'mon." Aerith ever so slightly nudged Nozomi up the last bit of stairs so she could sit down on the chair on the second floor.

When everyone was well situated around Nozomi things got a little more comfortable. Here's how it was, Leon was leaning against a nearby wall not looking at anyone, Aerith was sitting next to Nozomi on the couch, and Cid was somewhere in the kitchen like place.

"Okay Nozomi I think you should first know that Cloud had a hard childhood. Ever since his parents died when he was young and was forced to live on the streets with us." Now this was new to Nozomi, she knew that their heritage in Kingdom Hearts was different compared to theirs in Final Fantasy but she never knew about this.

"When his parents died they had little to give him when they passed. Their house was being foreclosed and they had little money, now keep in mind Cloud was only 10 at the time. And along with that he had a little sister to feed." That, right there, got Nozomi's full attention. He had a _sister_? A sibling of some kind…… that was just weird.

"His sister was only 5 and could barely understand anything. So he took it upon himself to raise her, and help her grow up no matter what. But most of all he also wanted her to be happy with her life." Aerith continued, while Leon had yet to make a sound and Cid seemed to be lost in the kitchen.

"When we found him he was starving and could barely speak his sister was even worse. So we took them in "we" as in Tifa, Leon, Yuffie, Cid, and me. We trained them helped them and before we knew it they had already spent 3 years with us. By then Cloud was 13 and his sister 8. I think you could figure out by now that her name is Rayne." Nozomi found it, in a weird kind of way, to find the brother and sister had such names that were so connected to each other. 'Cloud and Rayne, Rayne and Cloud' Nozomi kept repeating in her mind.

"That was when the worse happened. Sephiroth and his lackeys were an enemy group that was older and more experienced than us. He would always cause havoc, when we only fought to protect ourselves. One day he and his minions came out of the blue and started to fight us over our territory. Of course we weren't at all prepared for this and Rayne, unfortunately, was there as well. She wanted to help, oh gosh did she want to help but we all knew she wasn't strong enough to fight or for that matter take on Sephiroth and his group. All in all she became a hindrance so Leon took her and ran a safe distance away." Aerith had to stop for a little breather, and that didn't seem to be the only reason. Her voice had gotten a little shaky and Nozomi was able to hear Leon shift a little.

"When Leon came back, we were losing and it was immediately showing. It seemed that Sephiroth had won until Cloud came out of no where and trampled Sephiroth to the ground. It seemed that we had actually won, until……" Aerith stopped, seeming like she didn't want to continue while Nozomi just sat there waiting.

"Until one of Sephiroth's men came and was holding on to Rayne who was squirming in his grip, but the worst thing was there was….there was… a knife at her neck." She didn't seem like she wanted to go on, so Nozomi was about to say she didn't have to keep going but Aerith continued, "He told us to let Sephiroth go or watch as he killed Rayne in front of us. Cloud looked so confused it was scary. Slowly he let Sephiroth go by lowering his sword down. Sephiroth then left with his men and Rayne was set free. She ran immediately to Cloud, but….but….he didn't do anything. He just pushed her away and walked back to base."

Nozomi didn't understand so far, but kept quiet. "When we all got back Cloud wouldn't look at anyone. He just went to his room and locked the door, I remembered I checked Rayne for injuries and she had none but she desperately wanted to see Cloud. But no one was able to see him or talk to him so from there things got…rough….between the two."

Leon had finally got off the wall and started to head downstairs, seeming that he didn't want to hear the conversation. Cid had finally came out took a nearby seat drinking what seemed like a coke glass bottle.

"They always fought, never looked at each other eye to eye. No one understood why other than them, but I remember a very loud discussion they had. I remember….that Cloud had called Rayne weak. Next thing I knew she was running outside with tears in her eyes. Cloud didn't show any emotion when it happened, he almost seemed…….inhuman. That was when, something very interesting happened." Aerith went quiet and Cid was casually sipping his coke every once in a while.

"Rayne came back, but she was slightly different. Since we were all required to defend ourselves we taught ourselves how to fight. When we tried to help Rayne she had, she had so much strength, she immediately defeated us in practically one fell swoop. We didn't believe it she got so strong, her stamina was amazing, and Cloud actually paid attention to his little sister from there." Aerith smiled lightly at the memory while Cid just stared off into space. Nozomi however started to get a little curious, she predicated some outcomes to this but she didn't voice them out loud. With realizing it her foot started tapping a little but it caught Cid's interest.

"But she started to change little by little. She smiled less and was replaced by a tired expression. There were bags under her eyes, and she seemed to always force her body to do small things like eat, and walk. One day Yuffie just had to notice something shiny on Rayne's finger. Rayne just smiled and said it was a ring from her mother. Cloud's head shot up at this and wondered what in the world she was talking about. So Rayne took the ring off……. the rest was so…… oh my gosh it was hard. She suddenly just collapsed her breath shallow and she suddenly became deathly pale. We didn't know what was wrong and put her in her room thinking she just needed rest. When I went to check on her, she was…. she was dead." A dawning silence overcame Nozomi as she registered everything she had been told. This girl Rayne had died because of Cloud in a sense. If Cloud hadn't called her weak she most likely wouldn't have put on the ring. If she hadn't put on the ring, Rayne would most likely be sitting next to her.

"But why would Cloud give me this ring?" Nozomi asked in wonder, and in a sense she was thinking out loud.

No one said anything for a bit until Cid managed to mutter out. "Well you act like her." What was that supposed to mean?

Aerith just thought for a moment before nodding her head, agreeing with Cid.

"He's right you do act like Rayne at times. Stubborn attitude, slightly lazy, easily agitated and always seems to be smiling." Although most of the things Aerith said weren't necessarily complimenting Nozomi just smiled just the slightest.

"Maybe those similarities saw Rayne in you, although I don't know what would posses him to give you the ring." "Maybe because I'm weak just like her." Muttered Nozomi, unfortunately Aerith and Cid heard.

That left the three to contemplate on the given situation and what to do exactly with Nozomi.

Then, it happened so fast, Nozomi was hit with an immense amount of pain. Her heart was thumping so much it felt like it was going to burst.

Nozomi eventually slid from her chair to the floor and held onto her chest in pain. Aerith acted quickly looking for a potion and Cid helped Nozomi to sit up.

"Argh, damnit Nozomi don't you die on us now." Cid managed to sputter out.

But before anything else could happen Nozomi passed out, the pain taking her away.

**With Kana**

Kana wasn't enjoying herself whatsoever, not one bit, nope not since that little oh shall we call "incident" with Riku nothing's been going her way.

First off Namine seemed to have develop this feeling that Riku and her "belonged" together and that they would look like a "cute" couple.

Of course Kana was instantly repulsed at the thought, or was she, but a small blush developed her cheeks when Namine voiced this to her.

When Namine saw this, her face broke into a smile and she continued to taunt her every time she saw her. Kana on the other hand was absolutely avoiding Riku at all costs. Though Namine would have none of that, once in a while Namine would go up to Riku and told him to meet her in the front the mansion or the library in a minute or two, then Namine would go up to Kana and told her the same thing. Eventually the two would find themselves meeting each other instead of Namine.

The weird thing is however was that Riku didn't seem at all affected by the kiss, in fact he seemed to keep making small incidents as to where they might kiss _again._ For instance he might cause her to trip and he would catch her or he would stumble just the slightest and he would be really _really_ close to her face.

Of course he would blush the slightest and she would stare wide-eyed at him. However without their knowing Namine always made sure the "landscape" if you will was always perfect so then possibly a repeat of what had happened would befall upon them.

Occasionally they would see each other in the hallway and they would promptly ignore the other. Or Namine would gather them together and forced them to eat lunch with her.

The weird thing is Riku would always put his hood down when around them, but if DiZ came walking around a corner then in a blink of an eye his hood was up. So Kana was getting use to seeing his face while he would sometimes smile cheekily at her.

She would just growl and stomp away, and Namine would shake her head trying to figure out again why she was trying to hook up.

Fortunately no one has yet to find out about Kana's knew weapons. For they were hard to notice and since she would always cover them with her sleeves.

DiZ seemed to some less and less to the mansion and seemed to keep looking for Roxas, or was doing something else.

Kana didn't have any run-ins with him again, which she was happy for until the realization as to why she was here would always come back to her.

_She_, had to guide the insolent, little gray haired teen, unless she wanted to killed. From time to time she would wonder what Misa, May and Nozomi were doing. Occasionally she would yearn for her ipod, which was still deemed missing.

She would also think if sending May to Twilight Town was the best thing. Then the mental image of her kissing Riku would always pop into her mind.

Kana would just shudder and try to think of other things, like school, her other friends, her brother, her sister, etc.

Now since Namine seriously wanted them to be together she asked, more like blackmailed, Riku to take Kana out on a well "date". When Kana was informed of this she immediately went to try and cut her own head off before going on an actual date with the perv.

But Namine dragged her into her room until the time was right, and their date started. It was 4:30 PM at the mansion and all was quiet and still.

The nobodies weren't summoned and the birds were chirping from outside. Riku, however, was as nervous as hell. He has never been on a date before believe it or not. And he wasn't planning on going on one anytime soon.

He did though find some extra clothes for him, he was currently wearing and plain black solid color t-shirt, with a white slightly loose long-sleeve underneath. As well as baggy black jeans with a chain or two attached to it, his shoes were gray with yellow straps criss-crossing on the front **(A/N- you know those shoes he wore yah)**. He nervously knocked on Namine's door and not a second later was Namine standing there with a smile plastered to her face.

Riku could only look a little taken back, "Well that was quick." Was all he could muster up.

"Well we were waiting for you; I never knew you would take so long." Was the only thing he could get from the blond.

As she opened the door she stepped back to reveal a slightly changed Kana. Namine, unfortunately, forced her to wear black shorts that reached mid-thigh. Took her jacket, but let her keep the white wife-beater and put her hair into a ponytail.

Riku could only look at Kana, while Kana could only look at Riku. For Kana this was the first time she saw him in casual clothing, excluding the game. While Riku just looked her over without her baggy pants and jacket.

Namine only smiled watching the reaction between the two. "Now you guys take care, Riku I'm expecting her home by nine sharp and don't forget to use protection!" Before Namine got smacked in the head by Kana, Namine shoved Kana into Riku's chest then closed the door.

When Kana was suddenly pushed into Riku he wasn't expecting it what so ever and caught her somewhat. Although they both ended up on the floor with Kana on top of Riku, her straddling his waist and her hands keeping her up from Riku's head. While Riku's hands were on her waist trying to make sure she didn't fall.

Their faces were centimeters apart and their breaths were combined; Kana was slightly edgy while Riku looked a little _too_ relaxed.

Then without thinking Kana swooped down to give Riku a delicate peck on the lips. When she finally realized what she just did she scrambled off of Riku and was then standing with a blush staining her features.

Riku just laid there in a daze as to what had just happened. Kana then did a small cough and Riku was snapped out of his reverie.

He slowly got up and neither looked at each other in the eye, "W-well I guess we better get going. I got reservations for this restaurant." Riku waited for her reaction, he saw her head perk up and her eyes meet his.

"You got reservations at a restaurant? You seem to be really prepared for this Riku." Riku just gave Kana a cheeky smile; he then turned around and started walking towards the stairs. He then said over his shoulder, "You coming?" then Kana hastily went to catch up by his side.

_**At the restaurant**_

The walk there was quiet and comfortable, Kana's previous actions were over-looked and no one was the wiser.

When Riku opened the door for Kana, she smiled her thanks and walked in.

Kana just couldn't help but gasp lightly in surprise. The restaurant was beautiful from the inside; tiles lined the floor while a golden chandelier shined above her head. And tables were everywhere and people were happily conversing with their dates, friends, family members etc.

"Don't worry this place isn't as fancy as it seems." Riku whispered in her ear, since he saw just how star struck she was at the given scenery.

As Riku approached the man behind the counter, the said man looked up and gave him a smile. "Name sir?" "Hikari." As the man looked down a piece of paper in front of him, he turned back up and gave him another smile. He soon grabbed two menus and said, "Right this way sir."

Riku grabbed Kana's hand gently and led her to their table. When they reached it, it was actually a booth connected to a very beautiful aquarium.

"Here we are sir, your waiter should be with you shortly." "Thank you." As he man left Riku took a seat and Kana in front of him.

"Honestly, Riku you have really out done yourself." Kana finally managed to say while Riku just smiled.

"Well I'm just glad you're happy." He said he then grabbed her hand and held it in his.

Kana looked at their joined hands then back at his face, she just smiled and looked happy.

&$$&

Animegrrl: I want to please dedicate this chapter to all those who stayed and kept reviewing.

Nozomi: yah she's just late as hell

Misa: please don't blame her!

Animegrrl: this is dedicated to BluexSavior, aznanimefreak1, and MidoriChic

Misa: Thank you all for reading!


	8. The Lost

Animegrrl: ok people I'm back and now I'm trying to update more regularly

Nozomi: whatever just go and get this over with.

Misa: Nono, really must you be so mean?

Nozomi: So what? I feel like it.

Misa: But honestly, Animegrrl is just trying to be helpful to everyone.

Nozomi: Like I give a rat's ass about that.

Animegrrl: Oh Nozomi, that reminds me I have a surprise for you.

Nozomi: what the hell are you talking about?

Animegrrl: Oh you'll see.

Nozomi: what the hell are you talking about?!?!?!??!

Animegrrl: And I kinda forgot the scenes to this part so I'm winging it.

**With Misa**

Misa was in pure shock as to what was happening before her. Roxas' lips felt so…so…._right_ on hers but she couldn't shake off the fact that in some form or way, it was just wrong.

When Roxas finally noticed that Misa's eyes were wide-open and in pure shock, Roxas slowly moved back. Misa, who was still in shock, had yet to react when Roxas pulled away. Roxas thought that as a sign of rejection **(A/N- like creator, like nobody)** and looked away from her. But, before he could really get off Misa had grabbed his shoulder and pulled him in for another kiss.

Of course, our previous Organization 13 member was quiet surprised with her actions. Although, he didn't stop and slowly leaned into the kiss. The two teens were still happily kissing until….a rather pounding knock started coming from the front door. That caused the two to immediately separate and blush, looking away from each other. The pounding on the door, however, didn't cease and continued.

"I-I-I'll be right back okay." Roxas said, while waiting for any reaction from Misa. Seeing a nod, Roxas hurriedly went down the stairs and was answering the door in 5 seconds tops. There stood in the porch of his house was an exhausted Olette, a drowsy Pence, and a peeved Hayner.

"What the hell took you so long? Do you have any idea how worried we were? We waited at the train station for 3 hours! _3 hours_! That's 180 minutes! 9,600 seconds! That's, that's, that's-" "Hayner I think he gets it." Hayner was about pummel Roxas to a bloody pulp, if Pence hadn't come and intervene. **(A/N- wow Hayner's smart…)**

"Hey Roxas, where's Misa?" Pence asked looking around inside the house a bit, while Hayner just huffed and pushed past Roxas to go inside the house.

"U-u-u-ummm…. She's upstairs sleeping." And without another word Hayner made his way to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of coke.

Olette and Pence soon followed inside and went straight to the living room. When everyone was comfortable Roxas went quickly upstairs to "wake-up" Misa and change quickly.

When he was in front of the guestroom he didn't bother to knock, when he opened the door there stood an already dressed Misa looking outside the window. Unlike Roxas' window it didn't have a wonderful view, but it did have a nice view of the front of his house.

She was smiling lightly while she was watching some children playing outside near a beautiful fountain. The spray of water and the sunlight caused a very faint rainbow to show causing the scene to look like a Kodak moment **(A/N- you know the cameras)**. Misa had yet to notice that Roxas had entered the room.

Roxas just smiled at her lightly and quietly walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder. She quickly turned to face him, and blushed very deeply at the sight of him.

"Hey umm…everyone is downstairs, you could go down if you want." He quietly said, and then left quickly.

But before he could fully leave Misa called back to him, "But what about you?" Roxas looked back and smiled, "I'm just gonna change real quick." Misa just blushed a little more and nodded.

When Roxas walked out the door, he was face to face with a pouting Olette.

"Olette? Wha-what?" "Ok, spill it Roxas I know something is going on between you and Misa. I mean she can't honestly still be asleep it's 12:00 in the afternoon! And what could have taken you 3 _hours_ to do?" Roxas was frantically looking for any way out and away from Olette.

"W-well, y-you see, we umm….M-Misa-" "Roxas? Olette? What are you doing outside the door?" That was when Misa chose that exact moment to come out of the room.

"Misa!" shouted the two teens in unison, noticing that the said girl was standing in front of the guestroom looking at them in confusion.

"What are you guys doing here?" questioned Misa again, and that was when the explaining part befell the two.

Roxas was about to reply but then Olette beat him to it, "I just came up to see what was taking you two so long. Sorry." With that said Olette quickly sped down the stairs, not sparing the two a glance.

"Oh, o-okay." Misa said quietly to Olette's retreating back. When Olette was fully out of view Misa turned her full attention to Roxas, "What were you two really doing in front of the door, I heard some shouting, and someone saying my name." She got straight to the point, no need to beat around the bush.

Roxas just sighed, "She just wanted to know what took us so long, I mean we overslept for 3 hours. Now that's pretty big." Misa just raised both her eyebrows and looked at Roxas with an incredulous look.

"Roxas, it's only about 9:00 in the morning what do you mean three hours?" "Misa…it's 12:00 in the afternoon." Misa eyes practically bugged out with that statement.

'12:00 in the afternoon?!? What in the world, tha-that is…... how _long_ was that dream?' Misa's head went into a whirl slowly trying to figure out why they woke up so late.

"Misa, Misa? Are you in there?" Roxas then waved his hand in front of Misa, which snapped her out of her daze. That was when Misa's face turned serious, and with a stern voice asked, "Roxas did you have any strange dreams?"

Roxas face showed pure and utter shock, he wasn't expecting that question at all. Quickly he thought of a reply, should he tell her and say "Why yes, yes I have. I have this strange key like sword and was being attacked by this strange giant silver, _thing_. Why do you ask?" Oh yes that would be perfect.

"No sorry Misa, why do you ask?" was his actual reply, Misa however felt hurt deep down inside. 'He, he lied to me. Well I don't necessarily expect him to tell the truth, but it would've been nice.'

"Oh…..ok I was just wondering." Said a rather downcast Misa as she slowly descended down the stairs. Leaving in her wake, a rather confused Roxas and in-coming tension between the two.

_**Two Hours Later**_

The whole group which included as followed Olette, Hayner, Pence, Roxas, and Misa were currently watching none other than Happy Feet.

Of course the guys were appalled when they found said DVD in Roxas' collection, but once the girls set their eyes on it they squealed in delight.

But of course the boys tried to convince the girls to watch Alien vs. Predator instead, which in the boys opinion was a _much_ better movie than the dancing penguins, but the pleads fell on deaf ears as the girls put in the movie and got situated on the couch.

The boys just groaned but watched the movie none the less, seeing as how there was nothing else to do. Occasionally one of the boys' eyes would twitch while the girls were star struck by the cute little Mumble. The seating arrangements were as followed Hayner was seated on the floor, his back leaning against the couch with an annoyed look on his face. Pence was seated on a nearby La-Z-Boy reclining seat, his face wearing a content grin as he lay peacefully on the plushy chair, not even paying attention to the movie. Olette was on the right side of the couch eyes glued to the screen. While Misa was on the left side of the couch, her legs tucked under her as she continued to watch the movie. Roxas on the other hand was seated right between the girls, which he was really regretting doing.

On occasion one of the girls, namely Olette, would jump up grab his shoulder and say, "Roxas isn't that just the cutest thing you've ever seen!" or "I absolutely adore Ramon, I love his accent." And last but not least, "Oh my gosh, I love this song!" and while a girl was saying that she would continuously shake his shoulder. By then, when the movie was half done, he swore that the girls dislocated _both_ of his shoulders.

"I'm going to get a drink." Roxas said quickly when he noticed Olette about to jump up and try to grab him again. Once he was in the kitchen looking around in the refrigerator for a drink, he didn't notice Misa slowly come in.

Once he turned, with a glass coke bottle in hand, he came face to face with a sad looking Misa.

"Misa!" he said startled, trying hard not to drop the slightly slippery glass bottle in his hands.

"Roxas we need to talk." Misa said looking straight in his eyes, Roxas not knowing what else to do dumbly nodded.

"O-okay." Was all he got out and silently hoped that the conversation wouldn't take a turn for the worst.

**With May**

Once Midori left May alone in the room, May could only watch her retreating back and wonder what she was going to do.

'Oh please, don't tell me……is she going to talk to Sora?!' May silently screamed in her mind as her face turned slightly pale.

Knowing Midori, she would probably freakin beat Sora till he had to eat through a straw. Also well Midori being…..Midori she wouldn't care that Sora was probably stronger than her, she would put up one hell of a fight.

Unfortunately for our purple eyed friend, she misinterpreted Midori actions when Midori only wanted to have a "chat" if you will with Sora.

Before May was about to fling the door open, she heard Midori yell, "Sora what the hell is wrong with you?!"

May's face became even more pale but before she could confront the two, Midori said again, "C'mon Sora?! What is wrong with you damnit?!"

Now that confused May greatly, normally Sora would've retaliated with a retort but instead he was…quiet? Unresponsive, passive, what the heck? What was wrong with Sora?

Instead of opening the door fully, she quietly opened it just a crack to be able to hear the conversation more clearly.

"Midori, just….leave me alone." "I think not mister! There's an emotionally confused girl in the other room, what in the world did you do?!" May listened carefully, barely breathing, in fear that they might hear her and the whole conversation would be ruined. What are you talking about Midori?" "May is crying over you, you froob!" Sora's reply about her being emotionally confused just caused May to be even _more_ confused. 'Just what is he playing at?' May thought.

"She's the one who rejected me; I don't see why she's confused." That, that reply right there caused May's eyes to widened to the size of dinner plates. Not realizing it, Midori was doing the exact same thing.

"Hey, hey, hey, what do you mean she 'rejected' you as you said earlier?" May was silently asking the same thing as she continued to listen not daring to make a sound what so ever.

"I assume that you already know I kissed her?" "Yah your point?" That was when it got quiet, and for a second May thought they found her. But when Sora continued she decided to let out a shaky breath.

"She just, she just ran to her room. Not sparing me a glance, I just…….I didn't think that she would do that." That was when it got really, really quiet. For a moment the suspense was killing her, until finally Midori sighed and said in reply.

"Sora just because a girl runs away, doesn't necessarily mean that she's rejecting you. Haven't you thought that maybe May is the type of girl to just oh I don't know, take things slower? She's obviously not used to a boy kissing her out of the blue." "Obviously." That reply however caused Midori to glare dangerously at the brown haired teen.

"Sora! I am serious! She's even admitted that she's fallen for you!!" 'She did not just say…..' May's eyes bugged out when Midori just told Sora, her new kept secret. But, I guess it isn't such a secret anymore.

All was silent only Midori's panting could be heard, while Sora was completely and utterly silent and had yet to say a word.

"She's, she's fallen for me? Are you fucking serious?" May could practically picture Sora's expression, a skeptical look with disbelief written all over his face.

"Yah, yah she has, badly. Why do you think she's crying in that room over you, you fucking retard!?!" But before Midori could say anything Sora had gotten up and started for May's room.

Fortunately May had heard his footsteps and had quickly stepped back from the door. Right when Sora had flung open the door May's hand was on the doorknob for the bathroom.

"May!" Sora yelled before she could get anywhere. May stopped dead in her tracks, not knowing what to do. Slowly, Sora had started to walk towards May. When he was finally behind her he put both his hands on her shoulders.

"May, do you really…..do you really like me?" Then May finally gave into temptation. She turned to face him, her eyes slightly teary then she kissed him once again fully on the lips.

Sora's eyes widened in surprise, but he leaned into the kiss, his hands finding the back of her head while his other hand stayed at her back. May's hands were currently on his chest but slowly rose to go around his neck.

Midori just looked at the couple with an eyebrow raised. 'They have to be the most emotional couple I have ever seen. Honestly mood swings much.' Midori just rolled her eyes and looked away. After a few minutes, Midori had a enough and lightly coughed to get their attention.

Sora and May parted ever so slowly, but this time they didn't break apart. May though did have the smallest blush on her cheeks, while Sora had a dazed look in his eyes.

"Now if you could finally admit to yourselves that you're boyfriend and girlfriend now, I'll be leaving." Stated Midori, as she walked out no one even spared her a goodbye.

Once the door closed after Midori left, Sora and May had yet to leave each others eyes. May finally then moved her hand to rest on his cheek. Sora slightly leaned into it, and then with his other hand he moved her hand so he could kiss her palm.

"Sora, am I really your girlfriend now?" Without even uttering a word he pushed May against the wall ever so slightly then kissed even more passionately.

**With Nozomi**

A figure standing on a nearby roof watched from a window as Nozomi collapsed from her seat onto the floor. With Cid trying to help her sit-up and Aerith leaving to possibly go find a potion, the figure could only contemplate on why he was even doing this.

So far, he's been watching the Hollow Bastian Restoration Committee ever since Roxas had left the Organization. He was assigned to watch them from the big man himself. Although he wasn't one to complain either, he was an obedient member unlike Roxas.

The figure could immediately be defined as what seems to be calm, and quiet. As well as possibly stealthy since no one has yet to notice him. Of course who could, he was standing on one of the highest roofs in Hollow Bastian which was constructed right next to a somewhat taller building. Needless to say, that small part of the town was a perfect tactical spot. With the sun partially aligned with the building, it gave him enough shadow cover given to him from the taller building. Hiding in the shadows he was easily undetected. Not only was it a perfect hiding spot, but the view was amazing. With great eye-sight, or possibly telescopes of some kind, you could be able to see everything.

The sunset was in perfect view of the figure, which caused some of the rays of light to reflect of his glasses. His dark blue eyes narrowed slightly at the offending rays so he stepped back just a little. Of course the view had its disadvantages; true to belief vampires couldn't necessarily handle sunlight. But since he was of half-blood nothing essentially happens to him, but of course it does become a nuisance once in a while.

He looked back at the window to see Highwind help the girl up while Gainsborough helped the girl drink down the potion. His eyes softened just a tad as he took of his glasses and ran his gloved hand through his dark black hair.

True, he had been watching the Restoration Committee but once this girl popped up he started to get just a tad suspicious. Where did she come from? What was she doing here? And how did she cause such…such….disorder and chaos to the Committee in such a few days time?

He had already noted that Lockheart had hardly spent time with anyone anymore. Also how Kisaragi was just a tad peeved at how the girl suddenly appeared, and has already wormed her way through everyone's heart, including hers. While Leonhart hardly acknowledged her arrival whatsoever. Although Strife, he seemed to be the most affected out of her arrival. He did in fact, watch as Strife first met the girl, when she was tied down to a chair.

Of course since Strife was, let's go with unemotional, he didn't show any interest in her. Although there was one thing the male couldn't hide, his eyes. If you were as observing as the figure, you could easily detect the emotions flickering across the blondes eyes.

The figure sighed and quickly put his glasses back on, as well as his stoic mask. He never showed emotion, nobodies didn't have any emotions, but that didn't mean his face couldn't show the smallest hint of it.

He leaned more against the wall he was beside and calculated what exactly to do now, the girl finally found out what a black materia ring was. He almost felt…..pity towards her, almost.

Before he could leave however, the one person he was trying to avoid had seemed to have found him.

"Xepher! My good buddy old pal! I was lookin' for you everywhere! You're really a hard person to find! Whatcha doin up here huh?" But of course the idiotic blond had yet to stop following him.

"Nothing Demyx absolutely nothing." Was Xepher's only reply, the musician however raised a skeptical eyebrow at his "friend" before sighing.

"You know when Xemnas found you to be Roxas' replacement; I didn't necessarily think we would get along so well. But! I guess I was wrong! Look at us now, the best of pals!" Xepher just looked at the would-be musician with weary eyes. Oh no, the half-vampire didn't like the blond what so ever, far from that, he just seemed to be the _only one_ in the Organization that could tolerate him if you will. Besides Axel however, who was more then a friend than an acquaintance to Demyx.

'Speaking of the red-head here he comes now.' Thought Xepher sensing the other approaching member of the Organization.

"What do you want Axel?" Xepher asked while not sparing the fire user a glance.

"Wow Xeph, **(A/N- pronounced Zef) **talk about Harsh with a capital H. Can't a guy just come and visit his buddies once in a while?" Axel asked while shaking Xepher's shoulder a little. Now Xepher wasn't one forsaying hi's and hello's so he just spared Axel a glance before looking back at the window.

The girl had yet to regain consciousness and was passed out on the couch. Gainsborough was seated next to her and didn't seem like she was about to leave her side anytime soon. Highwind seemed to have left, and in his place was none other then Strife. Xepher's eyes narrowed slightly at the sight of him. However that didn't go undetected from the pyromaniac, who followed his gaze to the window.

Axel looked at Xepher with a skeptical look while Demyx watched with mild amusement. Demyx knew exactly who Xepher was looking at; he's been watching that new girl a lot lately. Whenever Demyx would stop by and start ranting, Xepher wouldn't pay any attention to him whatsoever and always looked like he was spacing off, when he was really looking at the girl.

"Oh ho ho! Looks like Xeph here has a crush on Nozomi." Axel started to taunt him, but that was when Xepher fully faced him with hate in his eyes.

"How do you know her name?" Xepher managed to get out through clenched teeth. Axel just threw back his head in laughter, as if Xepher just told him the funniest thing in the world.

"What do you mean how do I know her name? She's the talk of the town man! Yuffie has been talking non-stop bout her. And well Yuffie being Yuffie she's already told the whole town by now." Xepher looked away in defeat; of course he's also watched Kisaragi she's been blabbing about Nozomi for who knows how long.

"C'mon Xeph, you've gotta be smarter than that." Said Axel while toying with a small flame on his finger. Xepher, who was now fully facing the window again, glanced at Axel, and then without even batting an eye a small gust of wind put out the flame.

Axel looked up at Xepher with a small pout, "Man Xeph, you gotta take the fun out of everything don't ya?" Xepher just turned his attention back at Nozomi.

She was still unconscious and laying on the couch, except this time no one was by her side what so ever. Xepher raised an eyebrow in suspicion but kept watching.

"Axel, really why are you originally sent here?" Axel looked up at Xepher in surprise, how did he know he was sent with a message.

"Well, well, well, it seems you know a little more then you let on Xeph. Well I do come with a message from Xemnas." At this Xepher bothered to actually look over his shoulder at Axel, and was now listening intently.

"Xemnas expects a report from you real soon man. So I'd stop looking at your girlfriend and pay attention as to why you were really sent here." At that statement a huge gust of wind came out of no where and sent Axel tumbling down.

"Hahahaha! He got you good Axel! Seriously though, you shouldn't tease Xeph about that kind of stuff." Said Demyx as he helped Axel up, though Axel just huffed and looked at Xepher's back with a glare.

"Hmph whatever, nasty little vampire." Axel said looking away. Xepher couldn't help but laugh in his head at how pathetic Axel sounded.

But instead Demyx rolled his eyes and created a portal, "Hey Xeph, Axel and I are gonna jet, wanna come with?"

Xepher didn't even bother to look back but was focused on the sight in front of him. Gainsborough had come back, with everybody else. They were all crowding around Nozomi's body as she lay there. Kisaragi, however, seemed to be yelling not stop at Strife. Strife though seemed to be ignoring everything, and everyone around him.

Demyx taking his silence as a no just shrugged his shoulders and stepped through the portal. Axel looking back at Xepher and said before he left, "Remember man, the report." And then Axel disappeared into the portal. Leaving Xepher in peace once again, and at that moment he decided to sigh just the slightest. He honestly didn't know what to tell Xemnas, even if he was Xemnas' right hand man. Then, lazily, he drew up a hand to open a portal, then without a second thought he stepped in, leaving a gentle breeze of wind in his wake.

**With Kana**

The restaurant wasn't as bad as Kana expected; it actually went quite well to be honest. While right now they were seated at the beach enjoying the sunset.

Kana would occasionally lick the ice-cream Riku had bought for her or she would take small glances at the male sitting in the sand beside her.

Then before she knew it, she was completely looking at his face. Riku, sensing someone's eyes on him, turned to see Kana looking straight at him.

"Kana?" Once he said that Kana quickly looked away and paid more attention to the ice-cream cone in her hands.

Riku just laughed lightly and turned back to gaze at the sunset.

"Kana do you remember what Namine said before we left?" asked Riku still looking at the sunset. Kana, who stopped licking her ice-cream, looked at him weirdly.

"Yah, yah I remember. I'm planning on smacking her on the head for saying it too." That was when Riku was able to actually laugh out loud.

Kana just rolled her eyes but smiled none the less. His laughter died down a bit, but the chime of it still lingered in the air.

"Kana, honestly, did you enjoy our date so far?" Riku suddenly ask while looking at Kana. Kana, surprised by the question, looked at Riku only to finally notice that he was looking at her.

She blushed and looked down at lap before replying, "Yah I kind of did. This date was fun so far." "Especially with the sushi?" That was when Kana smiled. "Yes, especially with the sushi."

For you see when they had ordered some sushi to eat, the sushi didn't look like sushi at all. And before they could question about it, their waiter had left.

They continued to stare at the "sushi" for about over a minute until. "Riku I dare you to eat." Then Riku looked up at her shocked.

"What?! How do I know it's even edible!?" Kana just shrugged her shoulders grabbed a piece of sushi with her chopsticks and placed it in front of Riku's mouth.

No matter how the "sushi" looked the smell of it was still sushi. So no matter what it looked like, the smell was still tempting. Riku however eventually gave him and slowly took the piece in his mouth.

Slowly Riku chewed, while Kana watched him while expecting him to throw it back up any minute.

What she didn't expect him to do however was to swallow it. When he did though, her eyes grew wide and she was in a small state of shock.

"Y-you, actually s-swallowed it!" exclaimed Kana, looking at him in shock. Riku just smirked then got his own chopsticks, picked up a piece and placed it in front of Kana. Kana raised a skeptical brow at Riku, who just smirked broader in return

She looked at him with even more disbelief, but finally ate the piece of sushi. The taste of it, was amazing! Kana quickly relished the taste before swallowing.

From there they started feeding each other, occasionally laughing at themselves. While doing so they would talk about random things. Once they were done the waiter brought them a dessert list. When the waiter did, Kana left to go to the restroom. Riku quickly scanned it, and then ordered a rather "special" dessert. Once Kana got back, so did the waiter, with an ice-cream Sunday.

Kana was in shock, but smiled lightly when Riku handed her a spoon. They shared the ice cream and sat quietly in each other's presence. Once they were done Riku paid, and they left full and content.

Then that was how they reached the beach, sitting next to each other in the sand. The water would occasionally reach their feet but not enough to get it wet.

When Kana was done with their ice cream they finally decided to leave. Since they were walking next to each other, Riku slowly grabbed for Kana's hand. Once Kana felt Riku's hand trying to grab hers she didn't do anything. Once Riku had her hand in his, he tugged her a little so they were now walking shoulder to shoulder.

Kana didn't know what to do now, but Riku seemed to know where he was going. Riku led her to the clock tower or otherwise known as, the train station.

"Riku what are we doing here?" Kana quietly asked while looking at Riku with suspicion in her eyes.

Riku just smirked and said, "You'll see." Kana raised an eyebrow at him, but didn't question him any further.

Riku led her to the back of the train station, where there was a beat up door. Easy enough to just pull and it's open. When they were finally in, Riku led Kana hall after hall, staircase after staircase. Until finally they reached a door, and once they stepped in Kana finally noted that they were on the roof of the Train Station.

The view was absolutely beautiful, the city was slowly going to sleep while the sunset cast a warmly glow on everything it touched.

"Like it?" Kana turned to see Riku smirking at her and then she replied, "It's beautiful really but why did you bring me here?"

Riku just shrugged, "I always go here when I want to be at peace. And I thought that you needed to come here since Namine's been watching our every move."

Kana nodded in appreciation, and looked at the view again. By this time Riku was standing next to her looking at the view too.

Riku then grabbed her hand and led her to the edge so they could sit down. Once they were seated it went into a comfortable silence.

For some reason, Riku had yet to let go of Kana's hand but is seemed that she didn't mind. Then something….surprising happened, ever so quickly Kana went and kissed Riku's cheek.

Riku looked at her in shock but she looked at her lap blushing. Then Riku tugged at her arm, just enough so she would look at him then he brushed his lips gently over hers.

Kana's eyes widened but they slowly lowered and she started to enjoy the kiss.

Minutes past, until they finally separated, they looked into each other's eyes and Kana smiled softly.

When Riku brushed his thumb over her knuckles he felt a small piece of metal. When he looked down he saw metal restraints on Kana's wrists, and when Kana his line of gaze she saw him looking at her weapon.

Quickly Kana took her hands back, and away from Riku. Riku, of course, had seen them before whenever she would walk around the mansion. Whenever she thought no one was looking she would roll her sleeves up and it would reveal the silver restraints. At first to Riku he thought that they were silver gloves, until he noticed how the light bounced off of them.

"Kana what are those?" Questioned Riku, while looking at the her wrists. Kana looked away, desperately trying to think of an excuse.

'Oh shit, I don't know what to tell him. Well there is this one thing…..worth a shot.' "When I was younger, I got burned…really badly. My skin got really sensitive so they had to put these braces on." Kana shakily said not looking at Riku.

After a while, Kana thought he didn't believe her, until.

"Kana, could you take them off?" Riku asked.

That was when Kana's face paled considerably.


	9. The Encounters

Animegrrl: Ok everyone! Chapter 9 is finally here people!

Nozomi: hmm….

Misa: yah! Animegrrl you're on a role really.

Nozomi: hmm…..

Misa: Nono, why are you quiet?

Nozomi: hmm……….

Animegrrl: I think she's dead.

Nozomi: gives Animegrrl the birdie just start the damn story.

**With Misa**

As Misa left to follow after Roxas, Olette looked at the two in suspicion. Hayner, also noticing this, looked at Olette in question. Olette just shrugged and paid attention to the movie again.

Pence had yet to do anything, and occasionally Hayner would kick him in the leg to try and wake him up. Though no matter what they did, Pence still lay on the ever so comfy chair. Hayner just rolled his eyes, but then quietly whispered to Olette, "Hey what's taking those two so long?"

Olette just shrugged again but answered, "I have no idea, wanna go check it out?" Hayner then got up from the floor with Olette following.

Once they were right in front of the kitchen entrance, what they saw shocked them both. Misa and Roxas were currently in a passionate lip-lock, and seeming to not have a care in the world.

Hayner and Olette quickly blushed and looked away without making a sound. Hastily getting back to the living room, Pence actually looked up in confusion.

"Hey where did you guys go? I looked up and no one was here, it freaked me out." Pence said without looking at them, quickly getting himself comfortable again on the seat.

They didn't respond to Pence, they just got seated on the couch, with what seemed like a permanent blush staining their cheeks. When Pence noticed he didn't receive an answer, he bothered to look up and noticed the blush.

'What were they doing, kissing?' Pence thought, before mentally cringing at the idea. So he didn't bother the two and just continued to relax on the seat.

At that opportune moment Roxas and Misa came in, Misa looking a little disheveled while Roxas had a slightly dazed look in his eyes.

Misa noticed this and quickly elbowed him in the ribs before taking her previous seat. While Roxas, seeing his seat being taken by Hayner, took the seat on the floor next to Misa.

While the movie continued, Hayner and Olette would always glance at the other two nervously, the scene they saw earlier still replaying in their mind.

Misa's legs were touching the floor, so Roxas was leaning on her right leg slightly which caused the girl to blush at the slightest. Roxas didn't notice this and just leaned on her leg all together.

Olette just looked away from the couple and tried to concentrate on the movie. So far Mumble was trying to help his father get his "rhythm" back. In turn, however, Olette would start to cast shy glances at Pence instead. Hayner noticing this however, raised an eyebrow which Olette didn't notice.

'What the…..does Olette like Pence?' Hayner thought but shook the thought out of his head. Then the movie ended and the credits left an uncomfortable silence on the three, excluding Pence.

When no one said anything for about 5 minutes, Hayner looked out the window noticing the light emitting from the window.

"Hey Roxas, what time is it?" Hayner asked, Roxas just looked at him before looking at a nearby clock.

"It's 1:45." Then Hayner's eyes bugged out then he was speeding for the door. Everyone else looked at him in confusion before Hayner yelled back, "The fucking Struggle match is at 2:00 o'clock!!!"

Everyone else, to say the least, started to follow Hayner's example and started for the door, Pence a bit slower since he had to jump off the reclined chair.

When they were all outside, Roxas fumbled with his keys to lock the door. But Hayner grabbed his arm and said, "No time! It takes at least 12 minutes to get to the stadium even when running."

So the group ran as if a madman were chasing them with a butcher knife. Bystanders would look at them in confusion, while others quickly got out of their way.

By then it was 1:55 and the whole group was panting for breath. Once they finally got there the participants of the Struggle match were already being called on.

"And last but not least Vivi, part of Seifer's group and also part of the Disciplinary Committee." Finished the announcer, which was when he noticed the other two out of breath boys coming onto the stage.

"Sorry…..we're….late." Hayner managed to say while panting, breathing in the much needed air. Roxas just nodded not bothering to look up, his head down with his hands on his knees.

The announcer just nodded but said sternly only for the two boys to hear, "I'll let it slip but come late again for any event, and I'll disqualify you two." The boys just nodded and the announcer continued.

"My apologies, we have two more contestants Hayner and Roxas. Part of an everyday group and helps everyone along the way. Now let's begin!" said the announcer and was met with very loud applause.

Olette, Misa, and Pence stood in the crowd watching. Olette seemed to still have energy and managed to cheer out and yell, while Pence just waved his fist in the air. Misa just smiled in relief, still too tired to do anything.

That was when a girl started to push through and accidentally hit Olette in the shoulder. "Oh sorry!" said the girl, while Olette was about to reply, Olette looked at the girl and then squealed in delight. Then Olette practically glomped the girl noticing who she was.

"OH MY GOSH KIRIO! YOU ACTUALLY CAME BACK!" Olette screamed causing some people to look at her, but not enough to catch a lot of attention. The girl's face quickly turned blue and managed said, "Olette….choking….not breathing!" Olette quickly let go and the girl gasped, finally able to feel her lungs.

"Olette did you really have to do that?" "Yes I did! I thought you were moving!!!!" "Yah well my dad thought otherwise and well here I am." That was when Kirio noticed the two other people with Olette.

Misa just waved slightly while Pence just smiled, Olette noticing Kirio was looking at something followed her gaze.

"Oh! Right, how rude of me. Kirio this is Misa, Misa this is Kirio." The said girls said nodded. "Kirio this is Pence, Pence this is Kirio." They both nodded to each other as well.

"Guys Kirio is my step-sister." At this both Misa and Pence face faulted to the ground anime style.

"What?!?! You have a step-sister?!?!" Pence asked in shock, while Misa just looked at the two.

That was when Kirio just crossed her arms and said, "Why? Got a problem with that?" This caused Pence to immediately shut up.

"Kirio," Olette said lightly pushing Kirio's arm playfully, "don't scare him."

Kirio just shrugged, that was when Misa noticed her hair style which was quiet unique. Kirio's hair was pure white with blue highlights going down framing her face. Her eyes were a deep sapphire, while her face was in a determined pout. Her choice of clothing was even more unique. She wore a red tank top showing her midriff and on top of the tank top she wore a black belt going over her waist slightly. Along with that were purple short-shorts that ended mid-thigh. With purple boots that were knee high, and white socks visible over the boots. She also had white fingerless gloves that ended at her elbows. And finally she had a necklace that wrapped around her neck three times creating an "x".

Misa slightly raised her eyebrows but smiled none the less.

"It's really nice to meet you." She said while raising her hand for a hand shake.

Kirio smiled and replied, "Same." And shook Misa's outstretched hand. While Pence just stood there in shock, still trying to get over the fact that Olette had an untold step-sister.

"Now first up to fight are Roxas and Hayner!" at that shouted statement the four, Kirio, Misa, Pence, and Olette, looked towards the stage and say the two said boys ready to fight.

"Now remember the last person standing after all the matches, gets to fight against Setzer, our defending champion!" The Announcer once again stated to the excited crowd.

"Yah! Let's go! You can do this guys!" shouted Olette at the top of her lungs trying to get it over the rest of the crowd.

Kirio just rolled her eyes, but watched the two with a smile on her face. Pence pumped his fist in the air, with Misa on his side yelling, "Go Roxas!"

That shout caused him to look back at Misa, once that happened they locked eyes both smiling gently at one another.

"Ok you boys ready?" that broke the trance between the Misa and Roxas, so Roxas quickly snapped his head back.

"Yeah." Both boys stated at once, the Announcer nodded and said.

"Let the Struggle Match begin!" with that said he slowly started to get off the stage so the boys could fight.

The two just stood there, waiting for the other to make the first move. Hayner, who finally got impatient, went running head first at Roxas…….

**With May**

Time quickly passed for the two, who were currently kissing again, and morning arrived sooner then expected.

When the sun rose, May was sitting in Sora's lap in the living room currently asleep and oblivious to the world.

Sora was holding her tightly to his chest, making sure that she didn't fall off. The sun streamed in through the curtains and he looked at it in shock. Looking for a nearby clock, Sora saw that it was 1:55 PM already.

Sora hadn't slept a wink, since the events of last night kept repeating in his mind. He smiled lightly while rubbing May's shoulder. May sighed in her sleep, shifted a little bit, then stopped.

May's eyes slowly started to open when the sunlight hit her face. She looked up to see Sora looking at her with a soft look in his eyes. She smiled lightly when Sora reached up to kiss her softly.

May thought that later on in life, she would be hearing wedding bells with Sora standing next to her. May could only smile in her mind while thinking of that. But the thought of that quickly left her mind.

'What the hell am I thinking? _Marrying_ _Sora? _That was really, really bad.' May thought while looking away, a blush on her cheeks.

Sora looked at her in confusion, "May, whatcha thinking about?" he asked while putting his hand on her cheek.

May looked back at Sora with a small smile and shook her head, "Oh nothing, I'm just thinking." "About what?" Sora asked in a sing-song voice while stroking her cheek.

She just shook her head and got off of Sora. "I'm going to look for Midori okay. I'll be right back."

Sora just nodded as he watched May walk out the door. When she left, he looked outside again.

That was when he realized something, had it been three days already? His eyes widened remembering what May's friend said. 'I think her name was…Kana? Didn't she say to go back to the mansion after three days?' he thought while going up to pick up his skateboard.

When May left, she started to wander every hall in the mansion, not really paying attention to anything. Occasionally she would stop and hide in a corner when a butler or maid came out of no where. Once though she spotted Midori but she was talking with her maid, and to yell out would be a big mistake. May tried to follow her but soon lost her again in the mass hallways.

May finally gave up and then when she turned a corner she came face to face with her reflection. "Ah!" she yelped not expecting to see a mirror in the middle of the house. She stepped back, seeing the mirror as a full length. She looked at herself and saw that her jacket was slightly ruffled while the end or her shorts looked tattered.

Her hair looked a little messy but not enough to worry about. That was when what seemed like a light reflected off the mirror and hit her right in the eyes.

May shrunk back rubbing her eyes; she looked up to see the light bulb still in place. She looked back to see any windows whatsoever thinking the light came from there.

Only to see the nearest window was 10 ft. away. She raised an eyebrow wondering what the hell was going on.

She then cautiously looked back at the window, and quickly saw a silhouette of a person behind her. Gasping in shock May quickly turned, only to see……no one behind her. Scared she looked back the mirror only to see the silhouette take up the shape of a different form.

The figure in the mirror slowly shrunk back so then it would look like it was the same size as someone in a painting. May could make out the outline of water and could faintly hear the rushing of water on a beach. May slowly say another figure form, only it was smaller and it stood next to the first one. May thought it was a child of some sort. She was so entranced she forgot all about looking for Midori.

Once the mirror turned to what seemed like a full sized painting did May's eyes widened.

'What is going on?' she thought, then the rushing water she heard earlier was confirmed when she could make out in the mirror a beach of some sort. Then the taller figure looked familiar to her in some way, while the shorter one was absolutely different.

They were both currently in a beach, with their feet in the water. The shorter one kept kicking at the water, spraying it every where. That caused May to giggle jus the slightest.

The features of the first silhouette came into view. It was male, probably in mid twenties, with brown hair, and blue eyes. May's eyes widened even more if that were possible. The person looked like an exact replica of Sora, if not older. The shorter one however was quite different, it was also male and still a child probably 4, with black hair and blue eyes. In a way it looked like Sora with black hair.

That was when another figure came out. From what May could tell it was female this time. With long black hair that reached mid-back. A small stature so, and it first went to hug the older Sora from behind. May watched entranced, not noticing the actual Sora pop out of a random hall and look at her.

May slowly saw the facial appearance of the women, she had high cheekbones and a stubborn chin. Her eyes were purple and………."May!" Sora yelled yelling at her from down the hall, not caring that it echoed of the walls.

May quickly turned her head to see a running Sora coming towards her. May then turned to the mirror only to see her own reflection looking back at her.

May blinked in confusion, before looking back at Sora. "Sora, what are you doing her-" "No time! We gotta go!" Sora said while grabbing for her hand and running down a different hall.

"Do you know where you're going?!!" May managed to shout after going down numerous halls.

"No!" Sora shouted back while still running around until……they came across a large domed room, with a chandelier hanging from the middle. May looked at it in awe, but Sora tugged at her arm which snapped her out of it.

In front of them, there was a glass door which lead to what seemed like a garden outside.

"C'mon." was all Sora said as he led May towards the door. May hurried to his side, with him still holding her hand.

"Sora, why are you in such a rush?" "Because Kana told me to go back to the mansion in the three days, and well it's been three days." Said Sora while opening the glass door leading outside, but May just looked at him with a confused expression.

"But why?" "She said something about Goofy and Donald waking up by then." Then May finally walked outside and gasped in surprise.

The garden was BEAUTIFUL, with a small pond and koi fish swimming in it. As well as a winding path that led to a bench situated off to the right hand corner under a porch. And with the trees in the back, it was hard to tell if the garden ended at all.

The garden had flowers a plenty, ranging from roses to lilies and so on. It was so beautiful that Sora had to gap just a little.

"Man, this is like a rich people garden." Sora muttered under his breath, but May caught it and glared at him playfully.

Sora, seeing the glare, looked at her, "What? I'm right aren't I?" May just rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, let's just go get Donald and Goofy." It took a while for the words to sink into Sora's head before he grabbed May's hand again.

This time they practically sprinted towards the mansion.

"Oh my gosh! Sora why are you in such a hurry?!" May once again yelled at him as they passed some stores. Oddly they were all closed, which frightened May at the very least.

When they passed by a small part of the town, they could hear cheering. Sora slowed down some and paused a few feet away from the extravaganza. May stopped behind him and peered over his shoulder to see what was going on.

There was a huge mass of people who were crowded around some stage or platform. And on the platform there were two figures, one was soon identified as….Hayner!

"Hey look its Hayner!" May said, looking at the camo wearing boy. He seemed to be holding a blue bat of some kind and was facing another boy.

"Is that Seifer? The mean kid Olette was telling us earlier?" May shrugged but then remembered something.

"I can't believe we just left without saying goodbye! Midori is most likely worried about us now, and we forgot my clothes too!" Sora just shrugged and said, "Well I forgot my skateboard, see? We're even." Sora tugged on May's hand, but before she completely walked out of view of the match, May managed to catch the eye of Hayner.

Unable to see the rest because Sora was pulling her away, May ran with Sora towards the mansion. "Wait, again, why are we in such a hurry?" May managed to ask while they were running towards that huge crack in the wall from were they came from.

For you see, when Kana transported them, they landed in front of the mansion that was in the Actual Twilight Town. So they had to travel through the forest, and through the wall.

Once they reached it they went into the dense forest, trying to avoid underbrush and foliage on the ground.

It took a while for Sora to answer, "Because, we were just lucky that Kana was the one to find us and not someone else. I don't want that to happen to Goofy and Donald."

May nodded silently thinking it over, it made sense. 'He's a really dedicated friend.' May thought as they finally walked out of the forest.

Then finally they reached the mansion, the only problem however, was the giant gate locked by a huge lock.

"How are we gonna get in now?" May groaned, Sora didn't say anything for a bit until…he summoned his Keyblade.

May jumped back in shock, since that was her first time seeing it. Sora just grinned at her before he pointed the keyblade right at the lock. A beam of light sprouted from the keyblade and was directed at the lock. After a while the lock disappeared, along with the chains holding it down.

The gate slowly swung open making a horrible groaning sound. May shuddered at the noise, while Sora just put away his keyblade and started for the mansion.

May followed suit and was right next to him in a matter of seconds. Once they reached the front door, Sora grabbed a handle and pushed it open. The mansion, to say the least, was huge, as well as dusty. May waved a hand in front of her face and coughed lightly. Sora walked inside and was soon standing directly in the middle of the vast mansion.

"If I remember correctly, the door with us in it had a library of some sort in it." Sora thought aloud while looking around. He soon found a random door and slowly walked towards it.

May had yet to move from the spot in front of the door, but soon followed Sora.

"Sora are you sure this is the door?" May asked while walking by his side. Sora seemed to think about it for a while before saying, "Nope." May sighed and just shook her head. But Sora smiled at her and said, "Just joking, for some reason I feel positive that this is the door so don't worry."

May just gave him a skeptical look before shrugging. Soon they were right in front of the door. Sora opened it and in they went, they were met with an expanse library of some sort.

Sora just raised an eyebrow, while May started to walk forward but she didn't notice the gap in the floor that ended at a curve in the room.

But it was too late, May was about to take another step when her foot hit nothing but air. May gasped in shock and was soon falling forward towards the lower crevice in the floor.

Sora, who heard May gasp, looked back at her to see her starting to fall forward. Sora's eyes widened in shock, and quickly ran to her aid.

"May!" Sora yelled, but soon acted quickly by grabbing one of her out stretched hands and pulled her towards him.

May soon was instead tumbling backwards and she fell back……..on top of Sora.

May was soon straddling Sora's waist with her hands next to Sora's head to keep her from falling. While Sora's hands were on her waist, making sure she didn't move.

They locked eyes in that moment, and Sora finally let out a sigh of relief. May smiled gently and kissed him on his forehead.

"Thank you." May whispered to Sora with a shaky voice. Sora just smirked and said, "Well someone has to protect you right?"

May's eyes just widened before she quickly slapped him playfully on his shoulder with one of her hands.

She soon got up, and off of Sora. She went to help him up but he was already standing.

They looked down to see the place where May would've landed. It was that place that they once stayed at when Kana met them on the stairs.

They quickly walked down the stairs and into another room; there they walked up to see Goofy and Donald still in their small pods.

Sora just raised an eyebrow then scratched his head in confusion while looking at the door from where they had come from, "I don't get it Kana said that they would-" "Sora look!" May said before he could finish.

Sora quickly spun to see one of the pods open, from the mist that was coming out he couldn't see which one was opening.

The mist soon cleared and there was Goofy, stretching and yawning for the entire world to see. He seemed to be about to take a step, before he noticed all too late that there was nothing to walk on.

His eyes widened just the slightest before he was sent tumbling forward. He collapsed on the floor causing May and Sora to wince just the slightest.

"A-hiyuck, what happened?" Goofy asked himself, while holding onto his head. He was still on the ground but was now on the floor in front of May and Sora.

"It's good to see you too buddy." Sora said while looking down at him, a grin plastered on his face.

Goofy quickly looked up to see Sora's smiling face, "Sora!" Goofy yelled before getting up and giving his best friend a big bear hug- or in the case dog hug.

Sora and Goofy laughed a little before Goofy put him down. "Sora what's going on?" "I'd like to know myself." Sora said to Goofy's question.

May just stood there smiling at the two reunited friends, and that was when Sora remembered he needed to do some introductions.

"Oh, Goofy I'd like you to meet May my…girlfriend" Sora said while touching her shoulder. May looked at Sora in shock, since it was the first time he actually referred to her as his girlfriend. Goofy was shocked as well not really expecting that kind of introduction, but he soon looked back at May.

"A-hiyuck, it's nice to meet cha May." Goofy said before giving her hand a nice shake. May just laughed and said, "It's nice to meet you too Goofy."

Sora could immediately see that May and Goofy were going to become good friends in no time.

That was when the second capsule opened and mist started to come out of that as well. Goofy looked at it in confusion, "Uhh….Sora is that Donald?" Sora just nodded and waited for his other friend to come out.

The pod had finally opened all the way, and there floated Donald who was slowly starting to wake.

When his eyes were fully open the first thing he saw was Sora and Goofy, and he smiled in delight.

"Sora! Goofy!" Donald yelled before he too fell face first to the ground. Goofy and Sora snickered, but tried to cover it with their hands.

Donald still saw this and glared in annoyance. But Sora came and helped Donald up and hugged him too. When Sora backed up, Goofy hugged his best friend as well.

"Now Donald, I want you so meet May." Said Sora pulling May in front of him, and she smiled at Donald.

"And she's Sora's girlfriend, A-Hiyuck." Goofy said in a really……….well goofy fashion. Donald right then looked like he was choking on his own spit. After that, he looked at Goofy and said, "What?" but it came out like a duck kind of squawk.

Donald then turned back to May with a scrutinizing gaze, which made May squirm. Sora just glared at Donald, "Look Donald she's my girl no matter what, so just please get used to the idea." The keyblade wielder said as he told/begged his friend to understand.

Donald quickly looked at Sora, with a small amount of shock evident in his face, before turning back to May.

"Hmm….well….May…it's nice to meet you." Donald managed to say and smiled a small smile, which May returned looking purely happy. They quickly shook hands, and after which Sora asked, "Hey where's Jiminy?"

The said cricket popped out of Goofy's nearby pocket and looked around.

"Sora! There you are!" Jiminy stated and then went back inside Goofy's pocket and pulled out his handy, dandy, notebook. **(A/N- I'm sorry I just had to say it)**

Jiminy then grabbed a pencil out of no where, and opened up to a blank page.

"Today…..Sora…introduced….his….girlfriend….May." Jiminy said out-loud while writing said words in his notebook.

May blushed cutely while Sora just smiled lazily.

"Hey Jiminy, while your at it can ya check what we can do now?" Goofy asked while looking at the cricket, who was still in his pocket.

Jiminy nodded once done writing, and then started to flip a page, then another page, then another page, and another, and another, and another, and another.

All the way until he was madly flipping the pages, and was looking at the book with a crazy expression.

"M-my notes! T-They're gone!" Jiminy said while waling in despair. The four looked at the cricket in surprise, "What do you mean they're gone you palooka!?!" Donald said in anger.

Jiminy didn't say anything but instead, sobbed into Goofy's jacket. In defeat he flipped into another random page, and then he shot up.

"He-hey I got something!" Jiminy yelled in delight.

"Well, what does it say?" Sora said, while looking at him with a small glint of hope. All the while May was in complete confusion.

"Hmm…that's odd." "What?" May asked while still looking at the cricket. Jiminy looked up at her then back at the book. 

"All it says is 'Thank Namine.'" Jiminy said while scratching his head.

"Na-min-e." Sora said while also scratching his head. "Hmm….sounds familiar. May do you know a Namine?"

May shook her head and said, "Nope, sorry I don't." But really she _did_ know Namine; she watched the entire Kingdom Heart 1 and Chain of Memories.

Goofy shrugged, but that almost made Jiminy to tip over his pocket and fall to his doom.

"Goofy! Please be careful." Jiminy said while trying to regain his balance.

"Oops, sorry." Goofy said while staying still.

All the while, Sora just gave up on remembering who Namine was and instead started to list down all the things they previously did.

"Well we defeated Ansem, destroyed the heartless, closed Kingdom Hearts, and…I think that's about it." Sora said while counting on his fingers everything they did.

May just looked at him in confusion. 'I guess he doesn't remember the events that happened in Castle Oblivion.' She thought.

"Oh well-wait what about the King?" said Donald in shock.

Sora thought for a moment before saying, "Yah I think he was there at our last fight."

Goofy looked at him in utter joy, "Then we have to find him again!"

Then out Goofy went, leaving the three to stare at his retreating figure in confusion.

The three quickly gave each other worried glances before running after Goofy.

"Goofy! Wait! You don't know where you're going!" May yelled after him, as the three continued to chase after the dog that was on a mission.

**With Nozomi**

Nozomi woke up to loud shouting and a blinding light. It took her a while to understand what was going on. She continued to hear the shouting, but wasn't able to decipher what they were saying. When she tried to sit up a sharp shot of pain washed over her, coming from her chest. That and her head started to pound just the slightest.

It started to hurt to breath and her head started to pound even more. Slowly, she opened one eye, but not enough for someone to notice that her eye was actually open.

She surveyed the occupants in the room. Cloud was standing and looking down at her over the side of the couch. Yuffie, of course, was the one shouting at Cloud. Aerith tried to sooth Yuffie down and also tried to get her yelling to cease. Leon looked like he was on the verge of a headache and quickly downed some pills (probably aspirin) and drank some water. While Cid and Tifa looked at the chaos in front of them both, not really knowing what to do.

Nozomi sighed quietly, and noticed that no one had yet to acknowledge her. And in one swift movement she had managed to sit up. That was a _very _bad idea, since some head rush soon followed after coming up, almost wanting Nozomi to puke. Her chest didn't help either, since breathing alone felt like a chore.

Now Cloud wasn't able to notice her since he got fed up with Yuffie and was now shouting back at the ninja.

Nozomi had enough, with the head rush, the pain in her chest, and the now escalading noise happening to her right. Hell, she still didn't understand what they were saying. But the up-coming words were able to escape her mouth before she could do anything.

"WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!??!?!" Nozomi yelled at the top of her lungs at the two feuding friends. By then she was standing next to Cloud since he was yelling right next to her.

That caused them to immediately quiet and also caused everyone's eyes to look at her in confusion and shock.

Of course, she didn't notice since she immediately clutched her head. The throbbing had come back 10 fold, and right then she felt like puking.

"Argh, damn stomach." She managed to slur out while clenching her stomach in pain. Right then she promptly fell to the floor in utter ruin. But before she could fall head first to the wooden floor, Cloud caught her dropping to his knees so he was holding her while kneeling.

By then Nozomi's face was flushed and her face was burning up. Noticing this everyone crowded around her and Aerith went to feel her forehead.

Aerith quickly pulled her hand back as if she's been burned; Yuffie looked back at her expectantly along with everyone else. "Well?" "She's burning up, really quickly; we have to cool her down." Leon then left marching out of the room but soon came back a few seconds later.

"Will a Phoenix Down work?" He asked while holding said concoction in his hand, everyone else's eyes widened in shock.

"U-umm, I think it might work." Aerith said while looking at Leon in surprise.

He quickly knelt down by Nozomi, while Tifa and Yuffie moved out of the way.

Leon grabbed Nozomi's lower jaw and opened her mouth just the slightest. He opened the bottle with his teeth and lowered it to hover lightly above her mouth.

All the while Cloud started to clench Nozomi a little tighter as he watched Leon proceed. Leon then slowly poured the liquid down Nozomi's open lips, but she started to struggle in protest.

"C'mon Nozomi just drink it." Cloud softly ordered, while holding her a little more firmly. Nozomi seemed to have understood him since she stopped struggling and started to swallow the juice little by little.

In a few seconds time, Nozomi had managed to drink the entire Phoenix Down. Once she was, Leon moved the container away from Nozomi and everyone else watched her while holding their breaths.

Then Nozomi sprang up gasping for air, which caused everyone to jump back in surprise. Once Nozomi managed to gulp down precious amounts of oxygen, she calmed down and leaned her head against the nearest thing, which happened to be Cloud's shoulder.

Everyone let out a sigh of relief simultaneously, and Aerith then went to feel Nozomi's forehead again.

"The fever seemed to have disappeared; good thinking Leon." Said Aerith, while looking at Leon in appreciation.

Leon didn't respond and just left instead. Cloud was still holding onto Nozomi, not knowing what to do.

Aerith laughed lightly and said, "Cloud you could put her on the couch, she could rest properly there." Cloud nodded but had yet to move.

When Aerith left with Tifa and Cid the only ones left were Yuffie, Cloud, and a very tired Nozomi.

Cloud started to get up but Nozomi brought a hand on his shoulder which caused him to stop.

"Nozomi?" "Ca-can," after the first word she cleared her throat, "Can you put me down?" Nozomi asked in a still raspy voice.

Cloud slowly put down Nozomi so she was now standing on her own two feet. When she tried to walk away from Cloud, she stumbled a little, which caused Cloud to move towards her, but she quickly regained her balance.

She slowly trudged her way to the kitchen like place, with Yuffie and Cloud watching her every move.

Once she was there Nozomi grabbed the forgotten bottle of aspirin on the counter and went to the fridge and pulled out a random bottle of water. She opened the bottle of water, then the aspirin, and then pulled out a large amount of pills. She popped the pills in her mouth before quickly sloshing in the water.

Cloud just raised his eyebrows and Yuffie rolled her eyes and she started to walk towards the stairs.

Before Yuffie could leave however Nozomi called out, "Hey Yuffie could you do me a favor?"

That stopped Yuffie in her tracks, and then she turned on her heel and was now facing Nozomi from the stairs, "And why would I help someone like _you_?" said the ninja with venom lacing her words.

Now Nozomi was confused, wasn't this the same girl that was yelling at Cloud for giving her the ring.

Nozomi shook the thought off but looked at Yuffie with a sarcastic expression, "Oh I don't know, I'll be your bestest friend if you do." Nozomi managed to slur out, feeling a small amount of head rush coming back.

Now unfortunately our shuriken wielding ninja didn't have an ear to catch sarcasm, so Yuffie immediately looked shock. But the shock was immediately replaced with pure joy.

In a matter of moments Yuffie was next to Nozomi and was tugging her arm. "Really?! You would?! You would?!" Yuffie shouted in Nozomi's ear which caused Nozomi to wince in pain.

"Yuffie, you're going to break Nozomi's arm off." Cloud managed to say while looking at Nozomi. He did actually catch the sarcasm, but he didn't really expect her to say that.

Nozomi didn't think the ninja was serious, but Nozomi quickly looked at Yuffie's expression and to say the least, Yuffie looked like a kid in a toy store about to receive the best thing in the world.

Nozomi smiled lightly and thought, 'Well I could really use a friend right now, and my best friends aren't supposed to arrive for a few more days I think.'

"Sure Yuffie, why not." Nozomi managed to say while looking at Yuffie.

Yuffie then squealed in delight and gave Nozomi the biggest hug she could muster, and well…it was pretty big.

"Yuffie you're choking Nozomi." Cloud was astounded by the Nozomi's actions for he wasn't, once again, expecting the girl to actually say yes to Yuffie.

"Okay bestest friend! Whatcha need?" Yuffie said when she finally put Nozomi down.

Once Nozomi managed to catch her breath, and also kept herself from puking, she said, "Could you help me sneak out of here? I need some fresh air." Nozomi mustered out with the last of her strength.

Cloud knotted his eyebrows in worry however, "Nozomi I don't think-" "Not a word out of you mister!" Yuffie was then in his face with a finger pointed at him.

"I'm going to help MY bestest friend escape out of here, and in fact you're going to help." Stated Yuffie, but that just caused Cloud to look appalled and he managed to stutter out, "Wha-What?"

Yuffie ignored him and walked back to Nozomi, "So do you have any plans to get out of here?" Nozomi looked to be in deep thought before she said, "Windows, ledges, any other place to get out of here besides the front door."

Cloud open his mouth, but quickly snapped it closed, thinking it better to shut up than to help the two. Unfortunately for out chocobo haired friend, Yuffie caught him.

"And what would your great idea be, please do tell?" Yuffie asked now standing in front of him.

Cloud grumbled a bit before saying, "The roof access is open but I don't know how you can get down from there."

"I'll take it." Nozomi said before she actually thought about it.

Cloud looked at her, hoping her words were sarcastic. "That's suicide!"

"Then call me suicidal." Was all Nozomi said before leaving the kitchen place.

"Oh and before I forget," Nozomi said while turning on her heel to face Cloud, "you tell anyone of this conversation and you will regret it."

But by then Nozomi practically sounded drunk, the pills already taking a bad affect on her. Cloud just rolled his eyes and tried to maneuver Nozomi to the couch to lie down.

Fortunately Yuffie came and took Nozomi instead and turned her to the hallway leading to the roof door.

"Yuffie." Cloud said in warning while watching his friend guide the poor girl to the roof access. "Yuffie." He called again but this time Yuffie started to hum, pretending not to hear him and they disappeared around a corner.

Cloud sighed this time, and soon rubbed his temples trying to fight down an up-coming headache, though he still followed the two up to the roof access. When he turned the corner he saw Nozomi going up a flight up stairs with Yuffie in tow. He just followed, making sure they didn't somehow fall of the roof and down to their dooms.

Once he reached the stairs he walked up them as well and already saw the door leading to the roof already open. He walked out and he started to squint, his eyes trying to get use to the sunlight. He soon spotted the two girls on the side of the roof, and he first saw Yuffie go down a small make-shift ladder. Then Nozomi followed suit but then she looked up to lock eyes with him. She just smirked, gave him a lazy mock salute, and continued going down.

Cloud just shook his head, today just wasn't his day.

_**With Yuffie and Nozomi down in front of the Cottage**_

"Okay now what do you wanna do?" Yuffie asked while looking at Nozomi. Nozomi just shrugged; in all honesty she wasn't expecting to actually get out. She thought they would get caught in a matter of seconds. But she wasn't planning on actually getting out and breathing fresh air.

"It doesn't matter, as long as we get as far away from this cottage." Nozomi said while closing her eyes in a peaceful state.

Then Yuffie squealed, and soon took Nozomi's hand and dragged her to who knows where. "Yuffie, where are you taking me?!" Nozomi managed to squeak out after being pulled by the ninja.

"SHOPPING!" and at that word Nozomi really did puke.

_**With Demyx and a scheming Axel**_

"Axel what are we doing here?" Demyx asked in confusion. After Axel and he got a bite to eat, they managed to go back to Hollow Bastian again.

"Well, I wanna get a little pay back at the vampire." Axel said with a small hint of wickedness lacing his words. While saying this he was rubbing his hands together, looking like a true little mastermind.

"Aww, c'mon Axel what's with you and getting back at people. I mean it's really your fault in the first place for calling that girl his girlfriend." Whined Demyx, what Demyx was actually hoping for was for them to just go back to The World That Never Was and probably just hang. This on the other hand, he wasn't looking forward too.

"Oh, but he shall pay. He shall pay." Axel said, with even more wickedness. That caused Demyx to immediately get weirded out by his fellow companion.

"Oh, and just what are you planning on doing?" Demyx asked with mild curiosity while looking at the red head.

In the distance however, Axel faintly heard our favorite ninja yell out a word to perfect Axel's plans.

And at that word, Axel managed to let out an evil laugh, "BWUAHAHAHAHA!" which caused some nearby birds to fly up and away, and also caused our sitar playing friend to shrink back in shock and horror.

"Oh, you'll see Demyx, you'll see." Was all Axel said to answer Demyx's question. Demyx then gulped and thought, 'I don't like the feeling of this.'

_**Back With Nozomi and Yuffie**_

"Aww! Look what you did Nozomi! You just had to go and ruin your shirt." Yuffie whined while looking at her friend's stained shirt.

Of course Nozomi wasn't expecting herself to puke, and when she did some of it stained her shirt. While the actual thing went dropping down a nearby railing, though neither girl wanted to see what had happened to it.

"Whatever…it's not like I could do anything about it." "But **I **can!" Yuffie then grabbed Nozomi's hand, and then muttered under her breath, "And your sleeve is horrible too."

Nozomi laughed then, becoming sober by the minute, the ring doing wonders to her health. For some reason the ring was pumping out anything toxic out of her system and just replaced it with energy.

Once they finally made it to a nearby shopping district, Yuffie stopped and started to wonder which store to enter.

"Hmm….so many choices."** (A/N- reminds me of someone)** said Yuffie while looking at the vast amount of stores lined up in front of her.

Behind her Nozomi just rolled her eyes, but then heard some yelling. Imagine her shock when she turned to her left to see Demyx and Axel pulling another Organization member with them.

"C'mon Xepher, stop being a wuss and just come with us!" Axel said while trying to get the teen to move just the slightest.

"Yah Xeph, it'll be fun!" Said Demyx trying to coax the member to come and was also trying to get the other Organization member to move.

Now Nozomi wasn't prepared for this. She's played this game more times than you can blink, and yet here she was gaping at a character she didn't know about in a game she's played since forever.

Now from what Nozomi could tell this "Xepher" had black hair and glasses with dark blue eyes. His face was firm and was set on a determined expression.

"C'mon you damn vampire, just come shopping with us!" Axel said while pushing at Xepher's back trying to get him to move. At first Nozomi immediately thought that it was a joke, until she saw Xepher clench his teeth and she was able to see fangs protruding out.

Her eyes widened and she took a small step back, then she started to take a quick look around. Oddly, it seemed that she was the only one to notice the three males wearing odd cloaks, struggling with each other, with two trying to get one to move, while one just wanted to leave with his dignity.

Not to mention the scene was quit comical. It almost caused Nozomi to laugh, almost. Axel was at Xepher's back trying to get him to budge while Demyx was in front tugging at one of Xepher's arms. While Xepher was struggling to go back to the top of an abandon building, where he was earlier until these two came out of no where and kidnapped him.

Nozomi continued to stare wide-eyed and mouth agape until Yuffie came and grabbed her arm.

"Hot Topic here we come!" yelled Yuffie while dragging the confused girl behind her. That caused the three struggling males to look at the two in surprise.

"Umm…how long have those two been standing there, while we were here acting like idiots?" asked Demyx being well…..Demyx.

"Long enough." Xepher managed to say, and he soon got out of their grip since Axel and Demyx were still in shock.

"Hey! Where do you think you're goin?" Axel then grabbed Xepher's hood before he could walk off too far.

"You're coming with us whether you like it or not." Axel said while he pulled Xepher's hood and thus cutting off some of Xepher's air supply.

At first he was really tempted to just throw Axel into the air and watch in amusement to see if he'll land on his feet or not. But, thought better of it since he thought Xemnas wouldn't necessarily approve.

So all Xepher could do was let the red-head and the blond take him to a nearby store, which happened to be Hot Topic……..

**With Kana**

Now Kana was absolutely speechless, she honestly didn't expect Riku to actually ask her that.

"Kana?" Riku asked, while slowly grabbing her arm. Kana didn't pull back, although she was fully aware of what Riku was doing.

Her arm tingled where Riku touched it, making her shiver just the slightest.

Instantly Riku let go of her hand, thinking that he had hurt Kana in some way.

Before something else could happen however, a voice behind them appeared behind them.

"Guys?! Kana, Riku is that you?!" quickly they both turned to see Namine, panting and leaning against a nearby wall.

"Namine, what are you doing here?" Kana asked while looking at her breathless friend.

Namine continued to pant, before she had managed to catch her breath, "DiZ…..is….looking…for….Riku." Riku and Kana looked at each other in surprise before Namine grabbed Riku's arm and said, "DiZ is furious, and is actually looking for you both! Not to mention that DiZ thinks he's found Sora!" That got Riku up and running, pretty soon he had left Namine and Kana up on the tower.

Quickly, Namine and Kana soon ran as well.

While they were running after Riku, Kana started to ask Namine questions.

"Why is DiZ looking for Riku?" "Because DiZ needs his help to look for Sora." Namine answered. By then they both lost sight of Riku, and Namine soon got tired and had to lean against another wall to catch her breath.

Kana stopped beside her, also panting.

"But, you said….that…DiZ…._thought…_he found…Sora." Kana managed to get out while looking at Namine with suspicion.

Namine nodded and said, "Yes…I did…but that won't stop DiZ from actually going to the source of his suspicion."

Kana nodded, but then she started to hear cheering and screaming. Slowly Kana turned behind her to see a group of people surrounding a platform of some sorts.

Without realizing it, Kana slowly started to walk towards the crowd, leaving Namine against the wall. Fortunately though, Namine looked up to see Kana slowly walking towards the crowd. Raising an eyebrow, Namine followed although already having a bad feeling about this.

Then Kana started to look through the crowd noticing a lot of people. She took notice of the banners and posters poster up everywhere.

'Struggle battle…..holy shit….THE STRUGGLE BATTLE!' Kana's eyes widened in realization, the Struggle Match/Battle was one of the Town's greatest events. Kana soon whacked herself on the forehead for forgetting such a thing.

Since Kana didn't feel like running _all the way_ to the mansion she thought she might as well watch this.

Namine was soon behind Kana, looking rather insecure with so much people around. Shyly Namine started to push herself next to Kana. Kana finally noticed Namine, "Didn't you once say you wanted to meet Roxas?" said Kana with a small smile.

Namine blushed the slightest but nodded and said, "Well yes, but Kana-" "No buts, let's just watch this." Namine sighed in defeat not knowing how to convince the girl that they might get in trouble.

Kana just ignored Namine from there, and looked up at the platform to see Vivi, Seifer, and Setzer, yet no sign of Roxas or Hayner.

Kana raised an eyebrow, not knowing what was going on.

The Announcer went on with the introductions until…..five teenagers came running out at full speed from a nearby alleyway.

Two of which Kana could immediately identify as Roxas and Hayner. One had was a girl with an orange shirt and brown hair, Kana knew it was Olette. The other was a boy, with black hair, and a red shirt, Kana immediately assumed it was Pence. The other however….Kana's eyes widened…it was Misa.

Kana's mouth was practically hanging open by then. Namine looked at Kana in confusion, wondering what she was looking at. Namine tried to follow her gaze but there were too many people around to tell what she was looking at.

Kana then started to walk towards Misa, only to have Namine tug her arm lightly. Kana stopped and looked at Namine.

"DiZ is here!" Namine roughly whispered to Kana, Namine's head then motioned to the right where indeed up on a roof stood DiZ. Next to him however was a black hooded figure. That was the complicated part, Kana didn't know if that figure was Riku or Axel.

Kana nodded and decided to stand next to Namine, "We should try to at least blend into the crowd more." Kana said indicating that they both stuck out of the crowd just the slightest.

Namine nodded and they slowly started to walk a little to the middle of the crowd. Skillfully, Kana was trying to get both of them closer to Misa as possible. By then Roxas and Hayner were also introduced to the crowd after coming on stage.

Kana by then managed to put them about a few feet away from Misa and the Twilight Town Gang. What she didn't expect however was a white-haired girl coming.

Kana started to eavesdrop into the conversation going on with Misa and the Gang. She was quiet surprised when she heard that Olette did in fact have a step sister. She continued to glance at the group hoping that Misa might notice her.

Misa was still looking at the platform however, where Roxas and Hayner were receiving their "weapons".

Kana started to wonder what was going on, until she witnessed the special moment between the two love-birds.

When Roxas and Misa looked in each others eyes in what seemed to be a loving gaze.

Kana just rolled her eyes; of course Misa would get the sappy romance story. Kana just continued to watch the group, and occasionally look up at the roof with DiZ on it.

Namine started to fidget, soon becoming nervous by all the complications. Firstly, Namine wasn't use to crowds, and she just happened to be in the middle. Secondly, DiZ just happened to be in a nearby roof and just might notice the two of them.

Namine would look at everything but the stage, and occasionally at the roof with DiZ as well.

Kana then started to get fed up with waiting, but didn't want to go over to Misa and attract attention.

That was when the fight between Roxas and Hayner began. The whole crowd was tense for a few seconds, waiting for the first person to make the first move. Then Hayner came running towards Roxas at an amazing speed.

Roxas quickly dodged and with Hayner's back to him, Roxas struck, causing some of the orbs to drop.

Hayner grunted in pain, after landing on the ground from the blow. But he soon got back up and faced Roxas. Roxas was now winning by at least a few orbs. Hayner glared at the boy before running towards him again. Hayner jumped and tried to give Roxas a hard enough blow to make him stagger.

But Roxas easily blocked and Hayner touched the ground. But not before Roxas got a clear shot of his stomach, thus causing more orbs to fall. Roxas picked them up and soon stood on full guard watching Hayner.

Hayner got up from the ground again, and once again ran towards Roxas. Roxas also dodged this attack but didn't see Hayner turn quickly and aim for his back.

It was too late before Roxas was stuck in the back, also causing some orbs to drop. Hayner picked some up before Roxas swiftly got up and stuck Hayner in the shoulder, causing Hayner to drop more orbs as well.

Kana didn't pay attention to much of it anymore. But soon her attention was back on Misa, who had yet to notice her.

Misa was cheering Roxas on, who Kana had deemed as Misa's boyfriend from this point on.

Olette was just cheering saying words like, "You can do this!" or "Go get 'em!" not necessarily choosing a side.

Hayner was just yelling, while Kirio smiled and also cheered with her step-sister.

Kana quickly looked at Namine who was slowly loosening up and smiling. Namine would occasionally cheer as well, which Kana just smirked at.

Many "oohs" and "aahs" were emitting from the crowd. Kana looked back to the fight, she noticed that both boys seemed tired. Both were sweating it was visible, as well as panting. They looked like they were about to pass out until- "And time!" yelled The Announcer.

The two boys seemed to have sighed in relief. Because both dropped their bats, and Hayner actually collapsed.

The crowd gasped, and Roxas hurried to his side. Only to hear laughing emitting from the exhausted teen. It seemed the two boys conversed a little before Roxas helped Hayner up.

The Announcer declared Roxas the winner, and the two both walked off the stage. Olette, Pence, and Kirio left to go congratulate Roxas and tell Hayner he wasn't that bad.

Misa was following but she was walking the slowest, Kana took this chance to grab Misa's arm and spin her.

Misa wore a surprised expression when she first faced Kana, but then she realized who grabbed her. Misa squealed in delight and almost glomped Kana.

Of course Kana staggered a little but regained her balance.

"Kana!! Oh my gosh it's really you! What happened? Are you okay? Have you heard from May? What about Nozomi? Did you-" "Wow Misa, calm down, one at a time please." Kana said while grabbing her friend by the shoulders.

Misa was about to reply but Kana said, "Now take some deep breaths then I'll answer your questions." Misa took some deep even breaths and it seemed that she was okay, it seemed anyway.

Kana just rolled her eyes but said anyways, "Okay in order, I don't know what happened, I'm perfectly okay, yes I've heard from May, and no I haven't seen Nozomi."

Misa's eyes widened when she heard that Kana had seen May.

"You've seen May?" "Yah and she's okay too." Misa nodded, and pretty soon tears were going down her cheeks and Kana was trying to comfort her.

"Hey Misa…Misa…..c'mon you know I'm not good at this." Kana said while trying to get Misa off of her.

"I-I'm j-j-just h-happy." Misa managed to hiccup out of her. Kana just rolled her eyes again and actually got Misa to get off of her.

Kana took her friend by the shoulders again and said, "Look Misa we'll be perfectly fine, okay. Pretty soon we'll all be together again." Misa just nodded and her crying stopped.

Misa then quickly dug into her pockets and grabbed out….Kana's Ipod.

Kana's eyes widened in shock, she thought that she lost that forever. Misa took Kana's hands and placed her Ipod in them.

"Honestly Kana, and you say I loose my things." Misa said with a small shaky voice.

Kana smiled but then she heard in the distance some people calling Misa's name.

Misa's head shot up and then she turned behind her to see the gang looking for her.

"That's my cue." Said Kana, and in a blink of an eye she was gone, disappearing into the crowd.

Misa tried to stop her, but it was too late. She couldn't find her in the mass of people surrounding her.

"Good-bye…Kana." Misa whispered to no one. Then she quickly turned around and went to the Twilight Town Gang.

Kana watched when Misa was hugged by Roxas and was twirled around just a little, and the two were soon kissing after that.

Kana just shook her head with a smile on her face. Kana turned back and found Namine still in the same spot she had left her.

Namine looked at Kana with a peeved expression.

"Where were you?!? You scared me to death!" Namine said with a small pout.

Kana just shrugged not bothering to answer Namine. But before Namine could answer The Announcer said, "And next up to fight is Vivi and Seifer."

That got both of their attention, and they both looked at the stage in expectance.

The two, Vivi and Seifer, were already on the platform with their bats in hand.

The crowd became tense again, and then Vivi actually was the first one to make the first move running towards Seifer, bat in hand.

**!#!$$#&$#!!#$&(&$#**

Nozomi: oh my god….I'm going shopping….with YUFFIE?!!

Animegrrl: hiding behind chair Yes you are okay!

Misa: hmm…. I don't get why I'm always kissing so much. I mean Nozomi has yet to kiss anyone.

Nozomi: Oh thank God for that.

Animegrrl: glares at Nozomi Oh I wouldn't say that keep being mean to me and I might just add some fluff to your part.

Nozomi: grabs nearby butcher knife you said_ what_ now?

Animegrrl: hides behind Misa nothing! Absolutely nothing! I didn't say anything!

Misa: Nozomi put the knife down.

Nozomi: But-

Misa: Nozomi…..

Nozomi: huffs fine whatever, there it's down.

Animegrrl: MAJOR FLUFF NEXT CHAPTER BE PREPARED PEOPLE!!!

Nozomi: WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!?!?!?!?!?!?

Misa: oh dear……


	10. The Hopeless

Animegrrl: okay, earlier I was completely serious. There _**will**_ be fluff here.

Nozomi: -grumbles-

Misa: well Nono it _is_ your fault. If you were nicer to Animegrrl she wouldn't have to do this to you.

Nozomi: -grumbles a bit more- you're making this sound like a death sentence.

Animegrrl: HA! But Misa _is_ right! _IF_ you were nicer to me, whom I highly doubt, none of this would have to happen. –sticks tongue out at Nozomi-

Nozomi: -grabs katana and hovers it over Animegrrl's tongue- if you wanna keep it I highly suggest you never do that again.

Animegrrl: -quickly puts tongue back in and runs a good mile away-

Misa: -looks through telescopes at Animegrrl- Look what you did now Nono, she's so far away.

Nozomi: pssshhh like I give a crap.

Animegrrl: -comes back with Xepher, Kirio, Midori, Kana, and May- We're back!

Nozomi: -looks at crowd- The Fuck! Did you bring _the whole Calvary_?

Animegrrl: oh pish-posh Nozomi, I just brought the important people.

Misa & Nozomi: -eye twitch-

Kirio: Hey people! I'm gonna go eat my arm now. –starts to walk away-

May: Oh no you don't –grabs Kirio by the arm-

Kana: -rolls her eyes-

Xepher: umm…okay….awkward

Midori: you're telling me

Animegrrl: -pulls out some pocky-

Midori, Misa, Kirio, & May: -starry eyed and looks at the pocky with want-

Animegrrl: -starts backing up slowly-

Kirio: -develops a general's hat- grab the pocky!

Animegrrl: -starts running for her life-

Kirio, Midori, May, & Misa: -runs after her-

Kana: …

Xepher: …

Nozomi: …..what just happened?

Xepher: a blood fest over pocky?

Kana: before Animegrrl gets killed I would just like to say, she doesn't own Kingdom Hearts whatsoever.

Nozomi: bla bla bla, let's get on with this

Xepher: impatient aren't you

Nozomi: -rolls eyes- you don't know the half of it.

**With Misa**

After receiving a mind-blowing kiss from Roxas, Roxas let Misa go and she looked at the crowd again.

Misa wished dearly that Kana had stayed and didn't have to go. But Misa knew it was just wishful thinking. She turned back to the group; Roxas was receiving a pat on the back from Hayner, while Pence was smiling all cheesy. Kirio was smiling and talking animatedly, while Olette was laughing every once in a while.

Misa smiled slightly, before The Announcer said, "And next up to fight are Vivi and Seifer."

The group went silent and walked to where Misa was. Roxas stood next to Misa's left with Pence on her right. Hayner stood next to Roxas with Kirio and Olette next to Pence.

The crowd went wild when the two contestants entered the stage with their bats. Then The Announcer went into the middle and said, "I want a clean fight, you do anything dirty and you're disqualified." The two opponents nodded, meaning that they understood.

The Announcer then stepped back a little before saying, "Let the Match begin!" he then got off the stage.

The two adversaries stood there, one not even moving so much as an inch. Then, surprisingly, Vivi was the one to make the first move. He started to run forward towards Seifer at an amazing rate.

Seifer quickly dodged, he was slightly taken by surprise by the force of the attack. Vivi then jumped back and started to repeatedly hit Seifer.

Seifer managed to block the hits, but once Vivi actually managed to hit him. Seifer gasped and almost fell, but an orb managed to fall out.

Vivi grabbed it and stood before Seifer, waiting for him to get up, almost tauntingly.

Seifer got up, then in rage started to attack Vivi. Vivi would block attack after attack, but then Seifer managed to hit Vivi on the side, knocking the breath out of him.

Vivi fell on the floor, with 5 or so orbs coming down with him. Seifer smirked and was about to pick up one when……..

The crowd gasped, for Vivi had just gotten up with amazing swiftness and agility and knocked Seifer in the head, causing Seifer to tumble to the ground.

Seifer didn't get up………….

The Announcer came up and said, "And Vivi is the winner!"

Many people were dumbfounded for a moment, before the cheering started to erupt. Roxas and the gang weren't the only ones who didn't like Seifer.

Vivi walked casually down the stage, as Fuu and Rai jumped on running to Seifer's side.

When Fuu and Rai managed to rouse him, Seifer was slowly able to get up while holding his head.

Roxas and the gang stood there gaping.

"Wow! I never knew Vivi could move so fast! He's never acted like that before." Pence said in astonishment.

"I always thought of him as a shrimp." Muttered Hayner in anger, he was now slightly jealous of Vivi because Vivi was obviously stronger than him.

Roxas just laughed it off, hoping to get rid of the up-coming tension.

Kirio and Olette got over it as well, and started to converse quietly with one another. Misa however, was the most confused one. She's met Vivi before, and he was a shy stuttering character. This however, showed the more aggressive side of Vivi.

She was really confused at the sudden mood change, but not only that. For some reason, it seemed that to Misa, Vivi seemed darker since he just knocked out his friend in cold blood.

Not only that but the hand knifes that she had, they seemed to have warmed up just the slightest while Vivi was fighting, as if to warn her about something.

Currently her hand knifes were wrapped around her right leg, right under her skirt over her tights. The holster cases for her knifes were black so they blended in with the material. It was just a little awkward to walk and run, but she was starting to get use to it.

She stared at Vivi who was being congratulated by people she didn't know. Then, the scariest thing happened, ever so slowly Vivi turned to her. Her eyes visibly widened, and she quietly gasped in fear. Vivi seemed to be staring into her soul with the intent gaze.

Then Misa heard a voice behind her, even though it sounded like it was coming from a distance.

"Misa…Misa…Misa?" a hand was gently laid on her shoulder and Misa slightly jumped. She broke away from Vivi's gaze and looked to see Roxas looking at her in concern.

"Misa you okay? I've been calling your name for a while now." He asked while still looking at her. Misa managed to stutter out, "N-no, I-I'm fine Roxas I really am."

Roxas seemed to doubt her for a minute before saying, "The rest of us were planning on getting something to eat, wanna come?"

Misa tilted her head in confusion, Roxas noticed her expression and smiled saying, "We get a 30 minute break before we fight again."

Misa's face then turned happy once again and nodded, "Sure, some food sounds good."

Roxas grabbed her hand and laced his fingers with hers. They walked side to side along with everyone else.

Occasionally Misa would relieve the memory of Vivi's eyes on hers and they would _really_ freak her out.

Roxas noticed that Misa was silent, and not talking like everyone else around them.

"Misa, honestly, are you okay?" Roxas looked at Misa again eye to eye, trying to see if she would lie to him.

"I-I, I don't know." Misa got out, which caused Roxas to become even more concerned.

"Misa I love you, you can tell me anything." Misa looked up at Roxas with shock evident in her face.

Roxas just smiled softly and brushed his knuckles on her cheek. Misa blushed cutely, earning a laugh from Roxas.

But before the conversation could go on they arrived at a pizza place, the very same one Sora and May ate at. Everyone went in and the seating arrangements went like this.

It was a round table, so first was Roxas, to his right, Misa, next to her, Kirio, next to her, Olette, beside her, Pence, then finally Hayner.

Hayner and Kirio left to get the pizza which left Olette talking to Pence, and Misa still blushing next to Roxas.

Roxas then whispered into her ear, "Misa what's wrong?" he held pure concern in his voice.

Misa then turned to him, her blush fading away, and said, "It's nothi-" "Don't tell me it's nothing." Roxas said firmly back before she could finish.

Misa then stopped herself not knowing how to explain this to Roxas. Her heart told her that Roxas would understand about her weird assumptions about Vivi. But her brain told her that Roxas would deem her insane, for thinking that about Vivi.

So then she started out slow, "You know the fight against Vivi…and Seifer?" Roxas nodded, urging her to go on.

Misa sucked in a little air before saying, "Did you think that Vivi….might've been a little…well…-" "Odd?" Roxas said before Misa could finish.

Misa nodded, eager to see if Roxas would think the same things she did. Not to mention to see if he thought that something happened to Vivi to make him feel this way.

Roxas was about to say something, until a plate of pizza landed right in front of him on the table. Roxas jumped a little, and then looked at the pizza confused.

"Eat up my man! You're going to need your energy before you could take on Vivi." Hayner said not after he gave Roxas one hell of a noogy.

Roxas rubbed his head a bit from that, but grabbed his pizza. Before he bit it though, he whispered to Misa, "We'll finish this later."

Misa just nodded signifying that she understood. Kirio handed Misa a pizza which Misa accepted.

In all honesty, Misa wasn't at all hungry. She just wanted to come because she wanted to get _far _away from Vivi.

Misa continued to stare at her pizza while everyone else ate theirs. Pence noticed the ever so quiet Misa and asked, "Hey Misa you hungry?"

Misa's heads shot up and looked at Pence with a blank stare, "No, not really." By then everyone was looking at her weird. 

"I'll…be right back." Misa then left her seat and headed for the restroom. Everyone else at the table shared a confused look before finishing their pizza. Roxas was the only one to be still worried over Misa. Occasionally he would glance towards the restrooms, waiting for her to come out. A few seconds later, Roxas got up from his seat and went after Misa.

Misa entered the restroom and looked around. The restroom looked like any other one, with mirrors, sinks, toilets, etc.

She went to a nearby sink and turned the faucet on. Her hands were holding onto the sides of the sink, and her head was hanging down. Her hair covered her face, and she didn't bother to look up at the mirror.

Misa's hands reached for the water, cupped some in her hands, and then splashed it on her face. Misa quickly turned off the sink. She started to hang onto the sink again; she looked up at her reflection. Nothing out of the ordinary, her hair was sticking to her forehead and cheeks from the water, with some droplets of water dripping to the sink. She was gasping in air just a little and her eyes looked dull.

Vivi affected her more than she expected. After surveying her reflection once more, she noticed something….odd. In the mirror she saw a black haze, something behind her. It looked like…..a figure of some sort?

Gasping in terror she turned around quickly. Only for the gasp to slightly echo off the walls of the restroom back to her. No one was there, just her in the restroom.

'I-I'm going paranoid.' She thought. Looking around the restroom again to make sure she wasn't seeing things, she went to leave the restroom.

Right when she was 5 ft. away from the door, it swung open to reveal a flustered looking Roxas.

He quickly went in and locked the door, when that was done he faced Misa and looked at her with worry and concern.

"Misa, now tell me, what is _really_ bothering you?" Misa could only stare at Roxas in terror, not knowing how she could tell him.

"Roxas, remember what I told you about Vivi?" She asked quietly, while looking into his eyes pleadingly.

Roxas nodded slowly, wanting to know where she was going with this. Misa slowly let out a breath before finally saying, "Roxas, something is wrong with Vivi. I know it! It's just that, he just feels….too….evil."

Roxas just stood there, and Misa finally looked away from him. It took awhile for Roxas to then say, "When I got off the stage, Vivi came up to me. He said my name but….it wasn't his voice. It was like…well…something was just off."

Misa just looked at him this time wondering where he was going with this.

"Misa I believe you, I absolutely believe you, but what happened?" Roxas said grabbing onto her shoulders.

Then a pounding knock came from the door, "Hey you two! Hurry up! We got to go!" Hayner's voice said through the door.

Roxas didn't say anything, but continued to look into Misa's eyes. So Misa answered, "We-We'll be right there!"

Fading footsteps was her answer. Roxas continued to stare at Misa, waiting for her answer. "I'm just scared Roxas. If Vivi has really changed, then something might go wrong with the battle against you two."

Roxas just looked at him with soft eyes, and then kissed her lightly on the lips. He held her tightly and whispered in her ear, "I'll be fine, don't worry okay. Just please be happy."

Misa smiled into the embrace and snuggled in more. Roxas backed up and then unlocked the door.

He grabbed Misa's hand and they walked out hand in hand. The group was outside waiting for them impatiently.

"Where were you guys!" Kirio yelled waving her arms around frantically. Roxas rolled his eyes and said, "Hey we're here aren't we? Let's go."

They then left to the stadium again; once they got there the crowd was back along with Seifer's group and….Vivi.

Roxas left to go on the platform, while Misa gave him a small scared smile. Roxas gave her a quick peck on the cheek and said, "For luck."

Misa laughed out right and said, "Roxas you don't need luck." He just smiled and left.

Olette raised an eyebrow before giving Misa the famous Cheshire grin.

"So Misa, it seems that you and Roxas seemed to be an _item._" Olette emphasized her last word to prove her point.

Misa didn't blush amazingly, but instead just smiled and said, "Yah we are."

Olette, not expecting that, stood there gaping like a fish. Olette was expecting Misa to be a little flustered about this, maybe a blush here and there. But Misa just admitted it, and was so straight forward about it.

Hayner and Pence were listening to this and said, "WHAT??!" Their faces were in pure shock.

Kirio however put a smile on her face and said, "You two look cute together." That was when Misa started to blush.

"Okay everybody," started The Announcer gaining everyone's attention, "this is the fight you've all been waiting for. Whoever wins this gets to go onto the next round and fight Setzer!!"

The crowd went mad, and so did Misa, Olette, Kirio, Pence, and Hayner. Misa was actually smiling this time in pure joy.

DiZ however was watching the fight in utter boredom, not liking fighting events in the least. Riku stood next to him, now in his black cloak.

The Announcer then left the stage and the fight was immense. Neither opponent moved, until yet again, Vivi came running his bat aimed at Roxas' head.

**With May**

Sora, May, and Donald were wildly chasing after Goofy. Who was still blindly running around the mansion.

May's jacket was flapping behind her wildly, as they continued their chase. By then she was panting and so was Donald, although Sora seemed he didn't even break a sweat.

"Goofy! You palooka! Stop!" Goofy did stop in fact which caused Sora to bump into him, then May, then Donald. It was really amusing if you were there.

Donald backed up and then started to rub his beak. May rubbed her back, since Donald's beak collided rather hard with her spine. While Sora was rubbing his nose, looking at Goofy's back in confusion. "Goofy what was that for?"

Goofy didn't move, and that worried the other three.

When they moved in front of him there stood King Mickey in all his wonder. With the Organization cloak and keyblade in hand, "Your Majesty!" cried Goofy and he fell to his knees bowing.

Donald did the same, while Sora and May stood there looking like idiots. It took them a moment to figure it out, so they finally bowed themselves.

"Ha, guys it's really good to see you two again." Mickey said in his well…..mouse like voice.

He went up to Goofy and Donald to give them a hug, they both seemed surprised however when the King did this. It seemed that the King didn't usually give out hugs that often.

May and Sora just stood there dumbfounded, wondering what the hell was going on.

When Mickey finished he went to Sora and May, "It's good to see you again, Your Majesty." Sora said with a smile.

"It's good to see you too Sora, and May." When May heard her name she smiled slightly.

"Now before I forget, I'm here for a very important mission." Said the King with a regal tone, his face turning serious.

Donald and Goofy shared a look, while Sora and May shared their own. Both groups thinking, 'What is going on?'

"First in for most, I need you four to stay in this mansion for an amount of 2 days." That however made them all wonder even more.

"But, Your Majesty, why?" asked Goofy with a small wave of his hands. Mickey smiled patiently and said, "I'm getting to that."

Once it got quiet he continued, "Now first I want you all to follow me."

They all followed King Mickey to the library, down the stairs, and towards a computer like screen, like the one Kana was messing around with.

Now this time, King Mickey stood on the seat and started to type like mad. Random texts and pop-ups appeared on the screen while the rest of the group which meant Sora, Donald, May, and Goofy continued to watch the screen in amazement.

In no time the needle like thing near them started to light up and then a beam of light shot out. Just like the one where Kana made Sora and May walk through.

They stared at it in wonder when King Mickey said, "In the morning after the two days, I want you to walk into the light right there," at that he pointed at the beam of light, "and find a boy named Roxas and a girl named Misa."

At those two names May wanted to gasp in shock. They were getting Misa and Roxas?!?!

Although May caught herself before she was able to actually gasp, so then she didn't catch anyone's attention. But King Mickey noticed the small amount of emotion flicker across her face, however he didn't say anything.

"Of course Your Majesty we won't let you down!" said Goofy as he gave his King a salute. Donald followed suit, but King Mickey waved a hand motioning for them to stop.

"Thank you, now after that I want you two to go to the train station. There I want you to buy 6 tickets one for each of you. There'll be a blue train that sticks out from the rest of them, take that train." Said King Mickey with yet another regal tone, and the whole group nodded at his orders.

The whole information went into their heads until Donald said, "Wait what?! We're taking them with us?"

King Mickey nodded and said, "They are important to you all, their traveling with you could help you greatly."

The wizard and soldier both nodded their heads in understanding to their King once again. While Sora was still dumbfounded, "Well…can they do anything?"

Mickey looked at Sora in amusement before he actually sat on the chair he was standing on earlier.

"Oh yes, they both have very special talents, the boy especially." Said the King while nodding his head as an after thought.

"Really? You mean that Roxas kid?" Said Sora, saying his name like it was some foreign language, but for some reason at the same time the name sounded _really_ familiar, as if he's known this kid his whole life.

"The very same." Said King Mickey, but he wouldn't go on.

"Well Your you tell us what his power is?" asked Goofy while looking at his King expectantly.

The King just gave a very, very scary smile and said, "You'll just have to find _that_ out on your own."

Once he said that the four turned pale, frightened at the King's new behavior.

However, when the King was done he went back to his happy mood and said, "Now that that's over with, I'll be going now."

Mickey jumped off his seat and then proceeded to walk towards the door. But then the four looked at each other before they went to follow the King. But then he turned around and said again in a grave voice, "And don't you dare leave this mansion, if anyone saw you four the consequences would be horrible." Once the King was finished he walked through the door, the others followed. Once they opened the door however, the King wasn't there.

They looked around frantically hoping to maybe just catch a glance of him. But no matter where they looked they didn't find him.

"Where could he go? Did he just vanish in thin air?" May asked herself, but Sora heard and said, "Hmm…well I don't know May."

Donald then sighed in his still duck kind of way and said, "Well what are we gonna do for two days?"

It was quiet before Goofy and Sora looked at each other and shared a look, which caused May and Donald to feel uneasy.

Then before May and Donald knew it the two shouted, "Hide and Seek!" they both ran away while Sora grabbed May's hand leaving Donald to stand there, making him apparently 'it'. Donald grumbled in annoyance and went to find his friends, or the first one to pop out of no where.

Sora and May ran like crazy away from the library, they were already inside the opening hall of the mansion.

Then Sora just stopped altogether and started to laugh like crazy, while May stood there trying to catch her breath.

May continued to try and catch her breath while looking at Sora like he was crazy, which he probably was at the moment. He continued to laugh like a madman before he stopped with tears rolling down his face.

He wiped them away and clutched his stomach, but not in pain. May looked at him in even more confusion while thinking, 'What the heck got into him?'

Sora, seeing May's confused face, said, "Your face was hilarious! You should've seen it."

May just rolled her eyes, and Sora just started to laugh at her again. May then got tired of Sora's laughing and did the boldest thing she's ever done. She walked right up to him grabbed him by the collar, which caused his laughing to stop a little, then pulled his head down and kissed him full on the lips.

The hall was quiet, and Sora was in pure shock before he leaned into it. He wrapped his arms around her form, and May let go of Sora's collar. That was when a surprising voice behind them shouted, "HA!! I found yo-what are two you doing?!?!" The two quickly broke apart and stared at Donald, who was standing stock still **(A/N- no pun intended)** while pointing at the two in shock.

May blushed, embarrassed for being caught, and hid her face on Sora's shoulder, while Sora just chuckled lightly and held onto May.

"What were you two doing?!" Donald repeated his question, only for his voice to be escalading to sound like a squawk again.

Since May didn't say anything Sora then said, "Well we're doing what normal couples do, and we're kissing, ever heard of that?"

Donald started to fume just the slightest when Goofy came out of no where and said, "Ah shucks is the game over?" He looked a little disappointed but after seeing Sora and May his expression turned confused.

"Hey Sora, whatcha doin with May?" asked Goofy, oblivious to everything.

"Sora," started Donald with a warning tone, "I think you should explain how you _did_ meet May."

Sora and May shared a look, after May had pulled away from Sora. Then they both looked at Donald and Goofy, there was some whispering and the duck and the dog managed to catch, "Should we tell them?" and "No, no let's leave out that part."

Then they fully turned towards Goofy and Donald.

"Well, it started when I opened my eyes and saw May…" Sora started.

_**With Midori and Hayner **__(A/N- please don't kill me, and you know who I'm talking to)_

A certain penguin obsessed girl was moping causing her boyfriend to wonder what was wrong.

"Hey so May and Sora weren't able to come to the Struggle Match, big deal. We didn't tell them about it, so they most likely had plans or something." Hayner said, while throwing his arm around Midori.

They were currently _again_ in front of the train station on that small ledge over looking the town. Midori was let down in the dumps, when she went to get Sora and May they were gone. Leaving a messy room with a skateboard that was still untouched, and left a tiny crack on the wall from where it had hit it and a bag of clothes that were never worn.

Midori checked the room numerous times, only to find nothing.

'A note might've been nice but nnnooooo…' Midori thought feeling very cross. She then continued to glare at her ice-cream that Hayner had gotten for her. Hayner tried everything to get Midori to cheer up, but her mood seemed to be permanent.

"Hey c'mon I mean I _did_ get third place, not fourth mind you." Hayner proudly said, but then his pride deflated after seeing that Midori was still angsting **(A/N- odd, this reminds me of someone)**.

"Miiiddooorrriii!!!" Hayner cried out pitifully, really trying hard to get Midori's attention.

Then surprisingly Midori looked at him in confusion, for you see, Hayner's never actually whined like that _ever._ He usually just yelled or huffed, never whined. So this was new and surprising to her.

At that moment, Midori realized just how much Hayner's done to cheer her up. With the ice-cream, the jokes, the occasional kiss, etc.

But Midori still managed to stay in a foul mood, which just caused Hayner to try even harder. Midori's eyes then softened when she say Hayner's good mood brighten.

She could see him moving his lips, but she didn't hear anything. She knew he loved her, and she loved him back. And at times like these she was utterly happy that she had a boyfriend like Hayner who would always be there for her. **(A/N- every girl would want that wouldn't she)**

Without thinking Midori leaned in and pressed her lips against Hayner's, whose were in the middle of saying a word. But Hayner didn't complain, and then leaned into the kiss more, savoring every minute of it.

The kiss began sweet and innocent, but became more passionate in a matter of seconds. The couple soon broke apart gasping for air. Hayner smirked down at her and gave her a light kiss on her forehead.

"I love you Midori." At those words, Midori's heart felt complete, knowing that she found the man she immediately planned on spending the rest of her life with.

"I love you too Hayner." Hayner smiled lightly bringing her closer to him, and wrapper his arms around her. Midori's ice-cream lay on the floor slowly melting.

The two lovers held each other in a loving embrace. Neither was moving, but both were relishing the moment. That was until, "Aww, look at the happy couple." They both turned to Pence who was smiling sheepishly at them.

"Pence!" they both yelled trying to strangle him.

He ran away, with the two at his heels, who were still thinking about the moment they shared together.

_**Back With May, Sora, Donald, and Goofy **_

"…and well ever since then, we've been in love." Stated Sora after finishing his very touching story, Goofy was crying slightly while Donald was still standing there gaping at them.

"Gosh, that sounds so….beautiful." Goofy said while grabbing a random tissue out of this air and blew his nose, which sounded like a horn honking.

Jiminy was also crying, while writing the whole story into his journal. He stopped slightly to rub his eyes a little. He then produced his own tissue and dabbed at his eyes a little.

Donald was the only one who _hardly believed a world they said._

"Wait….when did the blood thirsty monster come into this? And a pink fairy?" Donald couldn't help but ask, while Sora and May paled.

"Okay so maybe we lied about that part." May said with a small sweat-drop forming on her head.

Donald glared more, "What about that whole skateboard event?"

May jabbed Sora in the ribs, which caused him to wince in pain. "You just had to tell them _that_?" May hissed at him in anger.

Sora just let out a small uneasy laugh, while scratching the back of his head, he was still holding on to the place May jabbed him which still hurt.

May just her eyes and crossed her arms. "Yes, that part is completely true." May muttered under her breath. Donald looked quit shocked at that, he thought it was just some sappy romance lie, which Sora thought might've been amusing to add.

"Yes well if that'll be it, I'm going to see if there's a kitchen in this place. Later." That said, May then left walking into a random direction. Sora, Donald, and Goofy looked at her back in confusion, before they ran after her, their stomachs also eager for food.

**With Nozomi**

"Ohhh, Xeph." Said a smirking fire user, he was currently holding something behind his back, but Xepher wasn't able to see what.

Demyx was also smirking, while snickering behind his hand. He couldn't believe Axel would actually choose an outfit like _that_ for Xepher to wear.

"How about you try this?" Said a still smirking Axel, as he pulled out the costume in all it's glory. Xepher paled, as in practically white paled. What Axel was holding was probably the skimpiest, frilliest, and most revealing outfit he had ever seen.

"You do know that's for a _girl_ right." Xepher could only point at it while his eye twitched ever so slightly. "Oh I know, that's why we got this for you." Demyx finally full out laughed.

Then before Xepher could comprehend Axel grabbed his arm, and spun him around and pushed him towards the dressing rooms.

"Now try it on and don't forget to come out and show us!" Axel opened a random door, pushed in Xepher along with the outfit, and slammed the door.

Xepher grumbled incoherent words under his breath, no way in _hell_ was he wearing this. He'd prefer to still keep his dignity in tack, thank you very much. He tossed the outfit away from him, and created a portal.

Unfortunately, Axel and Demyx who were right outside the door, heard the sound of a portal opening.

"Sly little vampire." Axel said, he then swung the door open and grabbed Xepher who already had his foot through the portal.

"None of that, we still need to get you an outfit c'mon." Axel then dragged Xepher back to the Hot Topic which was still buzzing with people.

Demyx just shook his head, looking at the two. Honestly to him they acted like children, but he didn't dare voice it out loud.

"Now stand there and we'll actually get you something to wear this time." Axel said while placing the vampire next to a clothes rack.

Xepher glared slightly but then said, "Like I actually expect you to get me a _decent_ outfit."

"Yup!" then Axel disappeared behind numerous racks of clothing. Before Xepher could leave however, Demyx came out of no where and started to rant about…well he just said random things.

'I forgot,' Xepher thought with a glare towards Demyx, 'there's _two_ of them.'

"Here we go." Axel said while grabbing Xepher once again. Xepher looked carefully at the clothes in Axel's arms. They looked decent enough, even though they were crumbled in his arms.

Axel dragged him back to the dressing rooms, but chose a different one. He shoved Xepher in there again, and tossed the clothes at his head.

"Try these on." Then Axel closed the door while waiting for him on the other side.

Demyx raised an eyebrow, "What did you get him?" "Clothes." Axel said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, and really it was.

A few minutes later Xepher came out not dressed in his usual Organization attire. Instead he wore a red t-shirt with black Japanese kanji in the front, black jeans with chains appearing here and there. A red jacket with an imprint of a white dragon in the back, along with black leather fingerless gloves.

"Wow Axel, I didn't know you could do…._that_." said Demyx in shock, still gaping at his friend dressed with a new attire. Axel just smirked and said, "Now I'll be right back." He quickly left but came back in a few seconds.

"Here try these on." Axel then threw a box, which contained some converse. Xepher rolled his eyes before he went back in.

He came back in a few seconds, with the black converse high-tops.

"There you go my friend." Axel said with a smile on his face.

"Can I get this stuff off now?" Xepher said in annoyance, wanting to put back his cloak.

"No need, I already paid for them." Axel said in a victorious voice. Xepher looked back at him in shock.

"Now let's go to the food court!" Demyx yelled grabbing Xepher's arm. Demyx and Axel had already gotten outfits for themselves.

Demyx wore black colored long sleeve with the words "MusicLife" in bold white letters with black jeans and blue vans.

While Axel wore a black shirt with a small black overcoat, the overcoat had small fire designs trimming the ends of the sleeves, coat, and collar. He also wore black jeans and a red wrist band, and black and red vans.

They both dragged Xepher towards the food court, who was still glooming over the fact he had to leave his cloak behind.

_**With Yuffie and Nozomi**_

Nozomi had to admit, Yuffie had great taste in clothing.

Yuffie made Nozomi get a grey wife-beater with a single white Japanese kanji in the front, the kanji looked like it was spray-painted on with the color of it and the design. Along with a black form-fitting black jacket which had the design of a white dragon going up the right sleeve. Yuffie also made Nozomi get black jeans and was able to keep her black converse.

Yuffie was wearing a gray tank-top with a black tank-top underneath. She was also wearing black capris that were slightly baggy on her. Yuffie wore black vans and a black and blue wrist band on her right her wrist.

They were still in the shopping district but they were walking around, as well as occasionally walking into different and random stores. They then approached a random store that resembled a Macy's from the real world where Nozomi was from; that and it was the biggest store there. Nozomi didn't know what they were doing in a store like that, but a random skirt immediately caught Yuffie's attention. With detest, Nozomi was dragged by Yuffie to look at it.

'Damn, this girl can shop.' Nozomi thought in despair, 'I'm going to be here for a _long_ time.' She then found a random chair in the department store and sat down.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST THEM?!?!?" shouted a voice in anger that startled Nozomi to her wits end and her lied back position was turned into one of alarm. Her head started to look around frantically looking for the source of the shouting. And to her amazement and horror, she found Aerith and Cloud. Aerith had her hands on her hips with her face slightly flushed showing that she might've been shouting. Cloud was rubbing the back of his head with his eyes looking around slightly.

"Look, okay maybe I might've lost them-" "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Aerith still was angry and was taking all her anger out on Cloud.

"YOU COULD'VE WATCHED OVER THEM CLOUD!!!! WE LEFT A GIRL WHO COULD PROBABLY HAVE A CONCUSSION WITH YUFFIE!!!!!!!! _YUFFIE_!!!!!" Aerith exploded and Nozomi couldn't help but shrink back in shock. She had never seen this side of Aerith. Nozomi quickly found Yuffie who was still gazing at the skirt.

Nozomi quickly, yet quietly, crept up to Yuffie who was still amazed over the skirt. "Yuffie!" Nozomi whispered roughly to Yuffie. "What?!?" Yuffie quickly said back in agitation. Nozomi quickly clamped her hand over Yuffie's mouth quickly; Nozomi quickly looked over her shoulder to see Aerith and Cloud still arguing.

"Cloud and Aerith are right there," Nozomi then pointed over her shoulder and Yuffie did indeed see them, "they're looking for us, and Aerith sounds like she's about to murder us. Let's leave!"

Yuffie nodded then Nozomi removed her hand from Yuffie's mouth and they both started to depart from the store. Right when they were in front of the door however, a screeching shout from behind said, "NOT SO FAST!!"

Yuffie and Nozomi slowly peered over their shoulders to see a pissed off Aerith who was glaring at them, with a stoic Cloud next to her who had his arms crossed over his chest.

"Run damnit!" Nozomi yelled and they were both out the door in two milliseconds. Yuffie and Nozomi ran for their lives away from Aerith and Cloud who were both at their heels.

"We…better…split…up!" cried Yuffie then Yuffie turned left while Nozomi turned right heading towards the food courts.

Aerith and Cloud stopped in confusion, "You get Yuffie, and I'll get Nozomi." Cloud yelled over his shoulder after he started to turn right himself. Aerith nodded and went after the running ninja.

Nozomi hurried down the walkway of the shopping district, avoiding people who were emerging out of stores, and other people who were walking on the walkway themselves. She quickly spared a glance behind her shoulder, only to see a chocobo haired male running after her.

"Fuck." Nozomi muttered under her breath, knowing immediately that she would have to kick it up a notch in order to stay away from Cloud. She then turned forward and pushed extra strength into her sprint. The ring pulsed in her hand, causing a major energy burst to go through her.

When she looked back Cloud hit some people coming out of a nearby store, she laughed in merriment. But then when she turned her head back, she widened her eyes in horror. Right in front of her were three people coming out of Hot Topic. Those three people were none other than Demyx, Axel….and Xepher.

"Shit!" Nozomi yelled in horror, before she collided right into none other than Xepher. Now our little vampire friend wasn't necessarily expecting to turn around and see Nozomi come tumbling into him. Although his reflexes were able to let him numbly catch her but they were both still sent tumbling onto the ground.

Their position was embarrassing to say the least, with Nozomi on top of Xepher, their legs tangled together hopelessly, and Nozomi's face crushed into his chest. Xepher had to hold onto Nozomi's shoulder, to make sure she didn't somehow fall off.

"Wow Xepher, lady's are falling for you left to right," Axel then poked Demyx in the ribs and said, "see I have great taste in clothing."

Nozomi was blushing horribly and Xepher was trying hard not to. "S-s-s-s-sorry!" Nozomi managed to stutter out before she tried to detach herself from Xepher. Xepher helped her up before saying, "Its okay."

"NOZOMI!" yelled a voice behind her and she quickly turned around to see Cloud still running after her. "Igottogobye!" Nozomi quickly said to Xepher before she ran away. Xepher, Demyx, and Axel looked at Nozomi's retreating back in confusion.

Then Cloud came pushing them aside to run after her.

"Hey watch it!" Demyx said in annoyance and he glared at Cloud after he was shoved aside by Cloud. But Cloud didn't say anything and continued to run after Nozomi.

Xepher glared at Cloud's back as well, and then he quickly went running after him and Nozomi.

"Wait, Xepher hold up!" Axel quickly yelled before running after his friend, Demyx running up after them.

Nozomi quickly dodged anything in her path, not knowing about the three others following after her.

"Nozomi!" Nozomi was now able to hear Cloud yelling even more closely, she didn't dare look over her shoulder again in fear that she might bump into something again. She turned a corner, only to her horror to find herself in a dead end.

"Nozomi, what the hell were you thinking?!?!" Cloud was immediately behind her and grabbed her upper arm. Nozomi gasped in pain, not expecting the grip at all. She was also panting for breath, and couldn't think straight.

When Cloud turned around he was face to face with three Organization members. Axel, Xepher, and Demyx were all glaring daggers at the chocobo haired fiend.

"I highly suggest you let the girl go." Xepher managed to say out through clenched teeth. Cloud glared back and said, "Stay out of this, this doesn't concern you."

"I think it does concern us if you intend to hurt the girl." Demyx said, also angry at Cloud for bumping into him, and seeing the girl in pain.

Cloud was about to say something before Nozomi tore her arm away from him.

"Why did you chase me?" Nozomi said really tired. Cloud looked at her as if she were crazy, "Why did I chase after you? _Why_? Because you left that's why! You could have a concussion for all we know!"

Nozomi looked at him in shock before she backed up away from him, the other three members looked at the whole scene unfold before them.

"That's not a great reason! If I had a concussion don't you think I wouldn't have been able to run that whole way!?!? What's your real reason Cloud?!?" By then they were shouting in each other's faces.

"Why?!? _Why_?!?! Because you have that ring that's why!!" Cloud immediately regretted the words once they came out of his mouth.

Shock enveloped Nozomi's expression and she stepped back even more.

"Do I really remind you of your sister that much?" Nozomi whispered to herself, but before anyone could do anything she pulled her hand in front of her face looking at the ring in anger.

Xepher, Demyx, and Axel immediately were able to identify a black materia ring which was on her finger.

"Nozomi…don't do anything you'll regret." Cloud said, trying to persuade her to not do anything rash.

Then Nozomi looked him dead in the eye, "No Cloud, you're the one who's going to regret this." Then she quickly took off the ring and ended up in a dead faint.

Before she completely lost consciousness she muttered, "Dakota." And she knew no more.

**With Kana**

"That was one intense battle, don't you think Kana?" Namine asked as they walked away with the rest of the crowd once the battle against Vivi and Seifer ended….rather quickly.

"Sure I guess." Kana was quiet, sure she didn't expect Vivi to just nock out Seifer in cold blood, but hey, 'Expect the unexpected.' She sourly thought while looking around the crowd.

Kana witnessed what had happened between Vivi and Misa, and she was pissed. Why the hell did Vivi have to scare her like that?

Actually, know that Kana thought about it, she noticed that her weapons started to warm slightly at her wrists once Vivi started to go on stage. She was really suspicious at first, not knowing what was going on, but soon caught on with the idea.

Whenever Vivi would strike a spark in temperature happened with her weapons. Every time that happened her head put two and two together. After which Namine just watched in amazement, oblivious to the evil surrounding one of the fighters.

Kana didn't know what to do once she found out that something was immediately wrong with Vivi. Her first option would have been to seek out Misa, but knew that if she tried to talk to her, Misa would probably be surrounded by the Twilight Town gang.

"Kana!" a hand wrapped around her upper arm and tugged her to her right. Kana immediately noticed Namine, but when Kana tried to ask her what in the world was she doing, Namine just pointed over to her left.

Kana looked only to see DiZ and Riku not in the roof anymore. Kana's eyes widened in shock and then she turned back to Namine, "Where are they?"

Namine shrugged, but also started to look around wildly, not wanting to get caught out of the mansion.

"You insolent little fool!" said a gruff voice both Namine and Kana were able to hear. It seemed that no one else heard because the people went on walking past the noise.

Kana and Namine quickly shared a look of confusion before heading towards the sound. They poked their heads around a corner into an alleyway to see DiZ holding the gruff of Riku's jacket collar while slightly shaking it.

"First Sora, now Namine is missing as well?! It seems that you are the reason for this!!" yelled DiZ in anger, Namine shrunk back a little but kept watching the scene before her. Kana couldn't help but feel sorry for both Namine and Riku. Namine was only out because she wanted to warn Riku. While Riku was out on a date with her…..Kana's eyes widened in shock, 'This is all my fault.' Kana thought while looking at DiZ who was still patronizing Riku.

'If I wasn't here, Riku wouldn't have taken me out on this date, and if we didn't go, Namine wouldn't have to leave, and if she didn't have to leave….' Kana silently calculated all these factors in her head. She slowly shook her head not believing it. She turned away from DiZ and Riku so her back was now instead leaning against the wall. Namine still watched, wanting to know what was going on.

Kana was in a small state of shock, because of her Riku and Namine were in trouble. 'Wow, I'm one hell of a guide.' Kana thought bitterly, 'How the hell am I going to help him damnit?!' she then grabbed some of her hair, wanting to desperately pull it off, but then thinking otherwise.

"Kana we better go." Kana snapped her head up when she heard Namine sound a little scared.

When Kana heard this she turned her head back into the alleyway, only to come face to face with Riku.

DiZ was still in the alleyway, thinking over what he had to do to finish his project. Riku looked shocked at seeing Kana in front of him; he had taken down his hood and was starting to rub his forehead in agitation, so now it was easy to see his face.

Riku quickly looked behind him to see DiZ still muttering to himself inside the alleyway. He snapped back to Kana and grabbed her upper arm roughly, "What the hell are you doing here?" he whispered forcefully to her once they were a fair distance away. Namine followed behind, cautious of Riku and his temper.

Kana tugged her arm away from Riku's steel like grip and whispered back, "_You_ were the one that left _us_ remember."

Riku just rolled his eyes and said in his normal tone, "Look it's not safe for you here, and DiZ is going crazy with Sora gone. He's ransacking everything in this town trying to look for him. It's best if you stay in the mansion."

Kana blinked in confusion with Namine right beside her. "Are you sure about this Riku?" Namine asked shyly.

Riku just nodded his head before quickly creating a portal before DiZ came. Kana raised her eyebrow in question but Namine went in without complaint. Kana looked back at Riku before she too went into the portal. But, before she could fully leave, Riku grabbed her arm and whispered in her ear causing her to shiver slightly, "Sorry for cutting out date short." He then gave Kana a quick peck on the cheek and a gently shove and she stepped into the portal.

Kana's cheeks were slightly dusted pink when Riku kissed her cheek. Namine was waiting for her patiently on the other side, and she also witnessed the little cute moment between the two.

Namine smiled knowingly and said, "Well, that was quit a cute moment." Kana just glared playfully at Namine in reply.

Namine giggled and the two girls made their way through the portal. Once they got through the other side they saw that they were in the kitchen.

"Hmm…why would Riku send us here?" Namine thought aloud, while Kana shrugged, went to the refrigerator and took out a random drink.

"So Namine is there anything to do here?" Namine shrugged and replied, "I usually don't' leave my room because I'm locked inside. But, while I'm in there I usually draw."

'Hmm…draw,' Kana thought, 'I haven't done coloring like that since I was 10.'

"Sure why not." That response seemed to surprise Namine, as if she weren't expecting it.

"You actually want to draw?" Kana just shrugged and said, "Sure why not drawing sounds like fun right now."

Namine beamed in delight and grabbed Kana's hand, causing Kana to almost drop her drink, which just happened to be coke. 'I can't believe they have coke here.' Thought Kana happily, while sipping on the coke.

Once they walked into Namine's room, DiZ and Riku took that moment to walk in the mansion from the front. Needless to say DiZ looked pissed while Riku looked….actually you can't really tell Riku's expression because of his cloak.

"Where did you say Namine was?" DiZ said through clenched teeth, his yellow eye looking at Riku in hatred.

"She's in her room." Riku didn't as much as flinch from DiZ's heated glare. Riku's seen much horrible things you wouldn't dare dream of having.

DiZ didn't move for about a second before stalking up the stairs to Namine's room.

Namine was currently on the side of the table instead of the front where she usually was by herself. But since she had company, she was seated next to Kana who was, needless to say, a very good artist. Namine would look at them from time to time and compliment Kana on her work. Kana would just smile and say she wasn't that great. Kana would just occasionally draw random comics. She drew this one where a wanna-be dinosaur was saying 'roar'. However she did draw a quick portrait of a CD cover she liked. It was really abstract so Namine thought it was really interesting, since she's never seen the CD cover or the band before.

Namine would just draw random things she saw earlier today. One would be the Struggle Match with all the people crowded around a stage. Another drawing was of Vivi standing with his bat in hand. Another one was dedicated fully to the crowd, where random people were just standing there in an ever-lasting cheer, not moving. Kana was thoroughly impressed with that one, 'How the hell did she remember all those faces?' Kana thought amazed at the drawing. Namine finished it a few seconds ago and had let Kana look at it.

Kana sorted through the faces, seeing if she could recognize a face or two. She saw a flash of blue silver hair, and thought it was Fuu and beside her was Rai. She continued to look at the drawing until she stopped at once, something odd catching her attention. There was a blurry figure in the top right corner, covered by the shadows. Whoever it was, was wearing a black Organization cloak.

'Damn…even in a drawing you could see every detail.' Kana thought while looking at the blurry figure.

'Is it Axel?' Kana thought in confusion. She didn't see Axel whatsoever at the Struggle Match.

"Namine what are-…What are you doing here?" DiZ then decided to walk into the room. Although Namine and Kana weren't expecting him to come in at all, so really they were surprised as hell. Although Kana was a little pissed off at DiZ for acting haughty, so who cares if she was with Namine?

"I'm drawing here, what does it look like?" Kana snapped at DiZ in irritation.

DiZ's expression turned sour and said, "What did you say to me?" his anger slowly starting to reveal itself.

Namine widened her eyes in horror at Kana, 'Kana…what are you thinking?' Namine thought tremors running through her body. Namine didn't want to witness DiZ's anger…again. Yes, she's been on the receiving end of DiZ's anger and she didn't like any minute of it.

"You heard what I said." Kana slowly stood out of her seat, glaring at DiZ in anger.

"Why you…" DiZ slowly started to approach Kana, when someone grabbed DiZ by the shoulder…..

**!$&&$$&&$#**

Nozomi: omg….

Misa: -is laughing her butt off reading Nozomi's part-

Nozomi: WHY THE HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING I DIED!?!?!!?

Misa: Well I'm just saying it's pretty funny.

Nozomi: Yah well you're the one who's scared from _just one stare._

Misa: -glares at Nozomi- It was the stare _of evil _I tell you!

Animegrrl: That's enough out of you two.

Nozomi: Hey…what did you do with everyone else?

Animegrrl: I ate them

Nozomi & Misa: omfg…..CANNIBAL!!

Animegrrl: I'm kidding!!

Nozomi: -doesn't listen to Animegrrl- HELP US!!! DAMNIT!!

Misa: -doesn't listen to Animegrrl either- I DON'T WANNA DIE!!!

Animegrrl: GUYS I'M KIDDING!!!


	11. The Concerned

Animegrrl: Thanksgiving has passed I can't believe it!

Nozomi: whatever….it was just another holiday where people get to eat…._a lot._

Misa: AND DON'T FORGET THE WHIP-CREAM!!!

Nozomi: what the….whip-cream? Are you okay?

Animegrrl: hope you enjoy this chapter

Misa: Yah, enjoy! Animegrrl also doesn't own Kingdom Hearts.

Nozomi: whatever, on with the story.

Animegrrl: Oh! And if you've noticed that I have changed my name, I still like referring myself as Animegrrl.

**With Misa**

King Mickey watched with interest the fight taking place before him. An ominous feeling had washed over the whole crowd and its spectators when the fight had began.

"Go Roxas!" a nearby girl yelled, and Mickey looked over to see a hyperactive teen waving her arms about. King Mickey smiled at the display of emotion and couldn't help but feel a tug at his heart. He couldn't even put into words how much he missed Minnie. He closed his eyes and sighed, once again pulling down his façade of seriousness.

Not one day has gone by without the King missing his Queen. Although he knew that the only way he could see her again, was if he finished the important task that had befallen to him. He must gather the Keyblade wielder and his two best friends, Goofy and Donald, into another quest. He will also make them bring two more travelers in their travel. King Mickey looked back down at the fight; Roxas had narrowly missed a swinging attack from Vivi. Roxas had to drop to the ground and had discarded his bat, though he quickly got up and scooped up the bat once more. Vivi watched him in mild interest, calculating his every move, matching each attack with another.

Mickey immediately knew that something was…._off_….about the small one. His aura emitted ill-intent and wasn't as light as it once was. King Mickey had earlier noted that while he was gone for a few hours, Vivi's aura seemed to have _changed_ in that small amount of time.

King Mickey hated theatrics, so when he noticed that Vivi's weapon, the bat, always got slightly larger when he tried to hit Roxas, he narrowed his eyes. He was finally able to identify what exactly was wrong with Vivi, more or less a Heartless or a Nobody had possessed him. Although if it were a Heartless the way he was attacking was slightly off. A Heartless had no special attack movements in its arsenal, but the way Vivi was attacking was practically flawless. King Mickey finally concluded it had to be a Nobody of sorts. It was most likely an Organization member or a Nobody that was controlled by an Organization member. Either way Organization XIII was up to no good, so King Mickey would put an immediate stop to it.

With a flutter of his cape, King Mickey went array, leaving again to stop the up-coming destruction.

_**Back at the fight**_

"C'MON KICK HIS ASS ROXAS!" Hayner yelled over the crowd, causing the group of friends to wince at his tone of voice. How could a person get so loud?

"You got this Roxas!" Pence also yelled to his friend on the stage.

Misa just screamed her heart out, but was slightly sad that she was the only girl there. Earlier Olette and Kirio were getting some soda, unfortunately while they were there so was Seifer. When they were getting their beverage, Seifer just had to come out of no where and……grope Olette.

Chaos ensued bla bla bla……anyway what happened was that when Seifer…yeah….Olette screamed causing all the soda to spill on Kirio. Needless to say Kirio was dripping wet in soda, while Seifer got what he deserved, a huge slap that practically echoed onto the whole town.

Till now a big red imprint of a hand was on Seifer's cheek, which always got Misa, Pence, and Hayner laughing.

Although Kirio had to go home and get a change of clothes, and Olette came along. Hence why Misa was the only girl there cheering along with the two boys. Occasionally the crowd would go "ooh" and "ah" sometimes they even gasped in surprise as well.

That was when the first orb had finally fallen, and it was from Vivi. Roxas quickly picked it up, while keeping his eyes on Vivi in case the munchkin decided to knock him out like Seifer. Once Roxas picked up the orb, he stepped back a few paces away from Vivi. Surprisingly, Vivi got up with amazing swiftness and started to run towards Roxas.

Roxas blocked the attack and matched it with an attack of his own. That also managed to hit Vivi again, Vivi seemed to have winced in pain, because he stepped back a few while his right arm seemed to go limp just the slightest. Five orbs seemed to have fallen and Roxas quickly picked them all up. By then, Roxas was winning by at least 6 orbs while Vivi was 6 less.

If Vivi could glare, it seemed he did just then. Without warning Vivi ran with shocking agility and hit Roxas square in the gut, causing an astonished gasp from the crowd. Misa put her hand to her mouth in shock, her eyes widened quit a tad. While Pence and Hayner stood there gaping like fishes. However no orbs had dropped when Roxas was hit. Roxas seemed to have been very appreciative about this, but quickly retaliated and hit Vivi's right arm the one that was already slightly limp.

"Ah!" Vivi quickly yelped while staggering back from Roxas, along with 10 or so orbs dropping. Roxas quickly was able to collect 7 before Vivi started to attack Roxas. By then the crowd was slightly amazed with this, usually the occasional fight would last only 10-20 minutes. This however had lasted 35 minutes and counting. By then sweat was visible on Roxas' forehead and he was panting.

That was when something…odd happened. Of course Misa was cheering along with the two boys, until an unusual feeling overcame her. While Misa continued to watch the fight, she couldn't help but notice…a glitch? That was the best way Misa could describe it into words. It seemed like how an old movie would look like, with the sudden blink of static, and the blurring of the screen. That was what Misa saw, it seemed that for a minute someone had pressed a pause button yet then pressed play too quickly…causing a small glitch Misa was able to notice.

Unfortunately it seemed Misa was the only one who noticed, besides Roxas. Instead he looked as if he had just…suddenly moved and was placed in the middle of the platform. He head was raised up high, so it seemed he had just been yelling. With him panting for breath a little bit harder, it seemed to further prove Misa's assumption. Misa had stopped cheering a while ago, but no one seemed to notice. It seemed Roxas had also realized that someone had pressed the play button, because he moved his head frantically side to side in shock and confusion.

Roxas then looked in front of him and saw Vivi, still in the same stance but seemed a bit less intimidating. The blond haired teen glared at Vivi causing Vivi to surprisingly…flinch? Misa was confused, that didn't necessarily happen he was supposed to be mean. She noticed something else too; was that…black smoke coming off of Vivi's back? That was when….. "TIME!" shouted The Announcer.

Roxas stopped glaring enough to look at The Announcer in shock, and it seemed Vivi did the same. The Announcer looked at the two, noticing just how exhausted they looked.

"That was…a very interesting fight. But, I have declared the winner as….Roxas!" The Announcer then went to Roxas' side and raised his hand in the air causing happy shouts and yells to come from the crowd. Misa struggled to put on a smile then yelled happily, causing the two boys to wince at the volume of it. However the scene before still continued to replay in her mind. Roxas just gave a huge smile of relief, glad that the fight was over. By then Vivi had gotten off the stage and was heading to who-knows-where.

But, before anything happened Misa noticed a figure in black at the corner of her eye. The figure was oddly short, and had big circle like ears popping out of its head. However the figure's whole stature was covered by a cloak of some sort, so a face wasn't visible. The oddest thing however, was that Misa could spot a tail of some sort waving behind the figure. Immediately Misa got the impression that the figure gave off the essence of a mouse. But, before she could dwell on it longer the figure disappeared.

The noise of the crowd quickly brought her back to reality.

When The Announcer got off the stage, having already declaring Roxas the winner, the three friends jumped on the stage and surrounded Roxas.

"You lucky piece of shit, I didn't think you were gonna make it!" Hayner yelled overly happy while giving Roxas a full head-lock. Roxas just laughed, then got out of Hayner's hold and said, "I wasn't expecting myself to win either."

Misa pouted and said, "That's really pessimistic Roxas." But Roxas just smiled at her, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. By then Pence said, "Hey, here comes…the…girls." Each word he said came out slower than the next, as if he had just learned the sentence for the first time. Hayner, Roxas, and Misa were confused at his sudden behavior but they followed his line of sight…and what they saw shocked them.

Olette was happily talking along side Kirio, and it seemed that Kirio got a _whole new make-over_ in a matter of hours. Her blue high-lights were gone, as if they were simply cut off, leaving her head a pure snowy white. On her head was instead a gray visor that matched completely with her hair, and outfit. Her outfit consisted of a light pink long sleeve with a dark gray stripe going straight down the middle. The tips of her sleeves, which were slightly longer than her arms, were a solid brown. Her right sleeve however was rolled back just the slightest, but it seemed the sleeve itself was so large that the sleeve slowly dropped down like a sash. Her right arm held two grey bracelets that clung to her skin. Her shirt concealed most of her shorts, so it almost looked like a dress. But grey shorts were albeit visible, and they only reached mid-thigh. While her socks reached knee high, her right sock was brown while her left sock was pink. A belt like pouch was situated around her waist, and inside it seemed to hold an MP3 player of some kind, because head-phones were seen coming out of the pouch. And her outfit was finished off with gray shoes that went great with the whole outfit.

Of course outfits like that attracted _a lot_ of attention, which meant cat-calls and whistles were directed their way. The two girls ignored it however, and continued talking occasionally laughing at something funny. When the two finally made it to the four friends, the group had yet to move.

"Kirio, you…wow." Was all Hayner could get out of him. Pence scratched his head and then said, "Didn't you have highlights?"

Kirio just giggled and said, "Yes but I thought, it would just clash with my outfit. So I just snipped them off." Her fingers were imitating the motion of a pair of scissors, while Pence could only nod his head.

"Contestants will take another 30 min. break. Up next Roxas will fight against our defending champion Setzer!" The Announcer's voice broke through the conversation, startling everyone in the crowd. Once it was over though, the group settled down and started to talk about insignificant stuff. Although the group started to walk towards a nearby park, however once they just stepped a few feet away from the stadium Seifer and Co. just had to pop out of no where and scare the hell out of them.

"Well, well, well, what do we have hear?" Seifer said hungrily while giving Kirio and Misa a once over. Misa shifted uncomfortably while Kirio glared hatefully towards their beanie wearing enemy. However, still the big red imprint of a hand had yet to leave his face.

"Buzz off, you fucking betch!" Kirio said in anger, already getting annoyed. Seifer raised his eyebrows in shock at the accusation.

"Excuse me?" "You heard me!" Hayner looked at Kirio impressed, while Olette had a major sweat-drop on her head.

Then Roxas got between the two and slightly separated them, with a light shove on their shoulders.

"C'mon guys, let's just leave." Roxas said, directing it to the group only and completely ignoring Seifer. Seifer glared at the spiky haired blond and shoved his shoulder painfully.

"What the hell do you think you're goin?" Seifer said while crossing his arms; that was when Fuu and Rai decided to make their appearance.

"What's going on, yo?" Rai looked around in suspicion while imitating Seifer, also crossing his arms. Fuu just glared with her only showing eye at the group, which Kirio gladly returned. Misa, Olette, and Pence started to get a little uncomfortable with the whole situation.

"Excuse me do we have a problem here?" The teenagers turned in shock to see The Announcer leering at them suspiciously. Roxas visibly gulped, and Hayner jammed him in the ribs. Roxas flinched while Pence started to rub the back of his head nervously. Misa and Olette just looked at him in shock, while Kirio and Fuu were having a very venomous glaring spree. That was when Seifer finally answered and said, "In fact we-" "Do not have a problem here what so ever. Sorry if we caused any type of commotion." Hayner interrupted with his quick thinking. He knew that Seifer would jump at any chance to get their asses in trouble. Seifer glared at the back of Hayner's head while The Announcer looked skeptical.

However The Announcer just nodded and said, "Hmph, this is your only warning. Cause any more type of trouble and you're asses are out of the competition." The teenagers looked at The Announcer with shock marring their faces.

The Announcer walked away, leaving the two groups of teenagers standing there dumbfounded. Seifer finally got out of his stupor and grabbed Hayner's shoulder causing the camo-wearing blond to face him.

"You are fucking lucky. But next time The Announcer won't be here, and we could take this out one on one." Seifer's gaze was intense, but so was Hayner's.

"Whatever you damn asshole." Was the only reply Seifer got from Hayner. Hayner then proceeded to walk away from the 3 pompous jerks. The group followed, with Roxas glaring at them, Pence throwing a funny face almost causing Rai to punch him, and Kirio still glaring at Fuu.

Eventually they came across an ice- cream shop which was packed beyond imagination, causing the whole group to look at it in horror.

"We…are not…going in there….period." Was all Misa managed to splutter our without having her eye-twitch. The group silently agreed with her, and they continued on looking for a suitable place to rest. Eventually they came across a taco place, which was situated near what looked like a Starbucks, from what Misa could tell. While the group went to the taco place, Misa silently detached herself from them and started towards the animated looking Starbucks. 'Oh man, Starbucks sounds _really good_ right about now.' Misa swung the door open, and a welcoming wave of warmth overcame her scenes. What Misa saw almost wanted to make her gasp. The store was practically a complete replica of an everyday Starbucks. The cool part, however, was that…_it was all animated. _

Misa continued inside and surveyed the menu above her head. All the beverages were indeed like Starbucks, which made Misa smile in delight. But before she could celebrate in her new found joy, someone came behind her and took her gently by the shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" Misa quickly turned to see a smiling Roxas, and she returned the gesture with a smile of her own.

"I just wanted to see what this store was, and honestly I could use some caffeine." Misa then slowly got out of Roxas' hold and walked towards the cashier.

The cashier greeted her with a welcoming smile, of course.

"Hello Miss, what would you like?" Misa smiled back at the cashier, and looked at the name tag. It read 'Bernice'. That was when Misa got a smart idea; she _always_ got this blend in the real-world.

"Umm…yes, could I get passion tea lemonade?" The cashier smiled grabbing a nearby plastic cup, "Sure would that be-" "Actually do you mind if I asked some small requests?" Bernice, the cashier, looked up at Misa with a small amount of surprise.

"O-of course! What would it be?" "Well, instead of water could you use apple juice? And then just add a small splash of strawberry." **(A/N- seriously this is ssssoooooo good, I give props to my uncle who told me this) **

Bernice wasn't the only one who widened her eyes at her request; Roxas had heard the whole thing too and looked at Misa with surprise.

"U-umm…okay." Bernice numbly wrote something else on the plastic cup. "Will there be anything else?" "No that would be all thank you."

Bernice smiled, "Your name?"

"Misa." The girl replied, answering the given question. Roxas from behind grabbed her hand and intertwined it with his own. Bernice watched the whole action and gave a small smirk, "You two look adorable together."

That just caused blood to rush to the said girl's face, but Roxas had a sudden mischievous streak and smirked while saying, "Thanks." Then he surprisingly kissed Misa's cheek right then and there. Misa, if possible, blushed and even _deeper_ shade of red.

Bernice just nodded, and handed the plastic cup to a nearby co-worker. Roxas lead Misa to a nearby table and sat her across from him.

Misa was still blushing but was still trying to control it. Roxas smiled this time and kissed her hand, the one that was still holding his.

"You know when you left suddenly we got really worried." Misa looked up to see Roxas with suddenly a serious look on his face. Misa looked down, feeling suddenly guilty. Then she felt a hand cup her chin, and forced her to look up. Roxas just smiled again and said, "Just warn someone when you suddenly leave okay?" Misa just smiled and nodded. That was when the sudden unusual feeling came over her again.

"Hey Roxas," Misa started while looking a little uncomfortable. Roxas looked at her expectantly while squeezing her hand a little. "Yeah?" was all he said.

"D-during your fight with Vivi…did…did…di-" "Passion tea lemonade, with the works, for Misa!" a sudden voice from the counter shouted. Misa almost jumped but Roxas had gotten up already, to get the drink.

Misa sighed then, knowing that she had just lost the chance to ask him. When Misa looked up she was suddenly face to face with a curious looking Kirio.

"Eeep!" Was the only sound Misa was able to emit from the sudden shock. Kirio just raised an eye-brow in question. 

"Where have you been?! We've been looking all over for you, not to mention you hubby-" "Hey Kirio where's everyone else?" Kirio looked up see Roxas, carrying a pink...drink. Misa squealed in delight and took the drink from his hands. She took one sip and she sighed in content.

Roxas and Kirio just gave her one weird look, but Misa just ignore them. The group then headed outside and met up with everyone else. It seemed everyone had gotten a taco, which caused Roxas' stomach to grumble.

"Man, don't tell me you didn't get anything?! You're match is up next!" Hayner gave Roxas a stern look, while Roxas just had a small sweat-drop on his head.

"Sorry man, I got caught up." Hayner just rolled his eyes, but then he looked down at his taco which had yet to eaten. Quickly Hayner just thrust the taco into Roxas' hands and looked away then huffed.

Roxas just stood there dumbfounded but then smiled and gave his friend a very light punch on the arm, as a sign of appreciation.

"Yeah whatever, just hurry up and eat it before I change my mind." Roxas didn't have to be told twice before he dug into the delicious combination of beef, flour, and guacamole.

The group continued to walk towards the platform. Up front was Hayner and Pence, after them was Kirio and Olette, and in the back was Roxas and Misa. The couple in the back didn't talk much, since Misa was still drinking and Roxas was still eating. Occasionally though someone would shout, "Hey look it's Roxas!" causing the said boy to look up in surprise. However seeing no one, would continue to eat the delicious taco. However once they got to the platform, it seemed Hayner and Pence stopped, causing Olette and Kirio, to bump into their backs, and causing Misa and Roxas to crash into _their _backs. All in all, it caused a big domino effect coming from Hayner and Pence. The other four looked around the two boys, and saw why exactly they had stopped so suddenly. In front of the platform, were two groups of girls, both groups were too large to see which one was bigger. Once had some girls holding signs like, "Support Setzer!" or "We Love You Setzer!" or…and this is the most disturbing one, "Let Me Carry Your Children Setzer!!!" that one caused all of the teens in the Twilight Town Gang to twitch. Really let's call this group of girls, Group Setzer. However, the other group was the one that scared the Twilight Gang _even more so_. The other groups of girls indeed have signs, and they were exactly the same ones as Group Setzer…only replace the name Setzer in the signs…with Roxas.

Indeed what you are thinking is _actually_ the **Clash of the Fan-girls**.

"Setzer is _so _much better than that wimpy kid!" shouted one girl from Group Setzer, however a killing intent instantly over-came…umm….let's call them Group Roxas.

"Not true! Roxas is the coolest person in _all_ of Twilight Town!" shouted, who seemed to be, the leader from Group Roxas. The girl was obviously angry, and had purple hair wrapped up into a messy yet stylish bun. Some strands of her hair seemed to be purposely placed out of the bun to frame her face. Her attire consisted of a white mini-_mini_-skirt and a white blouse and a blue plaid tie. Her shoes were actually white flip-flops; and her blue eyes were set into determination.

The Twilight Town Gang continued to watch the verbal feud between the two fan clubs. By then they had all finished their tacos, and had resulted in gapping at the fan-girls in front of them.

"Roxas…times like these I really _really_ pity you." Roxas gave a glare at Pence, who had placed his hand on Roxas' shoulder…in pity.

"Pssshhh, whatever." Roxas had shaken his shoulder so then Pence's hand got off. But then Misa had come and grabbed Roxas' hand. Roxas looked at her in question, but Misa didn't bother to look at him. Roxas then looked from Misa and to Group Roxas, and it seemed he put two and two together.

"Misa, I will always love you." That was all she needed to hear, and ever more.

**With May**

By then May had made the sand-which, of _all _sand-which's. Think of it as a very delicious, tasty, and _scrumptious_ looking Sub-way sand-which. However Sora, Donald, and Goofy were all looking at it in wonder _and_ in hunger. May didn't notice them as she went to the fridge and grab a bottle of water. She did notice them, however, once she was seated and grabbed half of the sand-which like a regular sub. Just as she was about to bite into it she saw the three looking at the sand-which in hand, their mouths practically drooling.

May raised one eyebrow in question, then she slowly moved the sand-which to the left, and their followed it's every move. Then she got an evil idea in her mind, and she moved the sand-which to the right and again their eyes followed. Then she quickly moved the sand-which back, when Sora tried to get a quick bite at it.

"You want it?" by then May had gently shacked the sand-which in front of their faces in a teasing manner. The males all nodded their heads, eager to at least _lick_ the heavenly piece of food.

"You really want it?" again they nodded their heads. "You really _really_ want it?" by then they were all shaking in hunger and they nodded their heads. Then May arched her arm as if she were going to throw a football.

"Then…go fetch!" and it _looked_ like she actually threw the sand-which but she actually just faked it. Fortunately the boys actually thought she threw it so they started to run after the "flying sand-which". 

"I GOT IT!" they all yelled at once, but when they looked up they saw no flying sand-which. Then when they all looked back at May, she was no longer there…and the sand-which was also missing.

"MMMMMMMAAAAAAYYYYYY!" Sora's yell echoed throughout the mansion, which just caused the sand-which holding girl to giggle. She had skillfully grabbed the sand-which while the guys were occupied and had left the kitchen. True, she had felt a little guilty when she did that, but it was their own fault since they were too lazy to make their own sand-which. She had unknowingly led herself to Namine's room, but since this Mansion was slightly different Namine wasn't there. May looked around surprised at the cleanliness of the room. She just shook it off and placed her beloved sand-which on the table. She pulled the water out from her pants pocket **(A/N- yes it's that big)** opened it and drank. She sat down and pulled out half of the sand-which and was _actually able_ to take a bite out of it. Slowly May chewed savoring the taste, until Sora suddenly came in and quickly closed the door behind him. May looked up in shock, while Sora just gave her a mock glare.

"You know that was really mean." Grumbled a flustered Sora, but May just quickly regained her composure and winked. Eating her sand-which slowly as if Sora wasn't there, May opened her water bottle and drank again. Swiftly Sora took the seat opposite of her; but May promptly ignored him. Sora however did the weirdest thing he could ever do, he did………………….the puppy dog face. Sora was _really that desperate_ and May could only look at him in shock and surprise.

May just rolled her eyes though and slowly moved the other half of the sand-which in front of Sora. The male quickly regained his composure and gave May a hasty kiss on the cheek, before he consumed the sand-which greedily. Watching that made a sudden quote come into her mind, _"The only way to a man's heart is through his stomach."_ May just quietly giggle and finished her own half.

After they had finished the sand-which, and the water bottle, they excited the room. They just walked down the stairs and they were in the foyer again. Sora was in his most popular pose, with his hands behind his head in a casual manor. While May surveyed the hall, looking to see if anything interesting pops out.

That was when Goofy and Donald popped out of the kitchen door, and once spotting the couple they ran towards them in great haste.

"What is wrong with you two?!" Donald yelled in his most duck voice, with Goofy panting behind him.

"First you leave us, and then make us worry about you both!" What surprised May however, was when Donald said 'both'. At the very beginning she thought that Donald had hated her. But now, it seemed that the duck was getting use to her. May just smiled, bent down, and then actually gave the flustered duck a hug.

"We're sorry Donald." With the sudden action Goofy and Sora looked at May in shock. Slowly Goofy crept next to Sora and asked, "A-hiyuck is something wrong with May?" Sora just shrugged unable to reply. Donald's eyes seemed to widen just a bit, but then he looked away his eyes narrowed at an invisible enemy, and his cheeks seemed to have developed a light pink.

"Hmph, yeah okay." May just smiled at Donald's reply at her sudden gesture. Letting the duck go, May stood straight and looked towards Goofy and Sora, who had yet to stop looking at her in shock. Donald had his arms crossed and was still looking away, and his cheeks had yet to change from its light pink tone.

"What?" May acted all innocent, that just caused the other two to snap out of their stupor.

"Nothing that was just….unexpected is all." Sora said while shaking his head in mild disbelief.

May smiled again and then…she did something weird again…she closed her eyes and started counting.

"1…2…3…4…" The group looked at her in confusion, but she kept counting, " 5…6…7…8…" When she didn't hear any shuffling of feet, May cracked one eye open and said, "Are you guys gonna hide or what?"

Quickly realizing what she was doing, the group stumbled over themselves and they started to run to a good hiding spot. Happy with her accomplishment May continued counting, "9…10…11…12….13………..20……25…." She looked around quickly to see if she could spot anyone, when she didn't, she opened both her eyes and yelled, "30! Ready or not here I come!"

May then started her rampage throughout the whole Mansion. Goofy was the first one she found, since he was hiding himself behind a knight's statue which was 10 ft. away from her. Next she found Donald, stuffed in a _huge_ pan in the kitchen…which she immediately found odd. Then with the help of Donald and Goofy they all found Sora who was hiding behind a curtain…..oddly they didn't even notice him.

Donald scrutinized him and asked suspiciously, "Did you use your magic to make yourself invisible?" Sora seemed to be _slightly_ nervous but kept his cool. Sora just shook his head, but Donald seemed to still be slightly doubtful. Then May tapped Goofy gently on his nose and said, "You're it!" then she quickly ran away. Donald and Sora shared a look, before they too ran to hide. Goofy was left there standing, and he slowly scratched his head in confusion, "Huh?"

Then Jiminy popped out of his pocket and said, "Goofy it's your turn to count."

Then Goofy's eyes widened in realization, "Oh! A-hiyuck right!" Goofy then closed his eyes and covered them with his hands.

"Uhh….1…2…3…" he continued counting while May quickly hid herself in a nearby closet, not being able to find anywhere else. She quietly closed the door behind her, the door consisted of just some old coats and hangers. She situated herself between two coats, but she kept her ear against the door listening to Goofy count. Then the door suddenly swung open and Sora was there holding the door handle and looking at May in surprise. Before May could say something Sora covered her mouth and said, "Shhh! Just move over." And she did.

There they were the couple both in the closet. The closet was semi-small but it was still comfortable for both of them to fit. Sora had taken to sitting down on the floor with May standing on the other side. Goofy had stopped counting, and they could both hear the occasional, "Hey fellas where are you guys?!" or "Come out come out where ever you are a-hiyuck!"

"Why don't you just sit down with me?" May glanced down to see Sora looking at her as he was patting the open space next to him. May just rolled her eyes but sat next to him anyway. He smiled at her and she returned the gesture. May then leaned her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. They could still hear the sound of Goofy's voice still searching the mansion. That was until however…it got real quiet. No occasional "A-Hiyuck" or an "Oh Gosh" was coming from the outside of the closet. Sora and May shared a look, but before they got up to reach for the door knob an audible yell came from….Donald?

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!!! YOU BIG PALOOOKA!" was the shout that echoed throughout the mansion. However, it just caused Sora to snicker a little before he leaned back against the wall. May just gave a confused look, which he only replied with a smile.

"Sora…" "Okay okay, well they always act like a married couple I swear, anyway I think Goofy just scared Donald shitless." May just gave an "Ohhh" with her mouth in the perfect shape of an "o".

The constant game of hide-and-seek continued this way. It always seemed that either Donald or Goofy was picked, leaving Sora and May to wonder off with each other. Fortunately it seemed the bickering couple, actually it was Donald the one bickering and Goofy just standing there scratching his head in confusion, never noticed the bizarre ordering. All the while the actual couple would tour the house when they weren't picked at all.

As they continued their venturing around the mansion, May noticed something….strange in one of the paintings.

The painting consisted of a beautiful beach with the whole palm tree, the crystal clear water, and the sand. When May noticed it she immediately thought of the mirror, and how it showed Sora and obviously his future child. But the women, now that got her stumped. From what she could remember the women had black hair, and a somewhat small stature. Unfortunately it seemed her memory wouldn't cooperate with her. Then Sora came up from behind her and looked at the painting May was looking so intently at.

"Hey what's up with the painting?" May jumped at his voice then she saw it was just Sora. "Oh umm… nothing it just reminded me of something." Sora gave her a questioning look, "Something? And what would be that something?" May thought it over, should she really tell him? That was when before she knew it, the words flew out of her mouth about retelling him about the mirror, the bright light, the sudden figure in the mirror, and how it developed to a very…odd movie.

After that was done with, Sora just gave her a blank look. That just caused May to look away blushing, "You don't believe me do you?"

Sora just shook his head and said, "No…it's just…isn't it obvious?" May returned the blank look which just caused Sora to laugh and hug May from behind.

"The girl, or the women…mom…person…don't you think that could be you?" May was shell shocked for about to seconds. "M-m-me?! What!" Sora just squeezed her tighter and whispered in her ear, "Well, I don't know any other girl with black hair," and at that his hand gently tugged at one strand of her hair, "also I don't think I know any other girl with _purple_ eyes."

He backed up a little and looked at May's expression, and she was obviously in serious thought. Then she slowly turned her head to look Sora dead in the eyes. Sora just smiled and lightly kissed her on the nose.

"Just think about it May." And then he placed a small kiss on her head. May just smiled at the thought, of actually marrying Sora.

'_I have Sora, more than you can imagine.' _May thought while continuing to gaze at the painting.

**With Nozomi**

_You are probably the most horrible guide ever to exist_

"Sticks and stones man, sticks and stones."

_Honestly though, can't you _**think**_ before you act?_

"Think? Who the hell thinks now a days?"

_Apparently not you._

"I resent that!"

A figure was laying down on, yet again, a crystal platform. On of her arms was under her head, and the other one was draped across her stomach. Her legs were crossed in a comfortable fashion, and it seemed she was actually enjoying herself. On her hand, the one across her stomach, a visible black stoned ring shined just the slightest.

_I'm only telling you this _once_ Nozomi, don't you ever do something so reckless_

Nozomi just rolled her eyes and said, "Yeah, okay, I heard you the first time."

_Don't you dare get sarcastic with me_

Nozomi just huffed and got up, "So you're saying I can keep the ring?"

_Yes, only…I'll lower its affects so most things won't be so bad._

"That's cool." Nozomi looked down at her ring and she just moved it slightly, then she took it off….nothing happened. She put it back on…and she didn't feel any surge of energy or power.

"So like…what if I really need that power surge?" Nozomi kept looking at the ring, which continued to shine in the light. She smiled lightly…but it soon faded away.

_The ring will know when you'll need it or not. And before I forget, you ready?_

At those words, Nozomi was confused as hell, "Ready, ready for what?"

Then there was a sudden tingling feeling, however it only started from her gut, then to the rest of her body in a matter of seconds. She instantly wanted to hurl right then and there…again. Soon, though, the platform started to blur from her vision and she swore she started to fall. Only she never hit the platform, and instead she felt herself falling through an empty vast. Then the most painful experience happened, it felt as if something was forcing her into possibly the smallest tunnel in the world.

'_I guess this is The Voice's way of punishing someone…owww…this stings like a bitch.'_ To Nozomi her thoughts seemed to echo inside of her head. She was slightly worried that The Voice might have heard her, but instantly forgot about it…when the pain returned.

Then it was like a weird de ja vu moment. With the weird noises, since she wasn't able to comprehend anything, and the blurred shapes. Immediately she recognized the sounds as voices, but of whose…she still wasn't sure.

Not wanting to hurriedly get up, she cracked one eye open only to see once again…no one noticing her. Instead of a couch like last time, she was inside what looked like a hospital room, however she _really_ doubted it. Opening her other eye she surveyed the room it was like any other American room with no Japanese designs whatsoever, odd. The walls were pure white, which made Nozomi think it was a hospital room, and a small wooden vanity in front of the bed. To her left was a window, showing that it was most likely mid-day. She continued to survey the room and noticed that Aerith, Cloud, and Leon were having a very heated discussion.

"Cloud what in hell were you thinking?" Leon's voice was a harsh whisper, most likely to make sure she didn't wake. Nozomi rolled her eyes, _'So much for that.'_

"We already had this discussion dumbass." Now Cloud's choice of words somewhat shocked Nozomi, but it wasn't surprising enough for her to gasp and for the three to look at her.

"Honestly, you two are acting like children." Aerith but her hand to her own forehead and shook her head in dismay. Nozomi raised an eyebrow, true the two men in front of her were acting childish but she found it kind of entertaining.

"Aerith we're not acting like children but because of this _dumbass_," and at that Leon shoved Cloud's shoulder, and none too lightly, "Nozomi could've died, she's not Rayne damnit!" this time Leon didn't bother to lower his voice. Nozomi slightly winced at the volume of it. She looked down at herself, and noticed that she wasn't wearing any of her usual clothes. Instead she was wearing a very long black shirt that reached her mid-thigh and grey shorts. Her eye twitched, not wanting to know whose clothes these were. However a very loud thump brought her back to the discussion, or fight, in front of her.

Cloud had taken hold of Leon's shirt collar and whispered harshly, but still loud enough for everyone to hear, "Don't you _ever_ talk about Rayne as if you cared for her." Nozomi was very thankful that Cloud's anger wasn't directed at her.

"I doubt you even cared about her at all." Leon's words seemed to have made a very big impact on Cloud, because he quickly let go of Leon's collar.

"At least I showed her I cared for her no matter how short the time." Again Leon seemed to have affected Cloud in some form or way, because this time he just glared at the gun-blade wielding man. "She was my sister." "There's the key word Cloud 'was'." Cloud and Leon continued to argue, but Nozomi's headache came back so she wasn't able to understand. She restrained herself from moving so much as an inch, not wanting to attract attention from the three. Once her headache had subsided she continued to listen, this topic drew her attention the most.

"What about those three guys, the ones that practically protected Nozomi from you." Leon glared daggers at Cloud while saying this, but Cloud didn't so much as flinch but his annoyance for Leon seemed to have grown.

"Like I would know, they just came out of no where." Cloud seemed like he wanted to say something else but he kept it down, but it seemed Nozomi was the only one who noticed this. By then she really wanted them to notice her, but she didn't just want to suddenly shout out, "Hey guys I've been listening in the conversation! Don't kill me!" Nah, she would rather be alive to see her next birthday thank you very much.

So instead she feigned sleep, just listening to the conversation. Another issue captured her attention once more. Tifa just happened to find Ansem's study place, maze thing…. _'Damnit! Tron! I hope he doesn't do anything he might regret.' _Nozomi worried over one of her new found friends. She didn't want to know what they might plan on doing with him, if they ever found out a way to turn on the computer.

Then she heard the door open, and then close quietly. Thinking it was safe Nozomi opened her eyes, only to come face to face…with Cloud.

"HOLY MOTHE-" before she could utter another sound, Cloud placed a gloved hand on her mouth silencing her.

"I knew you were awake." Cloud looked at her curiously, "How much did you hear?" Once he took away his hand, Nozomi explained that she heard everything from the beginning when they started to talk about…Rayne. By then Cloud was seated on the edge of the bed, his elbows resting on his knees and his hands in his hair. Really he looked as if he were suffering…a lot. Slowly, Nozomi got out from under the sheets and poked him in the shoulder. Cloud looked up and stared at Nozomi dead in the eye. She was right, Cloud's eyes looked pain and his expression showed it too. It looked like he was developing bags under his eyes. It even seemed like some stress lines were showing in his forehead, and he was way too young for that. The girl just smiled and said, "Cloud you should stop worrying yourself, you keep acting like your 30 or 40 something. You need to loosen up so then you could actually live life like you can…while you're young anyway." Cloud was silent for a few moments, before he too smiled even though it was small.

"Yeah whatever." Was all Nozomi was able to get from him and if somewhat deflated her hope for him to actually be happy.

He slowly got up and started for the door. "Get dressed, we're getting out of here." But before he could fully leave Nozomi asked, "Hey whose clothes are these?"

By then Cloud had already opened the door and was halfway out, he stopped and looked back at her. "Well this _is_ my room. You figure it out." Nozomi glared at the blonde but he wasn't able to see it. Once he walked out, closing the door behind him, she got up and noticed her other clothes were folded nicely on the vanity. Changing quickly she ran out the door, but still stumbling to put on her shoes. As she ran out, she almost ran into Yuffie who looked at her in shock. She was currently eating some sort of ice-cream, which was pale blue in color. Nozomi immediately recognized it as sea-salt ice cream.

"Nono! You're awake!" Then Yuffie threw her arms around the girl. In a matter of seconds though Yuffie seemed to develop anime tears, "I thought you were gonna die!"

Nozomi looked at her oddly, "Die? I was only out for a matter of seconds…right?" Yuffie's tears seemed to have disappear, _'Odd.'_ And instead the ninja was the one looking at Nozomi in confusion.

"Nozomi, didn't Cloud tell you?" Nozomi's eyes shifted slightly, wondering what in the world she was talking about. "Nono, you were out for 3 days."

The girl didn't move for about 30 seconds.

"WWWWWWHHHHHHAAAAATTTTT!!!!!" The shout echoed throughout the cottage like structure….nearly making it shake on its very foundation. Cid and Tifa, who had been talking moments before the shout started, looked up in confusion.

Nozomi's cheeks were lightly flushed from shouting so loudly, while Yuffie was patting her on the back for comfort. "Nono…what was Cloud doing in the room anyway?"

Catching her breath the girl explained to the ninja that he had been there earlier with Leon and Aerith discussing…something. Yuffie noticed that it must've been a touchy subject because she didn't press any further. However, Yuffie thought a little teasing would most likely turn the girl back into her former state.

"So," And that was when Yuffie developed the oh-so-famous Cheshire Grin, that instantly made Nozomi uneasy, "you and Cloud huh…wasn't really expecting that." Nozomi looked at the ninja as if she was crazy, and at this moment she most likely was.

"W-wa-wait just a moment Yuffie, you think me and Cloud are…are…are…are." Nozomi couldn't even get the words out.

"Are an item?" Yuffie's eyes took on a mischievous gleam when Nozomi looked at her in alarm once again. Nozomi narrowed her eyes at Yuffie but it seemed she didn't notice, or ignore the look.

"I mean hey, if you like Cloud, you like Cloud. But I didn't necessarily think you would do _it_ so quickly." By then Nozomi was blushing from head to toe.

"YUFFIE, WE ARE NOT ANYTHING! I REPEAT WE ARE NOT A COU-" Unfortunately while she was yelling at the ninja, who would just continue grinning, Nozomi had rounded a corner. Not watching where she was going her back had hit something hard. Once she did that, she stopped what she was saying. She looked straight up and but of course found Cloud looking down at her with another curious expression on his face.

"You are not…what exactly?" were the only words he said. Nozomi quickly blushed because this was the very man she was talking about. The one Yuffie so swiftly accused Nozomi of doing _it_ with.

"U-umm…," Nozomi looked to Yuffie for help, but she just side-stepped the "couple" and headed towards the kitchen, still licking her Popsicle.

Nozomi tried the same technique only to fail miserably when Cloud grabbed her by the arm. "Nozomi you didn't answer my question." Nozomi just gave a very shaky laugh and said, "Do I hafta?"

Cloud just gave a stare that said, 'Damn right.' Nozomi sighed uneasily, "Well we, as in my and Yuffie, were…" she was trying to stall, and that was an idea popped into her head, "Why didn't you tell me I was out for 3 days?"

Cloud's expression changed for a split second, before returning to it's normal stoic one. "Don't try to change the subject." In truth though, Cloud knew exactly what they were talking about. He was only a few feet from them, when he heard Yuffie say something about Nozomi…liking him?

Only he was confused when Yuffie said 'it'. But he really wanted to know, did Nozomi really have a crush on him?

That was when _something_ happened.

**KKKKAAABBOOOOOOOOOMMMM**

They didn't know what happened, one moment they were talking the next, a huge eruption came from the kitchen. It wasn't enough though for the plaster to come off or for the walls to be broken. However, the walls slightly shook causing the two to look around in alarm. Cloud was the first one to slowly walk up to the kitchen, only for him to stop suddenly in the entrance way. Nozomi an eyebrow in confusion, but followed Cloud's example and looked…and what she saw shocked her.

The whole kitchen was covered in soot; the black dirt surrounded the whole place the tiles, the wooden doors, the roof, refrigerator, and finally the stove. In fact, it seemed the stove was the cause of the whole thing. The only reason they thought of it, was because two certain people were also covered in soot, from head to toe with their hair up on end. Those two were Yuffie and Cid, Yuffie was holding what _looked_ like a spatula while Cid was holding what _seemed_ like either salt or pepper. Nozomi's eyes slightly twitched, and she was sure Cloud did the same.

"Y-Yuffie, what happened?" the said girl looked at Nozomi with a sheepish expression.

"Oh nothing, just umm…trying to make lunch." But Cid looked at Yuffie with a cross expression and said, "Trying?!!? Ya weird girl, you should _never ever _put vinegar and salt, pepper, sugar, onions, and baking soda TOGETHER!!!"

It took a moment for the other two to digest the information.

"You put _all_ those things…together?" Nozomi gulped thinking of how, every spice (except for the baking soda and the onions) could somehow be piled into a single pot.

"That was an accident!" though Yuffie's outburst didn't seem to be directed towards Nozomi, but instead to Cid. That was when the two started bickering, leaving Nozomi and Cloud to watch in stunned astonishment.

"I think we should leave right about now." Then Cloud took Nozomi lightly by the arm. But Nozomi kept watching the two bickering in the kitchen.

As they were walking down the stairs Tifa noticed them. Immediately she ran towards Cloud, while Nozomi had to practically hurtle herself away from being run over. Catching her breath Nozomi huffed and narrowed her eyes at Tifa though Tifa ignored it, "Oh Cloud what happened?"

Cloud looked at Tifa strangely since he also noticed her unorthodox behavior. "Nothing, it was just another cooking accident with Yuffie and Cid." Tifa was silent for a minute with that smile on her face.

"Really, now?" Tifa said through gritted teeth, while Nozomi rolled her eyes and started for the door. Cloud saw Nozomi leaving but in his effort to leave Tifa once again blocked his way and said, "Well now that we're talking about cooking, what's for lunch?" Cloud gave her another strange look and Nozomi had finally left the cottage. **(A/N- I really wanted to put 'building')**

Nozomi continued with her trek towards Ansem's study place. Occasionally she would see some shops, and she even passed that Macy's place. As she continued to look around she remembered that she had been out for 3 days.

'_That's pretty big.'_ Nozomi thought. Immediately though she became extremely thirsty. In fact, it was a certain drink she's use to regularly drinking in the Actual World.

'_DAMNIT!!...I think I'm suffering from soda withdrawal.'_ At that certain moment she noticed she had just passed the food court. Looking around she noticed that no matter how hard she searched no store sold soda. In fact they only sold water, juices, and this strange energy drink Nozomi immediately found repulsive. Just a quick whiff of the stuff almost wanted to make her want to hurl. But what she found even more disgusting, were that people actually ordered and drank this, this _thing_ happily.

The girl cringed in horror and eventually asked stores if they even _might_ have anything relevant to soda. In the end though, no store stocked anything else. What shocked her the most was, no one even knew what soda was!

Her insides twisted begging for some form of soda…

'_Argh! Darn it, never mind then…' _Nozomi's thoughts were fuzzy. Looking around she noticed she actually reached her destination. Ansem's Study' soon thought she ventured into the purple tile-like maze. Once she got to the computer she turned it on and waited patiently.

Screens suddenly popped up all concerning things about the Heartless and what not. Nozomi gave it a confused glance before typing in the words, _Contact Tron._

The computer followed the requested orders and eventually a disheveled looking Tron answered the screen. Nozomi gave him an expression of confusion, but when he looked at her he immediately looked relieved.

"You actually came." Was all he said, which made Nozomi's suspicion grow.

"Of course, I did say I would didn't I?" Tron just nodded but what he said next made her shell shocked.

"I need you to come into The Space Paranoids. I need your help." Nozomi once again looked at him in shock.

"What?! Are you crazy? I can't!" Nozomi grew frantic, not knowing what kind of drastic measures he may take.

"Nozomi what the hell are you yelling at?" Nozomi and Tron both froze in place, then quickly Nozomi spun around unfortunately saw Cloud rubbing the side of his head.

He looked up, saw Tron, and then looked at Nozomi, then back at Tron.

"Nozomi…what is that?" the girl just glared at him and said through gritted teeth, "That is not an _it_ as you so well put it, his name is Tron."

Cloud just developed a small smirk and said, "Is that so?"

He just walked up to her and was now right in front of her. Nozomi glared even more, if it were possible, causing her eyes to look like slits.

"Did you follow me?" Cloud's smirk grew just the slightest, "Maybe."

Nozomi's eyes widened in mock shock and she then pointed at him saying, "Stalker!!" however Cloud just grabbed at her out stretched hand that was pointing at him.

"I'm actually very happy I followed you." Cloud's smirk turned full-out, but that was when Tron decided to shoot the beam of light, sending them both to Space Paranoids.

**With Kana**

"If you so much as touch her, you'll regret ever being born." A menacing voice from behind caused a chill to go down everyone's spine. DiZ turned around and came face to face with a hooded Riku. If looks could kill or murder people gruesomely, DiZ would've been dead a _long_ time ago. However, with Riku's hood up no one was able to see Riku's death stare.

"Who are you to order _me_?!" DiZ's voice echoed throughout the entire mansion, causing Namine and Kana to cringe and cover their ears.

"Your superior." Then in one swift movement Riku opened a portal, pushed DiZ in it, and they both disappeared along with the portal. Namine and Kana stood still for a few moments, trying to slowly comprehend what had just happened.

"Did you see…?" Kana slowly said wondering if what she saw actually happened. Namine could only nod and look where the portal just stood. They both blinked owlishly before they looked at each other.

"So…now what?" Namine just shrugged at Kana's question. The blond girl sat back down while Kana took to circling the room, looking at the pictures that hung there. Once in a while Kana would stop and gaze at a picture not shown in the video-game. Namine was really an amazing artist. Looking at these pictures reminded Kana of her art class back in the real world. Actually, now that she thought about it, the art class was where she first met Nozomi. Not to mention she had already met May in grade school, but had forgotten about her after a while. Then imagine Kana's surprise to find out that May was Nozomi's best-friend. They met Misa through Nozomi, who was really easy to get along with. So really in the end, they became the "fabulous four". Kana could only smile at the memory. Then Kana finally noticed she had stopped in front of the window. Namine had yet to say anything about Kana's slightly strange behavior, so she continued coloring. Kana looked out, and found Riku and DiZ arguing violently outside.

Kana's face contorted with worry as she continued to gaze at the dispute before her. Before she could do anything else though, Namine had come up behind her and looked over her shoulder. Namine gasped in shock, and then looked at Kana in question.

"I-I don't know what's going on either." What they weren't expecting though, was for Riku to do…probably the most stupid thing ever. He came out and punched DiZ in the face. The two girls stood there like gaping fish. They watched as DiZ wiped his lip with the back of his hand, to see blood. DiZ however just laughed out right, leaving Riku, Kana, and Namine looking at him in horror.

Quickly Kana and Namine hurried out the room, down the stairs, and out the front door. Soon they were in front of the arguing guys out in the courtyard. Once they got there, they both heard Riku mutter darkly, "Why shouldn't I kill you right now?"

Once again DiZ laughed; however this time Kana immediately grew a sinking feeling in her gut.

"Would you really kill me? After all, don't you want to know…how you turned back to your original self? I mean how you turned back into the original you…Riku?" Then everyone, as in _everyone_ couldn't breath. As they waited for someone, something, _anything_ to happen, then DiZ became impatient.

Before anyone knew it, he had obtained the light-saber resembling sword and had made it to a mid-hack towards Riku. The key word here; was "made".

Kana had intervened, she didn't even think. But once she saw the light-saber she knew that DiZ was there to hurt, or even kill. Immediately she pressed against the handles and had let the blade like claws go all out; resulting in a blinding clash, with sparks going everywhere when the two weapons came in contact. Riku seemed to have stumbled back, seeing as how Kana came up and defended him. Namine couldn't move, once she saw Kana block the attack she quickly looked beside her to see indeed that she had swiftly moved.

The two opponents stayed in their battle stance, with their weapons still connect. They both waited looking each other dead in the eyes, (or in DiZ's case eye). Then DiZ jumped back and Kana spread her claws out, making a cool _swish_ sound. During this process, they still both kept eye contact. Namine came and hid behind Riku, he looked back at her for a moment before he looked back towards the fight.

Kana ran forward, making a mad-hack towards DiZ. DiZ side-stepped the attack and managed to stun her right arm, causing her to cry out. Riku took a small step forward, but Namine held him back. He looked back at her and she shook her head. By then Kana's eyes showed in fierce determination. She hacked again, this time getting three cuts to tear the front of his shirt. Kana smirked in triumph, while DiZ growled in annoyance.

"Foolish girl, do you think you could beat me?!" DiZ then ran forward with amazing agility, but Kana also managed to side-step. Once she saw his back was to her, Kana swiped…and startlingly she had managed to draw blood. Now this time DiZ was the one who cried out in pain; they watched as he stumbled to the ground in a painful heap. The blood slowly trickled out from his back wounds which happened to be deep gashes; Kana had also noticed that amazingly, no blood had stained her weapon.

Riku took long strides towards the fallen mummy like man. Riku actually picked him up by the collar and held him up to his own height.

"You were saying?" Riku's gruff words came out rushed. DiZ once again just laughed, "You'll never understand…just how important you were." DiZ then quickly pulled down Riku's hood exposing his true face. However, it seemed either Riku had concealed his shock or wasn't really shocked at all. His expression had never changed throughout the ordeal. Riku was still glaring daggers at the man.

That's when DiZ smirked, "What's with the look young man? I am in fact, the one who kept your friend alive." That was all it took for Riku's expression to waver just the slightest. Kana felt bad for him, she knew that talking about Sora was a very touchy subject. DiZ was just evil enough to bring it up though. Of course Kana knew who DiZ was, he was Ansem the Wise. Her only wish was that he was just faking the whole mean act. Guilt over took her, but it came and passed.

"How…important I am?" Riku's voice also wavered, as if he were in a daze. Though he quickly broke out of his trance and shook DiZ's collar again. "Stop talking in riddles old man!" DiZ though stayed silent for once, instead of just laughing.

"It was not a riddle, but just…a mere piece of advise." Then in one swift movement, DiZ broke out of Riku's hold, summoned a portal, and had disappeared. If anyone had blinked they would've have missed the entire thing. Only, no one blinked, no one missed it, and unfortunately they all witnessed DiZ's escape.

Riku stood there, silent and still. Kana retracted her blades, causing them to make a quick _swinck_ sound. Finally Kana took the time to collapse on her knees. Namine quickly came to her side.

"Kana are you alright?" Namine's soft voice was filled with worry, and a small amount of relief. Riku seemed to have also notice Kana fall to her knees, because he soon crouched next to her.

"Namine can you leave…I…I got this." Namine just looked at Riku in surprise, but reluctantly she left. Riku then pulled Kana into his lap, giving a light kiss to her head.

"You okay?" he quietly whispered. Kana could only nod into his chest, which made Riku let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"I was afraid he might hurt you…or worse." Kana could only stay quiet not having the heart to say anything. But…

"I was scared too." Riku held her tighter at her words. The silence made her continue, "When he pulled out that…thing…I just…I didn't want anyone to get hurt. Kind of like a reflex, you know?"

Riku smirked but Kana wasn't able to see it, "Trust me I know the feeling."

They sat there for quiet some time, until that fateful question came up.

"Kana…you lied to me. You said those were for some serious burns you've received," and at that Kana gulped audibly, "so please tell me, what are they really?"

Kana was quiet hesitant for more than a moment. At first she wanted to risk telling him, but thought otherwise when she thought of the Rules. Quickly she thought, _'Should I risk everything just to save myself? But if what The Voice said was true, the consequences could be very severe.' _In the end, she did what she thought at the time was smart.

She looked up until they were face to face. As they were starring at each other, Kana leaned in and gave Riku one hell of a kiss. Their kiss continued for some time, before Riku pulled back.

Huskily he whispered in her ear, "You're avoiding the question." She just smirked and said, "Is it working?"

His reply was a quick peck to the lips. "Maybe."

Her eyes then turned forlorn, "I'm sorry Riku…but I can't tell you."

It took a few minutes before a smile developed his face, though it didn't reach his eyes. "Okay, then just to let you know, I'm able to keep some secrets of my own."

Kana's eyes danced lightly, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

**!!#$&$#!#$&$#**

Animegrrl: Thank you to all for reading this chapter.

Nozomi: -rolls eyes- why must you do that? If they read the story they read the story.

Misa: Nono, Animegrrl is just showing her gratitude.

Midori: Yeah, _Nono._

Nozomi: -growls- once again, only Misa calls me that.

Hayner: You have one hell of a temper.

Nozomi: -glares threateningly at Hayner-

Hayner: okay, okay backing off

Xepher: I can't believe you're scared of a girl. 

Kirio: and what exactly is so wrong about being scared of a girl?!

Xepher: -gulps- nothing

Hayner: OH WHAT! Who's scared of a girl now?

Midori: Hayner, you're embarrassing us.

Hayner: sorry

Nozomi, Misa, & Animegrrl: -eye twitch-

Nozomi: you guys need to see a relationship counselor.

Misa: and quick

Midori: Hmph whatever, -looks at Hayner- give me a piggy-back ride!

Hayner: What?!!?!?!

Midori: NOW!

Hayner: ok…. –gives piggy-back ride-

Midori: TO THE POKI STORE!

Group watches as they disappear to Poki Store.

Kirio: You too.

Xepher: But-

Kirio: DON'T ARGUE!

Xepher: -gulps and gives piggy-back ride-

Kirio: follow them!

Misa, Nozomi, and Animegrrl watch as they leave.

Animegrrl: …..

Nozomi: ……………

Misa: ….I want poki…..

Nozomi: no way in hell am I giving you a piggy-back ride.


	12. The Loving

Animegrrl: HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!!!!!

Misa: WWWWWWWWWWHHHHHOOOOO!!!

Nozomi: okay, sorry for the lateness of it all

Misa: YEAH!

Animegrrl: anyway this chapter is what you might call a really _really_ belated "Christmas Present"

Misa: And Animegrrl is happy for all her loyal readers!

Nozomi: yeah, anyway Animegrrl doesn't own Kingdom Hearts, she only owns Kana, Misa, May and Nozomi as her characters…as well as any other OC's.

Misa: That too.

Animegrrl: let the story begin!

**With Misa**

Surprisingly Setzer proved to be anything but a worthy opponent. He fell in two quick swift attacks, silencing the crowd, Roxas, and most importantly…Setzer's fan girls. However, that just caused for Roxas' fan girls to cause a sudden cheer.

"Roxas, Roxas, he's our man! If you can't beat him, no one can!" Of course that just caused another up-roar upon the two fan-girl groups. Unfortunately, when Roxas went to get down and go to his friends, after being awarded the Trophy and the Title, the leader of the Roxas Fan Group came up out of no where. "Like…Oh…My…Gosh…YOU'RE ROXAS!" was the first sentence, well the very first thing, she said to Roxas. Of course our Champion wasn't one for saying hello to…a girl like her.

"Yeah, I am…and you would be?" Roxas inquired through unsteady eyes. That was all the girl needed to flash a seductive smile and say, "I'm Sakura, you're number one fan." Roxas grew skeptical about that, he noticed her from school and how she would fawn over the one and only Seifer. In fact, wasn't she the leader of _Seifer's _fan club? A thought then dawned on him, wasn't she going out with Seifer himself? Immediately his eyes narrowed just a tad, looking at the girl of a bimbo in front of him. "Right, aren't you Seifer's girl?" Sakura amazingly just huffed in anger, "Pssshhh Seifer's old news," she rolled her eyes at her own statement but then her eyes once again landed on Roxas, "you're the hot shot now, you're what everyone's talking about." Her smile came back ten-fold, giving off this…this _wanting_ aura.

"So…since I'm your number one fan, and well you're single…I thought-" "Sorry not interested." Roxas knew that was kind of cold, but this girl was asking for it. Sakura's mouth dropped in stunned horror, "W-what?! I-I-I'm perfect! Why wouldn't you go out with me?!" her voice started to rise by the second. Her arms were folded in anger with her chin jutting out in defiance. Roxas raised an eyebrow in a way of skepticism, _'This girl can't be for real.'_ Was all that was going through his head. It didn't take more than a second to think of hundreds of reasons why he wouldn't go out with her. The most important one was standing behind him looking at his back in confusion.

"Roxas what's taking so long?" Roxas quickly turned to see Misa with her head cocked to the side in confusion. Before Roxas could say anything though, Sakura came up in front of him looking at Misa with fierce eyes. "How dare you speak to him! Roxas would never bother to waste his time talking to trash like you!" that did it right there. Roxas quickly grabbed Sakura by the shoulder and spun her around so quick her hair that was once tied up in a bun came down quickly in a mess.

"You listen here, you speak that way to my girl ever again, and next time I won't be so lenient." Sakura looked at Roxas in paralyzing fear. Her eyes were wide and her breath was slightly labored. Roxas just pushed past her and grabbed Misa by the hand, though much more gently than the way he treated Sakura. Misa looked back at the girl with the purple hair, then looked up to Roxas for answers. The said boy just shook his head and said, "I'll explain later." Misa just nodded slowly but looked back at the girl again. This time though, the purple headed girl was looking at the walking couple in anger. When Sakura noticed Misa's eyes on her, she glared in utter fury. Misa quickly looked away, but before they got too far Misa faintly heard Sakura say in a tone that caused shiver's to go down her spine, "Don't get too comfy you slut, Roxas _will_ be mine."

Once they were a good distance away from the bizarre girl, Roxas looked at Misa. "You okay? You seem…a little pale." Misa just shook her head and said, "I'm fine." But before Roxas could question more about it Hayner came and grasped the Trophy in his own hands. "Damn! This thing is bigger then I thought." Hayner continued to inspect it while Pence, Kirio, and Olette circled around Roxas.

"You took a hella long time talking to that girl, you know that Roxas?" Pence said with growing suspicion in his tone of voice. Though Roxas just gave him a light punch on the arm and said, "Nah, she's just a fan…a very…dedicated fan." However Kirio and Olette didn't seem to buy it.

"Fan my butt!" Olette cried out. "That girl was all over you!" Kirio also joined. Roxas just rolled his eyes, "Yeah well she's weird anyways." Misa stayed quiet, still contemplating on the words Sakura had just spoken to her. They had still yet to leave her mind.

The sun was setting quickly and they all decided to part ways. With Olette and Kirio walking one way, Hayner and Pence walking their own, and finally Roxas and Misa were walking towards Roxas' house. The trek there was silent, neither one saying a word. An uncomfortable feeling rose up in Roxas' chest. He continued to look towards the girl, waiting for her to do and/or say something. But she just continued to stay quiet not saying anything. Finally the tension got to Roxas, "Misa is something bothering you? I mean, you're not always this quiet. Usually you're really happy and, and right now you're not. Did something happen o-or did I do something to bother you? I did, didn't I? Cause I'm sorry-" "Roxas you're rambling." The blond haired boy stopped after he actually heard Misa speak. They had stopped in front of the fountain that Misa's window overlooked. Misa was giving Roxas a look of pure innocence. Roxas just sighed and ran a hand through his hair, which immediately told he was nervous.

"Misa, look…Sakura was just there and…she's a slut I'll give you that." Misa just shook her head while giggling quietly.

"We're obviously both tired, so let's just call this a day?" Roxas just sighed and grabbed Misa's hand. They entered Roxas' house which was still as messy as they had left it, with the TV still on and the popcorn strewn all over the floor. Roxas groaned surveying his house; he placed the Trophy on a nearby table. Misa looked around, not as shocked as Roxas since she was kind of expecting the mess.

"Let's clean this up, go to bed, then meet Olette, Kirio, Pence, and Hayner in the morning." Roxas could only grunt in agreement at Misa's statement and then left to get a plastic bad. Misa went to the TV, but before she could turn it off, it had turned a ghostly white. Misa stopped in full shock, not expecting the TV to turn to such an eerie color. Misa didn't dare move, half expecting for something to pop out of the TV. But instead, the screen started to change with the white slowly fading revealing some kind of scenery. Immediately it revealed what seemed to be some kind of Amusement Park. The sun was shining and the Ferris wheel was tremendous. Kids littered the streets laughing, while booths with amazing colors attracted customers. Carnival food and music was abundant. All in the entire scene was happy and joyous.

Slowly Misa sat down on the couch, her eyes never leaving the screen. Then the scene changed. It showed a night sky, and then it closed up on a hill with 8 teenagers seated a top. Each was paired up with someone. Then faces were clear and were able to be seen. Misa immediately noticed one couple which was May hugging a stuffed panda, while Misa didn't recognized the boy next to her. He had brown hair, and a boyish grin. Though those weren't the things that interested her…his eyes…oh gosh…his eyes reminded her so much of Roxas. Then it seemed the camera went to another couple.

Immediately she knew it was Kana eating some cotton candy, while her head was leaning against a boy. A boy with silver hair and blue eyes, occasionally he would glance down at Kana…lovingly. Misa couldn't help but smile at that cute little scene, before it quickly changed. This time it showed Nozomi her head cocked to her side, with Cloud Strife seated next to her. Misa in fact knew Final Fantasy so she knew Cloud. Cloud had an arm wrapped around Nozomi's form, causing the girl to lean into him more. Though surprisingly, Nozomi was playing with…was that a chocobo plushy? Then, the last couple was the one that shocked her the most. It was her, and Roxas…they were both laying down, with her head on his chest looking up to the stars. Then the scene changed to fire-works working its way across the night sky.

All too quickly it ended, "Hey Misa you want something to drink?!" Roxas' shout made her jump and look quickly towards the kitchen entrance. But when she didn't see him coming she managed to get out, "N-No thanks!"

Quickly she looked back at the screen. The TV was fully off, and the popcorn was piled perfectly in the bowl on the table. Misa took deep semi-soothing breaths, the images she just saw replaying over and over again. Finally she let out one last shaky breath, before she grabbed the popcorn bowl and went to the kitchen. There she found Roxas drinking some water, and a plastic bag in hand. Once he spotted her he put down the bottle, "Hey I was just on my way there, sorry for the hold up." Misa just smiled, "Its okay." They quickly put away the popcorn, freshened up the living room just the slightest, then they made their way up-stairs.

Before Misa could make her way to the guestroom, Roxas grabbed her by the wrist, "Wait, don't you need some new clothes?" Misa looked up at him in question, then Roxas suddenly looked a little uncomfortable, "You know…to sleep in?" Realization dawned on Misa's face and she blushed slightly. Roxas maneuvered her to his room, where he managed to find a big grey shirt, and a pair of his boxers. Misa took them in appreciation, before she could go Roxas placed a chaste kiss on her cheek.

"Night." Roxas quickly whispered in her ear. Misa smiled up at him and kissed him instead on the lips, a quick childish peck, "Night."

_**The Next Morning**_

Misa woke to the sound of yelling, and the clattering of pots and pans. When Misa cracked one eye open, sunlight momentarily blinded her. Misa turned her head away in annoyance, though she slowly propped herself on her elbows. Moving out the sun's way, she noticed it was morning with the sunrise barring beautifully upon the town. In slow tired movements she got out of bed, almost tripping over the blanket that had fallen to the floor. She quickly surveyed herself in the mirror from the vanity in the room. She didn't look _that_ bad, just slight bed head and her eyes slightly red, she looked fine. Though still she quickly changed to her original outfit, combed her hair, and other girl necessities, and then walked out the door.

As she walked down the stairs she heard indistinct yelling coming out from the kitchen. When she got closer she was able to hear, "No, no, no! That doesn't go there! You'll only make it more salty!" and that was when another voice intervened, "Oh really?! What were you, a cook in a past life?!" The verbal argument continued and finally Misa pushed the swinging door open that led to the kitchen and came to see Hayner and Pence about to have an all out food fight. Hayner was holding some kind of spice she couldn't identify while Pence was pointing a spatula at him.

It was really a funny sight, because honestly she was expecting either Kirio or Olette in the kitchen…not two guys.

As they continued fighting she noticed the two said girls laughing their asses of at the scene before them. Since no one had noticed her yet, she went back out and went in search of Roxas. Looking around the house was harder than she thought, amazingly it was bigger than it seemed. While traveling around the house, her mind kept reminding her about the scene on the TV. _'When will that happen, I wonder. Obviously it's going to be a long time from now, but then, everyone is there.' _Misa ceased her thoughts when she came to a room she wasn't familiar with.

There was no door and was completely dark, but she might've missed it if she hadn't seen a momentary flash coming from the room. Stopping in front of it, she slowly started to peer inside. She had yet to turn on a light, so she groped for a light switch on the side. Not finding one she grunted in disappointment, though she ventured more into the room, going as far as she dared. Then amazingly she hit something, it seemed to be a table. The flashing was now closer to her, and slowly she reached over. Under the flashing was a single button, and cautiously she pressed it.

Then a computer screen to her left flashed on, scaring her out of her wits. And then it seemed that button also programmed the lights in the room to go on too. She looked up and noticed the room was like any other room, only it was based like a computer room. With no windows and the room covered in papers. The walls were tan, and the carpet was a light brown. Really as she kept looking she noticed that the papers were school papers, posted on bulletin boards. On the carpeted floor were hundreds of textbooks and more papers.

She turned back to the computer and it had the starting program, asking which user you were. Misa only noticed two; one that said Roxas and other was saying Mom. She picked on the one that said Roxas, but it asked for a password.

She dismissed the thought, and decided to investigate the room. Amazingly, Roxas was a very smart student. On every paper she saw posted on the boards they were all A's. Occasionally there was a poster, with also A's on them.

Misa then came across a calendar, with the current date circled repeatedly in red marker. She cocked her head to the side in curiosity. Looking closer she noticed the words, 'DO BIG PROJECT'

That got her attention, but while she was still inspecting the calendar Roxas was passing by, rubbing the back of his neck. The current dream he had was yet again confusing. In fact, they all were. They were all centered on a kid named Sora. Whenever he had them he would experience the dreams first person. As if he was Sora himself. Not to mention the talking duck, and the talking dog. Then the other two, Kairi and Riku who seemed to be Sora's most treasured friends. However, his latest dream was confusing; they had divided the Trophy in four pieces (they being Pence, Hayner, Olette, and Roxas himself), with Misa and Kirio not there. That had confused him, but what confused him the most that they were all sitting a top the Train Station Clock Tower. Then he started to fall, and it seemed…he started to have a mental conversation with Sora…for once. Though he let the whole thought of it all slip past his mind. As he passed the computer room he looked at Misa then continued on. But before he got too far, he stopped then slowly started to back up so he was at his previous spot. Misa was still inspecting the calendar with mild interest. Roxas then decided to surprise Misa just the slightest.

Then Roxas went into the room, as silent as possible. With Misa busy she didn't noticed Roxas creeping up from behind her. Then…

"Boo!" Misa screamed for the hills.

Though Roxas just gave her a huge hug from behind and asked, "Whatcha doin?"

Misa just mock glared at the boy and replied, "I'm trying to re-start my heart!"

Roxas just smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Hardy har har, really what are you doing?"

Misa just returned the smile with a smile of her own, "I'm wondering…what is this big project you're suppose to do is?"

Roxas' face faltered for more than a second, and then slowly he glanced at the calendar. Indeed, to his agony, the current date was circled in a red marker; showing that it was very important. Roxas groaned and laid out his forehead on Misa's shoulder. "I can't believe I almost forgot about it."

Misa looked at him in confusion. "What are you talking about?" Roxas could only point miserably at the calendar, not wanting to explain. Then before Misa forget she said, "Oh and Hayner and Pence are sabotaging your kitchen." That immediately caused Roxas' head to shoot up and look Misa dead in the eye.

"Please tell me you're kidding." Misa just gave him a mixed expression, "What's wrong with that?" Roxas just shuddered, "Bad, bad memories." Then Roxas let go of Misa and hurriedly went down the kitchen. Misa followed albeit slower, watching her step as she went down the stairs. Misa watched as Roxas shoved the swinging kitchen door open, and then as Roxas went in the swinging door continued to swing in his entrance. Then there was a surprised shout of the name "ROXAS!" evidently shouted by Hayner and Pence. After that there was more shouting from the two boys like, "This isn't what it looks like!" or "Roxas we can explain!" God……Misa kept thinking that Pence and Hayner could make things sound _so_ wrong.

Then Misa watched as Hayner and Pence were thrown out of the kitchen. They both tumbled to the grown in a big heap. Soon following was Roxas waving the spatula Pence was holding earlier, "I thought I told you guys that you were banned from the kitchen, after all you gave my mom food poisoning!" But the two boys weren't listening, since they were still rubbing their backs and heads in pain.

Kirio and Olette followed not laughing as hard, but when they saw Hayner and Pence on the floor, their laughter came back ten-fold. Hayner just glared at them in annoyance.

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up." Was all Hayner said at his current position. Though Roxas just kicked at Hayner's leg and said, "Yeah well you deserve it," then Roxas' face dawned in remembrance just the slightest, "Oh God! We still need to do the written project!"

That issued silence in the entire room.

Misa stood there in total confusion though. Since she didn't attend school anymore, since coming inside the game, the "written project" was completely foreign to her.

"Damnit!" was all Hayner said, and then after his outburst he crossed his arms in frustration. "What the fuck are we gonna write it on, cause I sure as hell can't think of a topic." Kirio tilted her head in confusion though; "We could do it in a group?" the rest just nodded, excluding Misa.

Though it seemed the whole group was focused on the whole project.

"Can't we do the mystery of the Candy Store?" suggested Olette with her face etched in a thinking expression. Though Pence shook his head, "Betty is doing that one."

"What about how armory is created?" Kirio also suggested, but once again Pence shook his head, "Mark got that too."

Then it seemed that Hayner developed a mental light bulb because his face lit up. "Hey how about-" "We are not going to do that written assignment on flying monkeys or how your uncle could burp the alphabet." Roxas cut off Hayner, causing the camo wearing blond to stop, glare at Roxas, then grumble in annoyance. Though everyone was able to hear Hayner say, "It's not flying monkeys its flying penguins."

"Whatever!" was what everyone else, excluding Misa once again, shouted at Hayner. He shrunk back just a little, not expecting for everyone to yell, though got over it.

Just then Misa recollected her memories, trying to remember if any of Nozomi's whines complained about a written assignment in the video game. Slowly something came up…

_**Flashback**_

They were all currently in Misa's mansion like house. The four girls were centered in the middle of a living room, surrounding a TV. The TV was a plasma which was now plugged into a PS2. Two girls, Kana and Nozomi, were glued to the screen, with them both sitting on the floor in front of the TV. Misa was on a nearby couch playing with her grey husky puppy, Marco. While May was situated on a reclining chair; typing madly away on a lap-top.

Kana and Nozomi had yet to be moved away from the TV, with Kana currently holding the controller and Nozomi screaming orders.

"No jump! Don't attack it just jump you idiot!" Nozomi shouted pointing to the screen. While Kana grunted in annoyance, "If you call me an idiot again Nozomi I swear…" Kana let the threat hang, though Nozomi wasn't listening.

"You douche! What are you doing?!" Nozomi yelled, and then Kana took two seconds to glare at Nozomi, and then hit her upside the head. Nozomi grunted in pain, and then took to rubbing the back of her head and then she stuck her tongue out at Kana.

May and Misa were already use to this, having listening to this for the past 2 hours. May stopped her typing momentarily to look at what Nozomi was making such a ruckus about. Though Misa kept playing with Marco; who tried to keep biting away at her fingers.

Kana was maneuvering Roxas while playing during the "7 Wonders of Twilight Town" event. Right now Kana was trying to get Roxas to "jump" away from the balls (or large amounts of light…) mysteriously coming out of the wall.

"Ball, ball, ball!" "I see it now shut up!" Misa rolled her eyes not understanding how they could get so worked up over such a small matter. Marco stopped trying to bite at her fingers and instead took to lying down in her lap, getting ready for a quick nap. Misa then took that moment to look up at Nozomi and Kana, who were both, surprisingly quiet; the only sound was the constant clicking of the controller and May's typing.

"Attack it, attack it now…Kana what are you waiting for?!" Nozomi quickly spun her head to look at Kana, who looked as concentrated as ever. "Shut up, shut up, shut up." Was all Kana said, so then Nozomi actually obeyed. Misa looked at Nozomi in surprise. Though her shock ended when Nozomi suddenly yelled "YES!!" which echoed throughout the whole mansion like structure. Nozomi had raised her arms up over her head in happiness, then fell back landing on the floor. Kana just let out a breath of relief, then nudged at Nozomi's stomach painfully; that got a pained groan from the girl.

"Hey, what was that for?!" Kana just looked back at Nozomi in annoyance; the girl was still lying back. "For being an annoying jackass." Though Nozomi just smirked and said, "Eh, you still love me." Kana didn't say anything, but did another painful nudge, though not so hard as last time. That was just Kana's way of saying, 'Yeah whatever.'

"How many wonders did we do so far?" Nozomi asked in question changing the topic. "4 out of 7." Was Kana's automatic reply. Nozomi just nodded, and then May said, "Hey I found the cheats." That said Kana and Nozomi looked at each other sharply, then they pushed May off, (though Kana said "Sorry.") and madly scanned the lap-top. After about the total amount of 2 minutes the door-bell rang. In a few seconds tops Nozomi and Kana were at the front door answering. "PIZZA'S HERE!" was all they yelled out through the household.

_**End Flashback.**_

Misa remembered that they had to investigate the "7 Wonders of Twilight Town." While Roxas...had to write a report on it! The group was still discussing what topic to write on. Occasionally someone would suggest something, though Pence would shoot down their idea by saying someone already took it. Once though Pence was quiet, giving hope to the gang…in the end though someone else had managed to get the topic.

Slowly, but surely, Misa managed to say, "What about the 7 Wonders of Twilight Town?" Everyone quickly turned to her, as if they were noticing her for the first time. Though Pence took her suggestion into consideration; he had yet to get up from the floor, along with Hayner.

"You know what…I don't think anyone took that yet." Then everyone looked to Pence in shock. A few moments of silence then…. "OH MY GOD MISA YOU'RE A GENIUS!" Olette took that moment to almost glomp Misa to the ground.

Misa just smiled at the compliment and returned the hug, though everyone else looked at Misa in shock. Slowly Hayner got up and edged his way beside Roxas, "How does she know about the 7 Wonders of Twilight Town?" Roxas though could only shrug in response, not knowing the answer himself. After that the group quickly cleaned up the kitchen. However Hayner kept complaining about how it wasn't his fault and that Pence, who just kicked at Hayner's shin, was the one who caused all this.

No one believed him of course so they just kept on cleaning, ignoring him. Once that was done, everyone was starving.

After some deciding, they all chose a new fast-food place they thought would be nice. They all walked out, with Roxas being the last to come out so he could lock his house.

Once they reached the fast-food place called Burger Palace they looked inside to see the place not that full. So once they got inside the girls found seats while the guys took orders.

When the boys went to the cashier and the girls to the table, things got interesting. In walked in Seifer and his group, unfortunately the leader had a very smug look on his face.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here? Some dweebs have lost their way?" Seifer said, practically announcing his arrival to the whole store. His cronies snickered behind him, not including Vivi who just stood there as passive as ever.

The boys, who were in the middle of ordering, looked up in annoyance to see Seifer practically striding towards them. Seifer's arrogance was so obvious you could practically gag in his presence.

"What the hell do you want Seifer?" Hayner said pissed. The employees and customers were all teenagers and knew what kind of person Seifer really was. Unlike all the adults who thought of him as an absolute gentlemen. All in all, no one wanted to intervene since they all knew what the consequences were.

Seifer just smirked and said, "I wouldn't be talking like that to your own superior." Though Roxas returned the smirk with one of his own, "Oh really know? Well I'll tell you something, follow your own advice." Seifer's smirk turned to a deathly snarl and he grabbed the front of Roxas' shirt and said to his face, "You're really crossing the line there punk."

By then the girls were noticing the scene at the front. Misa and Kirio quickly rose up to help but Olette grabbed both of their wrists before they could go anywhere. "Hey! This is their fight." That slowly but Misa and Kirio down to their seats but when Misa saw Seifer grab Roxas, her hand went to her hand knives which were still hidden from view.

Hayner was about to do something but Rai came up and held him back. Then Fuu did the same thing to Pence who was about to do something as well.

"I'd watch it if I were you." Seifer said through gritted teeth, though Roxas just smirked. "I would, if you were that intimidating." Then Seifer had enough and threw Roxas into the nearest wall. That caused a huge impact, and a big thud. Olette and Kirio gasped and Hayner and Pence yelled Roxas' name. Misa though was already fueled with adrenaline, and she charged for Seifer.

Seifer didn't know what hit him, one second he was laughing at Roxas' pain, then the next it felt like he came face to face with a rock…a very hard and fast moving rock at that. Misa had come up and punch him in the face. Now truth be told Misa wasn't as weak as everyone thought her to be. She took karate and had learned a thing or two from fighting her own fights. Eventually she had enough moves and muscle in her arsenal to put up one hell of a fight. May, Kana, and Nozomi were witnesses to that fact.

Again gasps of shock simultaneously went throughout Burger Palace. Some people drew in a quick breath of surprise. Others just widened their eyes at the event that just took forth before them.

Fuu and Rai also gasped in shock but before they could go and help Seifer, Hayner and Pence blocked their way.

Seifer slowly touched his lower lip and looked down at his finger to see blood. All the while Misa was glaring at him with hate filled eyes. Seifer looked back up at Misa and chuckled, "You must have a death wish." Though Misa just smirked and said, "Yeah, it's to see you at my feet begging for forgiveness."

Seifer just lifted a skeptical brow, "Forgiveness, forgiveness for what?!"

Misa's smirk widened, "For even touching Roxas." Then Misa did a round-house kick straight to his waist, making Seifer stumble back and lurch out the door. Now Seifer was outside and on the ground no less. He quickly got up though, not wanting to be stood up by a girl. Misa walked out calmly as ever.

By then everyone inside hurried towards the door. Fuu and Rai were the first ones out, but Hayner and Pence helped up Roxas. Kirio and Olette soon came up also.

"What the hell was Misa thinking?!" Kirio yelled out in dismay. Roxas looked up with a pained expression and said, "I don't know, I really don't know. Just go and watch after her…please." The girls nodded and ran outside, along with other spectators wanting to see the fight about to ensue. Hayner let Roxas lean on him as they slowly started to walk out. Pence was behind them, occasionally helping when needed.

Outside; everyone watched as Seifer stumbled just the slightest while Misa walked out perfectly fine. Seifer glared furiously at the girl and yelled, "What the hell's the matter with you?!" Misa only narrowed her eyes though and said, "You shouldn't have laid a hand on Roxas."

Then Misa rushed up and did a quick round-house kick to his jaw. Seifer wasn't expecting this whatsoever, so he took the full blow. He fell to the floor, and everyone was looking at him in shock. All the people watching could already tell that he was knocked out.

Olette and Kirio had watched the whole entire scene. They also saw Misa wince slightly and stumble back just a little. Though they didn't miss a beat when they saw Fuu come out and try to aim a slap at Misa. They both ran out and tackled her to the ground.

"IDIOTS!" was all Fuu yelled out as they knocked her down. Rai had gone to look after Seifer, who had yet to get up. After that, Pence, Hayner, and Roxas had managed to come out of the store. Once they were all out though, they heard one hell of a slap coming…from where Misa was. They all suddenly looked back, everyone which meant Fuu, Olette, Kirio, Rai, Hayner, Pence, and Roxas. Fuu had stopped struggling and was gaping, along with Olette and Kirio. Rai had stopped helping up Seifer, who had started to wake up, and had dropped him back to the floor. Hayner and Roxas stopped walking towards the fight and had also started to gap like fish, with Pence.

Sakura had come up and slapped Misa, who had yet to get over knocking out Seifer. Misa's head was whipped to her left, while Sakura was standing in front of her a glare on her face.

"You fucking slut, Roxas is mine!" Misa then swiftly moved her face back and tackled Sakura roughly to the ground. Sakura tried to struggle back up, which caused her to scrap her own elbows on the pavement. Misa then got up and punched Sakura's face mercilessly.

Roxas looked on in shock, though it seemed he had gained a sudden power boost. He got out of Hayner's grip and grabbed back Misa from the waist. She struggled of course, not knowing who was pulling her back.

"L-Let me go!" Misa said, though Roxas just gritted his teeth and said, "Misa snap out of it!" Misa immediately stopped moving. Roxas took the time to help her stand up and weave her through the crowd. Olette and Kirio were following them right away, as well as Pence and Hayner. Misa though quickly looked back behind her, and witnessed just how much chaos she had made.

**With May**

After the whole scene with Sora, May got herself together and followed him to who-knows-where.

"Sora, do you know where we're going?" May asked after they took another turn down an unknown corridor. Though it seemed Sora didn't hear her because he just kept walking. May raised an eyebrow in question but he still didn't do anything. He still kept a good grip on her hand, hard enough to make sure she would follow; but it wasn't hard enough to hurt her.

"Sora!" this time May tugged lightly on his arm, this made him look back at her but not enough to stop moving. "Yeah?" he asked. "Do you know where we're going?" Sora just shrugged at May's question and kept moving. As they kept walking May noticed they quickly passed by an elegant looking glass door, leading to what seemed to be…a garden?

May stopped short, almost causing Sora to stumble back. "May, what's up?" Sora looked at her, but May's attention was at the door and what was outside. Sora followed her line of sight and was also struck by the look of the garden like place. From where they could see the glass was in front of a rose bush and some other tree. On the floor were tiles of some kind, and around it was soil, making it look like a path. Cautiously May took hold of the gold door handle. Sora didn't notice this until she had opened the door causing it to creak just a little, noting just how old it was.

"May what are you doing?" Sora whispered roughly, though he himself didn't know why he was whispering, it was as if they were going to get caught looking at something so beautiful any minute. May just ignored him, however, and kept opening the door. Once it was open enough for her to go in, she didn't hesitate at all to walk through. Since their hands were still interlocked Sora had no choice but to follow.

May took to following the tile like path, and where it took them made her gasp in awe. Sora was also at lost for words, noticing just how wonderful it looked. It led them to a water fountain in the middle surrounded by tiles, and then soil like the path. Around them were walls but with roses and vines lining up, also trees and bushes adorned the place with beauty.

"May I think we should leave now…?" Sora said, nearly whispering in her ear. May though just shook her head and said, "But Sora c'mon it's beautiful."

Sora smiled, "I know it's beautiful but I don't think it's fair that Donald and Goofy won't be able to find us." May just pouted and let Sora lead her to the door again. Once they were both inside the mansion they both made their way to the foyer where they knew Goofy and Donald probably were…doing…something.

And they were right; once they got there they found the two arguing again. Well…you know their way of arguing, Donald yelling and Goofy just standing there confused. When May and Sora walked in though, Donald took to yelling at them and Goofy still just stood there.

"YOU DISAPPEAR AGAIN, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO?!" Donald yelled at the top of his duck lungs. It caused both Sora and May to flinch at his tone of voice. Sora took to rubbing the back of his in a nervous state, "Well, Donald, you seem to be forgetting something." Though Donald just glared at Sora as if to say, 'What?'.

"We're playing hide-and-seek so we're supposed to disappear for the time being." Donald's eye twitched and his mouth, beak, continuously opened and closed as if he were about to say something, but then stopped. Sora just smirked while May just stood there along with Goofy. In the end Donald just crossed his arms and huffed. That just caused May to giggle the slightest, but then also caused her to yawn. All the occupants looked at her for more then a moment, and noticing the stares May looked up in confusion, "Yes?"

"You're tired already?" Sora asked with a skeptical look, though May mock glared at him, "What do you mean 'already' it's about six something by now." Sora just raised an eyebrow and looked out a nearby window. To his surprise the sun was setting already. Unfortunately he let out a loud and long yawn, causing Goofy and Donald to look at him in surprise. Though May just looked at him with a smug expression, so Sora just rolled his eyes and said, "We should find places to sleep before it gets too dark." They all nodded at his plan.

Evidently they all split up into two groups one consisted of Goofy and Donald the other, of course, consisted of May and Sora. Goofy and Donald decided to look on the ground floor, while the couple went up to the second. They walked up the stairs, causing a creak or two to produce from it. Walking down a hall May realized that the room that she ate her sandwich in was very neat, tidy, and most likely had a decent floor.

"Hey Sora remember that room where I ate my sand which?" May asked while she walked behind Sora. He only grunted in response and, taking it as a yes, May continued, "Wouldn't that be a nice place to sleep in? It looks much cleaner than everything we've seen so far." Sora stopped for a moment, almost causing May to bump into his back.

"Hmm…that doesn't sound like a bad idea…" Once May heard that she smiled and took Sora by the hand; leading him to the room.

Once they reached the door May opened it and as they walked inside, she was absolutely right. The room was actually perfect to sleep in really. Though it seemed the only small problem was the space, but it seemed that was easily fixable. Sora put a hand under his chin in thought, "Now in order for everyone to fit we might have to move the table."

May tilted her head in confusion and looked around the room, _'What is he talking about this is perfect as is…?'_

"Sora are you sure?" Though he just shrugged at May's question, "Not really, it's just in case if it gets too crowded." Was all Sora said.

May nodded in understanding, and then left the room, "I'll go look for Donald and Goofy." May said before fully leaving the room. Once she left Sora found himself alone; silently wondering how this room remained so clean. Slowly he walked towards the table and gently he laid a hand down what seemed like the "master's seat" on the edge.

'_Namine…'_

"Gah!" Sora shouted and jumped back, quickly drawing back his hand. Rapidly he looked around the room for the voice that said…wait…why did that name sound familiar?

"Na-min-e." Sora said slowly, and then recognition flashed across his face. That was the girl he was supposed to thank…for doing what he still didn't know. However he stopped contemplating when he heard loud shouting coming from outside the door. He watched and saw Donald and May coming in arguing about who-knows-what and Goofy coming in after them, looking very confused.

"Do you enjoy scaring me to death?!" Donald yelled (quacked, take your pick) at May, though May just glared and said, "I wasn't trying to scare you; you just can't take note of your surroundings."

Donald glared back at her and said, "No, I can take note of my surroundings just fine, you just happen to be all sneaky and scare me!!!!" Sora didn't bother to listen to anymore and instead went to Goofy, who was talking to Jiminy.

"Hey Goofy what happened?" Sora said, right in the middle of when Jiminy was about to say something.

"Well, I could answer that Sora." answered Jiminy, gaining Sora's attention.

"Well Donald and Goofy were looking for a place to sleep, just like you said. But they were too occupied to notice May walking towards them. And so when Donald turned around he was met with May…and well…it scared him…a lot." Said Jiminy and Sora nodded slowly in understanding.

All the while May and Donald were still having this all out verbal feud.

"Hey guys…." Sora started trying to get their attention, though none of them even looked his way just the slightest.

"Guys…" Sora started again, though it was the same result.

"GUYS!!" That was when Donald and May immediately stopped what they were doing and looked towards Sora in some form of shock. Their mouths though were hanging open, still in the middle of shouting something to the other. Goofy and Jiminy giggled just the slightest when looking at them.

"You guys aren't supposed to be acting this way! I mean c'mon you're soon to spend _a lot_ of time together when we go out to travel, so you might as well get use to each others company." Sora said with a very stern voice. May and Donald then nodded as if they were obedient children.

Goofy then scratched his head while looking around, "A-hiyuck, you know this place ain't half bad."

Donald just grumbled and looked around too, although you can say he was also impressed he just didn't voice it out loud.

By then no sun was showing through the window and the only source of light was the moonlight and some stars. May looked around in annoyance though, trying to find something to hold onto in the dark room. Without realizing it she grabbed onto something soft and warm, and it wrapped around her hand. Though it took May a small moment to realize it was Sora's hand.

"May is that you?" Sora asked quietly in her direction, though they were unable to make eye-contact in the darkness.

"Yeah, sorry." And just as May attempted to pull away her hand, Sora just held onto it tighter.

"No…it's okay." May gasped slightly because Sora seemed to have moved without her knowing, and had managed to whisper lightly in her ear.

Then light emerged in the room and surprised both May and Sora. Donald seemed to have developed glowing balls of light. They were large and as big as a basketball. Slowly they floated to the top of the room and hit the roof. They were at least five in total shedding light.

Sora moved back away from May, but didn't let her hand go.

"There we go!" said Donald and he shuffled his hands together as if he just did a job well done.

"Gosh; nice work Donald." Goofy said looking up in appreciation.

"Yeah…thanks Donald." May managed to say slowly, though it seemed that it shocked Donald. He looked at her with suspicion though more than shock. However it seemed he got over it and said, "You're welcome."

Sora just chuckled lightly and said, "Okay now find somewhere to crash and go to sleep." His voice was heavy with what seemed like fatigue and weariness.

May looked at him with worry but it seemed that Sora didn't notice her. Goofy situated himself close to the door, and overturned his shield on the floor so it was some kind of metal pillow. Donald was close to Goofy; in fact he was in the other side of his "pillow" though he didn't use it. Instead he took to leaning against the wall. He then pulled his hat down so it covered his eyes.

Sora and May settled to the other side of the room, and also decided to lean against the wall. Sora first leaned against the wall, and then May leaned deeply against his shoulder. Sora sighed deeply and leaned his head against hers. He inhaled the scent of her hair, while smiling lightly.

"What did I do to deserve you?" he silently questioned, though it seemed it wasn't directed to anyone.

May smiled into his shoulder and said just as quietly, "You didn't have to do anything." Sora's eyes softened and kissed her head softly.

Slowly May's eyes closed as they got heavier and heavier. She could faintly feel Sora grab onto her hand and clench onto it tightly. But before she knew it she was dead to the world.

_**May's Dream**_

_May was currently in a hallway, a very decorated hallway at that. It wasn't necessarily crushingly tight, but big enough for two people to walk side by side without getting hit by the wall. On the walls were black Japanese Kanji paintings that matched perfectly with the white walls. There were at least only two paintings on each wall. To her left was a door way and to her right was an empty space that seemed to go into a different room. Then to her amazement from the right she saw two kids come towards her. One was a girl that looked to be about 3 with short black hair that only reached her shoulders. She also had beautiful eyes that looked like a mixture of purple and blue, but they were currently tear-stained and slightly red. She was wearing a baggy black shirt and tan Capri pants that ended at her knees. _

_Running after her was a boy that looked about 9 with brown spiked hair and stunning blue eyes. His expression was angry yet determined. He currently wore an open black polo shirt with white Japanese kanji in front and a white undershirt. He also wore tan shorts that reached his knees. _

_May stared at the two in amazement, the girl reminded her of well…herself…while the boy looked oddly like Sora…in a way. _

"_Suki, Suki come back here!" shouted the boy in frustration though it seemed the girl, Suki, ignored him and kept on running towards the door on her left. By then Suki had big fat tears rolling down her cheeks. _

_May kept watching in confusion, and then she saw that they were both coming right towards her. What she didn't expect though was that they both went right through her. May's eyes widened and she gasped just the slightest. They went right through her as if she was a ghost. May gulped and looked towards the door when she heard it open. She watched as she saw Suki rush in followed by her brother…well May assumed the boy was her brother since they bore a similar resemblance. _

_May could here some voices talking coming from inside the room and, with growing suspicion and curiosity, she ventured closer to the door. When she was right next to it and walked right it. To her amazement she saw Suki sitting on a women's lap. The woman in turn was sitting down on what seemed like a king-sized bed. The woman, most likely Suki's mother, was wearing a silk robe so it seemed she just got out of bed. The woman's head was bent down so she couldn't make out her face. But May did see she had long black hair. _

"_Suki what's wrong?" the woman asked holding onto her daughter. _

"_Mama! Hoshi p-pushed me i-into the table a-a-and my knee hurts!!" cried Suki as she pointed to her brother, who was a little ways away from her with his arms crossed and with his face looking annoyed. _

_Then a voice announced itself from behind May and immediately she jumped when it said, "Hoshi apologize to your sister." For some reason May recognized the voice almost at once, though it just sounded more deeper and mature then to what she was used to hearing. _

_Slowly she turned around and her suspicions were confirmed when she noticed she was right in front of an older looking Sora. He definitely looked the same, the only difference was that he was _a lot_ taller and his hair seemed to be longer. Not only had that changed but his features matured better to match perfectly with his age. At the moment he seemed in his mid-twenties._

_He was currently wearing a business suit, though the first few buttons of the inside shirt were unbuttoned and a tie was loosely hanging around his neck._

"_But dad I didn't-" Though Hoshi immediately silenced himself when he saw his father give him the "stern" look. Hoshi hung his head in defeat and managed a mumbled, "Sorry Suki." _

_Quickly though Suki got out of her mother's lap and took her brother by the hand. _

"_It's okay Hoshi, let's go finish the movie!" cried the girl with a smile on her face. Hoshi smiled too and followed his sister out the door. The two adults, and May, watched as they left…though May was surprised at how quickly the girl got over the fact her brother had hurt her. _

_From Sora, May heard a deep sigh, "Honestly I think that girl is bipolar." _

_Then from the woman, May heard, "Sora! Suki's your daughter!" May had yet to turn to the woman for her attention was strictly on Sora, who had gotten to his "famous pose" though only one hand was behind his head and his legs weren't usually in their famous spot. He also adorned a sheepish smile, "Yeah well you know it's true." _

_May heard the woman sigh too and say, "Sora your tie." _

_Older Sora's face turned to one in confusion, until the woman walked right through May and grabbed onto the tie around his neck. May watched as the woman expertly tied it and tightened it for a snug fit._

"_Hey…don't chock me." May heard Sora say while the woman tightened it even more. _

"_It's called karma, deal with it." May giggled slightly hearing the woman before her. Honestly May thought this woman was a lot like….herself._

_May then saw Sora raise his hand and, from where May was standing, lovingly cup the woman's cheek._

"_What did I do to deserve you?" he asked her softly, and May faintly thought that was a familiar phrase. _

"_You didn't have to do anything." The woman replied leaning her head on his chest. Even then May still couldn't see her face. But then the clogs in her head worked over-time and she realized why that whole confrontation sounded so familiar._

_Before she went to sleep, Sora said that to her and in turn, this woman replied the exact same thing May herself said. _

_Then May watched as Sora placed a light kiss on the woman's head and said, "I love you May." _

_Then the woman looked up at Sora and said, "I love you too Sora."_

**With Nozomi**

"Cloud, Nozomi where are you guys?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"

"C'mon you chocobo come out!"

"Cloud where are you?!"

"Nozomi?!"

Five figures were seen walking around Hallow Bastion looking for Nozomi and Cloud who had disappeared this morning.

Those five figures were Yuffie, Cid, Tifa, Aerith, and Leon. All were absolutely confused on the whereabouts of their friends.

"Damnit, where the hell d'yeah think they're at?" Cid said, frustration finally getting to him. Leon sighed and shook his head, not saying anything. Yuffie just jumped onto a nearby crate and sat down on it, also sighing. Aerith leaned on the crate beside Yuffie, sighing as well. Though Tifa looked thoughtful and said, "Cloud said he was going to follow Nozomi to make sure nothing happened to her." If no one knew any better they could practically _see_ the jealousy in her voice.

Leon shook his head again and crossed his arms while saying, "That gives us no leads she could've gone anywhere."

An uncomfortable silence fell over them, until Aerith asked, "Who was the one to talk to her last?" Yuffie shrugged and said, "I think Cloud was."

Cid looked up at the ninja and said, "How'd you know?"

Yuffie smiled and said matter-of-factley, "Cause I was the one who talked to her before she talked to Cloud."

Tifa also looked up at Yuffie and said, "Did she say anything about where she would go?"

Yuffie cocked her head to the side in thought, and after a few more moments she said in a thoughtful daze, "Well she told me she heard you guys talking about Ansem's Study."

Leon's head shot up and said, "She was awake when she heard that?" Aerith just shrugged and replied, "Maybe that's why Cloud stayed behind while we left."

Leon just grumbled some incoherent words and started to march to Ansem's Study. The other four watched as he quickly walked away, before they quickly followed him. It took them a few minutes before they reached the Postern, the purple like maze, and then the huge computer. Though once they got to the computer they knew something was wrong.

Well the most obvious reason as to why they all thought something was wrong was well…._the computer was on. _Not to mention all the pop-up windows that were portrayed on the screen were blinking rapidly.

But the one that caught their attention the most, was the one with big bright red bold letters saying,

_Transportation Complete, would you like to continue?_

_**With Nozomi and Cloud**_

"I feel horrible." Nozomi said with a slightly slurred voice. Quickly she leaned on the wall for support, with one arm clinging to her stomach. Next to her on her left Cloud was feeling the same affect, only he just laid a hand on the wall to steady himself.

Cloud was the first to recover, and then did he realize his appearance. "Oh what the hell, I'm blue."

Nozomi looked up and indeed saw that Cloud was definitely blue, and also looked mechanical for the blue microchip design etched on his person. The design covered his entire body and clung to him like a bulky second skin, looking like his usual clothing. Unlike Sora he didn't wear a helmet. The bulky armor like thing encased his whole body, only starting from his neck to his toes. Though once it reached his feet it turned into shoe like skin. She noticed the sheath on his back turned into a similar black and blue like metal, instead of its usual leather. Nozomi looked down at herself and noticed the same thing, except her sheath turned into a pure black material. She then noticed her sword wasn't in its usual place. Though she shook it off and took to looking at her hand in amazement and awe.

"Stop doing that you look like an idiot." Nozomi grumbled and glared at Cloud, "Whatever you chocobo haired freak." Cloud just glared back and said, "How do you even know what a chocobo is?" The thought went through Nozomi's head, but she wasn't able to make up a reply so she ignored his question. She surveyed the room and concluded that it was the same room that Sora, Donald, and Goofy were transported to when they first came to Space Paranoids.

That was when they heard pounding footsteps coming their way. Quickly they glanced at each other in alarm. But before they could do anything a figure rounded the corner and in walked…a worn looking Tron.

"Tron, what happened to you?!" Nozomi asked in alarm, looking at her friend's exhausted figure.

"No time, I have to get you guys out of here." Was all Nozomi got as a reply as Tron quickly left the room the same way he came. But just as Nozomi was about to follow him a hand pulled her back.

"How do we know we can trust him?" Cloud whispered harshly, dangerously close to her face. It seemed he wasn't bothered with the proximity, but Nozomi sure as hell was. "Hey back off, I need my personal space." Nozomi furiously replied pushing him back. Cloud only glared and said back, "Screw that, we need to find a way out of here."

Nozomi only narrowed her eyes at him in aggravation and said, "We have a way out, and that's by following Tron!" Cloud only looked at her in annoyance, "How much do you trust him?" Nozomi didn't even hesitate, "I trust him with my life."

More moments passed, with Cloud looking at Nozomi with unease evident in his eyes. Nozomi just huffed in irritation and started for the door, though once again a hand stopped her.

"If he so much as does something I don't like we're gone." This time he just said it in a low voice, but this time even closer to her face. Their noses were just a hairs breath away from touching, and Nozomi was freaking out to the second degree, but the pounding of her heart had yet to stop.

"Right…whatever." Nozomi turned her head away and continued following Tron, who had waited a little ways off by the door.

"What took you two so long?" he asked in question, though Nozomi could pick up some form of suspicion laced in his words.

"I ended up getting major head-rush, had to stop for a bit. Cloud stayed with me to make sure I was okay." Nozomi said easily. She smiled up at Tron and he instantly bought the story. Just then Cloud also emerged from the room, but stopped short when he saw Tron.

Neither male moved, or in Tron's case computer…image thing, but instead took to staring at each other with practically a killing intent. Nozomi, realizing they have yet to be introduced, stepped in between them before they could do anything.

"Cloud this is Tron," at that Nozomi pointed to the computer image, "And Tron this is Cloud." In turn Nozomi pointed to the said male, who had yet to move. They both as an alternative just nodded at each other, not wanting to seem rude.

"Now…um…Tron…why did you send us here?" Nozomi asked with as much innocence she could muster…which wasn't much.

"Oh right…someone here is slowly controlling every piece of Space Paranoids." "And what does that have to do with us?" Cloud asked in impatience. Tron's eye twitched, almost as if he was trying to control himself from glaring. But before Tron could give Cloud a piece of his mind, Nozomi unconsciously knew the answer…and said it out loud.

"Space Paranoids controls all technology used equipment in the real world. If the MCP and Sark take control of Space Paranoids, the Town's Defense System could be turned against us. Computers would be of no help, lights, microwaves, refrigerators, TV's, they're all going to shut down…or they're going to be used as one hell of a weapon." Nozomi said without looking anyone in the eye. It took her more than a few seconds to realize what she had just said. Her eyes widened in terror, _'Oh my God.'_

"Nozomi…how do you know that?" Cloud asked in a demanding tone, taking hold of her shoulder. Slowly but surely though Nozomi smiled and merely said back, "I've been researching." Though the awkwardness in the room had yet to be lifted, Nozomi took to slowly heading towards the exit to her right. The two other persons were stock still, looking at Nozomi's receding back until they continued after her.

"It seems you already know about Sark and the MCP." Tron said monotonously as he walked next to Nozomi. Nozomi just nodded and said, "I know what could happen if they were to take control."

"Then you understand why you must help me." Tron this time looked down at Nozomi when he said it. A little hesitant, Nozomi nodded and continued to follow Tron as they headed into the Canyon, passing a huge structure covered with wires and metal.

Nozomi looked at it in awe, since it was awfully bigger in person than in the game. Cloud looked at it in amazement too, but didn't openly express it. They quickly passed it since Tron seemed to just stride right by it. The other two hurried to catch up to him. They saw as Tron rounded a corner, and heard him give off a yell of pain. Nozomi and Cloud shared a look before hurrying around the corner themselves. They looked to see Strafer heartless surrounding Tron and attacking him simultaneously.

In instinct, Nozomi reached for her sword, only to find if not there. She looked down to her hip and to indeed find it gone.

"Nozomi," she heard Cloud call, and she looked back and quickly caught the sword he had thrown to her, "You left the Cottage before taking it with you. Take better care of it." Nozomi just nodded, knowing that she should've taken it herself.

The both went to help Tron, who had started to defend for himself. Both Nozomi and Cloud went into the battle when they saw Magnum Loaders also coming their way. Nozomi started swipe at anyone that came too close, and it was very effective, since every time she turned she came face to face with a heartless.

"We need to get to the Dataspace!" Tron managed to yell over to them, knocking away a heartless that got too near.

"Nozomi!" the girl heard Cloud call her name and looked to her right, seeing him destroy 3 Magnum Loaders with one swipe.

"We're going to do a Reacting Command." Cloud said after he knocked away another Strafer. Nozomi looked at him in confusion, _'Aren't they called Reaction Commands?' _

"Now what I do, you copy!" Cloud ordered and Nozomi could only nod. Nozomi watched as he swiped away some more heartless and ended up being farther away. At once Nozomi got worried when she saw even more heartless sweep in at the corner of her eye, _'What the hell is he doing?'_

Then slowly she saw him put the tip of his sword on the ground, and gradually Nozomi did the same thing. Then Cloud started to run straight toward her in an alarming speed. Since the tip of his sword had yet to leave the ground it left sparks coming up from behind him. Nozomi let out a breath and did the same thing, similar but smaller sparks were also coming from behind her as her sword scraped the floor.

They got closer and closer, neither taking eye's off of the other. Then quickly Cloud raised his sword and Nozomi did the same, ending in an echoing clash and a force of wind almost knocking back Nozomi. Then, for some odd reason Nozomi couldn't understand, they both shouted in unison, "KAMIKAZE!"

Not only did the force of wind knock down some of the heartless, but once they said the word did they sudden wind turn into deathly air like swipes that acted like actual swords. Numerous wind like swords came and hit their target, which was every heartless within a 100 ft. radius. Tron just watched as all the heartless around him disappeared into dark misty swirls.

Once it ended, and all the heartless had disappeared, did Nozomi feel the after effect of the attack. Nozomi felt drained, not physically, but mentally…as if a part of her was suddenly taken away. Faintly she could feel the ring pulse, but that part of her was still empty.

Shakily she put down her sword and stumbled back, in the end letting go of her sword and letting it clatter on the ground. She fell to her knees and almost fell forward had her arms not reached out and let her palms rest on the floor.

She gulped in greedy amounts of oxygen, not knowing why she suddenly felt tired.

Nozomi felt a presence to her left and saw, from the corner of her eye, Cloud kneel next to her and put a gently hand on her back. Quietly he asked, "You okay?" and it took more than a instant for Nozomi to nod.

"W-why do I s-suddenly feel d-drained?" she asked, stuttering.

"You used a lot of magic to perform that Reacting Command." Again with that word, 'reacting', _'Damnit, is it Reacting or Reaction?'_

"That's why you feel so drained, but c'mon we gotta go." Cloud finished, while he helped up Nozomi. She practically put all her weight on him, but it wasn't much since he still was able to get her up quickly.

Slowly she walked off and picked up her sword. She examined it and noticed that the tip was slightly black with soot from scraping it against the floor. She sighed and sheathed it. But then the words he had said confused her, "Wait I have magic?" Nozomi asked while looking back at Cloud, who had started to sheath his own sword. He looked back up at her when he heard her and replied, "Every living thing has magic, and certain people just need to learn how to master it." Nozomi nodded at his words as the ring continued to pulse in her hand, and immediately the space she felt was empty was contained.

"Why did I feel like a part of me was-" "Empty?" Cloud finished for her. She looked up to her left and saw he was right next to her.

"Yeah." "That's because you probably used up all your magic to perform the Reacting Command, like I said earlier. It just took a while for the ring to probably regain your magic."

Nozomi slowly nodded once more but then surveyed Cloud…since he didn't look tired at all, "Hey, how come it didn't take that much out of you?"

"It did, I just have a higher pain tolerance." Nozomi just have him a passive glance. In truth he looked perfectly fine, as if he just didn't take up that much power.

"That was incredible! But are you guys alright?" By then Tron managed to catch up with them. He looked worse for wear, but he would live.

"Yeah we're fine; you don't look so good yourself." Nozomi noted when looked at Tron. There were a few scratches on his arms and legs, and a few on his hands.

Tron looked down at himself and indeed notice the numerous scratches he received, but amazingly enough he just shrugged it off. "I'm fine; we should get going before Sark sends in more."

Nozomi and Cloud followed Tron as they rounded more corners and walked down more passageways.

"The Dataspace is where we store all information and connectivity of and to the outside world." Tron stated still walking in a hurried pace. Nozomi barely heard him; taking note of all the amazing sites she was seeing. Cloud watched her with interest, the thing Yuffie said before was still bugging him.

_**Flashback**_

Cloud quickly left Nozomi in his room, not understanding why his stomach was doing back-flips.

But for some odd reason, he also knew why he felt like this.

'_Do I…do I like Nozomi?'_ he silently thought. Sure she reminded him of Rayne now and again, but did that mean he was falling for her? The feelings were similar to the ones he used to feel for Aerith. That was until she told him, and only him, that she had fallen for Leon. Sure he was a little crushed by it, but he wasn't really expecting her to wait for him anyway. Confused about his feelings he walked into the loft, next to the kitchen, and there did he see Nozomi's sword leaning against the couch. He furrowed his eyebrows before picking it up and inspecting it himself. It was really in good condition, practically brand new. But he noticed the small marks and scratches noting its use. The hilt was plain black, nothing special about it…until he noticed something. He looked closer and saw in small white kanji, small enough for someone to over look it as a scratch, Nozomi's name imprinted in the hilt.

'_Interesting.' _He thought, as he took hold of the sword.

Cloud turned and was about to head back to his room, to give Nozomi back her sword when….

"WWWWWWHHHHHHAAAAATTTTT!!!!!" Cloud stopped short hearing the scream echo throughout the cottage. At once he knew it as Nozomi's voice; curiosity got the better of him so hurried to where Nozomi was.

He was about to round the corner until he heard Yuffie, "I mean hey, if you like Cloud, you like Cloud…" that was all he needed to hear for his eyes to widen and his heart to start pounding even more once again.

'_She…she likes me?'_ and for some odd reason he thought he felt hope swell up again. He had found His Light yet again.

But that was when his thoughts were broken by Nozomi's voice, "…I REPEAT WE ARE NOT A COU-" He looked down as Nozomi backed up into his chest. She immediately stopped and looked up at him, a small blush staining her cheeks.

She wore her slightly new attire, her tank-top, jacket, jeans, and shoes. But for some arcane reason it was as if he was looking at her with new eyes. Her face was contorted in shock and her eyes were slightly widened. Her hair looked slightly messy but it didn't bother him for a second. And for some reason, that tingly feeling in his stomach returned ten fold.

And all he managed to say was, "You are not…what exactly?" And Cloud watched as her blush grew even more.

"U-umm…," Nozomi started and Cloud was patient with her. Though he saw as Yuffie merely walked past them; still enjoying her frozen treat. Then he saw Nozomi hurriedly following Yuffie, but he caught her by the arm just in time.

"Nozomi you didn't answer my question." At that he saw Nozomi give a shaky laugh as her blush slowly receded. Slowly she said, "Do I hafta?"

He was a little disappointed at her answer but his look turned stern, Nozomi gave him a slumped look and sighed, "Well we, as in me and Yuffie, were…" he waited, still not letting go of her arm. That was when he noticed her expression turned into one of recognition.

"Why didn't you tell me that I was out for 3 days?" Letting his guard down Cloud almost let his expression change. He had forgotten to mention that little tidbit while he was with her in his room. It seemed to just have left his mind.

"Don't try to change the subject." _'Why is she avoiding the question?'_

He had to know…he really had to know.

That was until a very large noise from the kitchen alerted him.

_**End Flashback**_

Once Cloud noticed Tron was a little ways away. He grabbed Nozomi by the hand and made her slow down so she was instead walking by his side. Nozomi looked up in confusion, but slowed down her pace.

"Cloud what are you doing?" Nozomi asked looking up at his face, and it was pretty hard with him bring a whole head taller than her. Cloud didn't say anything until they reached the Dataspace. He had yet to let go of her hand, and it seemed he wasn't planning on letting go any time soon.

Once they got there they both watched as Tron went in and come back out looking at them curiously, "Are you guys coming?"

Before Nozomi could say anything Cloud replied, "We'll stay out here just in case any more heartless come to attack."

Tron nodded uneasily and went back in, though Tron noted their interlocked hands almost immediately.

This time Nozomi broke away from Cloud's grasp and said haughtily, "Okay Cloud seriously what's up?" this time she ended up stepping in front of him while doing so narrowing her eyes. Cloud still looked down at her with a slightly confused (and is that pained?) expression.

"Nozomi...I know what you and Yuffie were talking about…earlier." Was all Cloud managed to get out.

Nozomi's expression changed faster than you can say 'chocobo', "W-what?" her voice was practically a mere whisper as she continued looked up at him, this time with a shocked expression.

"And…I've been meaning to tell you…" _'Why the hell is this so hard?' _"That I think…I may…have feelings for you." Cloud finally finished looking at Nozomi's eyes and nothing else.

Nozomi gulped…sure Cloud was supposed to be the person she was suppose to guide, sure Cloud was always her favorite character, and sure…maybe she did…have…a…slight…crush on him. She just didn't expect for him to like her back. For some reason she gulped audibly, but didn't take her eyes of him.

Then slowly she went on her toes and pecked him really quickly on the lips. But before she got too far Cloud grabbed her by the shoulders and smashed his lips on hers. Surprised by the sudden action she threw her arms around his neck, making sure she didn't fall. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed her closer to his body.

The kiss was, to say the least, passionate. Though the finally broke apart, oxygen being needed. They were both in the end panting. Nozomi looked down, not able to look him in the eyes. The feelings and emotions that suddenly fell over her were too much to handle.

Cloud took that as a sign of rejection, and brought up a hand under her chin, making her look him in the eye. What he saw surprised him, for the love in her eyes was evident. Slowly she smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

She dropped down to her feet and smiled up at him again. He smiled back, though Tron's yell immediately ruined the moment. The two quickly rushed into the room and came face to face with two Strafer heartless holding down a struggling Tron. However Tron wasn't the only person in the room; and seeing him made Nozomi gasp.

Sark was scowling down at Tron as Tron tried to fight back. Filled with anger Nozomi rushed in and tackled Sark to the ground. She tried to punch him put a Magnum Loader ended up striking her down. She fell off Sark and ended up landing on her left side. Her vision became blurred and dizzy, for the impact with the floor knocked the wind out of her.

She could faintly hear Cloud's footsteps coming to her rescue as she attempted to get up. Ultimately she managed to get to her feet. When she looked around she noticed Tron broke free and was typing madly away on the gigantic key-board.

Cloud was swiping away at any enemy; while Sark was no where to be found. Nozomi found him about to tackle Tron to the ground, but instead she wiped out her katana and mad-hacked at his back.

"AAHHH!" Sark yelled as he fell to the ground. Tron quickly glanced at them but didn't stop typing. Cloud did the same but had to turn his attention back to the fight.

"You will regret you ever did that." Was all Sark said as he glared pointedly at Nozomi. She backed up in caution, expecting him to suddenly attack. But to her amazement…he disappeared.

Then the screen that was in front of Tron turned red and said,

_System Failure_

"DAMN!" Tron cussed in anger smashing his hands on the keyboard. Nozomi also cussed under her breath, slightly regretting slashing at Sark.

Cloud looked back too but then said, "We gotta hurry, is there any other possible way that-" but he stopped himself when he felt a sudden rumble disturb the scene. Nozomi and Tron felt it as well, though neither falling to their knees.

"I have to get you two back to the real world." Tron said almost to himself, and Nozomi looked at him in alarm.

Though Cloud looked at him saying, "We can still help you." And to say the least Nozomi looked at him in shock, _'I thought he didn't really care…'_

"No, Sark knows you both are here. That shake you just felt was the MCP probably trying to disconnect Space Paranoids from the real world. We have to hurry." Tron said looking around hurriedly.

Cloud nodded and followed Tron as he headed out the exit. Nozomi went to follow him but Cloud pulled her back and placed a swift kiss to her lips. Nozomi looked up at him in surprise, "What was that for?"

He just smirked, "Don't know, just felt like it." And he went out towards the exit. Nozomi rolled her eyes, _'Still the same Cloud.'_ And followed after him.

**With Kana**

"Kana do you really think you should…"

"Shhh! Namine I know what I'm doing."

"But Kana I don't think you should really…"

"SHHH! Namine I got this!"

"But Kana!"

**Bbbbbbbbboooooooooommmmmmmmmmm!**

Riku quickly rushed into the kitchen hearing the sudden blast, "What happened are you alright? Is…everyone…okay…?" Riku slowed down when he fully surveyed the scene before him.

Before him was Kana and Namine over a pan of some sort. The said pan was on the stove, and its contents was…everywhere else. It was all over their faces, hair, the pan, and the rest of the stove. The two said people were over-looking the pan, and not moving. Namine's once white dress was stained everywhere with what seemed like yellow batter. The same went to Kana; her once white wife-beater was now soaked in the same concoction as well as her jacket.

Riku full out laughed, earning him two separate glares from the two girls in front of him.

"Oh, and what do you exactly find funny?" Kana asked with venom in her voice looking deadly towards Riku. He tried to stop himself but all he managed to get out was, "Y-you're f-f-f-f-FACES!" And after that he returned to laughing out right once again. Namine's eye twitched and she grabbed a nearby wooden spoon and walked up to Riku, and then promptly smacked him across the head with it.

"Owww! What the hell?!" Riku immediately stopped laughing to looking down at Namine. She still had batter on her face and was still fuming. This time Kana took to laughing her ass off at Riku. His face when he got bitch-smacked by Namine was hilarious.

Riku glared back at Kana while rubbing his head.

"At least I'm not the one covered in batter." He said smirking, and that stopped Kana's laughter as she looked down at herself. She indeed looked worse for wear with the batter spreading from her jeans to her wife-beater, her jacket and her face.

For you see, after the little talk Riku and Kana had earlier they took to casually talking to each other. They kept talking even after the sun-set and it was finally around 7 o'clock. Then did they finally go inside to retire.

After that little incident they had yet to see neither hide nor hair of DiZ. But they didn't care either way. It just meant that the three had the whole mansion for themselves. When the morning came Kana thought she could put her cooking skills to the test. Namine was a little cautious about her cooking, and she had every right to be. Once they got down to it, Kana tried to make pancake batter…while it was on the stove. Of course Namine thought it was a very bad idea though Kana promptly ignored her….then Kana started to add the baking soda.

That led to their current condition, with the batter everywhere, and Riku looking at them in anger.

Then a sudden idea came to Kana's head as she smirked slightly but just slowly glided towards Riku.

"Oh…Riku…" she said in a small sing-song voice gaining the attention of both Namine and Riku. Namine looked at her oddly while Riku looked at her in suspicion. Though once Kana got close enough, making sure Riku didn't move away, she practically glomped him smudging him with the pancake batter as well.

"Kana!" Riku yelled out right when he felt the pancake batter smear the shirt he was wearing. Now he had changed his outfit to a large baggy blue shirt and blue jeans. He had started to wear casual clothing when he knew DiZ wasn't coming back anytime soon.

Then she pressed a sloppy kiss to his lips, also causing the batter around her face to go on his. Riku thought about struggling, until he smirked deciding to turn the tables just the slightest. Instead he leaned more into the kiss and held Kana tightly to him so she couldn't escape.

Kana's eyes widened, not at all expecting this.

Soon they were sharing a deep moment, while Namine was watching them in slight shock.

'_I did a good job.'_ Namine thought rather smugly, but then decided to ruin the moment.

"Aw, you two look absolutely adorable." Namine said with a slight valley girl voice. You know slightly squeaky, scratchy, and annoying. That caused the couple to separate and glare at the blond. But now it was Namine's turn to full out laugh looking at _their_ faces.

Now it looked like Riku had a goatee of pancake batter since he kissed Kana, and his shirt didn't look any better. While Kana was missing some pancake batter around her lips.

So the couple looked at each other and indeed found what was so funny. They ended up laughing at themselves in the end. Riku let go of Kana, and then smirked, getting another idea in his head.

He quickly leaned in and licked some batter off of Kana's cheek, silencing her laughing. He smacked his lips relishing the taste.

"Hmm…not that bad." He concluded in a teasing manner, though Kana just playfully smacked his shoulder.

"Obviously pancakes are off the menu." Namine said in a disappointed manner. The other two looked at her, and then they both heard their own growling stomachs.

"Damnit…is there any place to eat?" Kana asked, her stomach immediately growling again in agreement. Riku just laughed and thought, "Yeah there's this new place, but oddly it's in the Virtual Twilight Town."

Kana's eyes widened a bit. _'Is he kidding?'_ Kana thought.

As an explanation, a few days ago Kana got slightly bored and went down to the library and opened up the computer room. Once there she logged into the computer and started to look up in the Virtual Twilight Town. There she noticed a small link on the screen that grabbed her attention even though it merely said, 'create'.

Curiosity got the better of her and she clicked on it. To her amazement four different links were presented to her and they said,

_RestaurantPersonStoreHouse_

Slowly the cogs in her brain worked and realization dawned on her.

Was this able to create different things in the Virtual Twilight Town?

Slowly she pressed the one that said _Restaurant _and then two other links presented itself to her.

_Fast FoodFormal_

Feeling bored she pressed _Fast Food_; structure designs for the fast food restaurant were presented before her. She quickly surveyed most of them before she found one she liked. Then it changed to pick out the colors of said restaurant. Quickly she colored it red, white, and yellow making it almost look like an In-and-Out. Then it proceeded with the color of uniform, type of food they would be making, etc.

Then it asked,

_Number of Employees?_

Feeling mischievous she only picked out three teenage boys. Then she named them Billy, Bob, and Joe. She almost wanted to laugh right then and there, but decided to hold it in, just in case someone heard her. Then finally the computer asked,

_Name of Restaurant?_

Since Kana's imagination was running low she quickly typed in _Burger Palace_. Slowly but surely the computer started to download the new structure. Kana smirked in spite herself thinking she did a pretty good job.

Though immediately she heard the static of the table like flooring disappearing. Quickly she grabbed the mouse and in all her haste tried to press cancel, but instead pressed confirm. The computer turned itself off and Kana got up walked casually towards the exit.

Now back to the present time, Kana found it hard to believe that it actually made itself even after she thought she deleted it. But wanting to confirm her suspicions she asked, "Do you happen to know the name of the place?" all the while Kana kept thinking, _'Don't let it be Burger Palace, don't let it be Burger Palace, don'tletitbeBurgerPalace.'_

Unfortunately luck wasn't on her side, "Yeah it's called Burger Palace, stupid I know." Kana glared at him since she was the one who came up with the name. Though Kana got rid of the glare knowing they didn't need to find that little tidbit out.

"Do you know what they serve?" asked Namine drawing Kana's attention.

"Yeah like burgers and stuff." At the mention of food all their stomachs growled again. Namine just smiled and hurried out the exit yelling, "What are we waiting for?!?!?" Though Kana quickly caught her by the arm saying, "Don't you think we should change first?"

Namine stopped short and looked down at herself and her stained dress. She laughed sheepishly and said, "Right…ummm…we should do that first." Kana smirked and followed Namine up the stairs to Namine's room. Riku stayed downstairs, looking for clothes to change into.

When they got to Namine's room Namine rushed to a white foot chest Kana never noticed before. Namine rummaged through it pulling out some sketchbooks and coloring utensils.

"Aha!" Namine said in happiness and held out a black shirt that had a small picture of a chibi panda looking confused with its head tilted to the side. Namine rummaged some more in her foot chest and found a black mini-skirt. Kana widened her eyes at that and almost rushed out of the room had Namine not run up to her and pull her back.

Now in all honestly Namine was stronger than she looked. _A lot stronger than she looked. _

Kana was pulled back in the room and was forced to face a smirking Namine. Then again it looked quite comical with the batter still stuck to her face.

"Wear these and Riku's eyes will be on you for the rest of the day." And before Kana could protest Namine had pushed her out the down the hall and into the bathroom. Kana almost tripping when entering the bathroom because of Namine's hard nudge.

"I'll be outside waiting!" Kana heard Namine yell through the door.

'_Of course she would.'_ Kana grimly thought, knowing there was no way out of this. But first things first, she grabbed a nearby towel, wet it, and washed her face of the batter. Once her face and neck was batter free did she proceed to take her clothes off.

Unfortunately while Kana was changing…Riku walked in with clothes of his own in his hand.

Time stopped when they noticed each other, and fortunately Kana was still in her undergarments…but that didn't stop the blush forming on both their cheeks. Quickly Kana grabbed the nearest thing, which was a soap-bar, and threw it at Riku's head. Needless to say it hit its mark.

"YOU DISGUSTING PERVERTED FREAK GET OUT!!!!!!!!!!!" Kana yelled nearly making Riku deaf and he quickly closed the door before Kana could through something else at him.

The blush had yet to leave his face as he covered his face with his hand in embarrassment.

'_I can't believe I just saw that…she does have a nice body.'_ He slowly thought, though the latter thought made his eyes widen even more. On his right he could see Namine quickly running towards him with tan shorts, yellow sandals, and a white tank-top and with no batter on her person, "Is everything okay I heard Kana scream?!" Though when Namine noticed his blushing face and his back leaning against the bathroom door did her eyes widen.

"YOU DIDN'T GO IN THERE WHILE SHE WAS CHANGING DID YOU?!?!?" Namine yelled out in anger. Sure she was hoping Riku would make a move but she wasn't expecting….well _that._

Riku though started to defend for himself, "N-no! That's not it I just didn't know she was in there!"

Namine didn't believe a word he said and just raised a skeptical brow, "You just need to control your hormones there buddy."

Riku's eye twitched and he got up from leaning against the door.

"Whatever." Riku sighed out.

Right after that did the bathroom door open to reveal a furious and batter free looking Kana wearing the black shirt with the panda and the black mini-skirt and jacket...along with her silver converse and armguards (though the armguards weren't that visible)

Kana immediately glared at Namine first and practically shouted, "I though you said you were going to wait outside?!"

Though Namine rolled her eyes and said, "Yeah well you took too long."

Kana sighed harshly and then looked at Riku, and he gulped expecting the worse.

"You…didn't…see…anything…" was all she said and it left a horrified Riku. Quickly he just went to the bathroom and closed the door. Namine giggled and said, "He's such a girl."

"I heard that!" Riku said through the door but Namine giggled even more. Kana just walked towards the railing and ended up leaning against it. Then an impish streak ran through Namine and she looked towards Kana as innocently as possible. Kana noticed this and looked at Namine in agitation, "What?"

"Oh, I just thought you would want to get Riku back, you know for looking at you in the middle of changing." Namine said while smiling up at Kana. Kana raised an eyebrow and said cautiously, "How so?"

Namine just grabbed her hand lightly and started to walk towards the bathroom…where Riku still was. Kana watched with growing suspicion, and once they were in front of the door did Kana see Namine reach for the door handle. Kana's eyes widened, "Namine Riku's in there!"

Namine just smirked and said, "I know." And then Namine pushed Kana in there while opening the door at the same time (multi-tasking). Since Namine pushed Kana inside so roughly she grabbed for the nearest thing, which was the door handle since Namine let go of it, to keep from falling down flat on her face.

Kana could hear the rustle of a shirt and slowly she looked up, and came to see a rather shirtless Riku. Her face immediately blushed and she looked away which she only came to look at the mirror, which still showed a shirtless Riku. In the end she squeaked and quickly slammed the door. Her face was a perfect shade of red and she quickly turned around to lean against the door.

Only when she did that did she see a laughing Namine. Kana glared and scowled, which halted Namine's laugher.

"K-Kana…I-I was only joking around…" Namine said in terror as she gulped. Then Kana lunged for Namine trying to grab her but Namine evaded it.

Finally Riku opened the door looking batter free with a now black shirt and a silver vest over it. Along with that did he wear dark blue baggy jeans. Once he opened the door he came to see Kana giving Namine a rather harsh looking noogy.

"OKAY OKAY I'M SORRY!" yelled out Namine trying to get out of Kana's head-lock. Kana finally let Namine go and Namine took to fixing her now messy hair.

"You guys ready or what?" was all Riku said as he looked towards the two girls. Once Kana looked at him did she quickly look away in embarrassment.

Riku just took that time to smirk, walk up, and then put his arm around her.

"You know if you really wanted to see me shirtless that badly, you could've just asked." Riku said smirking down at her. Though Kana just nudged him painfully in the ribs while muttering, "Pompous ass."

Though Riku caught it and said, "Well I'm _your_ pompous ass." Kana took to not saying anything at that statement. When she didn't say anything did Namine look at her closely and say in a slightly sing-song voice, "Oh so you agree?"

Kana just moan in agony, and started for the door. The other two quickly caught up with her, and once they did Riku took to holding her hand on the left while Namine walked next to her on her right.

They went through the forest and through the huge gap in the wall. Pretty soon they came across the Burger Palace. And to Kana's amazement it looked exactly like the way she had made it. Namine giggled jubilantly and hurried inside, hunger calling her. Kana and Riku followed her at a slower pace. Again Riku opened the door for Kana and she smiled her thanks.

"You know I would never take you as a gentleman." Kana said as she walked in. Riku smirked and said, "Well then you'll learn a lot more about me."

Kana smiled gently then said, "So do you consider us as a couple?" Riku looked down at her gently and said, "Only if you do."

Kana then smirked and said, "Then consider yourself mine."

Riku just chuckled and started for the cash register. There they saw Namine talking animatedly to the cashier, who was trying to register everything she was saying.

Once Namine was done did Kana come out and say, "And I'll have a cheeseburger a coke and fries." The boy nodded and Riku merely said, "Same."

"That'll be $35.50" the boy said, leaving Riku gaping.

"What the hell did you order Namine?" Riku said accusingly while looking at the girl. Namine just smiled guiltily and said, "Oh just a few things here and there." Riku though just rolled his eyes and fetched out his wallet. Once he paid the cashier said, "Have a nice day and thank you for coming to Burger Palace." And as a reply Kana said casually, "No problem Billy."

The boy, Billy, looked at her in surprise at how she knew his name. The group reached a booth that was right next to a window, letting them see the outside.

"Hey what's our order number?" Kana asked but Riku promptly ignored her.

"YOU GOT 5 DOUBLE-HUGE CHEESEBURGERS?!" Riku yelled in anger while looked at his receipt. Namine just stuck her tongue out at him and said, "Yeah well I'm hungry."

Riku looked at her in irritation, "Are you sure you're eyes aren't bigger than your stomach."

Namine nodded and said, "Absolutely, don't worry Riku I'm a big girl I can finish my food." At that Kana laughed at Riku's expression.

"Order 28?!" Another boy over by the cashier said.

"That's us." Riku said while getting up. Kana followed to help him carry all the food.

Once they got there the boy gave them their food with a smile.

"Here you go." Kana smiled back and said, "Thanks Bob."

Riku taking note of the names, since the cashier's name was Billy, and this guy was Bob, Riku asked, "Where's Joe?"

Riku only meant it as a joke, so imagine his surprise when Bob said, "He's out back, would you like me to get him for you?"

Riku's eyes widened and he quietly said, "Are you serious?" but it was only loud enough for Kana to hear.

"No thanks Bob we're good." Kana quickly replied and she hurried back to their table.

Riku followed trying to figure out why the employees at the fast food place were Billy, Bob, and Joe.

Namine was at the table impatiently waiting for her meal.

"What took you guys so long?" Namine asked while grabbing the bag in Kana's hand.

Kana rolled her eyes and said, "You're welcome." And she sat back down.

Kana scooted over so Riku could sit next to her. He handed Kana her cheeseburger, fries, and coke. Kana dug in hungrily and at the corner of her eye did she see 6 familiar teenagers walk in. Kana almost wanted to choke on her sand which when she saw them, though it seemed she wasn't the only one.

"It's Roxas." Kana looked up to see Namine looking at him with shock in her eyes. Riku looked up too and followed her gaze. There they saw Roxas, Misa, Hayner, Pence, Olette, and another girl with white hair enter the restaurant.

They all watched as Misa, Olette, and the white haired girl take seats _really_ close to them. Oh how desperately Kana wanted to call out to Misa, but she didn't want to attract attention.

Then they all watched as the interesting stuff happened. With Seifer suddenly walking in and making a big fuss. Roxas being thrown violently against a wall. And of course, Misa punching in Seifer's face. Now Kana knew that Misa was a very good fighter, capable of defending herself. So she knew that this would be a really good fight. The three watched as Misa kicked Seifer out the door and as teens and spectators alike hurried out to watch the fight, Kana, Riku, and Namine being one of them. They strayed off near the edge of the crowd not wanting to gain attention.

Kana saw Misa beat the crap out of Seifer, and for that bitchy girl to come out of no where and slap Misa. Though that girl got what she deserved when Misa beat her to a bloody pulp. Roxas though came and pulled her away from the violence.

Roxas quickly dragged Misa away in anger, while Hayner, Pence, Olette, and Kirio (they found out) quickly left as well.

"Well I wasn't really expecting that." Was all Riku said as he watched the group leave.

"I'm suddenly not so hungry anymore." Was all Namine managed to say and Kana and Riku could only agree.

"Now what do we do?" Kana asked in annoyance.

It was quiet for a while as they watched the crowd disperse. Soon they found themselves the only ones standing outside.

Then gasped in delight and screamed out of no where, "SHOPPING!!!!"

**End**

**Animegrrl: Hope you liked this chapter!**

**Nozomi: this…is…hella…long…**

**Misa: it is isn't it…**

**Animegrrl: yes well at least I updated no?**

**Nozomi: I guess…but did you have to make it so…long?**

**Animegrrl: I had free-time**

**Misa: By the looks of it I would say **_**lots**_** of free-time.**

**Animegrrl: anyway plz review! It would be much appreciated!**

**Nozomi & Misa: Bye!**


	13. The Wonders

Animegrrl: sorry that most of my chapters have been long…I think

**Animegrrl: sorry that most of my chapters have been long…I think…**

**Nozomi: You are so confusing sometimes…**

**Animegrrl: Shut up!**

**Misa: Animegrrl, I think you need a break….**

**Nozomi: I agree…**

**Animegrrl: . NO I DON'T**

**Nozomi & Misa: -shrinks back-**

**Animegrrl: START THE STORY!!**

**With Misa**

"MISA WHAT IN HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!"

"…."

"MISA ANSWER ME!!"

"Look he hurt you okay!"

"Like that gives you the sudden right to hurt anyone that comes in your way!"

Misa huffed in aggravation. Once the group reached the Usual Spot Roxas began his interrogation. Misa could barely look him in the eye the whole time. But Roxas, he was _livid. _

"Misa did you ever _think_ of the consequences of hitting anyone your fists came in contact with?!" Roxas once again shouted, though that caused Olette and Kirio to intervene. Kirio stepped in front of Roxas glaring up at him. Roxas, noticing this, stopped mid-shout and looked down at Kirio.

"Don't you dare keep yelling at her when you've barely heard her side of the story. 'Cause you know that girl she sucker punched was that bitch-of-a-fan Sakura." Kirio brutally stated, leaving Roxas quiet. Misa could finally notice the blur in her vision, and noticed that tears were slowly forming. Quickly she raised a hand to wipe them away; unfortunately she wasn't the only one to notice.

"Look what you did Roxas you made Misa cry!" cried Olette. Hurriedly the girl swiftly went to the aid of the distraught female. Olette led Misa to the couch Pence and herself usually sat on, but since it was important Olette let her sit on it. Pence quickly got up from the couch to let Misa and Olette occupy it. Hayner sat on his famous seat, which was a box of some kind. Hayner's brows were furrowed in contemplation, not looking at anyone. Kirio continued to stand in front of Roxas, who had yet to do anything. He finally looked over to Misa, who had managed to get a hold of herself as Olette comfortingly rubbed her back. Slowly he started to walk towards her, and Kirio watched him with heedful eyes.

Olette watched him with the same look when she saw him starting to walk towards Misa. Pence and Hayner also looked at him, with the exact same stare. All in all, the entire group besides Misa watched Roxas slowly make his way to her.

Olette slowly got up, to let Roxas sit down next to Misa. Misa had yet to acknowledge anything, so when she felt someone pull her close Misa thought is was Olette giving her a comforting hug. But then once Misa smelt the definitely all too familiar male scent did her eyes widen and did she try to back away. However two muscular arms stopped her from moving away, so she was instead stuck to sitting on Roxas' lap. Quickly Olette and Kirio moved the two boys out of the room, and the two girls left as well; leaving the couple the only people in the room.

"Misa, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Roxas managed to say through her hair. Misa was rigid for more than a moment, and then finally she loosened her muscles and let herself relax.

She still had yet to say anything, causing Roxas to worry. Then finally she nuzzled closer to his chest while wrapping her arms around his torso. That caused Roxas to hug her even closer to his body.

"Why didn't you believe me?" Misa slowly mumbled into his chest. It took a moment for Roxas to reply, "I'm just…I…it was too much to handle."

Misa closed her eyes and inhaled his scent again. All in all it was a cinnamon kind of scent that made her smile. But it was also mixed with masculine scent, causing Misa to nuzzle him even more. Roxas chuckled, the feelings Misa made almost drove him mad.

"C'mon we gotta do that report." Roxas finally said regained control of his feelings. _'This girl is going to be the death of me…'_ Roxas thought as he watched her get up. Then, while smiling, she held up a hand to help him up. Roxas smiled as well taking her out-stretched hand. _'Then again…maybe that's not that bad of a thing…'_

Misa still held onto their connected hands and led him outside, where indeed Olette, Hayner, Kirio, and Pence were. They were all standing conveniently in front of the Usual Spot.

Kirio was the first one to notice the couple coming out.

"Finally you guys are done with your lovers spat." Kirio remarked after seeing their smiling faces. Roxas' face contorted to one of mock anger, "Yeah okay whatever."

Hayner just smirked, "You've been acting weird lately." Roxas just shrugged and let Misa walk ahead of him, as they started to follow Pence.

"Okay everyone the first wonder is over at Sunset Station." Pence stated, as they made their way to the station. The group listen intently as he continued, "It's said that the stairs leading to the station are a different number going up and down."

Kirio tilted her head in thought and said blandly, "That doesn't sound very wondrous to me."

Pence then chuckled, "Well I wasn't the one who counted the steps, it was Rai." Hayner looked at Pence in understanding, "Well that's just bogus. What's the next wonder?" Pence looked up in thought as the group continued to walk in a random direction, "Well I think the next one is in Sunset Terrace." Olette rolled her eyes, "Then we're going the wrong way!"

Quickly the group shuffled themselves the other way around heading towards the train station.

"Since we're only going to Sunset Terrace the tickets should be a lot cheaper." Roxas replied once they approached the train station. Hayner nodded in agreement, "So everyone should be able to buy their own ticket." Immediately almost everyone started to fret since some of them didn't bring munney.

"Hey Hayner, old buddy old pal, couldyoupayformyticket?" Hayner had to dumbly recall the last few words Pence quickly said before answering, "What?! I thought you were the responsible one?!" Hayner gave him a look of shock, which Pence returned with a look of confusion, and then realization dawned on him.

"You didn't bring munney either did you?" Pence quietly said looking at Hayner in disappointment. Hayner just huffed and crossed his arms, "So what if I didn't? You didn't either!" But Pence just sighed and looked away.

Luckily Olette and Kirio were smart and brought munney along with them. "You know boys if you wanted munney all you have to do is ask." Kirio replied waving a bill of munney in their faces. **(A/N- I really don't know how they described munney in Twilight Town so I'm just making it up as I go along)**

Roxas chuckled and led Misa into the train station; with the rest of the group in tow. Hesitantly Misa asked, "Roxas…who's going to buy the tickets?"

The boy looked at Misa with hidden amusement and decided to have a little fun with this, "You mean you don't have any munney?" he asked with a mock worried expression. However Misa could tell he was making fun of her so she playfully slapped him on the shoulder. "Don't freak me out like that!" she yelled playfully. Though Roxas only grabbed her around the waist and held her close to him.

"Freak you out like what?" and by pulling Misa closer to him, he also increased the proximity between their faces. Roxas was just a hairs breath away from Misa's trembling lips.

"Roxas!" Misa practically screamed after she was able to regain her composure. Roxas could only laugh and place a swift kiss on her nose, before pulling back. By then Hayner, Pence, Kirio, and Olette finally came in and didn't notice the cute little scene a minute ago.

"Okay boys you owe us so much after this." Kirio complained while fishing for some munney in her wallet. Olette grumbled as well, looking for more money in her purse.

Roxas sighed and went to the ticket booth, getting two tickets to Sunset Terrace. After purchasing them Olette came up after him, purchasing four tickets. Misa started to wander around and then suddenly twirled making her hair spin around her. Roxas watched with interest, taking note how every which way her body went.

"Hey…Roxas…" Misa slowly said when noticing he was looking at her. When hearing his name he looked up and into her eyes, making her feel self conscious under his gaze. "What's Sunset Terrace like?" she finally asked. Roxas faintly smiled when she asked and replied, "Its like just as it sounds, and the Sunset is forever setting there." His voice sounded slightly dazed and Misa wondered, was there more to what he was saying?

However before he could continue the other four came up and Hayner took the time to get Roxas in a headlock.

"And where'd you get all the munney huh?" Hayner asked in a non-suspicious way, but like a joke. Roxas only laughed and got out of the headlock while saying, "What? So I can't have my own personal supply which I use for my own _personal_ needs?"

Pence looked at him oddly while saying, "Wow Roxas, that sounds pretty _personal_ don't you think?" then everyone laughed with the joke. Then the loudspeaker announced that the train they were waiting for had arrived. Quickly they went towards the trains and found theirs.

Once boarded they all found seats to sit in. However there was one side enough for four people, and another side fit for two people. Roxas pulled Misa towards the smaller side and the others went to the larger one. Numerous people were in there as well, but it wasn't crowded enough for you to feel claustrophobic. Misa took to sitting next to Roxas, who only took hold of her hand and as they sat. Some people noticed this and Misa could faintly hear the whispers of their comments,

"Oh, they look so adorable together."

"How cute, they're holding hands!"

"Oh look she's blushing."

And indeed Misa was blushing in embarrassment as the people taking spectacle of her were whispering hushed observations of her and Roxas.

Roxas even noticed her blush, and since he couldn't hear the comments about them, he asked, "Misa why are you blushing."

Misa blinked slightly when Roxas asked and she dumbly replied, "O-oh no reason."

Roxas looked at her with disbelief written in his eyes and Misa could only laugh shakily. "It's just that, well, some people here are watching us…and they called us cute." Then immediately a thought came to Roxas' mind…but he didn't know if Misa would go along with it. 

"Did they now?" Roxas merely said instead. Misa nodded and yawned, and taking this moment Roxas quickly gathered Misa in his arms and made her sit in his lap. The girl was still yawning and she didn't realize she was sitting on his lap until she felt him tuck her head under his chin.

Faintly Misa heard him whisper, "Just go along with it, we'll give 'em a show." Though Misa could only look at him in confusion. Roxas could only wink at her, and quickly enough for only her to see. Finally getting it she indeed started to snuggle into his chest, getting more comfortable. Now Roxas wasn't expecting this but didn't push her away. That was when Roxas could finally hear the whispers of the other occupants in the train.

"Oh, that was so sweet of him, to let her sleep in his lap."

"Wasn't it? Oh look she's closing her eyes."

"He's closing his eyes too, how cute!"

Yes, in fact Roxas was closing his eyes, but only to put up with the show; this was getting amusing. Unconsciously he started to rub Misa's shoulder as she closed her eyes. The audience continuously watched their every move, and would possibly go "Aww" when either Roxas or Misa did something cute.

Finally they reached their destination, where a lot of people where found watching Misa and Roxas leave the train. Roxas found himself smirking when they were finally off. Misa was blushing, making herself resemble a tomato. When Roxas looked at her face he almost laughed, but decided to keep to a mere chuckle.

"Misa, don't tell me you didn't enjoy it." Though the girl could only glare at Roxas with a pout on her lips. By doing so, Roxas could really see why the passengers on the train had called her so cute.

Before Misa could say anything though, the other four came bombarding off the train. The couple could only look at them in confusion as they watched the four bicker amongst themselves. That was when they noticed that Hayner's hair looked damp and a little brown, while Pence smelled like…was that coffee?

"Well if you just've sat down you wouldn't be drenched in coffee!" Kirio yelled in anger. Hayner retaliated though, "Sit down, SIT DOWN?! Next to that chick that kept staring at me, I don't think so!"

Misa and Roxas could only stand there and watch as Kirio and Hayner continued their feud. Olette and Pence would try and separate the two, but that only increased their yelling.

"Guys..." Misa tried, but that did nothing.

"Guys!" but again that gained the same response.

"GUYS!!" finally the four looked towards Misa with a startled expression.

"Can we just go and find the seven wonders and call it a day?" Misa finally said, once she gained their attention. The four looked at each other hesitantly before they followed Roxas out the train station.

Once out Pence magically developed a map, showing where each wonder was…and why.

"Okay, Hayner and Olette you can take the tunnel and the wall mystery. Roxas and Misa you two can look at the doppelganger one, and Kirio and I will check out the train and the animated bag." But as Kirio was counting the wonders on her fingers, she realized something.

"But Pence that's only 5." Pence looked up at them sheepishly and said, "Well…there's one, but it's pretty bogus."

Hayner looked at him in annoyance, his hair still wet and smelling like coffee, "And that would be what?"

"Well the Mysterious Stairs one was well…you see…you know how I told you that Rai was the one who took to counting the stairs from up and down…so I think we can see how they're different." Hayner laughed out loud while Kirio and Olette took to smirking.

Roxas rolled his eyes and Misa giggled just a tad.

"Now that we got that settled lets move!" Hayner announced sounding all "macho".

Olette rolled her eyes and pushed Hayner forward towards the tunnels. Pence and Kirio took to Sunset Hill, with Kirio talking animatedly to Pence all the way.

Roxas and Misa started off slowly towards the fountain.

"What do you think made the fountain so mysterious Roxas?" Misa asked in all innocence. Roxas could only smile and say, "I have no clue, but we'll find out."

Once they got there, it looked like any other kind of fountain. It was really beautiful and the waterfall added to its beauty.

"Oh wow! Roxas this is amazing." And Misa rushed forward to look at the fountain. As she walked closer she could see her reflection smiling back at her. Roxas smiled as he watched Misa marvel at something so small. He saw Misa turn back to look at him, but to his horror, her reflection didn't turn along with her. It kept staring straight at him with that smile on its face. And before he knew it, the reflection…started to walk?!

"Misa watch out!" and Misa dumbly looked back at her reflection wondering what was wrong. She soon saw what he was pointing at, for her reflection walked right through her.

Roxas and Misa looked at the Misa clone as it smiled and waved. It still looked a little see through, but still scared the shit out of them.

"R-Roxas what's going on?!" Misa asked in fright as her clone only smiled back.

"I-I don't know." But then before he knew it Misa's clone went from smiling, to smirking in triumph. The clone was then developed in a black mist, and the instead in its place was a black humanoid looking thing.

The black shroud then took out an exact replica of the hand knives Misa kept hidden. The girl's eyes widened in fright, _'How did it get those?!'_

Suddenly the black shroud bolted towards Misa, and before Roxas could blink, Misa took out her own hand knives. _'The ability to fight…that's what The Voice granted me.'_ Misa thought after slowly realizing when out of instincts she grabbed her knives.

Misa pushed back her clone, and started to aim a few hits here and there. But the clone either dodged or blocked, as if knowing when and where Misa was going to strike.

Misa aimed a low attack, but ended up over estimating her step and stumbled to the ground. She managed to spread out her hands before she the ground made an impact with her face. When she looked up she saw her clone raise it's knives for the deadly finish. Misa could only watch with horror struck eyes as the weapon descended lower and lower. But before it could hurt Misa, Roxas had come in with his keyblade and hit the clone aside.

"Roxas!" Misa said in gratitude. Roxas only looked back at her with a smirk before he blocked an attack by the Misa clone.

He hit the clone again and finally it stumbled, but before he could lay an attack on it, a blinding light came from the clone and covered the two.

_**A few minutes later**_

"Hey, hey, Misa, Roxas you okay?" Misa woke up to see Olette looking down at her with worry.

"W-what?" Misa slowly asked while sitting up. She looked to the side and saw Roxas doing the same thing, only with Hayner helping him up.

"We should be asking you the same thing. We just came out of the tunnel looking for you guys and we find you two passed out on the floor." Olette explained while helping the other girl up. Misa smiled in gratitude and said, "You mean…we were just…lying here?" 

Olette nodded and then a surprised "Wow!" came from the fountain. The two girls looked to see Hayner waving at his reflection.

"This is amazing, it looks like there's another me!" and then before they knew it Hayner started posing at his reflection. Roxas rolled his eyes and pushed Hayner away from his reflection.

"C'mon stop goofing off and let's find Pence and Kirio." Roxas said as he kept pushing his best friend forward. Hayner groaned but started to walk anyway.

Misa watched as Roxas and Hayner walked ahead of them, and before she could catch up Olette asked, "So did you find out what the doppelganger mystery was?"

Misa blinked for a few seconds before saying, "Yeah…the reflection in the mirror," '_comes to life'_ "is really amazing. It's like there's another you right there." Olette made an "o" shape with her mouth and nodded.

"The tunnel was just Vivi training and his shouts sounded like moans cause of the echoing. And the wall one was just some kid throwing a ball around." Olette explained. Misa nodded along, only half paying attention.

She was still thinking about the whole reflection coming to life, and she wondered, did Roxas remember too?

And if he did, would he question her about the hand knives.

After some debating with herself she decided, if Roxas were to ask her about it…she would deny it. She didn't want Roxas to find out the truth about her…just yet.

When they were half way up to Sunset Hill, down came an exhausted Kirio and Pence.

Hayner looked at them in confusion, "What happened to you two?"

Kirio panted before explaining, "The animated bag found out to be a dog stuck inside a sack. It took us forever to catch it, calm it down, and then release it. And the train? Puh-lease nothing came at all."

Hayner only chuckled when looking at his tired friend, "Well at least you got some exercise."

Pence took to glaring at him though. Roxas gave Pence a pat on the back, "Better catch your breath, we're walking all the way back to Sunset Station."

Pence groaned as they started to walk there. As the boarded the train, traveled back, and got to Station Plaza they were all exhausted.

"At least it was just us on the train; that was a nice quick nap." Kirio said while stretching. Olette took to yawning and Hayner practically leaned all his weight on Pence. Misa also yawned while Roxas put his arm around her shoulders, a little tired.

"What about that last wonder?" Olette asked, rubbing her eyes. Pence took out the map again and searched it for a while, "It's the haunted mansion."

Hayner rolled his shoulders before replying, "Yeah…how bout we look at that one tomorrow?" Then before they knew it he started to go towards the door that led to their spot on the tower.

"Hey wait up!" and the other three, Pence, Kirio, and Olette, started to follow him.

Misa was about to follow before Roxas grabbed her by the wrist. "I wanna check this out real quick, come with me." Misa looked a little unsure but followed Roxas anyway.

They walked through Tram Common where not that many people were. Once there they went through the crack in the wall and through the woods. Finally they reached the front of the mansion.

"So…what's the rumor again?" Misa asked looking towards Roxas. Roxas quickly looked back at her before saying, "It's said that…there's this girl staying up at the second story window. And if you watch closely…you'll see her."

Misa looked at Roxas in confusion, hearing his slightly dazed voice. When he made no further movement and she figured he was looking at the window. Looking at it herself she focused on it intently. Then to her amazement, she saw movement. Surprised she looked at it closer, but only realized it was the flap of the curtain.

"Hey Roxas you see anything yet?" and when Misa looked towards the boy…he had yet to do move at all.

Confused she walked closer and waved a hand in front of his face, still nothing.

'_Strange.' _Misa thought. And then finally she shook his shoulder, and it seemed to snap him out of his stupor.

He looked at her in surprise, and then finally blinked.

"Did you see something?" she repeated but he only shook his head.

"C'mon, lets get back to the gang." And the two slowly started to walk towards Station Plaza.

While walking there Roxas slowly said, "Misa…back at Sunset Terrace…with the doppelganger." He didn't continue but looked at Misa expectantly.

Misa blinked, and slowly thought, _'This is it…what do I do?'_

"Roxas…what are you talking about?" it practically broke her heart to say those words. And when realization dawned on Roxas' face he didn't say anymore.

When they got to the tower the four were playing and joking playfully. Seeing them, Olette handed the two a sea-salt ice-cream each.

"So whatcha find out about the haunted mansion mystery?" Pence asked and then devouring half of his popsicle.

"It was just a curtain flapping in the wind." Misa replied, and then she licked her ice-cream slowly, savoring the taste.

Roxas was quiet the whole time.

When Misa looked at him, he did nothing. Heck he didn't even touch his popsicle.

Misa grew confused but decided to not act upon it. When it was getting even more dark they all started to separate.

As Misa and Roxas walked to Roxas' house, Misa kept looking at Roxas with worry. Finally Misa confronted Roxas about it, "Roxas are you okay?"

The boy looked up at her with shock, "W-what?"

Misa narrowed her eyes, "You've been quiet ever since we got back from the mansion, what's up?"

Roxas only shook his head and said, "It's nothing Misa."

Misa didn't but it and instead took to standing in front of Roxas. The spiky haired blonde had to stop himself before he crashed into Misa.

"Misa?" but the girl only huffed and said, "Roxas…please don't lie to me."

Roxas could only look at his girl for a few moments before smiling, "Really Misa…it's nothing."

And he took her hand as they Roxas led them to his house. Misa could only look at the back of his head in wonder.

Once they got to his house, they went inside, Roxas gave Misa a set of clothes said goodnight and started to walk to their respective rooms.

But before Misa got too far, she ran towards Roxas.

Before he opened his door Misa hugged him from behind, and slowly said, "Roxas…if you ever need someone to talk to…I'm always here, please remember that."

With that the girl started walking towards the guest room, with Roxas looking at her in confusion, and gratitude.

**With May**

"Sora…Sora…Sora wake up!"

"Hmmm…"

"Sora…"

"Hmm….five more minutes."

"…"

"-snore-"

"SORA WAKE UP!" May finally screamed in his ear, and Sora woke up with a start.

Sora woke up with his arms flailing about and May had narrowly dodged before he hit her.

"Ah!" May yelled after jumping back. Sora still looked dazed and didn't know what was going on. He looked around the room sleepily and when his eyes set on May, who still looked startled, he took to rubbing his eyes.

"May?...what's going on?" Sora asked, sleep still evident in his voice. He slowly raised a hand to rub his eye tiredly. May huffed and got up and when she was close enough whacked Sora on the head.

Sora yelped in pain and looked up at her in annoyance while rubbing his head.

"What'd I do?!" Sora yelled. May only glared back and said, "You scared me half to death that's what you did!"

Sora looked at her in confusion, "What?"

May only sighed and said, "Nothing…just get up because Donald amazingly enough made breakfast."

May left the room leaving Sora there rubbing his eyes tiredly. Slowly he got up stretched and then walked out the door. When heading out he almost stumbled over Goofy's shield that was place hazardously outside the door.

Sora grumbled in annoyance and kept on walked towards the kitchen. Occasionally since he was still too sleepy he might bump into something again. Causing him to grumble in annoyance and rub the area that was hit, which would include his head, shoulders, knees, and toes. **(A/N- okay I don't why I added that but I thought it would be funny…D)**

When Sora finally reached the kitchen he was positive that there were at least 10 bruises forming on his body. The other three, May, Donald, and Goofy looked up in surprise when seeing a rather sleepy Sora.

"Good morning Sora!" Donald said in delight when seeing his friend. Though said boy gave no reply and instead merely sat down and laid his head face down on the counter. May looked at Sora in confusion and asked, "What's eating him?"

Goofy only giggled and replied saying, "Sora was never a morning person." May's mouth made an "o" shape and looked at Sora with amusement.

Sora only blinked slowly, with one eye closing before the other. May looked at him in surprise, not expecting that.

"And most of the time he's half asleep." Goofy once again said. May full out laughed, and that caused Sora to look at her with confusion.

"Whatcha laughin at." He slurred and May could only hold back her laugh to mere giggling.

"You." She finally said cutely and Sora could only smirk lazily.

"I'll take that…as…a compliment." After that Sora yawned rather loudly. May could only roll her eyes while Donald and Goofy took to conversing. This is how the seating went, Donald and Goofy sitting on one side, and May and Sora sitting on the other.

Donald had managed to make a handsome looking salad which tasted just as good as it looked. May was picking at hers while Sora had yet to notice his. Finally May nudged him in the ribs rather roughly and Sora shot up in his seat. As Sora shot up he caused the table to move and his dish to wobble. It was so noticeable that Goofy and Donald stopped their chattering.

Sora was practically wide awake by now, and then slowly, almost frighteningly; he turned his head towards May, who was almost full out laughing.

Sora only glared at her but then it seemed a rather devious idea came to his mind because instead he took to smirking. May kept laughing not noticing Sora grab some salad dressing, put some on his finger, and then dip it on her nose.

That immediately stopped May's laughing and her awe struck face looked adorable. Sora couldn't help but laugh at that. Though May glared back and grabbed practically a handful of salad dressing herself, and dumped it all over his face.

Sora stopped laughing when the salad dressing splattered on his face almost made him choke. Donald snickered behind his hand while Goofy took to giggling. After Sora swallowed some of the salad dressing down he then took to wiping off the remaining dressing off his face. He looked at May who had a rather smug look on her face. Sora eye could only twitch in response, and then before he knew it, he had subconsciously grabbed more salad dressing and had practically thrown it at her face.

May gasped in shock when feeling the cold salad dressing cover her neck, and practically went down her shirt. Menacingly she growled, turning Sora's insane laughter to cease at once. Instead the brown haired boy took to looking at her with shock and confusion. For her once angry face took to once of utter mischievous, just like Sora's earlier face.

May in turn had grabbed the whole bottle of salad dressing, opened it and positioned it at the very top of his head.

Sora looked at the bottle over his head, then back to May, then back to the bottle, and then rested on May.

"May…May think rationally here, May don't do this!" Sora said, stuck between a rock and a hard place. May could only smirk and without a second thought, squeezed the bottle dry.

Every ounce of the bottle landed on his head; slowly and none too delicately. It would seep through his spiky hair; land on his shoulders, or down his face.

May was smirking with all her might, in complete triumph, showering her glory upon the others. Donald could only watch, bill open, while Goofy was looking wide-eyed and shocked.

Jiminy had long come out as well, hearing the rather weird splats. He was, but of course, writing everything that was taking place; taking his job very seriously. Soon though Sora took the excess amount of salad dressing and threw it at her face too.

In a matter of seconds an all out salad dressing fight emitted from the two. Goofy, Donald, and Jiminy could only watch dumbstruck, neither knowing whether to cheer or stop the commotion.

"Ah my eyes!" Sora yelled when some salad dressing got caught on the upper portion of his face. May could only laugh hysterically and replied back, "Serves you right!"

Finally Donald seemed to conclude that what they were doing was pure madness, and thus he decided to stop all this.

"Stop! Stop! You guys are acting like two year olds!" and then finally when both Sora and May were in mid-throw did they stop to look at Donald in annoyance. Donald was now standing atop the table with his arms spread out, trying to stop them both from throwing that portion of salad dressing.

"AND WHY SHOULD WE LISTEN TO YOU?!" of course their sudden question thundered down upon the other three rather forcefully but that didn't stop Donald.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE BOTH COVERED IN SALAD DRESSING!" with that said, Sora and May looked at each other, then down at what they were wearing. And to their dismay, it was true; they were utterly covered in salad dressing.

"You've got to be kidding me." May said in a lame excuse to sound innocent. Sora's eye just twitched and then finally said, "I need to take a shower."

May looked at him with his randomness, but when seeing his hair which was her doing she said, "Yeah I agree."

Sora took to glaring at her and May smiled sheepishly back. Jiminy, finally done writing that stupid non sense, went down in front of them and said, "Yes indeed, and I highly suggest you both change…or do something."

"I think there's a working bathroom upstairs…" Goofy said thoughtfully. May and Sora quickly looked at each other, before looking away quickly, both blushing. Donald noticed this and snickered behind his feathered hand. Sora glared at him fervently and slowly got up and headed out the kitchen. May also got up and followed him as well.

By then you can obviously tell that Sora was wide awake and grumpy. He would occasionally rub the back of his neck, further more showing his annoyance, while May would look down guiltily.

"Hey…Sora…I'm sorry…about earlier." Sora quickly glanced at May and looked down as well.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too." Sora muttered. The girl looked at him with a smile on her face. Sora only chuckled back, while wiping even more salad dressing off his face with the back of his hand.

Finally they reached the second floor, and indeed found the working bathroom.

"Okay, so…you wanna take a bath first?" Sora asked hesitantly noticing how May was covered in more salad dressing then he was. However, May looked at his hair and thought otherwise.

"Well you're the one with the salad dressing hair gel." She pointed out. Slowly Sora reached up and patted his hair, feeling the cool substance.

He pulled back his hand in disgust and grimaced at the salad dressing on his palm. May giggled quietly behind her hand, while Sora continued to look in disgust at the thing on his hand.

May rolled her eyes with a smile on her face. They both went inside the bathroom and noticed it was nice and quaint. Not beyond average but was nice enough for them not to sneer in disgust. Sora walked in casually and May watched him with amused eyes. Sora walked towards the shower which had a shower curtain guarding it. Moving it aside he looked in and was relieved to see it amazingly clean.

"Oh Thank God." He breathed out. May came in also, wondering what he was looking at. She also breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the shower clean. May continued to survey the shower looking if it held any soap, shampoo, or anything of the like. The girl heard some clothing rustling behind her but ignore it. Finally she saw a soap bar and some shampoo hidden in the corner of the shower. Smiling in relief she backed up and turned……only to come to see something rather shocking.

Before her was still a salad dressing stained Sora, but only….he was shirtless. May had to keep herself from gaping like a fish, but failed miserably. Her eyes were wide as she watched Sora toss his shirt to the floor. He shook his head a little and his hair shook with him. It ended up with some of the dressing to land on his shoulders.

May had to gulp audibly, which ended up as Sora looking up at her.

"Did you just…gulp?" Sora asked while furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. He was still oblivious to May's discomfort which kept the girl practically shaking.

Finally she got the nerve to look away, "Did you have to take off your shirt while I'm still here?!"

Since May turned away she didn't see Sora's confused face took to a one of an amused boy. While she was still looking away he slowly walked right in front of her so he could smell the scent of her hair. May, wondering what happened and why he was quiet, turned back to face him…only to come nose to nose with him.

May quickly "eeped" and almost fell over in shock had Sora not grab her by the sides of her arms.

"And May, please tell me, are you nervous when I'm shirtless?" His eyes gleamed with mischief as he looked down at her. May's eyes bugged out even more if it were possible, and blushed hotly.

"S-Sora." Was all May was able to squeak out. Sora chuckled huskily and caused shivers to go down May's spine. Before Sora could do anything else, she broke away from his grasp and started to walk towards the door. In a hurry she quickly said, "I'mgoingtofindsomeclothesforusokay?Okay!"

Sora could only watch her dumbly as she walked out the door in a rush. May quickly closed the door and turned the corner.

May felt her heart rapidly beating; and she shut her eyes in embarrassment.

She blew out a nervous breath and closed her eyes, leaning her head against the wall. Soon she heard the water run through the pipes and into the shower. Her eyes slowly opened and she exhaled shakily once again.

Finally she pushed herself off the wall and started towards the white room. Once inside she looked around and hoped to find some type of chest of some sort.

Looking around she could only find a small chest with colored pencils and an empty sketch book. Huffing in defeat she walked out the room.

She could still hear the shower on and continued past the bathroom.

After a few more minutes of searching the mansion for kinds of clothing May grew desperate.

Finally, when worst came to worst May finally said in annoyance, "DAKOTA!"

Next thing she knew she felt a rush of wind, a pulling sensation from her stomach, blurring colors, and a change of scenery. She found herself once more on the glass platform and the pitch black sky.

_You rang?_

May could only let out a breath and say, "Can you…can you provide some clothes for me and Sora?"

And then before her eyes there was a black bag, with what seemed like clothes inside.

_Is that all?_

May quickly blushed and nodded, but thinking that the voice couldn't see her was about to say something else.

But then the performance from earlier quickly repeated itself before her eyes.

May stumbled slightly trying to get used to the sudden change. She steadied herself and was about to walk forward when her foot caught on something, causing her to fall forward.

"Ah!" and she landed on the ground with an astounding thump.

She landed on her forearms and rolled over on her back, rubbing at the hurt appendages to get rid of the stinging sensation. Finally she looked up and saw that she tripped on the black bag The Voice had given her.

Mumbling in agitation she got up and took the bad in her hand. Finally as she got up she walked out the white room, bag in hand.

"…Sora what are you doing?"

Was all May was able to hear before colliding with something rather hard, just when she was walking out the door.

She fell back to the floor again on her butt. In front of her she could hear a similar thump, as if someone else had just fallen.

Looking up, to her horror, she saw Sora…in just only a towel.

So all in all, it just meant…he was shirtless…again.

Blushing in embarrassment she practically threw the bag at Sora and ran back into the white room.

She closed the door behind her in a hurried movement. Leaning against it, she breathed deeply and closed her eyes.

"C'mon Sora couldn't you just wait until May came with the clothes?" Goofy asked sounding concerned.

"Not really…waiting….while wearing a towel….is kinda uncomfortable." And every time Sora paused to say something May could hear the rustling of clothing.

'_He must be putting on the clothes…in the hallway.' _Immediately a hot blush enveloped her cheeks causing her to shake her head. Her hair swayed with her, making her look even more embarrassed.

She took deep even breaths until she couldn't hear the rustling of clothing or anything else happening. Thinking it was safe enough to come out of the room she dared to open the door slowly. Once it was fully open she saw Sora standing in the middle of the hall way while brushing some imaginary dust off his person.

Sora was wearing a clean black colored shirt that was slightly baggy on him. As well as tan cargo shorts, and of course his cue shoes.

The boy looked up when hearing the door open and he noticed May standing there looking flustered. He blinked and then smiled, "The bathroom's all yours." And after he said that he casually held the bag towards her, which still held her clothes inside.

Looking at him with guarded eyes she walked forward and carefully took the bag, expecting him to do something. And she was right for when she grabbed the bag he jerked the bag suddenly to himself, so then she was practically crashing onto him.

Fortunately, or unfortunately, he caught her and ended up giving her a smearing kiss. May pathetically struggled in his hold but soon gave in. She could feel him smirk into the kiss and let her go, tauntingly slow.

May's eyes were still closed as he slowly backed up. She slowly opened her eyes, and then to Sora's surprise, grabbed the bag and hit him rather harshly.

"Owww!" Sora said in dismay when feeling the bag hit his stomach brutally. This time May smirked and made her way to the bathroom. All the while Goofy, Donald, and Jiminy were standing there watching the entire scene before them. Quickly May walked into the bathroom, locked the door, stripped, and hurriedly went inside the shower.

She turned on the water and let the warmness of it surround her. Breathing a sigh, she closed her eyes, enjoying the luxury of taking a shower.

**With Nozomi**

Typing away madly Cid tried to do understand everything he could about the computer. So far he understood that the powerful Ansem the Wise documented all his work on this very computer. He also understood that the Ansem didn't "die" or else he would've left something here to say he did. Not only that, but he understood that Cloud and Nozomi were stuck in a virtual reality, one that was very good at evading his search.

Leon and Tifa were trying everything they could on Ansem's study, looking for secret drawers, documents, and/or weapons. Ansem the Wise wasn't stupid (hence his name), and understood that what he was researching could very well cost him his life. They also wanted to know something about his apprentices, which all seemed to have disappeared as well.

Aerith and Yuffie had gone off somewhere trying to find out more information on Ansem the Wise from the locals.

But as he continued typing and searching every nook and cranny the computer had to offer, a sudden pop-up alerted him.

The pop-up was practically the whole size of the screen, and was pure blue, with obnoxious red words that said,

_Connecting…_

"What in Sam Hell…" was all Cid could say on the matter. The pop-up continuously flashed, making him squint his eyes. Finally the flashing stopped and on the screen was a scratched up and beaten Tron.

However that wasn't the only thing that shocked him, the screen kept shaking occasionally, as if wherever Tron was, an earthquake of some sort was happening. Or something was attacking their server mercilessly.

"Are you Cid?" Tron said unsurely but quickly. Cid could only leave his mouth agape and let his toothpick fall out of his mouth.

"Are you Cid?!" Tron repeated though raising his voice. Hesitantly Cid nodded his head and watched as Tron looked around him.

"Nozomi, I got him!" and then to Cid's amazement the person on the screen was replaced with a worn looking Nozomi.

"Hey Cid what's up?" she said casually.

Cid gave her a look that merely said, 'What the fuck?'

"Girl, either you have a nasty sense of humor, or you just don't understand how much danger you're in." Cid said in disbelief.

Nozomi only smirked, "Oh trust me I know how much shit I'm in, now follow these instructions before I get into much deeper shit."

Cid could only roll his eyes but then prepared himself none the less, "Whatcha need girly?"

Nozomi sighed and the screen shook on her side again, making her wince.

Cid, finally letting curiosity getting the better of him, asked. "What the hell is goin on over there?"

The girl on the screen let out a shaky laugh and replied with, "Oh same old same old, you know with mechanical heartless attacking and all…"

The older man only blinked and repeated, "Whatcha need?"

Letting out a breath, Nozomi seemed to have started typing and then another pop-up came out in front of him.

"Okay I sent you a link to the gates to this world, click on it and I need you to find the link that says 'Pit Cell' got it?" another shake of the screen and the connection seemed to go poor for the image of Nozomi went blurry.

"Oi, girly can you hear me?" Cid asked, clicking on the link and looking for the words "Pit Cell".

After scrolling madly he found it and looked towards Nozomi who winced again.

"Kay I found it now what?"

"Click on it!"

"Don't yell at me missy…"

Cid clicked on it and then three options were presented to him,

_Delete_

_Connect_

_Renew_

"What the hell do I press?" Cid yelled/asked while looking at the options, though when he heard no answer he looked towards the screen which held Nozomi only to see….she wasn't there. The screen merely showed a blue like wall with microchip inscriptions etched on it. Then to Cid's amazement he saw a big ass purple heartless that quickly passed over the screen then left again. Getting annoyed he finally yelled out for Nozomi.

"Oi!" and then on cue Nozomi came back, looking even more scratched up. Then Cid heard a yell, "HURRY IT UP!" from behind her.

"Was that Cloud?" Cid asked.

"NEVERMIND THAT! PRESS…." Though he wasn't able to hear it….since static was overwhelming the screen.

"Girly I can't hear you!" Cid yelled back in frustration.

"PRESS…." However static once again overwhelmed the speakers. Finally Cid took to looking at the options before him and did process of elimination. Obviously it wasn't Delete; no would that just be stupid…now it was only on Renew or Connect…

"PRESS…" but then however he didn't hear the usual static that would muffle her voice, but instead heard a soft mechanic click.

Cid looked at the screen expectantly but to his horror he only saw the words in red,

_Connection Failed_

Taking a chance, while under pressure, Cid chose Connect. Once he clicked on it, immediately a white light came out of the wall behind him. Cid looked on it in amazement as two figures started to materialize before him. Finally it got clear enough where he could see Nozomi and Cloud, and then they were whole again.

Cloud let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, and almost fell forward had Nozomi and Cid had not lunge for him suddenly.

Nozomi put one of his arms around her shoulders and grunted while lifting him up, Cid did the same, minus the grunting. Numerous scratches were evident on both Nozomi and Cloud, Cid noted. Finally they managed to put Cloud down on a nearby chair. The blond leaned on his elbows while they rested on his knees.

He took deep breaths while Nozomi slumped nearby, leaning against the wall.

Cid quickly left going to find a potion or something of the like.

"We…did…good." And at every pause Cloud would take in a gulp of air. Nozomi only smiled back warily and said, "Yeah, I guess we did." The girl took to closing her eyes and breathing deeply as well, feeling the exhaustion catching up with her.

It seemed that stamina worked differently in either world. While in Space Paranoids you could feel the pain, but the after shock of it wasn't that bad, when you come back to the real world…your body seemed to finally react to all the hits you've received and gotten. Cid soon came back with two potions in had, and handed one to Nozomi and the other to Cloud. Quickly they both downed it and held onto the cases.

"C'mon guys we gotta go back to the cottage, we all thought you died on us." Cid said warily, watching them catch their breaths.

Cloud sighed and got up; Nozomi took longer since her body wasn't use to the potion working with her bloodstream and what not. The blond helped her up and she limped slightly, favoring her left leg since her right got a pretty large scratch from a couple of the heartless.

Cloud noticing this asked, "How's the leg?" since he was there to witness her getting tackled to the ground and landing on the leg irregularly, as well as it getting beaten up on.

"It's fine." She said back through gritted teeth, and it seemed that potions didn't really work on sprained limbs.

Looking at her with doubt, he watched as she continued to limp after Cid who was walking through the purple maze.

Then before Nozomi knew it she found her feet of the ground and a rush of some color. She found herself in Cloud's arms as he carried her the rest of the way.

"C-Cloud!" she said in shock. Cid heard this and only turned his head slightly to look back, and seeing this he tried to conceal his shock and continued to look forward.

"Hm?" was all Cloud replied back with. Nozomi wrapped her arms around his neck to balance herself and took to glaring at the chocobo haired male. He only glanced at her and continued walking. Seeing as he wasn't planning on letting her go anytime soon she relaxed in his hold.

They walked the rest of the way in silence, no one wanting to say anything. Nozomi felt about ready to fall asleep, and Cloud noticed this, "Go ahead and rest, I won't let you go." Taking the words to heart she let herself drift off, and soon found herself asleep.

_**3 hours later…**_

Nozomi suddenly heard numerous shouts coming from everywhere…or was it just her imagination?

When she dared open her eyes she saw that she was once again in Cloud's room. Looking down at herself, she was still wearing her clothes, minus her shoes and jacket. She grunted slightly and slowly got up, stretching when her arm cramped. Then she felt her leg wound return and she hissed at the jolt of pain travel up the side of her body.

Taking it slower she got out of bed and slowly put on her shoes. Once that was done with, she limped out the door while grabbing her jacket. The shouts she was hearing earlier soon increased when she was out the door. She slowly put on her jacket, trying to understand the shouts. Limping, she soon found her way towards the kitchen, where she found Cid, Yuffie, Leon, and Aerith…and this time there was an entirely new hole in the wall.

"You've got to be kidding me." Nozomi slowly said to herself. Thankfully none of them heard her, and kept on arguing.

"Yuffie how could a piece of cabbage make a whole that big?!" Leon shouted in anger while pointing at the hole. Yuffie only glared back and said, "I told you it was a fried piece of cabbage."

"YUFFIE IT'S STILL A PIECE OF CABBAGE!" Cid yelled this time, also not understanding. The hole was about the size of a dinner plate, and seeing how this "piece of cabbage" could make that Nozomi listened as well.

Seeing as how she was losing the argument Yuffie said, "Well, as I was saying I was frying the piece of cabbage on a frying pan and then I added something else to it…I didn't know what it was but I found it earlier and it smelled pretty good. So I sprinkled it on the frying cabbage and next thing I know it starts bubbling and glowing blue! I freaked out and flung the cabbage out of the frying pan and onto the wall!"

A moment of silence and confusion took the occupants in the room. Finally Aerith seemed to notice something, "Yuffie…that ingredient you found…was it blue looking liquid in a glass bottle?"

Yuffie nodded and said, "It smelled amazing too! Like heaven in a bottle!" her voice seemed to have taken a slightly dreamy state as she said this, causing Cid and Leon to look at her oddly.

Aerith let out a groan that seemed to catch both the male's attention.

"What's wrong pinky?" Cid asked while leaning against the counter.

"That…that 'ingredient' Yuffie found…was one of Merlin's…experimental potions." Aerith finished while shaking her head in dismay.

Leon now took to looking at her oddly, "What do you mean 'experimental'?"

Aerith could only look at Leon dead in the eye while saying, "It turned Ms. Yuri's flowers into orange monkeys that smelled like apples." And that led to Cid and Yuffie dropping their mouths in shock.

"She thought it would be a nice thing to add to her flowers because of it's nice smell…like how Yuffie was attracted to it, but it turned out when she added it to her flowers…well…her screams were heard all the way till the Bailey." Aerith concluded with an affirmative nod.

The other three were silent, as well as Nozomi. A potion that could turn flowers into monkeys, and turn a piece of cabbage into nuclear acid. Now that was pretty powerful stuff…now why exactly Merlin making something like that?

"Damn." Was all Yuffie could say when she was able to put two and two together.

"So then I guess, I'm happy I didn't keep it with me." Immediately the other three looked towards Yuffie in alarm. "What do you mean you didn't keep it!?" Cid yelled while getting a hold of her shoulders and shaking her roughly.

As he was shaking her, Yuffie was able to say, "I…gave…it…to…TIFA!" and during every pause Cid was shaking her about.

Quickly Leon left the kitchen, not seeing Nozomi, and went downstairs, followed by Aerith.

Cid let go of Yuffie and followed after. Yuffie, not wanting to be alone, quickly ran too also wanting to see what Tifa might've done with the potion.

Now it was only Nozomi standing there looking like an idiot after hearing all that. So then she took to going downstairs herself. While going down the stairs she would hiss when she applied too much pressure to her right leg. When she finally got downstairs she felt like she ran a mile or more, because she was panting from the pain. She noticed that she was also the only one downstairs as well.

Grumbling she kept on walking, though slowly not wanting to aggravate her leg even more.

While passing Merlin's bed she noticed something placed atop a few books. Getting closer she saw it was her katana. Pondering on whether or not to bring it she finally got the nerve to bring it with her, not knowing what she'll encounter. She grabbed the katana and swung the holster over her back and let it rest there.

Finally she limped towards the door, opened it slowly, and let it close behind her.

**With Kana**

"NAMINE DAMNIT SLOW DOWN!" yelled a fully exhausted girl carrying an armful of clothing. The blond she was calling to didn't hear her and continued to pass every available store that didn't catch her interest.

The blond girl would also make a comment as she passed by a store. For example saying, "Too bright." "Too clashy." "Too dark."

The male occupant of the group was falling even more behind, since he was carrying the most bags than Kana. And the bags he was holding were all of the top girly brands, so needless to say, he felt rather embarrassed to hold them. And since none of the girls were walking by him, it doesn't seem like he was carrying it for them, but was instead carrying it for himself. Hell, already one gay guy passed by him and gave him a once over.

Riku grumbled in anger and annoyance and continued to make his walk to try and keep up with Kana and Namine. However, as he passed by an alley he could faintly hear shouting. At first he didn't recognize the alley, but after surveying it once he realized that it was Roxas' main hangout.

Confused he was about to continue walking towards it until he saw Seifer, with a busted lip and a slight bruise on his cheek. Riku could only watch as Seifer walked right by him in a huff, along with the rest of his cronies. When they were gone from view, Riku faintly heard someone call his name.

"RIKU YOU IDIOT HURRY UP!" Kana yelled from 10 stores down. Riku quickly looked at her and took to speed walking. Of course him speed walking with all the bags made him look even gayer.

He ended up blushing when another gay guy whistled his way. Finally he reached Kana who was seated on a bench in front of a store. Around her were also bags galore of clothing stores they've come to pass. Exhausted Riku dumped himself on the bench beside Kana. He was finally able to put down the bags he was carrying and rotate his arms and shoulders.

"I…can't…feel…my…arms." Kana finally was bite out as she looked straight ahead. From where Riku was seated he could see Kana's eye twitch.

He ended up laughing aloud when seeing her act that way. The girl turned towards Riku and gave him an annoyed look. Instead she kicked him in the shin hoping he would shut up. And he did shut up, grabbing his shin in an effort to reduce the stinging. He rubbed at it as he grumbled something under his breath. Kana didn't bother to catch it but took to instead watching Namine gather another pair of shoes in her already full arms.

When the stinging in his leg stopped he glared at Kana.

"Was that really necessary?" Riku said exasperated ruffling his hair. Kana could only grumble something and fold her arms.

Riku chuckled some and looked at Namine once again. The girl was marveling at what seemed like a skirt…a very short skirt. Riku sighed, not understanding girls, but then he looked to Kana. Said girl was idly playing with the hem of her own skirt, twiddling it between her fingers. _'And I especially don't understand her.'_ Riku thought.

Finally Namine came out of the store, with amazingly enough, no bag whatsoever in her hand.

"Does that mean…you're done?" Riku asked hopeful. To Namine's own dismay she nodded, "Unfortunately I ran out of money back at Hoover's."

Kana's jaw dropped, "THAT WAS 12 STORES AGO?! HOW'D YOU PAY FOR ALL THIS OTHER SHIT!?" Namine could only giggle behind her hand and say, "I have my ways."

Both Riku and Kana simultaneously twitched their eye. Namine giggled again and started to hum and walk away, heading back towards the mansion. Annoyed Kana angrily got up and pushed up a sleeve while going straight for Namine. Riku, seeing what she was planning on doing, immediately grabbed her arm before she could do anything.

"Kana that'd be really unwise." Riku warned. Kana could only huff, grab the bags, and follow after Namine. Riku sighed and grabbed his share of the bags as well, following after the two girls.

They continuously passed some buildings here and there with people conversing with one another. It was about 6 in the afternoon by now, and they were all worn, the pack mulls especially. They finally reached the mansion, went to the white room, plopped the bags they were, or weren't, carrying and sat back on the seats.

"Namine, if you _ever_ suggest shopping again…I'm gonna kill you." Kana said looking cross, Namine could only pant a little and say, "Trust me, I don't think shopping is gonna be on my mind for a while."

Riku had yet to say anything, but instead took to slumping in his chair and looking up at the ceiling. Kana looked at him strangely, wondering what he was thinking about. Finally Namine's stomach growled, causing the other two to look at her in shock.

"You're the one who ate the most!" Riku said in disbelief. Though Namine glared back, "Well sor-ry, because of that big fight that broke out I was only able to finish one out of my five precious burgers." Kana could only nod slowly while looking at her amazement.

Once again her stomach growled and she announced, "Well, since it seems we're not doing anything else, I'll look in the kitchen for anything to eat." Then quickly she left the white room, her destination the kitchen. The only girl in the room huffed and said, "Namine is acting weird." Though Riku looked at her quickly then looked away, "How weird is 'weird'?" Kana could only scratch her head and say, "Well…I dun know how to explain it…it's just…she seems…well the best I can put it is that she seems…out of character." Kana concluded. Slowly, Riku nodded, seeing what she meant.

"Hmm…maybe it's because…you're here." Kana looked at the silver haired teen with disbelief. Noticing that Kana was quiet Riku looked at her, and seeing her expression, he returned the look with a look of his own. "Oh c'mon don't look at me like that." He said.

Kana broke her look and merely said, "Well…I mean…no offense but that sounds completely idiotic," at that Riku scoffed, "How am _I_ the reason Namine is acting so weird."

Riku could only tap a finger against his lower lip, "Well think about it, until now she's never been able to really…well…_talk_ to anyone. She was just this shy little girl who didn't know how to socialize cause well…there wasn't _anyone_ to socialize with. But then you come along, and offer to talk to her and well…all in all be a friend. And then I guess she's come to realize that, and taken that to heart. So now she's slowly opening up, and by her opening up she's exposing her true self. That true self that's been hiding behind that shy wall that we used to know as Namine."

Kana blinked looking at Riku in shock. That all amazingly…made…perfect sense. So really…Riku just had this really smart moment. Once again noticing that Kana was silent Riku looked at her. Seeing her once again shocked face he pathetically asked, "What?"

Slowly she said, "Who are you and what have you done with that stupid silver haired boy I'm use to." Riku could only glare and throw one of the shopping bags they had been lugging around at her. She merely blocked it off with her upper arms, and with her shin guards it felt like a big marshmallow.

"Yeah well that 'stupid silver haired boy' as you so well put it, can have an ingenious moment once in a while." This time he propped one of his legs over the arm-rest, making him look even more comfortable. Kana could only scoff, "You called that load of crap, 'ingenious'?" and by saying ingenious she raised her shoulders up a little to emphasize.

"Pssshhh, whatever." Was all the male said, leaning his head against his right arm.

A few more moments of silence before a question in Riku's mind finally started to bug him…so then he finally asked, "Kana…what exactly…are we?"

Kana eyed him for a few moments, before saying, "We are what you want us to be."

Hating how she didn't really answer the question he said, "So then, we'd be a couple?"

Annoyed Kana snapped, "No Riku we're dinosaurs, of course we're a couple!" Riku took to chuckling and shaking his head, when hearing Kana saying they were 'dinosaurs'. Kana huffed and said, "I don't see why you're laughing."

"Hm? Oh it's nothing, I just wanted to hear you say it." Confused Kana said, "Say what?"

This time Riku gave her a pure genuine smile, "To hear you say that I was your boyfriend."

For some odd reason that sent a rather hot blush to overwhelm her cheeks. Seeing the blush Riku smiled even wider, and even chuckled. Childishly Kana stuck her tongue out at him. Riku could only shake his head and look away. Finally Namine came back eating nothing but crackers.

Riku raised an eyebrow, "Is that _all_ you found?" Disappointed Namine could only nod and bite into another cracker. She took her seat next to Kana and huffed.

Finally a comfortable, yet overwhelming, silence overcame the trio, with no one saying anything or making any noise. However Namine's biting and munching were the only sounds practically echoing in the whole room.

Then suddenly Namine said, "Kana…entertain me." Kana gave Namine a disbelieving look and looked away. Kana turned to Riku who only gave her an 'I-told-you-so' look. While Kana's look in return said 'oh-fuck-off'.

"Sorry Namine I'm not good source of entertainment." Was all Kana could come up with. Namine made a grunting noise and before she could say anything else Riku cut her off, "I'm with Kana on this one, can't entertain for shit."

That caused the blond to grumble and continue munching on her crackers. Kana took to closing her eyes, relaxed. Riku did the same relaxing more into the seat. Then a sudden thought came to Kana.

"Hey Namine…what was the point of getting all these clothes? I mean…it's not like we're going anywhere soon…" That's when Kana's eyes snapped open and she mentally counted the days that's passed. She sucked in a reasonable amount of air, and exhaled…all the while thinking, _'oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit ohshitohshitohshitohshit'_

Namine heard her question and merely replied, "Oh well, not all these clothes are for me, there's some for you, and even some for Riku too." Though the boy made a disbelieving noise and said, "Sorry Namine but I ain't a cross-dresser."

Namine rolled her eyes and replied, "I know that perfectly well, and that's why I got you _male_ clothing from some store." Riku gave her a look of shock, and a small bit of gratitude, "Really?"

The girl only smiled, "Well yeah…why not?" and that was a good question.

Riku only shrugged and continued relaxing, oblivious to how stressed Kana was. She tried to breathe deeply and evenly, trying to rid the stress from her body. When that didn't work she took to squeezing her thumbs, in hopes it might release some tension. Unfortunately it just ended up with her hand becoming sore. Finally she gave up and took to thinking over a strategy of sort for what's to come tomorrow.

'_Okay first off, Misa is one of the major things to happen. I have to guarantee that she ends up going with Roxas. If she doesn't…I dun wanna think about what The Voice might do to her. Then…shit…neither May nor Misa know _anything_ about the game...hopefully they can lead themselves to the train station, meet Yen Sid…be informed about the heartless…nobodies…shit…Roxas is with them, would he remember everything? Damn he most likely will…would he still love Misa? Argh! Okay okay…calm…okay so then they would acquire the gummi ship…and then go to…Hollow Bastian. Hopefully Nozomi would know what to do with them then. Is someone calling my name?'_

And indeed someone was, Riku was continuously saying her name, wondering why in the world she wasn't moving or answering him. Finally Kana reacted by sharply turning to Riku, which almost gave him a heart attack.

"Damn, Kana don't do that." Riku said taken back. Kana just let out a breath and didn't bother to say anything else.

"Kana, what exactly were you thinking of?" Namine asked, curious as to what could make Kana so pre-occupied in her own thoughts. Kana didn't answer and said, "Oh…I'm just thinking about tomorrow."

**End!**

**Animegrrl: okay I am sooooooo glad I've come to actually finish this chapter, with school and all I thought I might've had to post-pone this story**

**Misa: What don't do that!**

**Animegrrl: haha yeah I know better so don't worry**

**Nozomi: pssshhh know better my ass, you just know what people would do to you if you stopped the story**

**Animegrrl: oh shut up Nozomi**

**Nozomi: ha you know I'm right**

**Animegrrl: grumbles**

**Misa: Aww Nozomi look what you did**

**Animegrrl: Whatever! Okay until next time!**


	14. The Collision

Animegrrl: Hi everyone

**Animegrrl: Hi everyone! Okay I'm hyper, happy, and on a roll the excellent characteristics for an author.**

**Nozomi: Must you always greet everyone?**

**Animegrrl: Must you always criticize me?**

**Misa: AH! I can never understand you two! On with the story!**

**Animegrrl: wait what?!**

**Nozomi: Animegrrl doesn't own Kingdom Hearts, or CoM, or KHII or even FFVII which will be needed later on.**

**With Misa**

Misa awoke to amazingly no sounds whatsoever, but to merely her own accord. Slowly she got up and started to stretch when feeling a slight cramp on her lower back. And unusually her hands felt sore…why was that? Then the fight from yesterday quickly replayed in her mind. She blinked and shook her head. She folded her knees towards her chest and placed her chin upon them. She sighed deeply and looked out the window. The morning sun was welcoming her with warm rays that just made her smile.

Finally deciding to get out of bed she did just that. She pushed the blankets away and put her legs over the side. She opened the door, with her sleepwear still on, and continued down the hall and down the stairs.

Once near the kitchen she saw the TV on. Curious she walked into the living room to see Roxas idly flipping through channels, looking bored out of his mind.

"Oh and what are you doing up so early?" Misa asked while crossing her arms. Roxas quickly looked at her then smiled, "Eh, couldn't sleep."

He then patted to the empty seat next to him and she smiled. He scooted over for her to have some room. Once she was seated he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, causing her to lean her head on his shoulder.

They stayed like that for a while, neither wanting to move. However the chime of the clock in the hallway alerted them of what the time was. Roxas sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "We better get ready before Hayner comes pounding on the door, wondering if we're doing anything 'x' rated."

Misa only rolled her eyes and pushed him slightly on his side, which caused the blond to look at her, "What?"

"Do you have to be so crude about it?" she asked as she got up. Not waiting for an answer she hurriedly went up the stairs, making sure to get ready. Quickly went inside, closed the door, and quickly changed clothes. She ruffled her hair when she was done, a habit she became accustomed to when Kana would ruffle her hair…and she just got use to the look of it.

Quickly she put on her shoes and headed down the stairs. Roxas was already at the front door, looking at a hallway mirror while fixing his collar. Misa only smiled and casually walked up to him. He continued to fix his collar even when she was standing right next to him. When he didn't stop, she rolled her eyes, "Roxas you look fine, my gosh you're acting like a girl!" Roxas only mocked glared at her through the mirror and replied, "It takes time and effort to look this good."

Misa only put a hand on her hip and said, "What if I were to tell you, you were beginning to act like Hayner."

That got the boy quickly pushing Misa out the door, and quickly turning around to look the house. Misa could only laugh and shake her head in disbelief.

"One mention of Hayner and you turn all…willy nilly." Misa stated. However Roxas just rolled his eyes and pocketed his keys, "Yeah well…being compared to Hayner isn't necessarily a good thing."

Misa laughed again as Roxas took her hand and led her to the Usual Spot. Normally people would've said hi's or hello's to them as they walked passed. But surprisingly, all the shopkeepers, and nearby people, were silent as they passed them. Roxas and Misa immediately noticed this.

"Wow, what we do wrong?" Roxas asked when another person, the old lady that owned the candy shop, walked passed them without a second glance.

Misa however, had a slight idea as to why they weren't talking, "Roxas…I think this is my fault."

Roxas however, was oblivious to her statement, "What?"

"Remember….yesterday…the fight?" Misa fumbled, not really wanting to rethink the experience. Roxas could only blink, but then his mouth turned to an "o" shape. However, his realization soon turned to anger.

"Aw what the hell, these guys are freaking hypocrites." Misa was confused as to why he would say that, but didn't push it.

The walk to the Usual Spot was silent, and as they ventured closer they could hear laughing, and occasionally Hayner saying, "Oh c'mon it wasn't _that_ funny."

Roxas smiled, happily thinking that his friends were going to be able to cheer them both up, and _not_ promptly give them the cold shoulder.

Misa went ahead and walked in while Roxas was still pondering his thoughts. As he watched her go in, he soon followed. The three friends were seen standing in front of the boiler thing, talking and laughing.

"And did you remember the time that Hayner got caught…" etcetera went on Olette as she explained. Misa tilted her head, and right when she was about to say something, the three friends started to walk…and phased right through her.

Misa stopped moving, thinking she was imagining things. She wasn't the only one who noticed the friend's suddenly just phase through her. Roxas stopped as well, and to his own shock they phased through him as well. That was when the three friends were finally gone, still talking merrily to themselves. That was when Misa noticed a photo next to her foot; slowly she bent down and picked it up. She surveyed the picture to only see Hayner, Pence, and Olette posing in front of the mansion. She's seen this picture before and she perfectly remembered Roxas in the back also posing.

Misa looked up to see Roxas still looking out the exit, wondering what the hell just happened. "Roxas…" Roxas slowly turned around to see her, and she held out the picture. One thing she was thankful for was that he was able to see her, and hear her. Unlike last time where she was a complete ghost. Roxas slowly took the picture and looked at it, and when he didn't see him in the picture he furrowed his eyebrows.

"Roxas…what does this mean?" Misa asked, slightly frightened by the turn of events.

"I…I don't know. But what I do know is that we've got to get out of here." Roxas stated throwing the picture away. He quickly grabbed her hand and led her out. Once they were out however, a certain black figure emerged.

"Well Roxas…look at this now…I have orders to bring you and your little girlfriend back, conscious or not." Roxas quickly turned to see none other than Axel. Misa gasped in shock, and Roxas pushed her behind him, trying to protect her from his former best friend.

"Axel…" Roxas numbly said, slowly remembering what Namine had told him. _How he wasn't supposed to exist._

"Oh so you really do remember me?" Axel asked, however his tone seemed to be mocking, his face portraying his voice.

"We…we use to be best friends." That immediately crumbled Axel's face…

"W-what?" Axel merely said, but before Roxas could say anything Axel quickly said, "Then, if you remember that…what's the name of our leader?" Roxas failed to answer that…honestly not knowing, but a face flashed in his mind, someone with sliver hair…a thirst for power.

"So then…you really don't remember." Axel said, with slight disappointment. So then instead he whipped out his chakrams. They started to spin wildly before his hands, before he caught them with ease. Misa watched in shock, as Roxas straightened his stance, still keeping Misa behind him.

"No matter." However it seemed that Axel was talking more to himself, than to them. Then Axel raised a chakram, and Roxas braced himself in front of Misa. The girl watched in horror as the red-haired man raised the wheel like spike, but just as he was about to strike, he stopped.

And when we say stop, he _stopped._ It didn't even look as if he were breathing. He had yet to release the chakram as the two teens stood there. Then surprisingly enough, a voice came,

"_Roxas, to the mansion."_

However it seemed forced, as if the body belonging to the voice was suffering in some form. Both Roxas and Misa looked up in shock, and listening to the command Roxas took hold of Misa's hand and started to sprint towards the mansion.

But as they ran, past unmoving people, and frozen activities, silver beings started to come out from everywhere.

"Roxas!" Misa shouted alarmed, and scared. _'What was going on?'_ Misa thought horrified. Roxas had already noticed the nobodies, and started to run faster, forcing Misa to accelerate as well. Finally they rounded a corner, where it was a small dead end, large enough to fit 10 people at least. Misa panted thankful for the stop, while Roxas took to breathing evenly. He looked around the corner, and saw the nobodies strutting around, looking for them he knew.

"Roxas…what…are those?" Misa said in-between pants. Once he managed to catch his breath he evenly said, "They're nobodies."

Confused Misa merely said, "What?"

Not really wanting to elaborate he merely said, "Beings without hearts and only have one sole purpose, and at the moment they're looking for us."

"B-but why?" Misa asked shocked. But what he said next shocked her the most, "Because I'm a nobody too."

Before she could question him on that he grabbed her hand, and sprinted her to the crack in the wall, leading to the mansion. However once they emerged from the small alley the nobodies immediately took sight of them. They hissed and madly floated towards them, as if they were snakes in water.

Misa looked back and gasped, seeing the nobodies coming up close. Roxas heard and didn't need to know what the reason was. Quickly he stopped, and pulled out his keyblade. Misa gasped, as he hit away a nobody that snapped at him.

"Misa I need you to go to the mansion, I'll meet you there." Roxas ordered, fending off another nobody.

"Hurry up while they're not noticing you!" Roxas said again, knocking away another silver being. However Misa argued, "But Roxas-"

"MISA GO!" Roxas finally yelled in anger, Misa shrunk back, and without a second thought started to run towards the mansion. Roxas was relieved to see her go; however he had to turn his attention back to the fight at hand. He finally managed to eliminate 2 nobodies; however 6 more came in its place.

Misa ran quickly, startled at how Roxas shouted at her. The mansion was soon coming into view, and she pushed her legs further. However before she got too close, she heard Roxas yell in pain. That immediately put a stop to her running. Misa looked at the mansion, but then turned back where she had come from. Her hand twitched, itching for her hand knives. But then she spared a glance at the mansion. Then as Nozomi would say she merely said, "Aw screw it." She wiped out her hand knives, while starting to run back to Roxas.

By then Roxas was stumbling, and was panting heavily. Then a nobody attacked him from behind, sending him to the ground. As he tried to get up a different nobody hit him across the back, leaving him immobile. Then just as he thought his number was up, Misa came and attacked a nobody ready to finish off Roxas.

The Dusk hissed and before it could retaliate Misa merely slashed at it and it dispersed. The other nobodies swarmed her, but she pushed them back. As one was going to strike she quickly did a dodge roll out of reflex. Then another nobody came, but she merely slashed at it, and it immediately vanished. The process repeated with all the other nobodies until they all disappeared.

Misa was also panting, but not as bad as how Roxas was. Finally she went to help up Roxas, who was slowly getting up. She put one of his arms around her shoulder to help support him. He steadied himself, but then he noticed something at the corner of his eye. A nobody was ready to attack on Misa's right side.

"Misa!" but the girl had already seen it, and made a deadly throw aimed directly at the nobodies head. It made immediate contact, causing the nobody to vanish, and the hand knife landed with a _thunk_ hitting the tree trunk behind the nobody.

Roxas could only gape open-mouthed as Misa helped him walk. As they passed the tree Misa grabbed the hand knife, pulled it from the tree, and put it in its holster at her thigh. Roxas didn't know whether to thank her or interrogate her about the weapons, and her ability to fight. However his current condition lacked the power to seem intimidating for an interrogation, so he would leave that for later.

Misa continued to help him, but as they neared the mansion gates…a new problem arose.

They both looked agitated at the lock on the door. "Great, now what?" Misa asked annoyed. Then a scene entered Roxas' mind…as he saw Sora use…

Without a second thought Roxas summoned the keyblade, and pointed it steadily at the lock. Misa watched with interest, and was shocked as the lock slowly disappeared, and the gates swung open, invitingly.

Roxas urged her forward, and she helped him limp towards the front door. Misa let go of Roxas for a second to open the doors, she pushed at it till it fully opened, revealing the foyer of the mansion. Just as Misa was going to help Roxas he said, "I'm fine."

They both continued to walk inside, noticing the oldness of it. The cracked furniture, the glass cases carrying dust, and the old wrecked door to the side…yup…this would be your semi-average haunted mansion.

"Where do we go from here?" Misa asked, looking around the mansion curiously.

"I have an idea." And Roxas promptly took Misa by the hand and led her upstairs. Misa had no clue as to what Roxas was doing. However she took note of his strange behavior first. Why in the world was he acting so strangely in the first place? Did it have to do something with the seven wonders?

Mentally biting her finger nails in worry, she quietly followed Roxas to wherever he was taking her. As they reached upstairs they turned left, which led them to a closed door. Then without anticipation Roxas walked inside the room, with Misa in tow. This led them to see…a rather unusual sight.

As they first walked in they saw three figures in the room, fast asleep.

One of them was a dark haired girl with blue tipped hair. She was leaning against the wall sleeping soundly, while a silver haired boy was leaning on her left shoulder. The girl was also leaning on him as well. While finally a blond haired girl was sleeping with her head peacefully on the other girl's lap. They all seemed at peace, and quiet tired as well.

"Kana…" was all Misa whispered, seeing her best friend sleeping amongst the group. Roxas looked back at her strangely, him being the one to enter the room first.

As if on cue, said girl woke up blinking herself awake. She rubbed her eyes with her right arm, her left one being smothered by Riku. And as her vision cleared, she saw Roxas, and behind him Misa, both looking at them in shock.

Now it was her turn to do the same. However her eyes were focused on the brown haired girl, "M-Misa?" _'Shit…what are they doing here so early?' _Kana thought angrily, and with slight worry. That was when Riku got up, hearing her say something.

"Hm…Kana you say something?" Riku asked slowly getting up, though she was still too shocked to say anything, and continued looking at Misa and Roxas.

Though Riku was still expecting an answer, and looked at Kana. Then following her line of direction he saw Roxas and Misa as well.

"Oh shit." Were the only words to escape his mouth. That caused Namine to stir, yet she had yet to get up.

"Oh shit is right." Roxas merely said, looking down at them with a now scathing look. That caused Riku to stir up something fierce when he heard his tone of voice, though before he could get up or retaliate Kana grabbed his arm and said, "Don't."

Misa, seeing as how Roxas wasn't ready to ask, asked herself, "Kana, we need your help."

Then before Kana could say anything Riku shook of her hold and said, "Why should we help you?"

Roxas however didn't like his tone this time, "Don't you dare talk to her like that." Roxas stated moving in front of Misa. Though Riku finally stood to his full height, which was about 5'7" while Roxas was a 5'5"…so that was quite intimidating. Though that didn't stop the ferocity in his glare, nor the scowl embedded on his face.

However Misa quickly got in-between the two, pushing back slightly on Riku's chest. They moved back some, but that didn't stop the glaring contest between the two. Kana got up as well, though slowly to get Namine's head off of her lap. Once that was done did she quickly look at Misa and nod her way.

"We'll help you." That immediately caused Riku to turn around and look at her with shock.

"Kana we don't even know-" "She's my best friend."

Silence embraced the room like a lost friend, crushingly tight. No one spoke a word, as they all looked at Kana.

"K-Kana…?" Riku started off slowly saying…

"We're from the same world…before it got destroyed…by the heartless." Then as if to keep the show up she quickly ran to Misa in a hug, about to burst out in tears, with Misa doing the same.

The two boys didn't bother to say anything, watching the two friends embrace. Then for some reason they felt ashamed, for yelling at each other. Finally the two friends let go, and started to look to the other two.

"Boys, this is Misa Inuzuka…" "And this is Kana Uchiha." **(A/N- no you didn't hear that wrong, or read that wrong)**

"We've been friends…for the longest time." Misa chocked out, as if she were going to cry. Kana could only nod, "And we're going to help them."

"How?" Riku asked, while looking even more confused. Sure he got that they were the best of friends before, but why hadn't Kana told him before?

All the while Roxas was thinking the same thing, how were they able to help him? And why was Misa telling him about Kana now?

"We're sending them to the actual Twilight Town." Kana merely stated. Before anyone could protest she quickly walked out the room. Riku quickly followed her, and Misa and Roxas followed after. Namine however was still in the white room, sleeping soundly, oblivious to all the important events happening around her.

"What do you mean, the actual Twilight Town, how the hell do you even know about that?" Riku whispered harshly once he was standing next to her, already halfway to the library.

"I have to explain later." Kana quickly replied, finding it difficult to breath. The stress of it coming all down on her, how the hell was she going to explain?

"Damnit tell me now, why the hell do they have to go to the actual Twilight Town?!" he shouted in fury, turning her around to face him.

"BECAUSE SORA IS THERE DAMNIT!" Kana replied right back at his face. Roxas' entire being froze, while Misa had to stop abruptly from Kana's sudden outburst.

Riku took to looking at her in shock. Roxas also looked at her, with shock as well as horror.

"H-How is he…but I thought…" Roxas stammered, looking from Kana to Riku. Riku could only yell angrily and shout out, "Ask her!"

Wordlessly he looked to Kana, only to practically see her in tears. Misa hurried to her side, though Kana only shook her head and turned, heading to a nearby door.

"Follow me." And the two did, though they left Riku, hands on the rail looking into space angrily. Misa didn't stop looking at him until the door closed, leaving her looking at Kana. The floor in the library had returned and Kana quickly strode to the middle, just as the two were about to follow her she quickly said, "Stay by the door, don't move." And they did so, listening to her orders.

She quickly went to the middle of the room, and finished the chart and drew the insignia. Slowly the floor underneath her started turning white and she quickly went to stand beside Roxas and Misa. The other two watched as the floor disappeared in a whir of light, and slightly caused their clothes and hair to flap as air flew past them. When it was done it left a lab of sorts, filled with blue mechanical machinery and flooring.

Quickly Kana strode to the stairs connecting it to the floor down. Roxas and Misa followed, questions popping to their mind.

Then Misa quickly strode to Kana's side, wanting to discuss a rather important question.

"I know that by telling Riku you know Sora that something is wrong. I might not know this game but I know well enough that I'll have to spill something sooner or later that the characters may wonder about." Misa whispered harshly, which to Roxas, sounded like hushed words.

Kana sucked in a breath and let it out, "I've come up with a story," and Misa waited apprehensively, but they had to round a corner, "just tell them that we were once the apprentices of Ansem the Wise, and as we were studying a world filled with heartless, it unexpectedly got destroyed by said heartless, in the end we were separated, and thought the other died. Tell that to anyone if they were to ask how we know so much about the worlds around us, and why we may know about the outcome of certain things. And don't forget to add May and Nozomi." However Kana had to mentally cringe when thinking of Nozomi, knowing she was in Hollow Bastian and about how she had the whole "Ansem's Study" shit.

'_Nozomi be smart enough to alter the story.'_ Kana quietly pleaded. Misa could only nod, trying to keep all of the information in her head. _'Ansem the Wise, studying a world, it was destroyed, we thought everyone died, if anyone were to ask…'_ Misa wanted to keep asking anything else that she might need to know if stuck in a corner, however Roxas had to intervene.

"So…what was your other world called?" Misa then remembered, they had told him a completely different story. True that had told him that they were from a different planet…but from what Kana said, Ansem must be from this planet they were to see soon.

Kana had to quickly think, "Gaia, our home planet." The girl knew that she was copyrighting it from Final Fantasy VII but technically it was necessary.

"Gaia." Roxas slowly said, testing the word on his lips. Kana only quickly looked back at him before once again looking forward, looking at the upcoming door. Automatically it opened, and revealed a magnificent computer. Quickly Kana got on the chair, and out of reflex, cracked her knuckles. Then expertly she typed, not missing a beat with any pop-ups that might distract her. Then finally the white light was back on, and Misa jumped when the light beamed from the needle.

"Be expected to see May there." _'I hope.'_ Kana said quickly said to them. Misa was the only one to respond, "Kay, don't worry about us."

Roxas however was in a dream like stance, looking at a nearby screen, a blank look on his face. Misa noticed this when he had yet to move or respond, so she slowly shook his right shoulder, and he finally managed to blink and look at her.

"Ready?" was all she asked, "Ready as I'll ever be." he replied with a smiled.

Roxas was the first one to go, slowly touching the single strand of light, and he slowly felt himself get lighter, until saw a familiar darkness.

But before Misa could go after, Kana stopped her by saying, "Don't forget to inform May about out new story…don't forget to alter some things here and there…for Roxas and Sora at least. Also- before I forget, once you get there go to the train station, and I mean straight there, you should see a blue train. It's very important you get on it." Misa slowly nodded and looked back at the sliver of light.

"Kana…when are we gonna see each other again?" Misa asked, not looking at Kana, but still transfixed by the light. Kana looked back at her…slightly surprised. However Kana could only open her mouth, only nothing was able to come out. She closed her mouth surprised…then tried to speak again, with the same result.

Misa chuckled, "I knew something like this would happen."

When Kana failed to say anything again, Misa finally concluded, "You don't know…"

Course Kana had some idea, maybe during Mulan or around that time…but other than that…this might take awhile. And since she didn't want to alter anything that may or may not happen by telling her this she remained silent.

"Good-bye Kana…I'll miss you." Misa chocked out, concealing the sob desperately wanting to come out. Kana hated teary endings and instead she said, "H-Hey don't cry…we'll see each other again…"

Feeling childish and in need for support Misa looked at her in expectancy and Kana could see her unshed tears, "Promise?" she slowly asked.

"Promise." Kana affirmed with a nod of her head. Looking braver Misa smiled back, but seeing her made it difficult to watch. Finally Misa touched the light as well, and Kana had to watch as she slowly disappeared right before her eyes. Once she was gone, the beeping tone of the computer alerted her. Looking back she saw the message,

**Transportation to Actual Twilight Town a success, **

**Would you like to continue?**

Mechanically she pressed the escape button, wondering why her vision was getting blurry and why her cheeks felt wet.

**With May**

The purple eyed girl tilted her head, confused as to what her friends were doing.

Once she had gotten out of the shower and dressed, she came out of the bathroom to find the mansion completely silent. Immediately the silence disturbed her and irked her to no end, _'Something must be wrong.'_ She thought…not necessarily trusting what the three behaviors might lead them to.

So she made a trek to finding them, wondering what exactly they were up to. And to her surprise she found them in the library, all them dead silent.

At first she thought she was in the wrong room, mistaking the three for some kind of furniture or a piece of decoration from their stillness, but she quickly did a double take from seeing their colorfulness and realized that they were indeed…Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

Slowly, if not hesitantly, she walked closer to them, not knowing what to expect. And as she walked closer she knew she was making loud enough steps for them to know of her presence. Though they didn't break from their unmoving stature. At the moment Sora's back was facing her and on his left was Goofy facing him, and in front of Sora, May presumed was Donald…since she couldn't see the duck brain from behind Sora. So in a way, it looked as if something interesting had caught their attention, and they were huddled around it. However once she got closer to Goofy, she saw no object in-between them, or something to make them all silent. However before she could say anything Goofy and clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Don't…say…anything." Goofy quietly whispered, enough for her to smell his dog breath, which was in much need of a toothbrush and toothpaste…a few breath mints and then some.

Slowly May nodded still confused. Instead she took to watching the spectacle herself, alongside Goofy who was still transfixed from the two in front of him. She had still yet to get it, all she bothered seeing was Sora and Donald, unmoving, practically not breathing, not blinking- wait…not blinking…was this a staring contest? Curious she almost, _almost_ shook his shoulder had Goofy not catch it before making contact with his shoulder.

"Don't touch 'em either." With disbelief marring her face she slowly put down her hand, certainly not believing how they can take such a childish game so seriously. With unease she instead just watched them, their concentration astounding her. Minutes passed and she found herself soon leaning against the bookshelves, finding herself bored. However her boredom promptly ended when hearing a sickeningly familiar static noise. Then to her amazement she saw the floor underneath Sora and Donald to start disappearing.

"G-guys." May stuttered, knowing that if the two didn't move that they would fall flat on to the metal floor underneath.

"May, shush." Goofy said, back not wanting to ruin the staring contest.

"B-but, _guys_!" the last part ended a bit whiny, but she knew she had to do _something._

The floor by then had half way dematerialized and May could only watch as the floor under Sora started to turn white.

"WATCH OUT!" then before she knew it she watched as Sora and Donald quickly disappeared, and fell completely and utterly helpless. Goofy and May could only watch open-mouthed as they fell with two loud, "WHAT?!"

However, they were too far to see how they landed, so they were very surprised to a different voice promptly say, "HOLY SHIT!"

Not recognizing the other voice Goofy and May quickly moved closer, and came to see a rather hysterical scene. True Sora and Donald did land, but on another figure, leaving the two merely rubbing their heads in confusion. The other figure that was there as well was the one that made May gasp though.

"Misa!" May shouted in disbelief, and a small hint of delight. Quickly she ran down the stairs and ignored the looks she was receiving from everyone else, excluding Misa. Soon she was giving one of her best friends a bone-crushing hug.

Roxas, still crushed from a duck and his Other, continued to try and get them off. "Damnit will you two GET OFF!" then finally after one final push Roxas was able to stand up, causing the other two to tumble off his back. All the while Roxas was ridding of any imaginary dust on his person.

"Ohhh." Sora merely moaned in dismay, his sight dizzying and blurry.

"Stop acting like babies you'll be fine." Roxas said, annoyed. Sora could only moan in pain again and slowly started to get up, however through all the bickering they had yet to see who exactly each person was. Then as they made eye contact, they stopped.

"S-Sora…" Roxas slowly said…scared about how he wasn't disappearing; however he was also slightly relieved by that fact.

Sora couldn't look away; it was practically like…looking into a mirror. "W-wait…I think I…I think I know you from somewhere." Sora said out slowly, trying to remember where he had scene that face before.

"Don't worry about me…I'm a nobody." Roxas replied, not wanting him to know who he really was.

"Wait….you're…you're Roxas!" Sora said while pointing at the blond. Roxas however took to glaring at him, "How the hell do you know who I am?" By then Misa and May had come out of their embrace to watch the two bicker.

"I, I might sound crazy saying this…but, I've been having dreams about you." Which grew two strange looks from Misa and May; however Roxas knew what he meant…he was having the same problem.

"I know what you mean; I've been…having dreams about you too." Roxas said looking down.

"Okay is it me or does this look like a crappy love scene?" May interrupted, giving the two males a rather disturbed look. That caused the two boys to immediately look at May, stopping their discussion. The two boys looked at her, then looked at each other, and realized it did indeed look like a sappy love scene. And their position even made it more so. With Sora still on the ground he took this kneeling position with both his knees on the ground and his hands on the ground as well. Roxas was standing in front of Sora, a sad expression marring his face. Quickly the two boys broke apart, Sora finally bothering to get up. Donald was still on the ground, and Goofy quickly went to help his friend up.

Misa and May shared a look, before breaking out in laughter. The other two males glared at them, Sora saying, "What's so funny."

Misa could only struggle out, "Y-you're f-faces!" and then continued to laugh again. The two males looked at each other, and noticing their soured faces, looked away again. Sora was the one to finally break out laughing too, while Roxas took to smiling and kinda chuckling, rubbing the back of his head.

"Hey May, nice outfit." May looked down at herself, "Thanks Misa."

May's outfit consisted of a grey shirt that hugged her curves and outlined her figure. The sleeves ended at her elbows, and there was also a small hood. In the front of the shirt was a small pocket for her hands, or anything else, and a black heart design. On her right wrist she wore a black wrist band that had a weird fan design….Next she wore black shorts that ended at mid-thigh and a black belt to match. She kept her white converse however and changed her shin high socks to regular ones. Sora also took this time to look at her surveying her up and down.

"You really do look good." May blushed however when hearing Sora say this. Sora noticed the blush and smirked, however Donald and Goofy quickly put thought of what the King said.

"Wait…so you're Roxas," At that Donald pointed at said boy, "And you're Misa." And then Donald took to pointing at Misa. Slowly Misa nodded and said, "I thought we got through the introductions."

"B-but, what are you doing here!? We were supposed to get you!" Donald quacked in anger, not fully understanding it at all.

"Kana," then all eyes turned to Misa, "Kana helped us…"

"H-How?" May couldn't finish however for Misa quickly said,

"She said we have to go to the train station, fast." Everyone looked at each other with hesitation.

"Well…for some reason…I have the same feeling…" Sora said, as if knowing that something like this was going to happen. So the group finally decided to head to the train station.

They hurriedly got out of the mansion, causing Misa and Roxas to see just how strangely similar it seemed. Misa clutched Roxas' hand tightly at her side, not wanting to let go anytime soon. And Roxas could fully understand that, she didn't know about anything that was going on around her, or so he thought. May was utterly nervous, for what reason she had not yet to learn. Goofy and Donald were indifferent about all this, not necessarily trusting the other two so easily. Finally they were in Twilight Town, and the similarities practically frightened Misa and Roxas.

Finally they passed by the Usual Spot, causing Roxas to gulp nervously. Sora seemed to have noticed something strange and looked back at Roxas, "Hey you okay?"

"Y-yeah…" Roxas stammered but continued their trek to the Train Station. Sora and Donald exchanged a quick look but continued as well.

Finally they were able to get inside and Sora took out the pouch of money King Mickey had given him. Roxas looked at it stunned, though Misa was busy talking to May, informing her about the whole story about how they knew such things.

"6 tickets please." Sora said promptly and the person behind the counter wordlessly gave him the tickets. Roxas tried to remain silent the whole time until,

"SORA! MAY!" a voice from the entrance suddenly yelled. The six of them quickly turned to see Hayner, Pence, Midori, and Olette quickly making their way to them. Hayner quickly turned to Sora and slugged him in the arm, "You suddenly leave for two days and then you're leaving?! What the hell is up with that?"

"U-umm…it's kinda a long story…but we do actually have to go…" Sora ended up saying, trying to get away.

"Hey, new friends of yours?" Olette asked noticing Goofy, Donald, Roxas, and Misa. Goofy waved as well as Donald, though Roxas tried to make a smile, though failed miserably…while Misa tried to get this through her head. Olette smiled and waved back before turning her attention back on Sora. Misa tried to say something, opening her mouth to ask why Olette didn't recognize them, but Roxas held her back.

"Misa…they're not the Pence, Hayner, and Olette we know." Roxas managed to say, after swallowing something in his throat. It pained him to see the very friends he grew up with- wait…_thought_ he grew up with, and they didn't even recognize him….wait this sounds all wrong….why is he crying over a past that didn't exist? Everything he knew in the "Virtual Twilight Town" was a lie…the only real thing was…Misa….

"….AND THEN YOU LEAVE THE HOUSE WITHOUT SAYING SOMETHING?!" Midori yelled out in anger undoubtedly annoyed.

"Look something came up, w-we had to pick up, our friends!" Sora said quickly making it up as he went along. However he wasn't lying about getting his friends part. Though Midori huffed and replied, "Yeah well…you coulda left _something_ to tell us where you were goin."

Sora rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and said, "Eh well sorry about that Midori."

That was when an unfamiliar blue train suddenly appeared in the station. It captured all their attentions and they stared at it in wonder.

"Wow, I've never seen that kind of train here before." Pence said in awe. Midori looked at it in suspicion, "Wait…my father never said anything about a new train…"

However the original six knew that this was their train. They didn't know how, but they just _knew._

"That's our train." Roxas said monotonously, causing everyone to look at him.

"Yeah it is, I guess this is goodbye then." Sora said looking back at the other four. They smiled sadly, "But we'll see you guys again, right?" Sora smiled back, "Absolutely." Olette nodded happy with the answer.

However a single tear escaped Roxas' eye, and for some odd reason everyone seemed to have noticed.

"A-hiyuck you don't have to be crying Roxas." Goofy said, patting a comforting hand on Roxas' shoulder.

"Yeah man, you heard Sora, we'll see each other again. Don't got to get all emotional on us." And Hayner gave a playful punch on Roxas' other shoulder, and Roxas gave a smile back, wiping away the tear with the back of his hand.

Misa practically wanted to cry as well, seeing all her friends, however the Midori girl was someone she didn't know…wondering slightly where Kirio was…

"Hey Misa we're going." Donald promptly said when he noticed the girl not moving. She quickly turned to Donald and nodded, boarding the train. They waved to the group one last time before the door shut on them.

They found themselves sitting on the ailed seats connected to the walls of the train. Misa and May continued to talk amongst them while each boy say next to their respected girl. Goofy and Donald were across the way on the other seats looking out the windows.

Then in an amazing flash the scenes from outside turned into a shiny new kind of atmosphere. It caught them all by surprise everyone took to looking out the window. The outside looked amazingly beautiful.

"Wow, that's awesome." Misa plainly said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah…but…where are we?" May questioned with confusion on her face, looking around in bewilderment. Sora sighed, "You're guess is as good as mine."

"Hey Goofy doesn't this place look familiar?" Donald asked the talking dog at his side. Goofy scratched the top of his head contemplating, "Hm…I reckon it does look a little familiar…"

Then Jiminy decided to pop his head out of Goofy's pocket and look around himself, "Well I'll be, it looks like we're heading to-"

Finally the train stopped, which alerted all the passengers on the train. They quickly got off their seats and hurriedly got off the train, to hit semi-solid ground. Once everyone was gone did the train suddenly just vanish.

"Well you don't see that everyday." Sora said watching the train dematerialize before him. The Roxas watched as well while rolling his eyes. He grabbed Sora's shoulder and pushed him more along side the group.

"Wow, what is this; a floating piece of land?" Misa asked confused. Roxas shrugged and looked around as well. As they walked closer they saw the rather intimidating tower like structure before them. Goofy and Donald looked at it in awe, while the other four teens gaped at it.

"What is a_ tower_ doing on a floating piece of land?" May suddenly asked, still gaping at the tower.

"I wouldn't necessarily know the answer to that…" Sora trailed off, that was when he noticed a figure huddled over the door to the castle.

"Hey who's that?" Sora asked nodding in the direction of said figure. Roxas looked, and a sudden memory flashed in his mind, a memory that oddly belonged to Sora, "No…it can't be…"

"What, what can't be?" Misa inquired looking at Roxas. He just quickly glanced at her then looked at the figure at the door.

"What's going on?" Donald asked in a rather loud tone, and it seemed the figure by the door unintentionally heard him.

"Well if you gotta know, I'm gonna find out if the master in the tower here is as big and as tough as everyone makes him out to be!" the figure said haughtily, causing both boys to raise a brow in wonder.

"Is that so?" Misa asked while crossing her arms, wondering who exactly this person was.

"Mmmmhmmm, ya see the word is, that this powerful sorcerer lives in this here castle. But it don't matter how strong he is, once he's a heartless he'll have to obey me!"

At the word heartless all six of them tensed, Misa brought out her hand knives, while Sora and Roxas wiped out their keyblades. However May was just standing there defenseless, looking like an idiot.

"A heartless you say?" Misa asked reproachfully.

"Yup, and once I got this guy turned into a heartless Maleficent will _have_ to thank me," However the figure had yet to turn, and instead waved a hand as if shooing them away, "Aw but what am I doing explaining this to a bunch of kids, go on scram!"

"What the fuck are you doing turning people into heartless for?! Find something else to do you jerk!" the sudden words just left May's mouth leaving everyone else to look at her slightly stunned.

"SAYS WHO?!" The unknown figure yelled, and once he turned Donald, Goofy, May, and Misa all recognized who said figure was. 

"Pete?" Goofy asked in shock, and once Pete noticed who said his name, he slightly paled.

"You know this guy?" Roxas asked in disbelief.

"He was an awful big trouble maker in the castle. So the King had him banished to another world….I wonder how he got out though…" Donald explained, though looked at Pete in suspicion.

"Hmph I'll tell you how! Cause' Maleficent got me out, that's how! And now I'm getting all these heartless to conquer all the worlds, cause they're all gonna belong to me! Course Maleficent is gonna help me…"

Sora looked at him in shock, as well as Roxas, Donald, and Goofy. And then pretty soon, they all busted out in laughter, Roxas and Sora ended up leaning on each other while Goofy was holding his stomach. Donald was already on the floor hitting the ground. Misa and May just stood there however, not exactly getting it.

That also seemed to feed Pete's anger, "What the hell is so funny?!"

"M-Maleficent i-is…" "TOAST!" the last part Sora and Roxas said together, still trying to control their laughter.

Pete's eyes bulged and he said in anger, "So it was YOU guys wasn't it?!"

Sora ended his fit of laughter and smirked at Pete, "Yeah well, you know, when people get in your way…" and he ended up shrugging his shoulders while raising his hands slightly.

Pete was still raging when he finally shouted, "HEARTLESS DESTROY THESE PIPSQUEAKS!"

"Hey who you calling-!" though Misa was cut off when she noticed the heartless suddenly appear.

"Shit!" Roxas yelled, suddenly surprised when a heartless materialized between his legs. He positioned his legs and swung at the heartless as if it were a golf ball. He watched as it went into the air and vanished. He smirked and swapped away another heartless that got too close. Every person was holding their own; however May was the only one proving some difficulty, seeing as how she had no weapon whatsoever.

Misa noticed this and hurriedly said, "Say it!"

However May looked at her in confusion, "Say what?!"

Agitated that she already forgot Misa replied with, "The damn word that rhymes with aloha!"

May scanned the word bank in her mind and merely said, "What you mean Dakota?"

An unexpected pull of her stomach and the flash and change of the entire scenery around her was what she came to find when she blinked. Her head a little dizzy May held it with a hand.

_You know, for being the supposed smart one in the group, it seems that you've come to forget a rather essential item needed for battle._

May grumbled at his mocking voice and bit back, "Argh, just gimme a weapon and I'll leave."

Then in a sudden flash two fans were floating in front of her. Her eyes widened in awe and surprise, slowly taking one out of the air. From first inspection they seemed to have this shiny, slightly transparent, wrapping on the top of the fan. However she came to realize, that it was steel…a rather flexible kind of steel.

_The edges are for slashing your opponent, as you are traveling with the keyblade wielder you'll need something that could be hidden easily, and/or something that could pass of as not dangerous. _

May understood, and when looking closer she noticed that the full fan was a light purple, and that the handles were black metal, though the edges were blunt so they didn't scratch her. In the middle of each fan was also her name in white Kanji. She smiled and folded and unfolded it, getting use to its feel. She quickly grabbed the other one and did the same.

Then, a rather odd looking leather cord was presented to her next. Confused she looked at it, noticing it was just a plain black leather cord with folding hooks on each side.

_You can connect each fan on the hooks, and hang them on your shorts._

Testing the idea she placed one end of the cord, holding the hook, through her belt loop on her shorts. Then she grabbed the fans, and indeed saw a small part for the hook to go into. So for each fan she placed it on the hook, and the fans hung limply at her thigh. Since the cord was only about 12 inches the fans didn't really hang that low.

_And now before I forget._

At first the buzzing in the back of her mind didn't seem so important, that was until it developed her head completely. She clutched at it painfully, not fully understanding what was going on, or the new information being transferred to her mind.

_Now you have the ability to fight with your new weapons._

Then just as quickly as it came, the pain was gone, causing May to blink in surprise.

_Hopefully, I won't see you again any time soon._

Thinking it was an insult she was about to snap a reply, before she came face to face with a heartless. She grabbed a fan, unfolded it, and swiped, causing the heartless to disappear. She quickly looked around and noticed that the battlefield was still the same when she had left.

Misa looked at her in anticipation, waiting for her to say the word, only for Misa to see May holding a fan of some type.

'_That's her weapon?'_ Misa thought in disbelief, before slashing at another heartless annoyed.

Finally all the heartless were terminated, or so they thought.

Just as they were going to head back to the tower, Roxas noticed a heartless behind Sora.

"Sora watch out!" However Sora had already called off his keyblade, and before he could react something had slashed at the heartless and disappear. Upon closer inspection they saw it was a fan that had quickly been thrown at the heartless, and was now spinning through the air back to its owner. They watched as May expertly caught it, and attached it back to her belt.

Sora gaped, "W-when did you get those?"

"Eh, I always had them you've just never noticed." Ah May, the ever so prepared one.

Pete grunted in annoyance, "You nimrods won't get away with this one! No one messes with the mighty Pete!"

"Oh, so then _mighty_ Pete," Roxas started off saying, causing Donald and Goofy to snicker and the rest to smirk, "Who exactly lives in this tower anyway?"

"Oh, why the powerful Yen Sid that's who! Course he's probably a heartless by now." Donald's and Goofy's jaw's dropped in amazement.

"YEN SID LIVES HERE?!" Donald squawked in horror and amazement. Once that out of his chest he took to promptly pushing past Pete, which was amazing in itself considering how _big _Pete was.

"H-hey Donald wait up!" Sora yelled after him, also going past Pete to go inside, the other four followed after. All of them ended up pushing the larger dog like creature aside; he ended up falling off the stairs.

"Who's Yen Sid?" Misa asked in confusion.

"Yen Sid was King Mickey's teacher." Goofy answered when they finally were able to go inside. The six saw the stairs, but were baffled at the swirling color of light.

"What do you think it is?" May questioned looking at the portal in wonder. Sora shrugged and without saying a word walked through the portal. Misa and the rest could only stand there baffled, "Did he just?..." "Yeah…he did…" Roxas said, answering Misa's question.

Donald only grumbled and stomped his way through the portal in annoyance. He was then followed by Goofy, May, Roxas, then Misa.

They came to see a rather large stair case.

"Well…I guess it's bigger than it seems." Roxas stated who started to walk up the said stairs. Sora looked back at the other four and did a following motion with his arm. They continued to walk up the stairs, until heartless started to flow down the stairs.

"These guys again?" May whined, though got out her weapons anyway. Donald growled in annoyance while pointing his staff towards a nearby heartless. Roxas and Sora both drew out their keyblades, which attracted even more heartless. Misa twirled her hand knives against her palm, while Goofy readied his shield. Then simultaneously the heartless attacked them, each one giving their all. The group retaliated with slashing and sending the heartless to oblivion. Misa and May worked together, while Roxas and Sora along with Goofy and Donald did the same.

Finally the group had reached the door, still fighting off heartless. Though they finally managed to get in, however they were confronted with another team of heartless.

"Gah! Where do these things come from?!" May shouted in annoyance readying her fans once more. Misa swung a heartless away from here when it got too close, and Roxas finished it off while it was still in mid-air. He landed skillfully and ended up stepping on a heartless in the process. Finally the room was emptied of heartless and they were able to walk up and out. After a few more encounters with some heartless it seemed they made it to the last staircase. Instead of it being straight and leading to a door, this was a spiral staircase and was larger. The six looked at it and proceeded to run up the staircase, thinking it quicker. As they were halfway there however more heartless decided to attack almost catching them off guard.

Misa was getting tired, not use to such rigorous activity for this long. May was wearing out too, it showing in her performance.

That was when the worse happened, Misa had tried to wipe away a heartless, and succeeded, however she didn't see a heartless from behind, which swiped at her. She grunted in pain, as it slashed the back of her shin; however she fought back and vanquished it. The pain in her leg was overwhelming, and then…another heartless jumped at her…and she fell off the ledge of the stairs.

Screaming she fell back and Roxas was barely able to comprehend what was going on. However his eyes widened in horror and he swift fully glided to the ledge, and grabbed her hand in the nick of time. Misa was hanging over the ledge; the only thing that was stopping her embedding doom was Roxas. Slowly he pulled her up, and she leaned on him, her leg wound not fairing any better. The boy noticed it and widened his eyes, "When did you get hurt?"

"Ah, just now." She made a mistake in trying to put too much weight on it. Suddenly she felt her feet leave the ground and her vision slightly spin. Next thing she knew she was in Roxas' hold as he carried her bridal style the rest of the way. By now the heartless had dispersed and May sighed in relief when seeing Misa still okay.

Finally they managed to go inside the room…not knowing what to expect.

As they entered what caught their attention was the sudden darkness of the room. As they looked on, they saw Yen Sid perched upon his chair behind his desk. May and Misa could only agree on one thing, his eyes were rather scary.

"Master Yen Sid! It's an honor!" and Donald and Goody hurriedly took to a kneeling position. When the other four didn't bother to follow Donald kicked Sora in the shin. Sora stumbled but took the hint and motioned the others to copy. May followed however Roxas just took to bowing slightly.

"Donald, Goofy, Sora….however the other three I have yet to know." Yen Sid eyed the other three carefully, causing Roxas to stand straighter and hold Misa closer.

"Our apologies Master, this is Roxas," Donald started but then Sora intervened, "My brother."

The shock that emitted from the other four was among them quickly. However Yen Sid, buying it, nodded.

"The similarities amongst you two are quite amazing." Yen Sid stated, looking at the two. Sora nodded, along with Roxas….however he was more careful to do so.

"And these two are Misa and May." Donald concluded while pointing to each said girl. Misa waved while May smiled. The Master Magician just nodded at the girls.

"Have you managed to meet with The King yet?" Yen Sid questioned which caused Donald to sigh.

"We have Master, only…we haven't talked that much." Goody said, pondering.

"Hm….I see…it seems now that I will have to inform you on recent events then."

That was when Yen Sid took to discussing everything about the heartless…etcetera

The book was soon discussed about, which left everyone downhearted, especially Goofy, Donald, and Sora, to find out that heartless were still roaming around. The explanation of nobodies, which shocked Misa to no end. And when the term of Organization 13 Roxas seemed to have stiffened just the slightest. That was when Yen Sid finally said, "Misa, here let me take a look at your leg."

Roxas slowly put her down and helped Misa limp towards the Magician. Yen Sid got up, and his intimidating height showed, and he leaned down to inspect the wound. Then with a wave of his hand the wound glowed a light white and disappeared. Misa gaped while Yen Sid nodded.

Their discussion came to a close, with Sora demanding they head out straight away, to look for The King, and Riku.

"However it seemed you may need some suitable clothes for your journey." Yen Sid quickly said, motioning to rather baggy clothes on Sora. He looked down at it and said, "What's wrong with 'em?"

"Numerous things Sora." Roxas could only say while patting his 'brother' on the shoulder.

"I think the fairies will be able to help you." And Yen Sid mentioned to the other door.

Sora nodded and headed towards the door, with Roxas behind him. Goofy and Donald stayed to discuss something with Yen Sid while Misa and May decided to stay in the same room as Yen Sid, but stayed off to the side.

"May, Kana came up with a story we can use if we know something that seems suspicious." Misa quickly said with a hushed tone. May nodded and heard that they were originally from a world called Gaia, "Isn't that Final Fantasy VII?"

"Yeah it is." Then Misa continued. They were apprentices to some guy named Ansem the Wise, "Remember that." "Okay, okay." They were originally studying a world that was dangerously infected with heartless. They treaded carefully, however the heartless made an unsuspecting ambush, and they lost themselves in the chaos. Next thing they knew they awoke where they happened to be. May blinked and nodded, running the information through her head.

That was when the doors as to where Sora and Roxas were finally swung open. May quickly looked towards the noise, and gasped.

Sora was now wearing his new attire for the new Kingdom Hearts adventure. Now May knew that she's seen the outfit more than once, occasionally on the game case, but seeing him in person with that outfit was…._wow…_

"S-Sora?" she stuttered and Sora scratched the back of his head. "Is it that bad?"

"N-no it's not." And she smiled, though still shaky. She could swear she was blushing, and the way Misa was slightly smirking she bet she was.

Sora got closer and now noticed her blush, he smirked at this. May slightly glared, while Sora got even closer, holding her hips with his two hands. "Are you blushing?"

May glared, but before she could say anything Yen Sid cleared his throat rather abruptly. Sora slightly distanced himself from May, while Roxas grabbed Misa's hand and squeezed it. Misa smiled at him while Yen Sid took to explaining, "For you journey, you'll have to visit worlds all over again. And to do this, you'll need…some means of transportation." With that something…familiar, floated up beside a nearby window. Donald and Goofy rushed towards the window, looking at the Gummi ship.

"And since more people will be joining you from last time, I've equipped it with more seats." Yen Sid while nodding. Sora opened his mouth; however Roxas was the one who ended up saying, "Thank you."

Yen Sid nodded, and then did a curt shooing motion with his hand. Goofy and Donald quickly ran out of the room to head to the Gummi ship. Roxas and Sora followed, however Yen Sid stopped Misa and May.

"Girls, may I speak to you quickly." Misa and May stopped, and gave each other cautious glances before turning around to see Yen Sid sitting behind his desk.

They walked back to him and they were soon standing in front of the desk.

"May I be blunt with you?" the elder man asked. Once again the girls shared a look and May quickly said, "Of course."

"I know how you appeared here. And I unfortunately know…that you have come to change some events here…along with Nozomi and Kana." Misa gaped while May blinked.

"That…was blunt." Misa said, while Yen Sid chuckled.

"Well I did ask. And I must warn you…when worst comes to worst…you can't always rely on The Voice."

Misa gaped again, "H-How'd you know about-"

"I just know."

May blinked and turned to Misa, who was now shaking her head.

"I highly suggest you hurry down, before Sora and Roxas come back worrying about you two." An odd twinkle was now in his eye, while May laughed.

"Actually I have a better idea, you have my best wishes." And then in a wave Misa and May were covered in a white light, causing them to close and shield their eyes. Then when they opened it, they were face to face with the tall tower door.

"Wow, that…was…awesome!" Misa yelled in delight while looking up. May looked at her with a smile, while pushing the doors aside. There they found the Gummi Ship, which was very large, parked in front of the tower in all its wonder. Roxas and Sora were talking about something, and once they saw the two girls come out did Roxas say, "What took you two so long?"

"Yen Sid wanted to talk to us about something." May quickly said, while going in the Gummi Ship. Sora blinked and watched as Misa did the same. The two boys looked at each other bewildered, before going inside the ship as well….

Their first destination….Hollow Bastian….

**With Nozomi**

Nozomi continued to limp her way to who-knows-where. So far she's passed by Mr. Scrooge, who gave her this weird looking popsicle, which had an interesting taste. As she licked at it she noticed she was finally at the Crystal Fissure, noticing the slightly blue scenery. Looking around she continued to limp, her katana clanking at her side with every step. Finally the popsicle was gone, and left was a wooden stick. Just as she was about to throw it on the ground, she noticed some writing on it. Turning it to the side it read,

_A rather unexpected surprise will happen to you today, it can either be pleasant, or far from it. It all depends on you._

She raised an eyebrow, weren't retarded fortunes like these usually found in a cookie? Thinking it nonsense she threw it on the floor anyway and continued to walk/limp. Finally as she was walking down a slightly narrow ridge amongst the Fissure did she suddenly hear numerous _thump_ sounds that could only result in punching, and grunts. She slowed her pace, and slowly she peered around the corner.

There Nozomi saw Tifa kicking and punching away any rocks or boulders around her. Nozomi watched as she did a quick high kick, at the level of someone's jaw, to a nearby boulder and saw her target smash into pieces of rubble. Nozomi gulped, _'If I'm ever in a fight with her I'm screwed.'_

A few more kicks and punches here and there and Tifa finally stopped, panting and standing in the middle of the clearing, her clenched fists at her sides. Just as Nozomi was about to make her appearance known Tifa suddenly went on her knees and banged her fists on the ground.

"Why?!" the elder girl cried, causing Nozomi to shrink back. Nozomi's eyes by then were wide and in shock. Either Tifa's got issues or violent mood swings. Tifa banged her fist to the floor once more, and it sounded like she let out a sob. Nozomi blinked, _'What the hell?'_

"Of all people…of all people, why her?!" she yelled again, and she shook her head.

"Why, why'd he choose her? I've known him longer, I've loved him longer, and he chooses _her_. What does she have that I don't?!" With that last sentence she raised her head up and lot out another sob. Now Tifa was sitting down while hiding her face in her hands, crying.

"Why, Cloud, why? I've loved you for oh so long, and I've waited…and waited…" Nozomi blinked in shock, _'Holy…shit…'_

'_I screwed something up…I screwed something up…__**I**__ screwed something up.'___The thought continuously emerged in her head. She knew that Tifa and Cloud getting together was a pairing that Square Enix intended…they just weren't expecting an idiotic guide from the twenty-first centaury to interrupt. Nozomi quickly looked away and slapped herself on the forehead.

"Cloud…I realize now…" Tifa slowly said when her tears subsided, "If I can't have you…" and Nozomi gulped…don't say the ill-fated words…

"Tifa! Tifa where are you?!" Yuffie's voice suddenly echoed throughout the canyon. Nozomi snapped her head up, alert. Tifa did the same, furiously rubbing the tears away. That was when Yuffie suddenly jumped down from a nearby cliff, "Tifa I've been looking everywhere for you! You know that sweet smelling stuff I gave you? Whatchu do with it?" Yuffie questioned.

"Oh…I gave it to Cloud." Tifa's suddenly light voice shocked Nozomi, and Yuffie.

"Tifa, you okay?" asked Yuffie. Tifa did her best to smile, which looked rather convincing, and said, "Yeah Yuffie, I'm…better than ever." At then her smiled widened.

Yuffie bought it and smiled back, "Oh-Kay! By the by, do you happen to know which way Cloud was heading?"

Tifa's smiled seemed to have dissipated a little, "He said he was going to check up on Nozomi."

Yuffie nodded and quickly said, "Thanks Tifa! See you at lunch!" and Yuffie quickly went jumping off, heading for the blond haired male. Tifa blinked, and slowly one last tear streaked her cheek. This time she didn't bother to wipe it away, and instead took to turning abruptly and walking away. Nozomi was relieved to see Tifa walk the opposite way of where she was. She inhaled and slowly exhaled, now knowing that being around Tifa was going to be really, _really_ awkward.

When the elder girl was out of eyeshot Nozomi slowly walked out of her hiding place. Instead of turning right, which was the same place Tifa went and lead out of the Crystal Fissure, Nozomi turned left; daring to venture deeper. Finally she was so deep inside; the walls around her were different to the ones in the game. Slightly scared, she turned to walk back, however her leg was suddenly inflamed with pain. She hissed and took to leaning against a rocky wall. She examined her wound, which left a slight scar, only to find a small amount of blood seeping out.

"Gah, damnit." Nozomi said in annoyance and hopped in one leg to quickly sit down, leaning against the wall. She leaned her head against the wall, and sighed, while closing her eyes. She wanted to wait until the pain subsided, and then continue to walk back to town. Right when she was starting to relax…the unexpected happened.

A sudden quake that shook the wall and floor she was on quivered her to the bone. She threw her arms up and looked around. Along with the shake did a quick explosion occur, sending rubble and dirt in the air. The explosion happened over to her right, where she could still see the remnants of dirt particles in the air. Quickly she got up, and held the sword at her side tighter. She ran as fast she could with a painful leg, which wasn't very much.

Finally after dangerous turns, and close calls among rocks and ledges she found herself looking at a mist of dirt and smoke. She covered her mouth with her right sleeve, her left hand still at the hilt of her katana. She squinted her eyes, trying to see anything amongst the smog in the air. Finally she heard a loud creaking sound…one that would resemble the opening of a door of some kind. Then when the smog cleared just the slightest she could make out the shape of a….ship?

The door on the side was now opened all the way, and a form stepped out, stumbling and coughing. Another form came out as well, doing the same. A smaller form, which seemed to be the shape of…some kind of bird…came out while waving some smoke out of its face. Then one larger form, larger than the previous ones, came out and sneezed.

Now that left four figures out of the ship, some coughing and sneezing. That was when she was able to make out voices of two other figures soon coming out of the ship.

"…you know what; this is all your fault!"

"My fault?! You were the one driving the damn ship!" 

"Well _you_ were the one side-seat driving! Goddamit I would've been fine, but you got to be all, 'Watch out! Turn left! NO! You're other left!' God!"

"Well it's not my fault you can't tell left from right!"

And the bickering continued, however the voices sounded strangely familiar it practically irked her that she didn't know.

"Sora!" one voice yelled.

'_May?...'_

"Roxas!" Another one scolded.

'_Misa?...'_

Nozomi squinted again, and soon found both girls scolding said boys.

"You two should both be blaming yourselves. If you two could only share and work together better _this_," while saying 'this' she motioned to the wrecked ship, "wouldn't have happened!"

Sora and Roxas looked at the ship in dismay and then looked at each other. They sighed simultaneously and Roxas said, "Okay, okay."

"We'll try to work better together." Sora finished.

The two girls grinned in triumph while Nozomi stared in shock.

"Gotcha!" a squeaky voice then shouted from behind Nozomi and she fell to the floor. She could feel a staff of some sort bearing down on her neck, making it difficult to breath. She could then feel weight on her legs, including the one that was already sprained.

"God! Get off you two dimwits!" she shouted in pain and anger.

"Good job guys." Sora said, and with Nozomi's head twisted to the side by the staff all she could see was his shoes, along with Roxas', Misa's, and May's.

"Misa, tell these idiots to get off of me!" Nozomi finally managed to say without getting dirt in her mouth. She saw a shuffle of feet and heard Roxas say, "Misa you know her?"

"May it's me Nozomi!" and she tried to do a retarded push-up to get the two off of her but Goofy was too heavy.

Nozomi heard a gasp and May quickly said, "Guys get off of her!" Goofy did so obediently, however Donald remained on her back.

"And why should we?" he questioned, but since Goofy was off and he was the only thing weighing her down Nozomi quickly got up and Donald fell to the floor on his back. Nozomi rolled her shoulders and shook her leg. May then suddenly hugged her, and Nozomi hugged back.

"Oh my gosh Nozomi!" and May smiled. Next was Misa and Nozomi hugged back happily.

Donald slowly got up, while grumbling.

"Um…another friend of yours?" asked Sora, looking at the girls.

May nodded happily, "She's our best friend."

"Oh-Kay." Roxas said, while eyeing Nozomi. She smirked back and crossed her arms.

"C'mon, I'll take you to Leon and the gang." Nozomi said, and turned on her heel, heading towards the way out of the Crystal Fissure. The group hurriedly followed, "But what about the Gummi Ship?" Goofy questioned.

"We can get Cid to come and fetch it." Nozomi said, not turning back. Goofy was happy with the answer and followed. It went like this, Nozomi leading with Misa and May talking with her, Sora and Roxas behind them, and Goofy and Donald at the rear.

_**With Leon and gang at Merlin's Cottage**_

"What do you mean Nozomi's gone?!" Leon shouted in anger.

"I mean I just came from her room, the beds cold and her sword is gone." Cloud bit back in annoyance. Leon glared at him and turned away.

"Did _anyone _see her leave?!" Leon yelled. Everyone in the cottage, which was Aerith, Leon, Cid, Yuffie, Merlin, Tifa, and Cloud, was silent not daring to say anything. Some shared looks though no words were said.

That was when the front door swung open and in came a dirt ridden Nozomi, followed by the rest of the group. Yuffie looked at Sora happily, "Sora!"

Sora smiled, and waved. Aerith smiled as well and greeted him along with Tifa. The men grunted and spared him a glance; however Cloud looked intently at Nozomi.

"I knew it." Was all Leon said while surveying the teen.

Sora looked confused, but before he could comment on it Yuffie then said, "Hey Nozomi who're they?"

Nozomi turned to Yuffie and smiled, "These two are May and Misa." Nozomi was about to introduce Roxas, but quickly caught…she wasn't suppose to know him.

"And this is my bro, Roxas." Sora said, while throwing an arm around his "brother's" shoulder. The group nodded, and immediately bought the story.

"My, your eyes are simply astounding I must say." Merlin said while fixing his glasses. Roxas could only smile back weakly.

"And what about them Nono?" Yuffie asked looking at Misa and May. Misa looked questioningly at Nozomi, since it was usually her who was allowed to call Nozomi Nono without getting hurt. Nozomi gave Misa a knowing smile.

"These two are my best friends." She stopped herself, how was she going to explain this?

"We grew up in the same world." May quickly filled in for her. No one grew suspicious at her sudden interruption.

"Hm, well I wasn't expecting this." Leon grumbled. Sora looked at him in question.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sora questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"I mean, we were expecting you, Goofy, and Donald…however your other friends were a surprise." Leon said, eyeing the other three. Nozomi however stepped in front of them, including Roxas, and crossed her arms.

"Leon, you've become a friend to me, but I seriously won't let you look at them like that." Nozomi said crossly and Leon looked a little put out.

"Oh, before I forget." Aerith suddenly said, and took out from her pocket and handed it to Sora.

"Welcome to Hollow Bastian's Restoration Committee." She said in delight. Sora took it and looked at it in wonder, while she handed one to Goofy and Donald.

"Sorry, but we were only expecting these three…we didn't make some for you." Aerith said apologetically, looking at Misa, May, and Roxas. They didn't really care, and still felt honored that she was concerned.

"It's okay….um…" Roxas stumbled, not knowing who exactly she was.

Nozomi then blinked, "Oh right!"

"Guys, this is Leon, Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie, Cid, Merlin, and finally Aerith." Nozomi quickly said, for Roxas' sake, while pointing to each said person.

"That's the great ninja Yuffie to you Nono!" Yuffie said huffing crossing her arms. Nozomi rolled her eyes, "How could I forget?" sarcasm laced her tone.

"Hm, well I think a new tour of Hollow Bastian is in order." Aerith said, and Yuffie jumped up happily.

"I'll take them!" and Yuffie was already out the door. The other six were left standing there, looking at the open door. Nozomi sighed, "That just means you're supposed to follow her." Goofy and Donald quickly went out the door as well, and then Sora and Roxas, Misa and May however stayed and looked at Nozomi expectantly. Nozomi shrugged and was about to follow before she felt a hand press on her shoulder. The girl stopped and looked up to see the stoic face of Cloud Strife.

Misa and May gaped, for they knew who Cloud Strife was, being fans of FFVII.

"Nozomi, I need to talk with you." Was all he said.

"Um…I guess we'll see you later Nono." May quickly said, before the two girls left as well.

"Actually Nozomi, we _all_ need to talk with you." Nozomi gulped at Leon's tone of voice. He was dead serious as Nozomi slowly turned and Cloud let go of her shoulder. She noticed the deep tension and seriousness of the room then, and she looked down.

"What in hell were ya thinkin when you turned on that computer?" Cid said in agitation, and Nozomi winced.

"You were lucky Cloud followed you when he did." Tifa said as well, but Nozomi snapped.

"I would've been perfectly capable of handling the situation without Cloud there." She didn't know where the words came from but they just slipped. She didn't want to see Cloud's face.

"Look, we don't care why you turned it on; we just want to know _how_ you knew where it was. We've lived in this town most of our lives and you've been here of a maximum of a week and a half." Leon asked, while looking at Nozomi with a sharp eye. She inhaled and exhaled, thinking of a way to slowly tell them.

'_C'mon Nozomi you stupid ass think!'_ she thought.

So far she, Misa, and May agreed that they were born and raised from a different world…but…_ 'Guys don't hate me for changing the story.'_ Nozomi thought.

"I'm…" and everyone waited with anticipation, "I'm one of Ansem's apprentice's."

"Impossible!" Merlin said in outrage.

"I would've seen you before!" he continued while pointing at her.

However Nozomi kept her cool, no need to sweat bullets, so she smiled easily.

"My team and I were constantly on the move, locating worlds that were attacked by heartless. The longest we've stayed in Hollow Bastian…or Radiant Garden…would have to be an approximate 2 days." Nozomi was a natural liar believe it or not. However with that talent came frustration, whenever she was telling the truth…it was pretty hard to sound believable. Silence enveloped the room like an old friend, and she sighed.

"Look believe me or not but that's how I already know my way around the place. That's the reason Tron already knows me, and that's why I had to turn on the computer." Then she sighed, "And that's why I couldn't have possibly told you before."

"You?" Cid asked.

"What?" Nozomi retorted.

"Well girly…that happened…over five years ago." Her face broke, _'WHAT?!'_

Her shock showed, "Is something wrong?" Aerith asked her now shocked face.

"Impossible…" she murmured. And looked sharply at Leon, "What year is it?"

He looked at me blankly, "2028."

Nozomi swallowed, that was even more advanced than Earth.

"The last date I remember is 2008…" and they seemed thoroughly surprised. Well Nozomi didn't want to go too far fetched, and she might as well just have gone with the actual time and date from Earth.

"Wait," Tifa said slowly, "Didn't you say you three-" "Four." Nozomi interrupted.

"We had a fourth person…but I think she's dead." Nozomi said slowly, knowing fully well that Kana was alive and kicking (more than literally).

Tifa continued, "You said you were born and raised together, yet Ansem is from here, how is that?"

Knowing that this was going to come up Nozomi quickly said, "We were, Gaia it was called, only…we were orphans…he stumbled upon us when visiting our world. Evidently we were picking on a heartless." She laughed at the pretend memory, but could immediately imagine Kana trying to pull of its antennas with Misa pocking it with a stick and May disapproving of their antics.

"Oh…" Tifa said slowly.

"Hold up…this makes no sense. How the hell did ya end up here when the last year you remember is 2008?" Cid asked still looking at her.

She sighed, might as well go with the story she was thinking of.

"As I've told you we were a field team that took time to go and research worlds infected with heartless. We came across a world that was on a dangerous peak, more than likely about to crumble any minute. We treaded with caution, not knowing what to expect. However…worse came to worse and the world was destroyed with us on it. In the end we thought the other died…However I think the different time stream is due to the world we visited. It was…strange…no people…which wasn't necessarily strange but we expected at least a corpse or two. At the technology there was…advanced." She didn't want to elaborate, her imagination minimum.

Leon looked as if he were going to say something however something started to vibrate. Sighing he took out his cell phone and answered, "What?"

A few shouts on the other line, which Nozomi believed to be Yuffie and Leon's face grew stern, "We're on our way."

"Leon what-" "Heartless ambush at the Bailey. Nozomi you stay here."

Nozomi was shocked; he wanted her to stay here?

"Everyone else, let's go." And hurriedly everyone left, except for one person.

"Cloud…" Nozomi slowly said and he looked her dead in the eye.

"You were one of his apprentices?" he slowly said, it not really being a question. Nozomi didn't say anything, knowing she didn't really need to.

"What else have you not told me?" and it was a serious question…he really wanted to know.

'_Numerous things Cloud.'_

"I know how to fly a Gummi ship." She said smiling. Cloud looked a little disbelieving. Then a thought came to her.

"Speaking of Gummi ships…Sora's ship crashed over at the Crystal Fissure." He blinked, "Really?"

She nodded, "We better go and check on it." And he nodded in return.

As they left they walked side by side while neither of them spoke. Finally it seemed Cloud wasn't able to take it. As they were turning a corner he practically pushed her up against the wall and kissed her with all he had. Needless to say she was surprised, but kissed back.

As he pulled back he could only say, "Please don't lie to me…please just don't try to keep things from me." He was so close yet wouldn't look at her. She blinked, she knew what he had to endure through, and she suddenly felt bad for everything she just told.

"I won't, I promise." And he managed a very small smile. Slowly he let her go, and took her by the hand instead. She blinked, thinking this quite a feet for Cloud, but squeezed his hand in return.

She led them to where Sora's Gummi Ship still lay, abandoned and wrecked. When seeing it Cloud whistled low…

"What the hell happened?"

"Well from what I heard, Roxas was side-seat driving." She responded while inching closer to the ship, and in turn letting go of Cloud's hand. He walked closer to the Gummi ship as well, inspecting it.

"They totaled it." His voice was a cross of surprise and amusement. Nozomi made a small chuckle but it barely left her mouth. She walked closer and was now in front of the door. It was closed shut and Nozomi looked at it in wonder. Without a word she kicked it and the door shuddered and then swung open. Cloud raised an eyebrow as he watched Nozomi casually walk in. Hurriedly he caught up, and almost hit his head on the low ceiling. However the ground soon leveled so he didn't have to bend like an idiot. Nozomi was at the captain's wheel, looking at the buttons and gizmos on the dashboard.

"Engine's still working…and there's enough fuel…" Nozomi said to herself; however Cloud was close enough to hear.

"Enough fuel to do what?" he questioned, and he was almost scared of her answer. Instead of answering, like he knew she wouldn't, she smirked towards the wheel, sat down, and in a few fluid movements had the ship in the air. It was so quick that the sword carrying soldier almost fell, had he not grabbed the seat next to her and sat down.

"Nozomi what the fuck are you doing?!" He asked/ shouted. The Gummi ship went through some minor turbulence that caused Cloud to grip the armrests to the chair practically painfully. Nozomi noticed this, and a thought formed in her mind.

However she shook it off, probably thinking it too far-fetched…though she decided to experiment.

The were now circling Hollow Bastian and Nozomi decided to go up and down, just to prove her theory. And in turn Cloud clenched the armrests tighter, almost making his knuckles white. She blinked, "Are you scared of flying."

Even if his distress was obvious through his grip on the chair his face seemed passive, "What are you talking about?"

'_Oh you think you're so cool Mr. I'm-not-afraid-of-everything.'_ Nozomi thought slightly agitated, but she didn't let it show, "Well by the way you're gripping the seats I'd say you're terrified."

It seemed Cloud himself suddenly noticed how tight he's been gripping the seats, and he quickly let go, and instead tried to compose himself by leaning his head on his right hand.

"Nozomi I'm not afraid of flying." She resisted the urge to scoff.

So just to prove her point she suddenly made a sharp turn right, and Cloud held onto the chair for dear life.

"Nozomi what are you doing?!"

She smirked and pulled up, making the Gummi ship level out.

Cloud was taking in deep breaths, and practically glared at Nozomi.

"What was that for!?"

"So I can prove my point that you're afraid of flying…or heights…I'm not too sure which one."

Cloud sighed, "It's the flying part, and heights don't bother me. I just want my feet on solid ground."

She smiled, "There, now that wasn't so hard now was it?"

This time he crossed his arms and looked away. She laughed at that and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. His mood seemed to lighten a little, but that was when the ship took a sudden jolt forward.

"Nozomi you found out I don't like flying already."

She gulped, "That wasn't me."

Cloud looked at her in mild disbelief, "You're joking."

However she ignored him, knowing he'll find out soon. She flipped on any backup fuel, only to find out that was what they were flying on. She tried to clear the engine or turbines on the ship, but they didn't seem to respond.

"Cloud where's the Gummi ship hanger?" she quickly said, ignoring the flashing button that said 'emergency'.

"Take a quick right and there should be an orange arrow pointing-" "I see it."

Even more turbulence and Cloud clutched his seat tighter, while Nozomi's grip on the wheel was almost painful. Quickly flying by the wall that held the arrow the wing scraped the wall in a sickening screech.

"Nozomi!"

"Shut up!"

Immediately Nozomi saw an opening that led to an underground holder for the Gummi ships…she presumed. Quickly she steered the Gummi ship downward, the top of the ship almost scraping against the concrete wall on top.

Lights and an expanse collection of Gummi ships were in the cavern, and Nozomi had to quickly spin the wheel right from avoiding a pillar.

"Hit the brakes!"

She glared at Cloud, "You idiot this isn't a car!"

The only thing to stop the Gummi ship was either to land smoothly or a parachute….

Finding the leaver to deploy the parachute she pulled, and she heard a compartment in the back open. Suddenly the Gummi ship made impact with the ground below and started to skid along the concrete floor. The screeching of metal against rock sent hot sparks skidding off the side of the Gummi ship. Nozomi was slammed back in her seat, and Cloud's head hit the headrest almost painfully.

And just as the Gummi ship was slowing Nozomi made out some figures up ahead.

"Are those?!" she had to yell over the screeching of the plane. 

Cloud had to squint, "I think they are!"

Finally the Gummi ship came to a halt, and Nozomi was able to see the group in front of the ship, mouths agape.

Nozomi coughed slightly, "Well that wasn't so bad."

Cloud's look was deathly, "Not so bad? I'm never letting you fly a ship _ever_ again."

He quickly got up and stumbled out the ship, with Nozomi quickly following. However once they were out they didn't exactly get a warm welcome.

"YOU DIMWITTED IDIOTS! WHATCHA DO TO THE SHIP?!" Cid bellowed, gesturing violently to the overly-wrecked ship.

"Hey Sora and Roxas were the ones who wrecked it first, we were trying to fly it in." Nozomi quickly said, motioning to the two boys. Cid looked at them with death in his eyes, and the brothers gulped. Pretty soon the two boys were running for their lives as Cid chased them while saying things like, "YOU TWO SHOULD NEVER DRIVE AGAIN!" or "I'LL SKIN YA ALIVE!"

May soon came up to Nozomi and said, "Hey, I have something to tell you real quick."

Nozomi glanced towards Cloud, who was busy talking to Leon.

"Yeah, okay." May then took her arm and led her to a corner. She then filled her in on the story that Kana had come up with, about how they _were_ Ansem's apprentices…

Nozomi's eye twitched, she even came up with Gaia.

"Damn, she thinks of everything." Nozomi though annoyed, however May giggled, "Well she's played the game too ya know, and I'm sure you would've thought of the same thing if you were the first one I saw."

Nozomi rubbed the back of her head, "Yeah sure I would've….where's Misa?"

May just had to point behind Nozomi and she followed. Then Nozomi then saw May and Yuffie laughing hysterically. Nozomi and May already knew what they were doing. Misa was the one who was obsessed with FFVII before either of them, then it was Kana, then Nozomi, and finally May.

However it was Kana and Nozomi who took to playing Kingdom Hearts. So all in all it was no surprise that Misa would have wanted to hang out with Yuffie. The ninja then did this weird hand motion that sent Misa bursting into laughs again.

"I swear they could be sisters separated at birth." May said, and Nozomi had to agree.

"Cid we get it!" Sora suddenly shouted from close by. The two girls turned to see both Roxas and Sora in a rather nasty headlock while trying to get out of Cid's grip.

"Ya obviously don't, you wrecked a ship…which means it'll be _me_ fixin' it, _me_ wastin' my time on it, and _me_ having to use _my_ money to fix _your_ ship." And every time he stressed on a word he squeezed at their necks even harder.

"Gah!" Roxas managed to choke out and Aerith winced.

"Cid I think you should let them down now…" She said a slowly with her soft voice. Cid grunted and then finally let the boys go, and they both ended up crashing down on the floor. The two boys rubbed at their necks, while Sora coughed slightly.

"God Cid…" Roxas moaned and Misa quickly went to his side. May did the same with Sora, leaving Nozomi rolling her eyes.

That's when her eyes landed on Cloud, and a thought came to her…

Slowly she inched towards him, and since he was still talking to Leon she pulled on his sleeve. He stopped his conversation with Leon and looked down at her.

"What?" he asked, and it wasn't the kind of accusatory tone…but just like a…Cloud tone.

"Can I see your phone?" he seemed a little bemused at the question but handed it to her anyway. Then he continued his talk with Leon, and Tifa soon joined in as well. Nozomi didn't say anything, or even look at her for that matter, when Tifa soon came up and stood _a lot_ closer to Cloud.

Nozomi idly flipped the phone and looked at it in all its wonder. The camera was amazing and she twisted the screen. Multiple times she thought she broke it but then it never said error or something along that…

Idly she looked at the phone book and his picture files. All he really bore were pictures of his bike (no surprise there) and the phone book was just the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee. She then thought for a moment, would it hurt to add her number here too?

So she punched in her area code and cell phone number…wanting to check it out…only to realize she didn't have her cell phone. She grunted but saved the number on the phone anyway.

"Well seeing as how you're Gummi ship is wrecked…I'd say you'll be staying here for a few weeks…" Cid grumbled. Sora protested however, "Can't you work faster on it?"

Cid pulled Sora by the gruff of his collar and growled, "Boy be lucky I'm bothering to fix it at all."

Sora gulped, "Y-yes sir."

Cid let go of the boy's shirt and surveyed the ship again. Making some notes in his mind when seeing how damaged it was.

"Needs new paint…" Nozomi heard and finally she closed the cell phone. And just as she was about to give it back…she had another idea. Sora and Roxas, now with their pride and ego not so deflated, were in the conversation with Leon, Cloud, and Tifa. Aerith and Yuffie were talking to Cid, seeing as how he needed some assistance with his supplies. While Misa and May were off in a corner.

Eyeing the bigger group consisting of the boys and her boyfriend….wait…was he her boyfriend?

Contemplating for a second she shook her head, _'A passing fling perhaps…I mean we haven't said anything about it…'_

Not wanting to think about it any longer she walked towards Misa and May.

"Hey, wanna ditch?" Nozomi said casually, twirling Cloud's phone in one hand. Misa looked at it amazed, "Is that Cloud's phone?" 

"Yup." And Misa hurriedly took it, while May shook her head.

"Oh! Let's take a picture." Misa said in delight, and before the other two could protest Misa was in front of them with the camera directed towards the whole group. The girls quickly smiled as Misa took the picture.

Misa then saved it and added some things here and there.

"Misa what are you doing to his phone?" Nozomi questioned, however May took to teasing.

"Why, worried we'll ruin you're boyfriend's phone?" Nozomi sighed, "He's not my boyfriend."

The other two girls looked surprised, "Are you serious?" May asked.

Nozomi nodded and then before she knew it Misa was dragging her towards…

"Misa what the hell are you doing?!" Nozomi practically shouted however Misa ignored her. May was following as well, wondering what Misa was planning on doing. By then Misa was beside Cloud and she stopped pulling Nozomi. The girl rubbed her arm as Misa poked Cloud in the arm.

He looked down at her, "What?" again not in that accusatory tone.

"Do you or do you not like Nozomi?" Misa asked bluntly, and since the people in the group were standing close enough, they heard her question and looked at her in confusion.

"Excuse me?" Cloud asked, as Nozomi made a face-palm…and attempted to walk away. However May stopped her and said, "Oh c'mon you _know_ you want to watch this."

Nozomi wanted to glare at her but instead decided to watch anyway….however at a good distance.

"You heard me, do you or do you not like my best friend?" Nozomi swore her own eye twitched and May saw, and she smacked at her arm. Nozomi smiled at her quickly.

"Why are you asking?" Roxas finally said, looking at his girlfriend oddly. Misa smiled at him, "Because Nono needs someone to _love_ and _hug_…"

And as she continued Nozomi shook her head in dismay, "Good God make her stop."

However May was having a hard time controlling her laughter, "Are you kidding me? This is good stuff!"

Nozomi grunted however and watched as Misa then said, "Sooo luver boi, you like her or not?"

Cloud then glanced at Nozomi, who for some reason blushed.

Then next thing they knew he said, "No."

Nozomi's heart dropped.

May gapped.

Tifa felt hope.

Leon looked at him strangely.

Roxas and Sora blinked.

Misa's jaw dropped, "You Bas-"

"I love her."

Nozomi blinked in surprise, _'Did he just say that?'_

**With Kana**

Kana clenched her fist, not knowing if she should go out and confront Riku. She was still seated in the computer room, her elbows leaning slightly on the keyboard, her head in her hands. She sighed, and closed her eyes. The way Riku looked so furious…

She sighed harshly then, and took in a deep and long breath. Slowly she got up, and looked at the computer…contemplating.

'_Roxas was supposed to destroy them…'_ she slowly thought…

So without further thought she whipped out her knives…

_**With Riku**_

He harshly drew out a breath and leaned his elbows on the railing, also holding his head in his hands. Quickly he ran a hand through his hair, and looked down.

'_Kana…what…you…'_ He drew in a breath…

Riku didn't know what to think anymore. At first it seemed that Kana wasn't anything special. Then pretty soon she wove her way into his heart. Soon they were going out…and numerous things were uncovered…now…

He clenched his fists at his sides then proceeded to stalk towards the White Room, where he knew Namine was still sleeping.

Once in he looked towards Namine, still slumbering.

A finger at his side twitched but he shook it off. Soon he looked inside the numerous bags that Namine forced them to carry. Inside one he found a backpack, fit for traveling. And next he found some men's casual clothing; he smirked, so Namine was telling the truth…

He forced the clothes into the bag, and hurriedly zipped it up. However Riku stopped short, and looked down at himself. Riku knew that he needed a better disguise…he needed to make sure no one remembered his face…

Then an idea popped and he left the bag in the room and hurriedly went out the door…

_**Back with Kana**_

Panting, she withdrew her knives, looking at the destruction around her. Course it was still smashed to pieces and such, except there was some claw marks here and there.

She wiped the sweat of her brow with the back of her hand and hurriedly proceeded out the door. Kana needed to find Riku, and explain to him, _some how_, that he needed to let her go on his trip…around.

Ansem…or DiZ, was probably off doing something somewhere...knowing fully well that he wasn't dead. Once out the library, she heard a different door slam and blinked. _'Did he just go to the bathroom?'_

Not wanting to think of it any longer she decided on waking up Namine, who was still asleep rather oblivious to everything around her. Quickly passing the bathroom at a jog she barged into the room, however the backpack she saw on the side caught her attention. She looked at it, and cautiously opened it. Inside she saw clothing; she knew that Riku probably packed. Her hand clenched the fabric of the backpack, before letting it go.

Kana kneeled next to Namine, who was still sleeping peacefully with her head rested on her arm. Kana shook the girl's shoulder, and Namine grumbled.

"What?" came an irritated growl.

"We're leaving."

Namine's eyes were able to blink open, "Whatcha say?"

"We're _leaving._" Kana said more firmly and got up. Looking in a shopping back she noticed another backpack, somewhat similar to the one Riku used.

Both backpacks were black, however the one Riku had was more for the outdoors, with numerous compartments and zippers. The one Kana was holding was also black however looked a bit more casual with only two pouches in the front.

Immediately Kana opened it up and filled it with her own clothes, as well as some for Namine.

Namine was now sitting up, rubbing her eyes and looking at Kana in confusion.

"Kana what are you doing?" drowsiness was still evident in her voice but Kana just glanced at her.

"Packing, we need clothes you know." Her voice was filled with sarcasm and haughtiness, however with Namine's slight delirious state she didn't really notice.

"But why are we leaving?" and Namine yawned.

"Because we need to keep an eye on Sora." Namine blinked at looked curiously at Kana.

Kana noticed her suddenly silence and saw her expression, "So says Riku." Kana quickly added.

Namine nodded and slowly got up.

"Well then if you need me I'll be in the bathroom." And Namine hurriedly went out, however the moment the door closed behind her the door opened once more and in came Riku…with an Organization cloak over his form.

Kana blinked, and looked quite incredulous at Riku.

"And you're wearing that why?" Kana questioned.

Riku however didn't bother to answer her and quickly grabbed the backpack.

"Riku wait I can explain."

Riku stopped and looked back at her, letting himself be amused at her _attempt_ to per sway him.

"Riku…I…I was one of Ansem's apprentices'. Along with Misa, May, and Nozomi…"

She started with how they had met each other, the pretend story about how Ansem met them, and how their world was destroyed…also how they were separated in the first place. Her desperation and pleading was mixed in with her explanation, lacing it with every word. When she was done her voice was near pleading, and his form was no longer tense. He audibly gulped and let down his backpack.

"Kana…why didn't you…you could've told me…"

"Yes I could've but we were sworn to secrecy about not telling a _soul_ about who we were. Riku you must know that…" Kana slowly said.

Riku breathed in and looked away to the side.

"Hurry up and pack some clothes, we're leaving in ten." And he quickly retreated out the door, leaving a shell-shocked Kana.

Clenching her fist she grabbed the backpack and pulled it on. Quickly looking around the room one last time she hurriedly got out. Namine was in the hallway, her arms crossed looking up at the ceiling. When she saw Kana come out she looked at her in confusion, "Riku barely said anything to me, what's going on?"

"We're _leaving_ Namine, how many times do I have to say it." Kana said with agitation.

Namine shrugged, "Well none of you are telling me where."

The clogs in Kana's mind worked full speed, _'Where to go, where to go?'_

"Hollow Bastian." Was the first thing that came to mind, and she said it under her breath.

"What did you say?" and Kana quickly looked up at Riku, his hood still up but she could practically feel his withering gaze.

"Hollow Bastian, it's where Ansem's Study is, our in other words our home base…per say." Kana said, ignoring the heated gaze he sent. He quickly looked at Namine and handed her the backpack.

"You carry it." Namine 'eeped' slightly but held onto the backpack anyway. She quickly put it on and Riku quickly went towards the stairs, and Kana and Namine almost had to sprint to catch up.

"What the hell crawled up his ass and died?" Namine whispered towards Kana, the girl sighed and replied, "I'll tell you later."

Namine glared slightly at her as they all descended the stairs and hurriedly left the mansion.

Quickly Riku looked around and to them. With a wave of his hand a portal appeared, and he gestured for them to enter first, Namine went in without a sound followed by Kana, and Riku brought up the rear.

Once they were all on the other side Kana found herself looking at a vast blue like canyon that extended as far as the eye could see. Kana's breath was caught in her throat as she looked at the scenery. Namine also gasped beside her looking at it. However Riku didn't even bother to glance at it and quickly swept past them. The two girls were still gaping at the view when Riku finally coughed abruptly to get their attention.

"We have to keep moving, maybe find an Inn. We're only staying here for one night, after that we have to keep moving." Riku quickly said as he strode with purpose towards the town. Namine was huffing while the backpack continuously jumped up and down on her back as she jogged to catch up. Kana didn't have such a hard time, use to having to stride to keep up.

Finally the town was within sight at Namine sighed with relief, "Oh thank God! I don't think I can last much longer."

"Get used to it, in order to keep out of trouble and to make sure no one sees us we have to constantly keep moving." Riku said harshly, and Kana wanted to punch him then and there. Namine looked at Riku in shock, and then looked down, feeling a tad bit ashamed.

Kana clenched her fist and strode faster to stand next to Riku, "What the hell was that?"

"What?" he replied brutally, and Kana had the nerve to punch him again.

"What the hell are you doing acting like that to Namine? She's tired and slightly weak, we get it, but you _didn't_ have to be so antagonizing about it."

That's when Riku spun on his heel and came face to face with Kana, almost making her collide into him. She was sure his look must've been deadly for he raised a finger at her and pointed it with anger, his voice then practically went an octave lower, "Don't you _ever_ tell me what I can or cannot do. _I_ didn't have to bring you along, _I _could've left you there in Twilight Town, _I_ could've left you there to starve and die. So _don't_ think that just because you were able to come with me makes you think you can point out anything."

Kana's fist was now shaking with rage as she returned his look ten fold. "Oh no problem, _DiZ_!" and she didn't say the last part under her breath either like most people would've done. In fact she practically shouted it to the heavens to Riku's face, causing him to stumble back and Namine's jaw to drop.

"You think _you_ got it bad? You think _you_ are suffering the most out of everybody?! I've dealt with pain that was on the borderline of death, I've dealt with heart-wrenching regret that almost ripped me to shreds. And what makes you so sure that you're _our _savior for everything?! We're capable of doing _anything _come what may. And what in hell gives you the right to bitch about everything huh big boy?! Namine was just complaining that she was tired, no need to bite her head off! What the hell happened to the Riku _I_ fell in love with?!" Kana's throat was sore and she was sure for the rest of the day it was gonna sound scratchy. And every time she was emphasizing on a word she poked roughly at Riku's chest.

Namine was behind Kana looking at her with shock and a slight hint of admiration. Kana's breath was now slightly labored and deep.

When Riku failed to say anything Kana just grunted in annoyance and pushed past him, bumping her shoulder against his purposely. Namine quickly followed her and Riku stood there for more than a few moments.

"Don't you think we should wait for Riku?" Namine quietly whispered to Kana as they walked farther and farther from the non-moving male. The other girl however just scoffed and said, "He'll catch up, and if he doesn't, well we don't need him."

Next thing she knew she felt a deadly-familiar pulling sensation from her stomach. Kana's vision on Namine's face soon became a blur, and the scenery around her faded in a whir of color. Soon she felt herself spinning, and she stumbled to the ground. However instead of a rocky terrain, like she was expecting, it was a flat and smooth surface…much like glass.

_KANA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!_

The Voice's booming tone echoed throughout the vast space. The platform even vibrated and shook Kana to the bone. She gritted her teeth and achingly thought, _'Why is everyone against me?'_

_KANA DAMNIT ANSWER ME!_

Kana then shouted in agitation and said, "RIKU DIDN'T HAVE A RIGHT TO SAY ALL THAT SHIT!"

_I DON'T CARE IF HIS MOUTH IS FULL OF SHIT, YOU'RE HIS GUIDE, SO DO YOUR JOB!_

Hearing The Voice cuss was a rather frightening experience. She gulped down the fright stuck in her throat and merely said, "If anything goes wrong, don't blame me."

The next thing she knew the pulling sensation she felt was the most painful thing she ever experienced. Next thing she knew she was on the floor huddling into a ball holding her stomach in pain. Namine quickly came to her side and took of her backpack and Kana's.

"Kana?! Kana, are you okay?!" Namine asked in worry, however Kana was in too much pain to answer. The pulling had stopped but it left this awful stinging sensation. It felt as if something hard, and pointy, had hit her roughly in the stomach, and then someone had tried to pull it back out, with a small amount of success.

The pain filled girl cried out in agony, tears forming around her eyes. Kana bit her lip, trying to suppress the tears. Namine took Kana's head in her lap and tried to comfort her with little to no success. That's when a hand went on Namine's shoulder and Namine looked up to see Riku, without his cloak and now in his former casual clothing, looking down at Kana with worry.

"What happened?" he asked in complete worry. Namine shook her head, "I-I don't know. I was walking right next to her and then she-she just crumpled to the floor, and she was shouting so much!" Namine was on the verge of hyperventilating and Riku slowly pulled her up.

"It's okay I got her." Riku said to reassure Namine, and himself. Kana was still on the ground, holding her stomach and the smallest amount of tears going down her cheeks. Her lip was on the verge of bleeding from her biting it for so long. Her eyes were clenched in pain, not daring to open. Riku hurriedly gathered her in his lap, and pulled out a Phoenix Down from his back pocket. Hurriedly he opened it and coaxed Kana to open her mouth.

"C'mon Kana, open your mouth, this'll make you feel a lot better." Riku slowly said, and Kana hesitantly opened her mouth. The liquid easily went in and she gulped it down. Once all the Phoenix Down was gone did she take a deep breath and open her eyes.

"R-Riku?" she slowly said, her expression tired.

He smiled in relief, "Y-Yeah."

When she tried to get up Riku just instead gathered her in a bridal style position and stood up.

"Namine you can handle both of the backpacks can't you?" Riku said, and Namine nodded, more than glad to have the regular Riku back. She pulled up both of the backpacks on, and trudged behind Riku. He was still holding Kana as they ventured into Hollow Bastian. Kana was breathing evenly and was on the verge of falling to sleep. Riku looked down at her in amusement and chuckled.

"Go ahead fall asleep, I'm sure you still feel like shit." Kana just grunted and did as told.

_**A few hours later**_

Kana's finger twitched and her eyes slowly opened. Blinking wearily she looked up to see her in an unfamiliar room. Her shoes were off and her jacket was on a nearby seat, wooden and blended nicely with the room. The walls were a pale green, or in other words I guess beige, and had a white ceiling. The bed was in the middle of the room; while on the far left was a desk and a chair. Next to her on her right were a small table and a lamp. She looked at it and blinked, for there was also a clock placed upon it. Nimbly it read 3:00 in bright red numbers. Sighing she slowly got up, and her stomach twitched in return. Looking at it in confusion, she poked it. In return it stung just the slightest. Confused she lifted up her shirt to see a rather large bruise sporting her stomach.

Groaning she pulled her shirt down and got off the bed. Next to the desk she saw the two backpacks and Kana rolled her shoulders.

'_Hmm…wonder where they went…'_ that's when the events from earlier flashed in her head.

'_Is Riku…back…to…himself?'_ she slowly thought, then she dismissed it and looked away.

Looking down she noticed her skirt (which she was still wearing) was slightly wrinkled, however she ignored it. She quickly put on her shoes and grabbed her jacket. On the desk she noticed a room key, not one of those electronic ones you could find on Earth, but an old fashioned key with a plastic charm next to it saying 343.

'_Room number 343…okay.'_ Out of pre-caution Kana grabbed the key and stuffed it in her pocket.

Going out the door she closed it behind her and locked the door. She then noticed her room was in the middle of a hallway…per say. With numerous other hotel rooms along the walls in front and back of her. Kana sighed and took a guess, heading right. Soon she found a staircase that led to the lobby, or the second floor.

She blinked, _'This place is small…'_

Kana sighed and slowly went down the stairs, slowly contemplating on what to do now. The clerk behind the counter gave her a smile and a hello, which Kana returned with false enthusiasm.

Continuing on her way out the hotel she walked through the automatic doors. The sunlight was dim, but nice and warm on her skin. A small smile crept on her face and she relished the moment. However as she looked around, she noticed she wasn't in a part of Hollow Bastian she recognized. Grunting she walked out more, noticing it was a rather _clean_ part of Hollow Bastian. In front of the hotel was a small sign with the hotel logo and a fountain, with people sitting here and there. To the right were stores and shops galore, while on the left was what seemed like a place that led to where the game started…

Not wanting to explore places that were foreign to her she started to where the usual shops were in the game. So taking a left she walked, looking at passing things here and there.

Finally she managed to make it to the duckies little shops. Once she got to the armory however the green one, _'What was his name?'_ Immediately spotted her, and hurriedly went to wake up his brothers, "Wake up guys a customer!"

Kana blinked in confusion as she heard some crashing, a clang of a pan…and a shout of, "Don't step on the goat!"

Finally the blue one, Dewey she presumed, finally popped up from behind the counter.

"Evenin' Miss, anything in particular catch your eye?" Kana had to smile at his eager smile. Just as she was about to say that she didn't have any money, she stuffed her hands in her jacket pocket, and amazingly felt some kind of pouch. Moving it around she noticed it held some kind of…money?

Smiling she replied, "Got anything cheap?"

Nodding happily Dewey disappeared behind the counted once again, and this time the red one who she knew was Huey popped up. In his hands was a wooden box that probably held some kind of jewelry.

"For the lady we have numerous rings! Ear rings, nose rings, wedding rings, friendship rings, promise rings…!" and he continued naming all the rings he had in store. Opening the box she noticed just how beautiful the rings were. She gazed at them in wonder. Though the one thing stuck in her mind was, _'Friendship rings huh?'_

"So does one pop out at you?" Huey asked motioning to the rings.

She thought, _'Hmm….friendship rings? Course this is an armory…they won't be_ normal_ friendship rings…'_

"You said something about friendship rings?" Kana questioned and Huey nodded rapidly, disappearing behind the counter _again_.

This time Louie, the green one, popped up with a metal case, and opening it were rings galore.

"Course Miss as you know these aren't ordinary rings, each one gots a unique power." Louie explained.

He took hold of one, which was a pure metal but had thin gold designs etched on, and explained, "See this one? This one had the power to alert each other if you're in danger or not."

He held it out to her and she carefully took it in her own hands, inspecting it. The sunlight behind her made the golden etching gleam. When looking at it more carefully she noticed that the gold etchings formed very small letters.

"What do the letters mean?" she asked, however Louie just shrugged, "Who knows, we don't necessarily make the stuff."

Nodding she said, "Got anything else?"

And with full fervor Kana spent the next 30 minutes or so listening to Louie inform her of the numerous rings they held in stock. There was this one that could transform them into animals if need be. Give the wearer and friend needed power, and another that could make them switch minds, which she thought was rather strange…but cool.

Finally she decided on buying two sets, each ring came with two, one to give to your friend and the other to keep for yourself of course.

One looked to be made of small twigs intertwined together to make a rather complex shape. The bottom of the ring was simply held together, bound to look like a rope design, and then when moving up slowly started to separate making these open yet look like an intricate design. As it reached the top it opened, however instead of closing together and holding a diamond or stone of sorts, it separated and made this hole in the middle, and the small stones instead were cased on the side, instead of the middle.

Louie said that this ring was needed in case of danger; it was made so if anything were to happen the wearers would know if the other were in need of help, and in their minds eye they would be able to see when and where the other was at.

It was a bit pricey but Kana thought it was worth it, and she wasn't able to see any other kind of ring that was girly enough for Namine.

The next ring was pure stone, and unlike regular rings which were blunt and curved, this was cornered. On the sides were black etching of unknown words, deeply engraved however making it look even more stunning. And on the top was a blue stone, smooth, small, and slightly clear.

The purpose of the ring was that if needed it would grant the wearers the ability to contact one another through telepathy and, if focused on hard enough, could possibly transport one wearer to the other. Kana was skeptical at that, however when seeing Louie's rather eager expression she caved.

Both the rings were expensive, and made the pouch rather light, however the three boys smiled up at her in delight.

"And Ma'am since you're our first customer for the season, we'd like to offer you a deal." Huey started.

"Would you like a certain engraving to go with the rings?" Dewey continued. Thinking about it the girl agreed, an engraving would be nice.

She also found out it would be free, which she found a slight relief. When asking for the intricate one she said, "Namine, for the friend when I needed it most."

For the silver one, "Riku I could never thank you enough."

The boys nodded and Dewey and Louie quickly went in the back, "It'll only take a minute." They said.

Meanwhile Huey and Kana struck a conversation, and Huey brought up something rather amazing.

"Hey did you hear about Sora comin' back?" Kana looked sharply at the duck, "What are you talking about?"

Then Huey went into a deep description about how Sora and their uncle Donald, and their godfather Goofy, along with some other people have managed to come back. He also spoke of Nozomi, which he dubbed Cloud's girlfriend.

Kana listened intently, she had completely forgotten about the group. Just as she was about to ask where they were now Louie came back with the rings.

The two rings that were intended for Namine and Riku were in velvet cases, while the ones she was going to wear were handed to her. Since the ring that was made for Namine had an opening in the middle, she was able to put it over the one that was made for Riku. So it looked like the intricate ring was covering the silver one, which really looked nice.

She thanked the three boys, and they thanked her back, and they disappeared behind the counter. Kana continued to walk, debating herself if she should go to Merlin's Cottage. But then again, if the girls weren't there…she would seem like a freak just busting in. And how would she explain herself anyway? Suddenly finding the cottage as if she's been there before- wait…she's one of Ansem's Apprentices….

She mentally smacked herself on the head. Because she was one of Ansem's Apprentices she could explain that because of that she had the knowledge to know this place like the back of her hand.

Finally she decided on going back to the hotel. Hurriedly walking she quickly passed by the hotel and once inside did she hear the sudden yelling of a rather familiar voice.

"She just walked out of here?!" a silver haired teen yelled to the clerk, and the clerk could only stutter a reply, "Y-yes sir, but is that such a bad thing?"

Riku sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, a habit he developed from his father. Namine also sighed, slightly worried over Kana's welfare. Kana however, just entering the lobby and looking at the two slightly annoyed, crossed her arms and huffed.

"Do you two seriously think I'm not able to take care of myself?" Kana's question echoed through the lobby, causing the two to turn around. Namine was the first one to come running towards her hugging her close.

"Kana we were so worried!" Namine said, and Kana grew confused, why was she worried?

Riku soon came up as well, however he just took to smiling. Kana mocked glared at him while slightly gesturing to Namine, who had yet to let go. Riku rolled his eyes, "Namine you can let go anytime."

Namine did let go and slightly blushed however she just laughed, "Well sor-ry."

Kana grunted, however took out the two cases holding the rings anyway. She just held them out to the two, and they looked at it curiously. Kana rolled her eyes, "They're just friendship rings, I'm not trying to suggest anything."

At the mention of rings Namine quickly swiped at the box Kana was holding out to her. Opening it Namine gasped in awe, "Kana this is beautiful!"

Curious Riku took the one presented to him and opened it, and he whistled deeply. "Man Kana this…this looks amazing."

"Mmm Hm, and I have one too don't worry." And she held up her hand for them to see. Namine and Riku looked at the intertwined rings on her finger and they put theirs on as well. Namine giggled in delight, "Thank you Kana this is the best!"

Riku chuckled, "Yeah this is pretty cool."

The girl just nodded, not wanting to reveal their powers just yet. It's not like she didn't trust them, it was just in case if worst came to worst. These were in a way Plan B.

The group marveled at the ring before Riku announced that it was around lunch. Namine whole heartedly agreed, and Kana could only chuckle in amusement.

Finally they left the hotel in search of a good food establishment. All the while Namine kept skipping and was all jumpy, in a happy sort of way. Kana and Riku were walking side by side, sharing words and holding hands. Finally they reached a nice looking place called _The Kimono_. Namine looked at it with interest before hurriedly going in before Riku and Kana could protest. None the less they followed her, and Namine was already being seated, so they hurriedly followed. Sitting at the table they looked over the menu. Kana soon realized this place was based loosely off of Japanese food. As Kana was still surveying the menu the waiter came back, Riku ordered as well as Namine, and when Kana didn't say anything Riku quickly said, "She'll have the same thing as me."

So when the menu was quickly snatched from her fingers she looked up annoyed.

"You know I wasn't done deciding." While Riku scoffed, "Well you were taking too long."

She huffed and crossed her arms. Namine was playing with her chopsticks as Riku was idly twirling his chopsticks around his fingers. Noticing she had nothing to do she looked around the restaurant. Finally she concluded it was like any other. The waiters with polite smiles, and the happy customers. The Japanese styled art and the stylish tables and chairs. The dim lights and the faint music. Yuffie hitting Cid up top the head and the idle chit chat of a nearby family….wait what?!

Looking at once more at the table at the far end of the restaurant she noticed to her horror Yuffie, Cid, Leon, Aerith, Tifa, Cloud, Nozomi, Misa, May, Roxas, Sora, Goofy, and Donald. Her eye must've twitched from seeing how that many people have yet to notice the three of them. Yuffie and Cid were having an argument while pointing at the menu. Leon was busy rubbing his temple, probably saying in his mind, _'Violence is not the answer.'_ Aerith was trying to sooth the argument between the two, however making little to no success. Tifa was making subtle glances at Cloud, who was busy talking to Nozomi. Misa and May were conversing with Roxas and Sora, who were looking at the menu. Goofy and Donald were currently being questioned by two little kids, both of whom were looking at them in wonder. Kana's lip twitched, this was rather comical.

However Riku's and Namine's back was to them, so she was the only one able to see them. Immediately she knew she had to come up with a plan so the two wouldn't look behind and see the rather enormous group….and vice versa. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, her best option was to get the other guide's attention first.

A plan formulated in her head, and soon she was up from the table telling her friends that she was going to the restroom. In seconds she was in front of the table and she quickly said, "Excuse me."

All attention was on her, and Kana gulped down the nervousness in her throat, especially when Nozomi's, May's, and Misa's, jaw practically fell to the floor.

"But have you seen a five year old boy? Yeah high, black hair, blue eyes, missing front teeth?" she quickly said, acting as if she were missing her little brother.

"Oh no I'm sorry, why is he missing?" Aerith asked kindly in concern. Kana gave a forced shaky smile, "Um yeah, he's my little brother."

Something in May's mind clicked, _'Wait a minute…'_ she thought, _'I remember this…'_

_**Flashback**_

The four were at the mall, idly walking around, not really doing anything.

"Misa why did we come here again?" Nozomi asked annoyed, and Misa pouted.

"Well _you _were the one who said that my house was, and I quote, 'The most boring place in the world, why the hell did we go here in the first place?' did you not remember?" Misa replied and almost glared at Nozomi. Nozomi winced and looked away sighing.

May shook her head however continued to follow them anyway. Kana's ipod was on full blast; however she was tempted to do a face palm, fully knowing what the two were complaining about.

Finally as they were passing a store Misa stopped dead in her tracks. Nozomi however kept moving forward, though Misa hurriedly raced into the store. May stopped and quickly followed Misa, making sure she didn't do anything regrettable. Kana looked at Nozomi who had yet to stop walking, and decided the girl will notice them not following her in a bit. So Kana slowly entered the store, and Misa was already holding a shirt and skirt and surveying herself in front of a mirror.

"May how about that shirt?" Misa said, pointing towards the black shirt at the very top. May looked at it, and then compared it to the shirt Misa was holding right now.

"The one you're holding is perfectly fine Misa." May said blandly. Kana took a seat and watched as Misa continued to marvel at the clothes around her. That's when an employee finally came and asked, "Can I help you two?"

However Kana noticed her rather…nasty tone. Kana watched the Employee, whose name was Kate by her name tag. It seemed that Kate took an instant disliking to Misa, and Kana watched the women carefully. Misa would smile and ask things here and there but Kate still had that….face…

May seemed to have also noticed as well, for she went slightly quiet. For whenever something bad were to happen, she would become surprisingly quiet. So now the lady was watching as Misa was marveling at a jacket that looked rather nice. Kana still watched the women as she was practically scowling at the girl. Kana also noted how long it took Nozomi to realize they weren't following her.

Finally Misa sighed, "There's nothing here that really, _really_ looks nice." However just as they were about to leave Kate hastily snatched Misa's bag, which was a small purse.

By doing so she almost dislocated Misa's shoulder. The three girls looked at Kate in shock.

"W-what are you doing?!" Misa asked in shock as Kate smirked.

"I just caught you stealing!" however May looked at her with a skeptical expression, "Stealing? Stealing what exactly?" May questioned, and Kana was next to Misa, who looked to be on the verge of crying.

Kate held up the purse proudly, "In here is most likely a bracelet of some sorts she's been eyeing."

May raised an eyebrow, obviously questioning this women's sanity, "If you're right would you please _prove_ there's a necklace in there."

That's when Kate hesitated, "I, can't do that."

May gawked at her, "If you can't do that I don't see what's keeping me from calling the cops from some psycho chick-"

"AH! I wouldn't do that!" Kate suddenly all but screamed, attracting other customers attention. Noticing this Kate smirked, "I'm sorry ladies but I'm afraid you'll have to leave the store."

Kana glared hatefully at the women, "What the hell are you talking-"

"Please leave in an orderly manner before I call security." By now all the customers were looking at the three girls reproachfully. Kana clenched her fist as Misa sulked and May comforted her. They quickly left the store, only to find Nozomi sipping on a soda. Kana, wanting to vent out some anger, smacked Nozomi on the head. "Where the hell have you been?!"

Nozomi growled in irritation while rubbing her head, "I went to get a soda sheesh."

However the girl then noted Misa's slightly quiet stature. "Hey Misa what's wrong?"

Misa sniffed, "Some lady in that store accused me of stealing."

Nozomi blinked, and then anger overwrought her face. Now it was said that Nozomi was a little over protective of Misa, even when Misa was the oldest in the group and Nozomi the youngest. However before Nozomi could storm in that store and give that clerk a piece of her mind May quickly grabbed Nozomi's arm.

Nozomi looked angrily at May, "What are you doing?! I'm gonna beat the shit out of that bitch-"

"Nozomi that wouldn't be the smartest thing now would it?" May said sternly, and Nozomi huffed in reply. May was really the smartest one, and would be the "parental unit" when needed.

"So then what do you suggest we do then?" Kana asked the statistical girl. May smirked, "I have an idea."

After discussing the plan Misa pouted, "What will I do?"

"Stay here." Kana said firmly and Misa pouted even more. Nozomi rolled her eyes and hurriedly went inside the store. Since she hasn't been seen by the clerk yet, Kate would more than likely have no ill feelings towards her. Once entering she quickly went to Kate, who was still talking to another customer.

"I must admit that's a rather fabulous color on you." Kate started however Nozomi quickly came up and asked, "Um excuse me."

Kate looked at Nozomi and smiled, however that caused Nozomi to want to punch her even more, "Yes can I help you?"

"Umm…yeah have you seen a five year old boy? Yeah high, black hair, blue eyes, missing front teeth?" she quickly said, acting as if she were missing her little brother. Kate looked at her in concern, "Why is he lost?"

"Yeah…I last saw him near this store." Nozomi quickly said. Thankfully Kate was pretty far away from the counter, where she put Misa's purse. May slowly went inside, going slow enough for her to go unnoticed, but not too slow for her to get caught. Nozomi continuously voiced her distress to Kate, who took it all in. Slowly May was a hairs breath away from the counter when Kate said, "You know I think I should call the office, maybe then they'll help you." And just as Kate was about to turn around to the phone on the counter Nozomi quickly stopped her.

"Oh um no!" That immediately caused Kate to stop, "H-How bout you just help me um…question all the customers in the shop?" Nozomi quickly spluttered out, and Kate just smiled, "Of course that could work too."

While they were talking May quickly took Misa's purse, however she noticed another one on the counter, and noticing it was Kate's took it as well.

Once she got what she needed May made a mad dash for the exit, and once out did she breath a sigh of relief, and quickly started to walk to the food court, where Misa was waiting.

When Kate and Nozomi were done questioning the customers Nozomi just upped and left, not wanting to talk to Kate anymore in fear Nozomi would lose control and punch her on the spot. Once at the food court did Nozomi notice that her friends were oddly quiet.

"Hey guys…we got her purse what's up?" Nozomi questioned, and when she noticed what was sprawled on the table did she too quiet. On the table were wallets, id's, precious jewelry, and money galore. Nozomi gaped then finally said, "Where'd you get all that?!"

Kana glared at her, "We found it in that bitches bag."

It finds out Misa wasn't the first one 'Kate' stole from. So the four girls reported her and it was a day well spent…

_**End Flashback**_

May blinked, "You know what, I think I saw him a few moments earlier. He looked pretty scared." Sora looked at her, "You did?"

Nozomi slowly nodded, "Come to think of it, he does look a little familiar." Cloud looked at her oddly.

"Yeah I saw him too! I'll go show you where." And Misa, not necessarily being the conspicuous one quickly got up and shot out the restaurant with May, Nozomi, and Kana in tow. Once outside and a good deal away from the restaurant, the girls hugged in joy.

"I can't believe you got your lucky ass to Hollow Bastian!" Nozomi quickly said looking at Kana. Kana just shrugged, "Yeah well you know Riku…"

"Pssshhh, he's got powers, lucky ass." Though Kana glared at her.

"I can't believe you would pull the missing brother act." Misa said in disbelief and Kana shrugged again, "Well I was desperate!"

May laughed, "It got our attention I can tell you that."

Nozomi however coughed in her hand, "I think we better hurry this up cause they might get suspicious."

Kana nodded in agreement and hurriedly explained their situation. When hearing that Kana was also eating in the same restaurant Misa and May cheered in happiness, wanting for them to eat together, though Kana and Nozomi smacked their own heads in irritation.

"That's not what she's trying to say!" Nozomi quickly yelled over the two girls happy moment. They looked at her in confusion, "What?" Misa questioned.

Kana got more in depth about how if Riku and Sora saw each other horrible things would happen. Not only would Sora want to hurriedly go back to Destiny Islands, but he would also forget his job appointed to him as Keyblade Wielder. He wouldn't be able to help the numerous worlds and figure out Organization XIII.

Finally Misa and May blinked, "Well it's not like one of us can necessarily leave, and we've both placed orders!" Misa cried in distress.

Nozomi sighed, "That's why we have to make ABSO-FUCKIN-LUTELY sure that no one in either group notices each other besides us, got it?"

The four girls looked at each other in understanding.

This was gonna be one hell of a day…

**And Stop!**

**Animegrrl: phew, that was long.**

**Nozomi, Misa, Kana, May: -exhausted-**

**Animegrrl: -eye twitch- WHAT ARE YOU TIRED FOR I MADE THIS WHOLE DAMN THING?!**

**Kana: WELL YOU TOOK YOUR SWEET TIME DOING SO!**

**May: -falls asleep-**

**Misa: -dreams of pocky-**

**Nozomi: -snores-**

**Animegrrl: argh whatever! Just wait for the next chapter…it won't be as long….i guess…**


	15. Interlude: Roxas

Animegrrl: Okay yes you've read the chapter title right this is a blooper thing that my friend inspired

**Animegrrl: Okay yes you've read the chapter title right this is a blooper thing that my friend inspired. We were originally talking about the Jesse McCartney song, and then I realized that Jesse McCartney played as Roxas' voice. So….I thought of how Roxas might sing this to Misa! Aha yeah, so think of this as a future scene ;D.**

_Lyrics_

Words

'_Thoughts'_

**Misa & Roxas**

The whole town was in a buzz, people shopping for the perfect outfits and numerous people were outside seeming to practice different abilities at a time. One such example was a boy, or teen, looking at a few sheets of lined paper with scribbled words on it and quickly murmuring the words on said sheet. As he did this he slowly bobbed his head to get use to an unknown tune.

"Roxas where are you?!" the said boy holding the sheets of paper almost jumped in surprise and folded the papers and stuffed them in his pocket. Turning around Roxas saw Misa questioning some of the townsfolk where Roxas might be, her back to him. The boy sighed and ran a hand through his hair, and slowly walked towards his girlfriend. Misa finished talking to the people and Roxas quickly sneaked his arms around her waist. She gasped in surprise and tilted her head to see Roxas slightly smirking at her. She sighed and mocked glared at him, "Where have you been?"

"Helping the town get ready for the Talent Show, what else?" Roxas quickly replied back, and Misa huffed, "Fine, fine."

He chuckled and gave her a quick peck on the cheek before letting her go. She giggled slightly, but then before she could say something someone a little ways off suddenly called her name, "Hey Misa I need your help with this!"

The couple soon spotted May holding some envelops and waving at Misa.

"I'll be right there!" Misa yelled back, however she quickly turned back to Roxas, "I don't see why you can't _go_ to the Talent show and not just help out."

He rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry but I got plans with Sora."

Misa rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah I know. You're doing this one thing at this one place."

However Roxas knew that tone of voice, and knew she was slightly disappointed, "Hey c'mon now, how bout…I make it up to you by taking you out to dinner."

That's when she looked at him in surprise, "What? Oh Roxas you don't have to do that-"

"Yeah well I want to." Roxas quickly said and he kissed her lightly on her forehead.

"Now you better go to May before she gets _really_ pissed off." Roxas said, motioning towards the purple eyed girl still waiting on her. Misa laughed and quickly said bye to Roxas, leaving him standing there. He stayed there until Misa was out of eye shot and he continued to walk to Merlin's Cottage. Hollow Bastian was practically in hysterics for the talent show tonight, the one that the town's been planning for over 10 months. First the Restoration Committee wanted to make absolutely sure that no heartless or any other kind of evil element would try to disturb the show. That took a substantial amount of time which was the reason why the show was delayed so much. Eventually however the town was deemed safe enough to throw the talent show. Now everyone in town had at least _one_ talent that was worth showing off, so the talent show was going a good deal into the night.

So far the only people in the "group" participating in the talent show were, Cloud, Kana, Yuffie, Cid, Sora and May. A lot of the other performers were locals in town. Roxas smiled as he saw a familiar face say hi, and he soon startled to whistle, unfortunately someone else happened to hear.

"That's an interesting tune." Roxas nearly chocked on air when he suddenly heard Riku's voice come out of no where. Riku was rounding a corner when he saw Roxas with not a care in the world whistling an unfamiliar song.

"W-what?" Roxas stuttered and Riku looked at him weird.

"The thing you were just whistling to…" Riku simply stated and Roxas blinked in confusion.

"W-wha?...oh…OH! Ummm, yeah it was something Misa was singing, just got stuck in my head." Roxas quickly lied, almost sweating bullets in nervousness. Riku shook his head and waved it off, "Well have you seen Leon?"

Roxas dumbly pointed towards the Bailey and Riku nodded in appreciation. When Riku was gone Roxas let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Quickly he sped his way to Merlin's Cottage and luckily didn't run into anyone else. Once upstairs and inside Misa's and his shared room he closed and locked the door. He got out the semi-crumbled pieces of paper out of his pocket and quickly scanned over the words.

Soon he started what he was doing earlier, bobbing his head and murmuring words. Pretty soon though he was practically singing his heart out, and when he felt confident enough quickly left the room, leaving the sheets of paper on the vanity. As he was going downstairs he saw Yuffie flipping through some TV channels. When she saw him she quickly asked, "Hey Roxas where you listening to the radio or somethin?"

Roxas stopped short and looked at her with slightly worry etched on his face, "Why?"

"Oh, I heard some music or singing coming from upstairs. It sounded pretty good, what song was it?" Roxas could only blink, _'Might as well go with the title.'_

"Leavin'" Roxas quickly said and was down the next set of stairs to the ground floor. Though Yuffie quickly yelled after him, "Wait who's the artist?!"

Roxas was now out of the Cottage and wandering around Hollow Bastian, helping out people decorate or organize the show. As he helped people however the words to what he was singing earlier where still running through his mind as he memorized them. Sora though, who was next to him as they helped set some tables for the show, noticed Roxas' semi-dazed look. Sora even waved a hand in front of his face, wanting to see what would happen. Though Sora wasn't surprised when Roxas didn't snap out of it, and instead Sora took to shaking Roxas' shoulder roughly. This caused Roxas to blink and look at Sora, "What?"

"You've been spacing for a while…you okay?" However Roxas just smiled and shrugged it off, "You know I do that sometimes."

"Uh huh." Sora said in disbelief. Though Roxas continued to smile. For you see, no one else knew about his song, and he was hoping to keep it that way until tonight.

Just as Roxas and Sora were finishing the remaining tables did Roxas quickly look at his watch and say, "Sorry Sora I gotta go."

Though Sora would have none of that, "Oh c'mon Roxas it's only about 5 more tables!"

Roxas chuckled, "Yeah well this is important." And before Sora could protest Roxas was hurriedly walking away. Sora grumbled however, and continued to put up the remaining tables.

Soon though Misa came running towards Sora, "Hey Sora when you meet up with Roxas later can you tell him to pick up my knives at Nozomi's place?"

Though Sora looked at her in confusion, "What do you mean? Isn't he going with you to the talent show."

That stopped Misa in her tracks, "What? B-but isn't he hanging out with you during the talent show?"

Sora looked slightly dead-panned, "Misa I'm _in_ the talent show, I kinda doubt how I could hang out with him."

Misa blinked, and then quickly muttered some words under her breath, one sounded like "Stupid.", while shaking her head. Sora looked at her in concern, "Misa you okay?"

Misa only sighed harshly and said, "I'm gonna go find Roxas." and she quickly sprinted off to Merlin's Cottage.

Sora looked at her retreating back and mumbled, "Yeah you do that."

By the time Misa was at Merlin's Cottage she was rushing up the stairs and into their room. _'He might be here…'_

Though once she opened the door and saw an empty room she sighed in disappointment. Just as she was going to close the door though she noticed something on the vanity. Opening the door more open she went inside and took the papers in her hand. She scanned over the words with her eyebrows furrowed.

And as she finished reading the papers, on the very last page on the very bottom were the words, For Misa, quickly scribbled in pen.

Blinking in confusion she put the papers back down on the vanity, _'Roxas what are you doing?'_

Then soon Kana came in the room, wearing her performance clothing and looking a bit tired, "Misa what the hell are you still doing here? The Talent Show is starting soon and you're the guest speaker! Everyone's looking for you!"

Misa blushed and stumbled over words, but then just chose to quickly push pass Kana and run out the cottage. Kana looked at her retreating back in confusion, for that was slightly out of character for the normally bright and hyper girl.

That's when Riku came out of their room, fixing his cuffs and looking at Kana, "Hey it's 6 o'clock already, performers need to be there by 6:15 remember?"

Kana sighed, "I remember, I remember."

_**With Roxas**_

Roxas was in the back of the room, loosening his collar as if it were constantly trying to choke him every five minutes. In front of him were other performers, chattering amongst themselves or perfecting their performances. He wanted to stay in the back, and not want anyone else see him. He saw Yuffie and Cid arguing about something as the ninja held four large shuriken, however not as big as her main one. Part of the conversation Roxas managed to catch was, "Look you crazy ninja freak, we're not chucking _that_ big piece of metal at my head."

He chuckled under his breath, and soon he found his palms sweaty. Grumbling he wiped them on his pants and sighed.

"Didn't know you were performing." And Roxas quickly looked up to see Cloud looking at him with a curious expression. Roxas could only gape at him and try to come up with an excuse.

"I-I'm just, I-I'm not…" However Cloud's face remained indifferent and Roxas finally sighed in defeat.

"Yeah I'm performing, but no one else but _you_ knows." Cloud smirked slightly and replied, "I see you're singing."

Roxas looked at him shocked, and then looked down at himself, was it _that _obvious.

"Well you don't have any props with you, so singing would be the logical choice." Cloud merely said.

Roxas shrugged, "Yeah I'm singing…you?"

"Same."

Roxas gaped at the blond, Cloud sing?! That was like Yuffie melting her shuriken or Cid destroying every piece of technology he's made. His expression of course didn't go unnoticed by the elder male and Cloud shrugged, "When you have nothing to do, singing is the way to go right?"

The end of Roxas' mouth twitched in response, and that's when the lights suddenly turned off, and the chattering in the room soon stopped.

"I guess it's time." Roxas slowly said, and he soon gulped.

"She's sitting on the table to the far left." Cloud only said in reply, and Roxas looked at him in confusion.

"Misa, she's sitting with Nozomi and the others on the far table on the left." Cloud restated and Roxas nodded slowly in understanding.

Soon the room door opened and Aerith came in, "Alright everyone please follow me." The performers got up in excitement, however Roxas was hesitant.

"You'll be fine." Cloud said as his only way of reassurance. The younger boy grunted and followed the rest of the performers out the room. Instead they were placed backstage, and were ordered to wait there until they were called up to perform. Coincidently Roxas was near the end. He watched as performers came and went. Kana was the first out of the group to perform, as she played the violin magnificently and beautifully. A few more people and then Sora and May were up to perform, as they gracefully danced the salsa. By that time he was sure Misa knew that he wasn't hanging out with Sora.

More performances and now it was Yuffie and Cid. Cid was strapped onto a board as Yuffie threw moderately large shuriken at him while blindfolded. Course there were some close calls that made some men wince, cough cough.

Finally it was Cloud's turn up, and amazingly enough he was right when he said he would sing. He ended up singing Sway, from Michael Buble, which sent some girls swooning and others gaping in shock. One such was Nozomi, gazing at Cloud in astonishment.

Then Roxas soon found himself alone, and as the last act.

"And now ladies and gentlemen, without further ado I'd like to welcome to the stage Roxas!"

A few moments hesitation then there was some clapping. Roxas laughed nervously from back stage, of course they weren't expecting this, his name wasn't in the program, probably because he was the late at signing up. Slowly he handed the CD with the background music he had made himself, **(A/N- no he really didn't props to Jesse McCartney, I do not own his song)**.

Soon the song started to blare on the speakers and an attendant handed him a microphone. Then he stepped out, he heard some woots and hollers from the crowd and he smiled good naturally. Soon the song hit it's course and he started to sing,

_Hey baby girl, I've been watching you all day (all day, all day all day)_

_Man that thing you got behind you is amazing (Amazing, amazing, amazing)_

By then already some people were gaping as Roxas continued to sing.

_You make me want to take you out and let it rain (Let it rain, let it rain, let it rain) _

_I know you got a man but this is what you should say _

Misa was gaping as he said, "Baby girl." While the others at her table also gaped in amazement.

_Why don't you tell him that I'm leavin' never to come back again _

_You found somebody who does it better than he can _

_No more making you cry, no more gray skies _

_Girl we're flyin on the G5 G5 _

_And we're leavin' never to come back again _

_So call your shawty and tell him you found a new man _

_The one that's so so fly _

_The one to keep you high _

_Have you singing all night, night, night_

Yuffie then practically shouted this amongst the table, "Hey he was singing this earlier! In his room!" Misa looked at her in confusion, however the papers she had found then returned to her. What he was singing sounded familiar….could it be?

_Oh oh oh _

_Oh oh oh _

_Yeah_

_Man she gone be singin _

_Oh oh oh oh _

_Oh oh oh oh _

_Now if I talk it girl, you know that I'mma walk it out (Walk it out, walk it out, walk it out) _

_Man I'll put my money (Money) where my mouth is (Mouth is, mouth is, mouth is) _

_Cause you the baddest little thing that I've ever seen (Ever seen, ever seen, ever seen) _

_So imma ask you one time if you got a man _

_Why don't you tell him that I'm leavin' never to come back again _

_You found somebody who does it better than he can _

_No more making you cry, no more them gray skies _

_Girl we're flyin on the G5 G5 _

Misa's head reeled; the words she had found on the paper were **lyrics**.

_And we're leavin' never to come back again _

_So call your shawty you tell him you found a new man _

_The one that's so so fly _

_The one to keep you high _

_have you singing all night, night, night_

_Oh oh oh _

_Oh oh oh _

_Man she gone be singin _

_She gone be singin, uh_

_She gone be singin, _

_She gone be singin, _

_Oh you're gone be singin _

_Oh oh oh oh _

_Oh oh oh oh_

Misa was ecstatic, he had written this song for her. It seemed she was the only one to break out of their stupor for everyone else was still gaping. However that's when he did something unexpected, he jumped off of the stage and headed straight out to her while singing…

_Don't stress, don't stress, don't stress _

_Just tell him to the left left left _

_Don't stress, don't stress, don't stress _

_Cause we gone & we gone & we gone _

_No stress, no stress, no stress _

_Girl you deserve nothing but the best _

_No stress, no stress, no stress _

_Girl you need to tell him… _

_That I'm leavin' never to come back again _

_You found somebody who does it better than he can _

_no more making you cry, no more them gray skies _

_Girl we're flyin on the G5 G5 _

By then he was right in front of her as she sat on a chair and he held her hand. The spotlight was still on him so everyone could see where he stood and whose hand he held.

_And we're leavin' never to come back again… _

_So call your shawty you tell him you found a new man _

_The one who's so so fly _

_The one to keep you high _

_have you singing all night, night, night_

_Oh oh oh _

_Oh oh oh_

_Man she going to be singin' _

_Oh oh oh oh _

_Oh oh oh oh_

Then he was kneeling in front of her, still holding her hand. Now her blushing was evident to everyone, as well as his smile.

_Have you singing all night like like _

_oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh _

_man she gone be singing _

_she gone be singin ah _

_she gone be singin _

_she gone be singin _

_oh you gone be singin_

At the end of his song, he put down the mic, held her hand in both of his and gave it a gentle kiss. With that single motion it caused an overwhelming applause among the audience. However only Nozomi and Kana were laughing their heads off.

Misa dumbly glared at them, however averted her attention back to Roxas.

"I love you." Roxas easily said, and unfortunately the microphone was still on so everyone clearly heard it, even if it was on the floor. Misa blushed as she heard his voice echo off the speakers, but confidently said back, "I love you too."

**End**

**Animegrrl: And that only took me a day! Hope you enjoyed it, I seriously wanted to write that down ever since I heard the song. **


	16. The Chaos

Animegrrl: Hi hi guys, um updating may be slow because of my upcoming new semester at school…

**Animegrrl: Hi Hi guys, um updating may be slow because of my upcoming new semester at school…. T.T**

**Nozomi: All in all, she's not looking forward to it.**

**Misa: so just review and make her feel loved!**

**Animegrrl: here goes nothing.**

**With Misa**

The three girls hurriedly went back to their table, and Roxas looked at Misa in question.

"So did you find that boy?" he questioned, and Misa just smiled happily and nodded.

"Yup, he was apparently looking for the bathroom."

May chuckled and sat herself down, while Nozomi rolled her eyes, and started grumbling.

"Man, how long does it take for them to make some food?" Nozomi moaned, however Tifa reprimanded her.

"Nozomi, patience is a virtue."

"Well patience is no virtue of mine."

Tifa huffed at Nozomi's remark, and was about to say something before Yuffie finally said, "Hey, where are we going after this huh? I've been thinking about training, I bet I can beat Sora's ass now!"

Sora laughed, "You can try Yuffie."

"Oh yeah Spikes!" and Yuffie had gotten up from her seat, hands on the table as she glared at Sora.

"Training it is!" Aerith quickly said, and Yuffie stuck her tongue out at Sora who was laughing and rubbing the back of his head.

"You ninja punk, sit down and shut up before they kick us out like that last restaurant!" Cid said gruffly, while nudging Yuffie's rib with his elbow. She flinched and glared deathly at him, "Well it's not my fault they kicked us out; _you_ were the one who kept checking out the waitress."

Cid grumbled however and said back, "Now hold it right there, I was _not_ checking that girl out."

Leon scoffed, "You were checking her out Cid, get over it and shut up." Leon's voice sounded wary, and Aerith looked at him in concern.

"I don't think you're getting enough rest."

"I'm getting plenty of rest." And he left it at that.

Donald however was grumbling things under his breath.

"What was that Donald?" Misa asked, hearing his slurred words. The duck looked at her reproachfully, and continued to grumble, acting as if he hadn't heard her. "Oh c'mon Donald, don't be like that." Sora nudged as his buddy.

The seating arrangements were like this. From Kana's point of view let's say, the group facing her were Yuffie sitting next to Cid, and Leon, Cloud, Nozomi, Misa, and May.

The ones with their back facing her were Tifa, Aerith, Roxas, Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

Donald grumbled once more, before saying something under his breath; however none of them were able to catch it.

"Mind repeating that?" May asked, looking at the duck from over her drink.

The duck sighed harshly and repeated it again, however once again no one was able to understand it.

"Ducky, use words that are understandable to us humans." Nozomi snapped.

"THEY SELL FRIED DUCK!" he finally snapped, standing on the chair and putting his hands on the table, however his size didn't really affect how intimidating he looked, so he was still about the same height as a sitting Sora.

The whole table quieted at his sudden outburst, and Donald took to grumbling in his chair again. Nozomi was the first one to crack, trying to hold back her laughter behind her hand. May however looked at her with disapproval, however she herself was desperately holding down a smile while saying, "N-Nozomi, don't you dare." And she stuttered as a laugh was about to escape her.

Misa shoved her face in her hands, her shoulders shaking as her laughter was about to come out. Then finally, Nozomi let it out, followed by May, Misa, then almost the rest of the table.

"A-ah, its o-okay Donald, I'm sure it's not y-your b-brother!" Sora said, laughing himself as he stuttered to get it out.

Donald continued to grumble, and when the laughter subsided everyone continued with their idle chit-chat.

"I'm gonna show Sora with my new ninja move!" Yuffie said, on the other side of the table, and not so loud, so Sora didn't hear.

"You mean the one you made up on accident?" Aerith questioned, and Yuffie's face slightly lost its happiness, however she quickly said, "That wasn't an accident! I meant for that rock to slip, making me do a back flip, so then I would throw my shuriken!"

Aerith giggled lightly and said, "Of course Yuffie."

Though Cid quietly mumbled into his drink, "That was one hell of an accident."

Yuffie, with her slightly sensitive hearing, managed to catch him mumbling, "What was that?!"

Knowing that her hearing wasn't the best, Cid decided to just act confused, "What?"

"Don't you 'What?' me Highwind, you said something about my new move and you know it!" Yuffie replied back in anger, though Cid merely said, "Prove it."

Yuffie was about to say an excellent come back, however once those words were said her expression fell, "Uhh…"

"Exactly, now shut your trap and wait for the damn food." Cid said back, taking another sip of his water.

Yuffie grumbled, just like Donald, and crossed her arms, sinking into her seat looking like a child who had just gotten a time-out. Aerith sighed and continued to survey the table. Tifa was idly playing around with her straw, mixing it around her drink. Cid was nudging at Leon, saying the gun slinger overworked too much. Leon replied with a grunt, and a nudge back. Yuffie still looking like a child, now pouting. Cloud and Nozomi were having a light conversation, while Misa and May were continuously trying to get Sora's attention from trying to get the waiter, for if he did that, he would have to turn around and well…their whole secret would be revealed.

"C'mon Sora the food'll come just wait." Roxas said in annoyance, a bit tired of his brother fidgeting so much. Sora sighed but agreed, and then tried to strike up a conversation. Donald would continue to grumble, though Goofy continued to nudge his friend, causing Donald's mood to lighten just the slightest.

May and Misa congratulated each other mentally when getting Sora to cut it out, however Nozomi was just sitting there dazing into space.

"Nozomi you okay?" May decided to ask.

"I'm suffering from soda withdrawal." Nozomi finally said, and Sora looked at her with a rather curious expression.

"What's soda?" though Roxas looked at him astonished, "What do you mean 'what's soda?'"

Nozomi sighed, "They have this disgusting energy drink that people like instead of soda, and it's annoying!"

Misa twitched, "Y-you mean…no…root-beer?"

Nozomi sighed in empathy and looked at Misa with sadness, "I'm afraid not."

"NOO!" Misa wailed, causing some people from other tables to look at her.

"I could only imagine what would happen if poky wasn't around." May said amused, however Sora looked at her with confusion, "Poky?"

Misa's eyes widened, and she looked at Sora, "PLEASE TELL ME YOU HAVE POKY IN THIS WORLD!"

Nozomi blinked, and then quickly asked Cloud, "Cloud do you know what poky is?"

He stopped his conversation with Leon, though looked at her in confusion, "Poky?" And that answered Misa's question.

"NOOOO!" and she sobbed onto May's shoulder, while Nozomi sighed, "This is gonna be a while."

Misa continued to weep about her lost love a.k.a. poky, while Roxas feigned hurt, "What does that make me?" and in a quite bi-polar state she smiled and gave Roxas a peck on the cheek from across the table, "My boyfriend!"

May and Nozomi sighed simultaneously, this _was_ going to be a long day.

**With May**

Someone _Up There_ must've loved them, or took pity on them, either one worked for May. For throughout the whole dinner, neither table noticed each other. Course there were numerous close calls,

"_Did someone say my name?"_

"_No don't turn around, umm… Roxas I said you're name see!"_

And some very awkward moments,

"_Wait you can't go to the bathroom!"_

"_Why not?"_

"_Cause they just reported an outbreak in toilet octopuses." _

Nozomi had a good laugh on that one.

But they managed to get out of the restaurant with no harm done, and headed towards the Crystal Fissure. Yuffie continuously gloated about how her move was going to leave Sora face down in the dust, while the reactions all around were different. Aerith would giggle and mutely disagree, Tifa would smile and wish her good luck, Cid told her to shut her trap, Leon glared at the bumbling ninja, Cloud gave her a passive glance, Nozomi scoffed, May looked at her with disbelief, Misa whole-heartedly agreed with the ninja, Donald huffed and looked away, Goofy giggled into his hand, Sora sighed, and Roxas didn't bare a clue as to what was going on.

Finally they had all reached a decent place to spar, and Yuffie and Sora were, of course, up first.

Yuffie rushed out onto the middle of the clearing as everyone else sat or lined up against a nearby wall. Sora took his time however, summoning his keyblade.

"C'mon spikes! I could take you on all day!" Yuffie proclaimed, holding her shuriken at the ready. Sora was on guard too, though he only smirked, "Ladies first."

And Yuffie, being too hard headed, took that as a perfect time to attack. So she ran quickly forward towards him, however Sora was anticipating this, and jumped up to attack her as well, blocking off her attack with one of his own.

Yuffie grumbled and quickly threw her shuriken, which Sora dodged effortlessly however he didn't expect the shuriken to come back, so when it drifted back, heading straight for him….

"Sora watch out!" May quickly yelled.

Sora looked behind him to see the shuriken dangerously close, and in the nick of time managed to dodge it. Yuffie caught her shuriken however looked at May with anger, "Hey! No side coaching!"

May huffed and quieted herself.

The battle was rather a spectacle to see, with Yuffie's shuriken continuously gleaming in the sun. Sora's keyblade flinging away any kunai Yuffie may throw, and they hit the ground pathetically. Course that just got the ninja even more riled up and for the battle to continue on. The battle altogether lasted about 45 minutes, and both Yuffie and Sora were panting. Finally Yuffie threw her shuriken as a semi-last resort and Sora just hit it off aside, the shuriken dug into the ground. Yuffie quickly went to get it; however Sora caught up with her first, and did a good blow to her side. That led her to land on the floor, and Sora held his keyblade aimed at her head. Yuffie sighed, knowing when to admit defeat.

"Fine, spikes you win!" Yuffie wailed, and Sora smirked, holding out his hand for her. Slowly she grabbed it and he helped her up.

Yuffie pouted, but didn't say anything else. Aerith looked at her with empathy; however Yuffie stuck out her tongue.

"Say Yuffs, what was that about wiping Sora clean on the floor?" Cid said in a mocking tone, Yuffie however ignored it, and crossed her arms in a huff.

"Well, anyone else wanna spar?" Roxas asked, summoning his own keyblade and twirling it in his hand. Leon however got interested, and smirked, "You ready blonde?" Roxas glared and both males headed out towards the clearing. Leon looked at Roxas passively, and held his gunblade directly pointed at the boy. But before the battle could start, a sudden beeping noise alerted them. Cid grumbled and checked his wrist watch, which had yet to stop beeping. Looking at it quickly he turned off the alert and got up, since he was sitting and leaning against a boulder earlier, "Well, I gotta go."

However Aerith looked at him curiously, "And why would that be Cid?"

"Well the new guns I've had to make, because these two," and he gestured towards Sora and Roxas, "totaled about 2 out of the 4 guns, need some plasma, which needs to be temperature controlled for a time. And right now, they're ready, and I need to get to them before they blow up and destroy half the town."

That about silenced the whole party, and watched as Cid walked calmly towards town. Leon looked towards Roxas, and then sighed, "This is bogus, we might as well just follow Cid before something bad happens."

Yuffie however, thought differently, "WHAT!?"

Everyone however ignored the ninja, and started to follow Cid. Yuffie took to grumbling again, and they made their way to the Gummi Ship hanger.

**With Nozomi**

To say Xepher was confused would be an absolute understatement, to say he was puzzled, would be down right wrong…now to say he angry…well…that was clearer.

"Xepher we are stripping you of your guard duties to Hollow Bastian, Saix will take over, and in the mean time…we expect you to find Axel."

In recent events Axel, unsurprisingly, turned rouge. Now more than half of what's remained of the Organization was out looking for him, and now it seemed Xepher was a part of it too.

"What?!"

"Don't back talk to your superior, just go find him." And Luxord made a shooing motion with his hand, dismissing him. Xepher growled, however left as commanded, disobeying just didn't seem to be in his blood.

Once out of the conference room, he searched for Demyx, he would be the first one to know the approximate whereabouts of the fire user. It didn't take Xepher long, for once he turned a corner he found the water user tuning his sitar…in the middle of the hall way…

"What are you doing?" Xepher questioned…also questioning the man's sanity.

"Tuning my sitar, what does it look like?" Demyx replied smoothly, however Xepher rolled his eyes. And with sweeping motions he grabbed Demyx's collar, looking at him with narrowed eyes, face to face. Demyx lost all cool and paled considerably.

"_Where's….Axel?"_ Xepher seethed, and Demyx audibly gulped, "I-I don't know!"

Xepher shook him roughly before asking him again, and again he got the same answer. Sighing he tossed the mullet wearing male on the floor, and Demyx landed with an "Oof!"

"Well then, we'll just have to look for him…don't we?"

Once again Demyx gulped, not at all liking the look in the vampire's eyes…

_**With Nozomi and the Gang**_

"C'mon boys put some muscle into it!"

"Oh shut up!"

"Whatchu say?!"

At the moment, Sora and Roxas were struggling to place back the cannons on the ship, which meant they had to lug it out of the fixing holster, across the room, down a hall, and then attach it back on the Gummi Ship…which sounded pretty easy…if only the cannon itself didn't weigh 100 lbs…

"This…is…heavy!" Roxas said, the cannon on top of his shoulder, and Sora was too tired to reply, also heaving the heavy metal object. Roxas was in front, holding the top end, while Sora was in back, holding the bottom end. Yuffie was the one who kept encouraging the boys…or more like annoying.

May sighed, "Yuffie really, must you do that?"

Yuffie nodded, "If Sora gets to beat me, then I get to make fun of him!"

Nozomi rolled her eyes, "If you say so."

Finally the two boys managed to get it right next to the ship, and Cid said passively, "You can set it down there," however just as the boys were about to just toss it aside he quickly said, "GENTLY!"

And the boys managed to swiftly catch it as it was about to roll of their shoulders, and they laid it down.

Cid sighed, "Honestly…"

Cloud, Leon, and Tifa left to go monitor the area, since it was their turn on duty. Course Leon and Sora, nudged playfully at Cloud to give a kiss to his girl, but instead, Nozomi just came up to him and gave him a peck on the cheek.

Once they left Sora and Roxas found out _they_ had to lug the cannon, since Leon and Cloud left. While Goofy and Donald had the privilege to just sit and watch.

They both stretched their aching shoulders and Cid rolled his eyes, "You boys can handle it, now go get the other one!"

Sora and Roxas groaned, but went to get the cannon anyway. Nozomi, Misa, and May, were sitting near a wall…well…Nozomi was leaning against it, Misa was sitting on the floor her back leaning against the wall, and May was sitting beside her. Donald and Goofy were inspecting something off to the right, and Yuffie was standing next to Cid as he got some mending tools to reattach the cannon.

Soon they were able to hear the huffing and groaning coming from the two boys, and they came back with the other cannon. They set it down with the other one, gently, and both went to sit next to their girls.

Nozomi rolled her eyes, and got up so Roxas can sit next to Misa. The girl went to Cid and Yuffie, wanting to know if she can be of any assistance.

"Now where did I put that….ah!" Cid said, holding up a rather peculiar looking piece of metal, from afar it look like a pen, but when closer, it was some metal formed to look like a pen.

That's when in amazement Cid pointed the "pen" towards one cannon, and when he hit a small button on the "pen" a small beam of light came from the tip of the structure in his hand, and then hit the cannon. The beam of light then formed around the cannon, and when Cid slowly lifted the pen, the cannon came off of the ground.

Roxas and Sora were gaping, before Roxas snapped, "Why didn't you use that thing to bring the cannon over here?!"

"Cause I didn't want to waste the battery on something you two can do." Cid said back, and he motioned for Nozomi to grab some tools, and lodge the cannon back on the ship. Cid held the cannon next to the ship, and Nozomi and Yuffie quickly went to tighten and bolt the cannon down.

Once that was done, he went to "laser" the other cannon, and brought it to the other side, and Nozomi and Yuffie repeated the process. Finally the Gummi Ship was cannon ready; however the rest of it looked worse for wear.

"Now that leaves the wind shield, the navigation system, the landing wheels, the right wing of the ship, the tail wing, and the paint!" Cid said, with mock enthusiasm. Sora groaned, "That's gonna take a while…isn't it?"

Cid grunted, "Whatcha think spiky?"

Donald came back, "Hey Cid, what does this do?" the duck questioned, holding something in his hands. However Cid casually turned around towards Donald, but then his mouth went agape and quickly said, "DONALD, WHATEVER YOU DO, DON'T DROP IT!"

Donald, in shock, almost lost grip on whatever he was holding, and almost dropped it, had Goofy not grabbed it.

Cid let out a breath of air, and snatched the thing from Goofy's hands.

"Do _NOT_ touch anything else, got it?!"

Donald nodded his head, more or less afraid of the wrath of Cid. The mechanic grumbled and kept whatever he snatched from Goofy in his pocket. After which he then started to test out if the cannons actually worked, by taping a wrench against a cannon, listening to its echo.

"Well, so far there ain't anything wrong with it…" That's when he turned to Sora and Roxas, "AND IF YOU TWO WRECK IT AGAIN, I WON'T HELP YOU AT ALL!"

The other two immediately jolted up to stand with an about-face look, and their backs straightened, immediately saying, "Yes Sir!" however it looked more out of fear than necessity.

Cid grumbled, _again_, and continued to do numerous things to the cannon and ship.

Roxas and Sora took to sitting back down, and Misa laughed, "He scared you good on that one."

Sora scratched his head, "Well _you_ would be scared after that…"

May shrugged, "Maybe."

That's when there was a shout from Cid, and he said, "OI! GET OVER HERE!"

Not knowing who he was talking to the group of four looked amongst each other…

"Where the hell did Nozomi go?!" Cid yelled rubbing his head, and trying to wipe off some smudge from his face with a cloth. Said girl just then came back, with a soda, and poki…in hand….

Misa…was on her in a second, "YOU GOT POKI?!"

Nozomi gladly handed her the dessert treat and Misa gave her a huge hug…

"Well after a talk with The Voice, I managed to get some things." Nozomi quickly said so only Misa could here. Misa practically cried anime tears as she chewed on the poki. That's when Roxas came out of no where, "Misa, what are you eating?"

"POKI!" Misa yelled in excitement, and then shoved a piece of poki in his mouth. Slowly he chewed and swallowed, as Nozomi and Misa waited for a reaction…

"Can I have another one?" and Nozomi burst out in laughter.

**With Kana**

Once she saw the rather gigantic group leave, Kana stifled her sigh of relief. Namine was enjoying her food, munching on it like there's no tomorrow. Riku however, was eating at a snail's pace…or possibly slower…if that was possible…His attention would waver from his food, to the floor, to the roof, to the table, and then back to his food again. Kana had taken notice of this when she noticed the boy looking at a nearby vase for the tenth time.

"Riku…you don't seem that hungry, you okay?" Kana finally questioned, and Riku looked sharply at her, but then looked down at his own food, seeing more than half of it still there, "Oh yeah…I'm fine…I think…"

Namine took no notice of this whole event whatsoever, still inhaling down her food.

"Riku…" Kana's voice held a warning tone, and the silver haired teen looked up at her, then back to his food.

"I'm tired…I guess." Was his only reply, however Namine managed to break away from her food, amazingly enough, and looked at Riku with a stern look, "If you're tired you should _eat_ to regain your strength, duh!"

Riku blinked at the blond, though she had already taken back to her food. Kana had to agree with Namine on that one though, and Riku seemed to agree with her as well.

"I don't know…it's not like that…I just feel…" "Mentally drained?" 

He looked back up at Kana again, and nodded slowly, causing her to smile. "How'd you know?"

"Oh, lucky guess…" Though the real reason was because of the ring, it had given her a forlorn feeling emitting from its counter part. When Kana first felt it though, she thought it was coming from Namine, seeing as her ring was made to feel emotions, or low feeling, but once she noticed the girl eating her heart out Kana knew it was coming from Riku.

The boy sighed, and started to finally pick at his food, "I think it's because of today's recent events…it's been….pretty….surprising…"

Kana mentally cringed at his description of today, but gave a shaky smile instead.

"Yeah well…today wasn't exactly smooth…was it?" and Riku could only shake his head, popping a piece of his food into his mouth, slowly chewing.

Pretty soon though they were all done with their food, and they had paid the bill. Once outside however, they found themselves with nothing to do…

"Hm…you guys up for some ice-cream?" Namine suggested, but Kana looked at her in disbelief, "You just finished your entire meal, which was the biggest platter there, and you're _still_ hungry?!"

Namine could only nod happily, but just as Namine was about to ask Riku, he collapsed.

With as much agility she could muster Kana deftly caught him before he could fall in a heap on the ground. However with his larger weight it caused her to slump down just the slightest, and she urged for Namine to grab Riku's other side. Namine quickly went to her help and helped Riku up, who was still out cold.

"I was _not_ expecting that." Namine quickly said, putting one of Riku's arms around her shoulder, with Kana doing the same. Slowly they managed to trudge their way to the hotel, and surprisingly no one gave them a passing glance…none of them concerned about what they were doing. Once in the hotel lobby did they notice they were no chance in hell they were taking the stairs. So slowly they trudged Riku's still unconscious body towards the elevator, pressed the button, waited patiently for it, watched as the doors opened, stepped inside, pressed the button for level two, and then waited. Riku had yet to make a sound as his feet were being dragged across the floor, since neither girl was nearly as tall as him. Finally when they got to the room, Kana searched the key in her pocket, opened the door, and practically shoved the boy on the bed. The body landed with a flop on the mattress, causing it to squeak.

That's when Riku took the time to wake up…

"Ah…God….what happened…how'd I get here?" Riku questioned, slowing getting up and holding his head. Namine punched him on the shoulder, though not so hard, and glared, "We had to lug your butt through town, to the hotel, in the elevator, through the hallway, and into the room."

"We weren't necessarily expecting you to pass out on us." Kana continued, and Riku sighed, "Well I wasn't planning on it…but I guess I just got too tired…"

He clutched his head again, and Kana thought of an idea. She went through a bad, and opening it she pulled out a smaller pouch, and Namine looked at her in question, "Kana what's that?"

"A bag full of medicine found it in the Mansion and thought it would be useful." Then she pulled out a bottle full of Tylenol and popped out two, then grabbing a water bottle the hotel accommodated; she handed the two things to Riku. He had accepted it without complaint and downed the pills and some water in less than 30 seconds.

"Hey don't take it too fast." Kana all but warned, but when she was saying it halfway Riku was already done.

Sighing she took the water bottle and placed it on the counter. Then she went to Riku's side and shoved down on his shoulder lightly, "You should get some rest."

Namine, still hungry, went out real quick, "Hey Kana, I'll just take the other room key and see you later okay?"

However Kana looked at the blond haired girl in confusion, "What other room key?"

Namine was about to say something else, but then it seemed she realized something, "Oh right, you weren't there…well it seemed your _boy_ decided it would be best to get only two rooms to 'save money'", as she was talking about the price she did some air quotes, "You and him are sharing." And before Kana could yell at her Namine had retreated out of the door way with a key in hand. The girl grumbled and looked at Riku, who had a sleepy look on his face.

She shoved down some more on his shoulder, but he then put a hand on her wrist, the one holding down his shoulder.

"I'll rest…if you stay with me…" his eyes still looked tired, but his voice was forceful…

Seeing no other way out of this, and seeing as how this seemed to be the only way he would rest, she sighed and proceeded to take off her shoes. Once they were off she crawled to the other side of the bed and Riku was behind her. She turned to the side, her back facing him, and he draped a lazy arm around her waist, and he inhaled the scent of her hair.

"I'm only doing this so you can rest, now stop snuggling…" Her own face blushed at the statement, and he chuckled deeply.

"Fine, fine, but I'm just enjoying the moment." And finally Riku laid his head down on the pillow, and Kana soon heard his breathing evening. Once she was absolutely sure he was asleep, she made to get out of bed; however the once lazy grip on her waist then turned into a metal grip. Looking down at the grip on her waist, she waited for it to loosen. Once that was done she proceeded to get out of the bed, but it resulted in the same thing, a vice like grip keeping her on the bed.

Sighing she plopped her head against the pillow, and she felt Riku snuggle even more into her back. She knew she shouldn't be enjoying this…but she was…and so…she decided….

'_Oh what the hell…'_

**End**

**Animegrrl: I'm rather happy about this chapter…it's not so….**

**Misa: Long?**

**Nozomi: Abnormally long?**

**Animegrrl: -sweat drops- yeah sure let's go with that…**

**Nozomi: anyway yeah review and she'll be happy….i guess…**

**Misa: she'll be very very very happy!**

**Nozomi: You've been eating too much poky**

**Misa: HAVE NOT! –munches on poky-**

**Animegrrl & Nozomi: -eye twitch-**

**Animegrrl: anyway bye-bye for now, until next time!**


End file.
